The Blue Princess & Her Saiyan Prince
by ieatboyss
Summary: Bulma becomes royalty on Vegetasei after Dr. Briefs & King Vegeta make a deal over Capsule technology. Living part time on Vegetasei, she comes like a sister to Kakarot, Raditz, and Broly. Her relationship with Vegeta turns into something more. Freiza becomes interested in Bulma's tech, making things very dangerous for the new couple.
1. Authors Note

The summary section of this is too small so I'm going to elaborate here some more on this story. You can decide from here whether or not this story is for you.

**Summary:**

Bardock, King Vegeta's top advisor and closest friend is sent on a diplomatic mission. His pod malfunctions forcing him to crash land on the nearest planet, Earth. Witnessing how intelligent and technologically advanced the Briefs are, Bardock suggests a partnership between Capsule Corp and Vegetasei.

In exchange for their capsule technology, Bulma is considered royalty while on Vegetasei. Bardock's young sons and a young Prince Vegeta are responsible for protecting the new princess. There's an obvious connection between the Prince and Princess right from the beginning.

Things get complicated when Frieza figures out how much the Saiyan's value Bulma, and how important she is to their planet.

**Author Notes:**

This story is definitely an AU. Planet Vegeta still exists. King Vegeta and the Queen are still alive and they're not assholes. Goku grows up as Kakarot, never having left Vegetasei, but he's still an idiot with minor brain damage.

The characters will be OOC. Especially Vegeta. He's still an arrogant ass but he grew up with both parents and the Saiyan's don't work for Freiza. He's still obsessed with power and becoming a Super Saiyan he's just not as 'damaged'.

I personally believe the environment you're raised in shapes the person you become as an adult. Being raised with both parents as a Prince would make Vegeta a lot different than the canon version, especially if his mother was around.

Frieza is still a dick, but he hasn't gotten his claws into the Saiyan's or their planet.

Although this story is strictly Dragon Ball and mainly Vegeta x Bulma, I did include some stuff from different fandoms like Game of Thrones and Marvel. So if you're part of those fandoms you'll recognize a few things.

I've always considered Bulma the Tony Stark (Iron Man) of the Dragon Ball universe. In this story Bulma may or may not create some of the same tech Tony Stark uses in the Marvel universe. I'm stealing some of his tech to give Bulma an advantage in a world full of ripped and powerful men that can fly and shoot energy from their hands.

I tend to write mostly dialogue and don't spend too much time on descriptions of characters or their environment. We all know what the characters look like so I don't usually describe the characters. As for descriptions of the environment such as the Brief's kitchen, I don't usually describe stuff like that for a reason. If you read fanfics regularly, most authors go into detail over the rooms or the compound.

I don't know if everyone is like me but no matter how detailed an author comes to the Briefs kitchen, I always picture it the same way in my mind. Taking that into consideration, I left stuff like that out. Same with things like what Bulma is wearing regularly and what not.

**Thank you for coming to my Ted talk (and for spending time reading my ramblings and introduction)**

Keep in mind, this is my first time writing a bigger story with a lot of characters. Also first time writing an action and love scene so if it's kinda shitty that's why. Hopefully I'll get better if I decide to keep writing once I finish this story.


	2. Technical Difficulties

At first glance, Queen Eschalot did not seem like the optimal choice for a Saiyan Queen, at least not physically. Her beauty was known throughout the galaxy. Her black elbow length hair had a natural wave and a slight curl, unlike other Saiyans whose hair had a tendency to defy gravity. She had a petite build with more curves than most female Saiyans which were usually muscular and stocky. Due to her unique appearance, some even questioned whether or not she was a pure blooded Saiyan, until they pissed her off. She was a skilled fighter and never turned down a challenge. She had a unique personality, especially for royalty. Although short in stature, she was a force to be reckoned with. Despite all of this, the quality most admired, was her ability to tame the beast that was her husband, the King of Vegetasei, and her fiery son Prince Vegeta.

If asked, the inhabitants of Vegetasei would proudly say the King was their ruler. Even though it went unspoken, everyone knew the Queen was actually in charge. Not because she made the decisions, but because of the power she had over the King and the Prince. They adored her and she knew it. She didn't use the love they had for her for her benefit or to get what she wants. She shared a bond with her husband many envied. The emotional connection between her son and herself was plain to see. She sat by their sides through everything, supporting their decisions as a loving wife, and a loving mother. At least she did until their hubris clouded their judgement. She would use a variety of different words to describe her beloved King, and patient was not one of them.

"My god Vegeta will you relax! I'm surprised you haven't carved a path in the floor with as much pacing your doing."

"Don't tell me what to do woman! We thought he was dead. No word from him for months. When we do hear from him, all he says is "I'm not dead I'm bringing a guest". Then nothing again for months! It's absolutely maddening not knowing what happened or what that even means. For months I've replayed that message in my mind and can't figure out what he meant." the King said as he waved his arms in exasperation.

"I'm assuming it meant he's coming home and bringing a guest with him" she said with a small smile on her face.

The King glared at his wife, a glare that's struck fear in the hearts of everyone but her, his closest friend, and his young son. "Just admit you were and continue to be worried about him and you missed him"

"That is NOT what I said!"

"My apologies my King. My hearing must not be as good as it once was. I could have sworn that's what you just said" she said as she examined her nails, feigning boredom.

"Tch" the King said as he finally ceased pacing and took a seat next to his wife in the large throne room in the palace. The throne room doors opened as a very large tall bald Saiyan entered the room, head to toe in traditional Saiyan arm, white communication device over his ear and a green lens over his left eye. He immediately took a knee and brought his left hand to his chest.

"Your Majesties. Bardock arrived on the planet not too long ago. He has brought an alien guest with him. They should be joining you shortly"

"Thank you Nappa. Once they arrive please see him in and leave us. We expect his guest to be treated with respect as a royal guest."

"Yes your Majesty" As Nappa stood to leave, the throne room doors opened and Bardock walked in. Nappa gave him a small nod as a gesture of acknowldgement and respect as he walked by him and left the throne room. Walking to the center of the room Bardock dropped to one knee and brought his hand to his chest like before addressing his King and Queen.

"My King. My Queen. I apologize for my . . unexpected extended vacation" he said with a smile.

"Cut the shit Bardock. Drop the titles and stand"

"I missed you too my Queen" he chuckled at her bluntness.

"Bardock. . what the hell happened? We thought you were dead. Hell I almost officially declared you dead myself. Not a word for months except 'I'm not dead I'm bringing a guest'. Explain. Now. I don't want a short summary of what happened either. I want a full explanation. Did you ever make it to planet Aralia? I'm going to assume the meeting we planned with their advisors never took place?"

"Correct my King. . er. . Vegeta" he corrected himself after seeing the face the Queen made upon hearing him use their titles once again. "Don't look at me like that Eschalot. It took me FOREVER to remember to use your titles. My mother had to beat your titles into me. . literally' Bardock said as the Queen smirked.

"We are off task. Explain what happened. From the beginning." said the King

"Gladly"

* * *

****ENTERING EARTHS ATMOSPHERE** **LANDING TIME T MINUS 3 MINUTES** **LANDING GEAR MALFUNCTION** **PREPARE FOR IMPACT****

"SHIT!" Bardock yelled out loud while trying to prepare himself for the very unpleasant landing he was about to experience. The King had sent him on a diplomatic mission to discuss a possible trade deal with the royal advisors on planet Aralia. While in stasis, the navigational system malfunctioned, sending him straight past Aralia. He awoke to the sound of the pods warning system screeching at him. "I'm going to beat the shit out of the last person that worked on this pod".

He was almost out of oxygen. Instead of spending a couple of days in stasis like planned, he was asleep for almost two months. This specific pod was not meant for such a far distance. He was lucky he made it as long as he had without running out of oxygen or fuel. He had to stop at the closest planet immediately or risk suffocating to death in the pod. The name of the nearest planet was unknown. The Saiyans had never traveled this far from their home planet. This was uncharted territory. He had no idea whether or not the planet was safe for him and/or whether its habitants would be able and willing to help him get back home.

****IMPACT IN 3. . 2. . .1. . **** was the last thing Bardock heard before everything went dark.

After some unknown amount of time he regained consciousness. Lying flat on his back, he opened his eyes to see a bright blue sky with white clouds passing through it. He was wet and his head felt like it was going to explode. Sitting up he looked around to take in his surroundings. He was in a clearing of some sort, surrounded by trees, lying in the greenest softest grass he'd ever seen. His broken and damaged pod was a few yards to his right. Apparently during impact he was thrown from the pod. As he tried to stand he heard a noise coming from the trees that lined the clearing. He immediately extended his hand in that direction as a small ball of ki started to form in his palm. A man with light lavender hair appeared from the clearing, hands extended palms facing out to show he meant no harm.

"Who are you and what do you want. . . and what planet is this?" Bardock said as he held his head in his unextended hand in a much lower voice than intended. He tried to sound threatening but the pain in his head was making it hard to even think clearly. He pulled his hand away from his head only to see it covered in blood. "Ah. . so that explains the headache"

"Easy my boy! I mean you no harm. I'm a scientist and engineer here on planet Earth. I saw your ship crash land. I was hoping to get here before the local government did. I was curious and wanted to see what kind of technology it had. I'm glad I came when I did. You don't look too good."

With his palm still extended, Bardock looked down to assess his injuries. The scientist was right, he looked like shit. He was covered in blood. Ah. . .that's why I'm wet. He could tell some of his ribs were broken as well as one of his legs. He was bleeding quite a lot due to a puncture wound on his stomach. He had a pretty intense looking gash on his right leg and left arm as well. "I've had worse" he said while shrugging his shoulders then wincing from the unexpected pain the shrug caused.

The scientist chuckled a bit "I don't doubt that. I can tell a soldier when I see one" he said. "I'm not quite sure why you're on this planet but I'm hoping it is not for any nefarious reason." he said with one eyebrow raised suspiciously. "I'd be happy to get you patched up and see if there's something I can do to get you back home. . wherever that is." He paused for a moment to look at a watch like device attached to his wrist.

"But we need to go now. The authorities have been alerted and are on their way. You're obviously not from this planet, judging by your outfit and your. . tail. I doubt they'll be able to hurt you but they won't be as . . cordial. I don't expect you to trust a complete stranger while wounded but I'm hoping you'll see I mean you no harm". Bardock stared at the scientist. He didn't sense any sort of deceit while he spoke. Hell, he didn't even seem scared of him. Even if he did have an alternative motive for helping him, the man had little to no power level. He would be easy to get rid of, even in his weakened state.

"Ok. . I will accept your assistance. I don't seem to have any other option. If I suspect any sort of foul play I will not hesitate to kill you". Bardock said through gritted teeth as he tried to stand again.

"Completely understandable." The scientist said as he slowly approached Bardock with his hands still outstretched. "I'm going to help you stand. You've lost a lot of blood and your leg is definitely broken". He said while placing one arm around Bardock's waist and another arm around his shoulders. "I am going to reach into my pocket. I need to get the hover jet started".

Great. The man's insane. He claims to be a scientist then says he has a jet in his pocket

The scientist reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white cylindrical object. Bardock looked at the object with suspicion before looking back at the Scientist. Seeing the look on Bardock's face the he let out a small laugh "Invented it myself! It's a Hoi Poi capsule" he said as if that explained everything. The scientist clicked a small button on the top of the capsule before tossing it into the clearing. There was an audible "poof" sound followed by a large cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal a hover jet big enough to transport at least 10 people. Bardock's eye's widened as he glanced from the jet to the scientist as if silently asking for an explanation. He ignored the obvious look of disbelief on Bardock's face as he helped him walk to the jet. Setting him down on the ramp of the jet, the scientist turned and walked toward the damaged pod. He pulled out another capsule, clicked the button, and threw it at the pod. Once again, there was "poof" and a puff of smoke, the pod disappeared. Again, Bardock's eyes widened as he looked around for the pod. Dr. Briefs laughed as he waved the capsule around slightly.

"Don't worry I'll explain later. . right now we need to get out of here".

Mindful of his leg, the scientist sat Bardock down in the passenger seat before setting the jet to autopilot. Once in the air, he rummaged through a cabinet in the back before returning with a rather large first aid kit. He knelt down next to Bardock and tried to slow the bleeding from his head and his stomach, enough to prevent him from bleeding out before they even made it to their destination.

"So my boy. . May I know your name and what planet you're from? I doubt you're okay with me calling you 'Boy'."

"My name is Bardock and I'm a Saiyan from the planet Vegetasei. I'm a soldier and the royal advisor to our King and Queen, King Vegeta and Queen Eschalot."

"Well it's nice to meet you Bardock. I'm Dr. Trunks Briefs" he said with a smile as he outstretched his hand to shake Bardocks.

* * *

Within his first week on the planet called 'Earth', Bardock realized that the Brief's status on the planet. Earth did not have royalty like Vegetasei, but if it did, it would be the Brief's. Their home was almost as big as the palace, they were the wealthiest people on the entire planet by far, and they were responsible for nearly every major technological advancement made on Earth. The capsule technology alone was proof the man was a genius. His daughter was the most intelligent 6 year old he had ever met, rivaling some of the scientist on Vegetasei. Despite her young age, she was a fierce. She was a princess by every sense of the word. She was intelligent, beautiful, and had a temper to match. The only other child he had ever seen with such a temper was Prince Vegeta's. If it wasn't for the lack of tail and her strange coloring, she would easily pass as Saiyan royalty. The mother seemed to be the oddest of the three. She wasn't as smart as the other two, if she was she did a good job of hiding it. She spent a good portion of her day cooking due to his large appetite and because she had a 'handsome young man' to feed, or so she said. The meals she made were so delicious they nearly brought a tear to his eye. The thought of no longer eating her food regularly made him reconsider going home. If she wasn't cooking she was tending to her garden while humming to herself or sitting in the compounds large menagerie, caring for their pets and talking to them as if they were capable of holding a conversation.

Much to his dismay, despite the technology available, the planet did not have healing tanks like they did on Vegetasei. He had to heal the old fashioned way with plenty of "rest". He was not used to sitting around doing nothing and it nearly drove him insane. Luckily Saiyans heal fast and within a couple days he was able to wander the compound and assist Dr. Briefs. They spent over a month trying to repair the pods communication device to let the king know he was alive and would be returning home as soon as possible. Once he was able to send a message to the King, they began focusing on a way for him to get home since the only thing salvageable on the pod was the coms unit and that was only temporary. Fortunately for him Dr. Briefs had been working on a secret project for some time, a spaceship. With limited knowledge of space travel, he had hit a snag in the production. With Bardock's help and the technology they were able to retrieve from the pod, they were able to complete the ship within a couple of months.

Since residing with the Briefs he had made a decision. The man was odd, smoked like a chimney, and was extremely attached to a weird furry creature they called a 'cat'. Despite all his quirks, the man was a certified genius and would be a considerable asset to Vegetasei. He intended to make Dr. Briefs an offer, hoping the King and Queen would honor it. As the Kings oldest friend and most trusted advisor, he usually agreed with any decisions Bardock made. If he didn't agree with him, the Queen usually would. On Vegetasei, female Saiyans were highly valued. They ultimately made all the decisions in a relationship. Any important decisions the male Saiyan may make, especially in regards to the couple or their family had to be discussed and approved with the female. The King and Queen were no exception to this custom.

After dinner one evening, Bardock approached the Doctor and asked to speak to him in private. Dr. Briefs led him to his private office, closed the door behind them, and took a seat across from Bardock. His office was small and humble, considering his wealth and how large the compound was. Papers and blueprints were scattered on almost every surface of his office. Each wall was lined with bookcases crammed full of books and scientific journals. For a genius he was very unorganized and slightly scatterbrained. Yet he somehow knew exactly where a specific book was at or where he left a certain set of blueprints amongst the piles of papers and mechanical parts that cluttered the small room.

"First thing I'd like to say is how grateful I am for not only your hospitality but for your assistance. I would have either bled out or been captured by your planets authorities, which probably wouldn't have ended well for anyone. I am truly in your debt. I consider the three of you family and plan to do what I can to repay you for your help." Bardock said before continuing to the real reason he asked to speak to him in private. "That being said, I'd like to make you an offer of an alliance or partnership of sorts. The technology you've created is astonishing. I've been to quite a few different planets in my life and in all my travels I've never seen anything like the capsule technology you've created. You know my standing with the royal family, I grew up with both the Queen and King. They see me as more of a brother than the Royal Advisor. I'd like to propose a deal be made between the planet of Vegetasei and your family. I would need to speak to the King and Queen personally before I could guarantee anything but I am almost positive they would agree to a partnership without hesitation. I intend to leave within a couple of days and I would like you to come back with me to Vegetasei to meet them. You wouldn't need to stay long, this visit would be just to discuss this offer further. I think it would be best if you were present to negotiate any terms as well as to demonstrate the capsule technology." Bardock paused a moment to give the doctor a moment to take in what he said. He had spent enough time with him to know the expression on his face meant he was thinking and considering everything that was said.

"Here is what I would propose. We would ask that you spend some time on Vegetasei regularly. Maybe a couple months there, then a couple of months here. Whichever amount of time that would allow you to provide Vegetasai with the technology you've created here and more if possible. Your company is here so it would be unreasonable to ask you to spend all your time on my planet. Your wife and Bulma can come and go as they please. With time, hopefully we will be able to cut back the travel time between the two planets. Bulma would be provided with the same education as the Prince and would attend lessons along side him. If interested she would be taught the Saiyan's native language as well as our culture. I know she has had trouble making friends here due to her intelligence. She would never be alone while on Vegetasei. She would always have a friend or a guard to protect her, not that she would need it. I actually have the perfect . . candidates . . in mind as far as companionship is concerned" he said with a smile as he continued.

You would have your own private quarters, your own personal lab, and any staff you may need to assist you with your work. If comfortable with it you and your family would be considered Earth's royal family on our planet. No one on Vegetasei needs to know there's no actual royalty here. Bulma would be announced and treated as Earths princess. I don't expect you to make a decision immediately. I just ask you decide soon so you can accompany me when I leave. If all parties decide to this partnership, we would begin preparations for your stay while you make the proper arrangements here". Bardock assumed Dr. Briefs would need a bit of time to decide whether or not he would leave with him. He assumed the Doctor would need to speak to his wife before making any sort of decision. He was wrong. After a couple minutes of silence, Dr. Briefs responded.

"Okay."

" . . Okay?"

"I'd love to go with you to your home planet. Bulma and I have had an interest in space travel for some time now which is why we were building the ship. What you're proposing sounds like an amazing opportunity for all of us. Bulma would be ecstatic to know she would not only get to travel to a different planet, but she'd be allowed to live there as an actual princess, not just as the Princess of Capsule Corp.

"You don't need to speak to your wife before flying into space to visit a distant planet you're unfamiliar with?"

Dr. Briefs laughed "Bardock, you've been with us for while now and have spent a considerate amount of time with my wife. Do you really think my dear wife would tell me I couldn't and shouldn't go? She probably won't even notice I'm gone. Quite frankly, she will miss you more than she misses me. She won't have someone to constantly cook for. The one I have to worry about is my little girl. I wouldn't be bringing her this time, which will no doubt infuriate her."

"Good luck with that. I try my best to avoid getting on her bad side. She's terrifying when she's mad." Bardock said while laughing before getting serious once more. "Thank you Trunks."

* * *

The King and Queen had sat silently listening to Bardock's story. Once he finished the King was the first to speak.

"I assume this Dr. Briefs is the guest you brought with you"

"Yes he is. He's waiting in the corridor now. I asked him to wait so we could speak in private before introducing you. Hopefully he's been treated as a royal guest and not some sort of alien threat"

"Ha. . threat. . the mans power level is pathetic. Are you sure he's as valuable as you say he is Bardock?'

"Vegeta. . Eschalot. . in all of my travels I have never seen the technology his family has created. We would be stupid to let an opportunity like this go to waste. If other someone else were to stumble upon Earth and discovered not only his family but the technology they can create. . . .someone like Freiza . . the entire universe would be in danger. Even if we don't form a partnership with him, you know we can't let that happen. If you decide not to take my advice, I ask we compensate him and his family for the kindness they showed me. Without them I would not be standing here in front of you. Without them I would be dead." The King was staring at Bardock, seeing the genuine concern he felt for the Earthlings he befriended.

"Bardock. . tell me more about the Princess. I understand she's not really a princess but going forward as far as our family and the rest of our planet is concerned she's royalty. You said she could practically pass as a Saiyan, she's beautiful, she's intelligent and her temple rivals Prince Vegeta's?" the Queen asked with a smile.

"Yes. I already know what you're thinking Eschalot. I had the same exact thought. She would put the Prince in his place in an instant. They would butt heads any time they're together. It will be hilarious." Bardock said with a smile.

"Excellent"

"Bardock bring Dr. Briefs in. I think he's waited long enough. We have much to discuss." said the King.

Bardock turned and walked to the entrance of the throne room. Stepped into the hallway he gestured to the Doctor, inviting him to enter the throne room.

"Your Majesties, I would like to introduce you to Dr. Trunks Briefs from planet Earth. Dr. Briefs, this is the King and Queen of planet Vegetasai, Queen Eschalot and King Vegeta."

"It's a pleasure to meet you . . you're. .Majesties" Dr. Briefs said while awkwardly bowing.

"From what Bardock has told us, the pleasure should be ours Dr. Briefs. There's no need for such formalities. Please stand." replied the King."Bardock has filled us in on everything that has happened to him recently. We would like to thank you for helping him. He was a stranger from another planet and could have easily been a threat, yet you assisted him anyways. He is a very valuable member of the royal council as well as our family. We are in your debt."

"Nonsense. It was a pleasure to have him! His presence has been a welcomed distraction. My wife was devastated when we told her he was leaving. According to her, now that Bardock has left she no longer has a 'handsome strong man' to fuss over. My Bulma has also grown quite attached to him as well. We are sorry to see him go".

"Well hopefully it won't be the last time see you all. I don't think I'd be able to live the rest of my life without another one of your wife's meals. As for the princess. . .the highlight of my days was watching her scream and scare the shit out of some of your employees." said Bardock with a laugh.

The Queen smiled at the interaction "I understand Bardock as made you an offer on behalf of the crown. If it was anyone else I'd laugh at what was being propositioned. However, Bardock does not take such propositions lightly. If what he says is true you and your family would be very useful to the advancement of our planet. Did you bring any of your technology with you? I'd like to see these capsules he seems to be so enamored with" said the King.

"Of course! I have a couple of capsules here. I created the technology myself along with the help of my daughter. The Hoi Poi capsules are essentially storage containers. Depending on the capsule, they can hold items that vary in size. Anything from a couple of books up to something as large as a spaceship. In fact, this capsule here contains the ship we used to travel here". The King and Queen looked at each other skeptically as Dr. Briefs retrieved his capsule case from a pocket in his lab coat.

He pulled out a pink capsule with the number 3 on it, clicked the top once, and tossed it into the middle of the throne room. When the smoke cleared, a pink hover bike appeared. "That is one of my daughters capsules apparently. I'm not quite sure how it got in my case. That's the hover bike she made last year. Bardock, there's a small white button below the handle bars. Press that button please". Bardock approached the hover bike, pressed the button and took a few steps back. With another puff of smoke the hover bike vanished and a capsule appeared. Knowing what to expect, Bardock reached out and caught the capsule before it could hit the ground. The look of shock on the king and queens face was instantaneous. He couldn't help but laugh, knowing his initial reaction was similar. Used to the expressions on their faces, Dr. Briefs continued. "This one here has a small one bedroom house in it. I'm afraid it's too big to open that one in here. This one here has first aid supplies" he said as he clicked the capsule and threw it on the floor. He explained what each of the other capsules in his case contained before arriving at the last capsule which had red and green stripes with the letter B on it.

"Bardock, I believe this capsule is for you. I'm not quite sure what's in it but it's from Bulma and my wife so I have a pretty good idea of what may be inside. I suggest tossing it on that table instead of the ground." Dr. Briefs said with a small chuckle. He handed the capsule over to Bardock. Bardock took the capsule from him, not expecting to receive any sort of gift from the two Briefs that remained on Earth. Clicking the capsule he tossed it on a table in the throne room. When the smoke cleared, enough food to feed a small army was laid out before him, as well as a few paintings Bulma had made for him. Bardock was shocked. Dr. Briefs started laughing knowing his wife wouldn't let him leave without preparing him some food for the trip. As the three Saiyans stared in shock and hunger in their eyes, Dr. Briefs continued. "We just started working on capsules that can store food. Some of the capsules can keep food warm like this one, while others can keep food cold or frozen. While capsulated the food will not spoil. We haven't started mass production on them quite yet. This is just a prototype". The Saiyans stared at him while he stood quietly, hands clasped behind his back with a look of pride on his face.

"This is. . . this is amazing Dr. Briefs. We've never seen such technology before. This could do wonders for our kingdom." the Queen said before glancing at her husband "For once in my life the King has been rendered speechless. I should reward you for that alone". As the King turned to glare at her.

"We would gladly honor everything Bardock has offered and more if you are willing to form a partnership with us and the people of Vegetasei. We don't expect you to answer right away. We just ask you let us know before you depart for Earth so we can get started on the preparations for your families extended stay". The King said as he gave Bardock a small nod as if to acknowledge him for a job well done. Bardock turned to smile at Dr. Briefs knowing all along the King and Queen would see things his way. Dr. Briefs responded after a few moments of silence.

"My family and I would be happy to accept your offer" he said with a smile.

The King and Queen expected the Doctor to take at least a day to consider the offer and to discuss it with his family before providing them with a response. Bardock knew the Doctor had made his decision before he even stepped foot on Vegetasei. He wasn't going to pass this opportunity up.

"I know it's none of my business so I hope this doesn't offend you but. . wouldn't you like to take some time to discuss this with your family? It's a big decision and we would hate it if you or your family were to regret the decision". said the Queen.

He shook his head slightly before responding "I appreciate your concern your Majesty. However my wife is sort of. . . eccentric. Bardock can attest to that. She will be happy with whatever decision I make. As for my daughter. . if I turned down an opportunity for her too not only be an actual princess but to experience space tracel. . ." he paused and shivered "lets just say her reaction is not something I would like to experience. I'd rather aimlessly float through space." Bardock laughed having witnessed her infamous temper personally.

"Speaking of our new Princess. Bardock will you please bring your sons and the Prince in. Raditz and Kakarot should be with the Prince in his quarters. I would like to introduce them to Dr. Briefs. I imagine he will be seeing them quite often." The Queen said before she turned to address Dr. Briefs again.

"From what Bardock has told us, your daughter has a temper that rivals that of my son, Prince Vegeta's. He even said she could pass as a Saiyan. I'm excited to meet her. I could not be happier to know Vegeta will have someone around to keep him in line. I hope your daughter will treat him as an equal and not like the Prince of this planet". The Queen said while smiling as Bardock left to retrieve the boys.

"Your majesty. . you have no idea. . my daughter will not bow to anyone. Hopefully you don't take that as a sign of disrespect. I doubt she would even bow to the both of you." Dr. Briefs said with a sigh.

"We wouldn't have it any other way" said the king with a smile as three black spiky haired boys entered the throne room behind Bardock.

"Glad to see you're not six feet under pops" said the taller bigger boy. He had black spiky hair that went all the way to the back of his knees. He was obviously a couple of years older than the other two.

"Dad. . is that food? Can I have some? I'm starving!" asked one of the smaller boys as his tail lazily swung back and fourth behind him. Most Saiyans Dr. Briefs had encountered so far had kept their tails wrapped around their waist. Sometimes he even forgot they had tails since they could pass as belts unless you were paying attention. This boy was the first Saiyan he had met that let his tail hang loosely away from his waist. His hair was wild and sticking out out in different directions.

"Shut up clown. You literally ate less than an hour ago. There's no way you're hungry already". said the smallest of the three boys with a frown on his face. He had bangs that hung over his forehead which lead to a head of hair that stuck straight up in the shape of a flame. He looked exactly like the King aside for the facial here. He obviously inherited his mothers height. Even without the resemblance between father and son, Dr. Briefs could tell he was the prince based on how he carried himself.

"Good to hear you care Raditz" Bardock said to his oldest son. "Kakarot and Vegeta, stop your bickering. I need to introduce you three to someone very important." said Bardock as they approached the King and Queen.

"Dr. Briefs I'd like to introduce you to my youngest son Kakarot and my oldest son Raditz. They will be protecting the Princess whenever she is on Vegetasei. They may also accompany her when she's on Earth if you and the Princess would like. I can assure you they are stronger than everyone on your planet put together and will keep her safe."

"Nice to meet you doc" said Raditz as he shook the Doctors hand.

"Hi! I'm Kakarot but sometimes people call me Goku but not really. No one likes that name but me actually. Is that your food?" Kakarot asked as the Prince slapped him on the back of the head. Raditz shook his head as Bardock closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"OUCH! What was that for Vegeta!?"

"Will you shut up about the food for two seconds!"

The Queen cleared her throat gaining the attention of the three boys. "Dr. Briefs, the violent young man with the red cape is Prince Vegeta. Vegeta, is there something you'd like to say to the doctor?" She said with a look that communicated there would be serious repercussions should he be disrespectful to their new guest.

"Nice to meet you. . " Vegeta mumbled under his breath without making eye contact with Dr. Briefs.

Dr. Briefs chuckled "Pleasure to meet you my boy! I've heard quite a lot about you".

"Boy?! I am not your boy**! **I am the prince of Vegetasei and you will address me as such. I will not tolerate such disrespect!" Vegeta angrily responded.

The King stared at Vegeta with every intention of addressing his behavior at a later time while the Queen and Bardock exchanged a look with Dr. Briefs as if to say "we warned you".

"Oh this is going to work out just fine. The Princess and the Prince are going to get along fabulously wouldn't you say?" said Bardock to Dr. Briefs.

"It will be interesting to say the least".

"Princess? What Princess?" Vegeta asked looking between his two parents expecting an answer to his question.

"Sir. . er. . Dr. Briefs. . . can we have some of that food please?" said Kakarot taking a step away from Vegeta to avoid another slap to the back of his head.

"I'd be happy to share the food with you my boy. However, that's not my food. That was made for your Father so you have to ask him". Kakarots eyes went wide knowing his Father would share with him.

With a sigh Bardock said "Yes Kakarot, you can have some BUT WAIT. You will be sharing with everyone in this room. Your Majesties, would you like to try some of the food I've had the pleasure of indulging in for the last few months? I guarantee it will be the best meal you've ever had". While a couple of soldiers brought in a large table, the Queen whispered to Bardock.

"If you ever leave us for a long period of time again, I will find you and kill you myself. Do you know who replaced you while you were gone? Nappa. Almost a year with Nappa. I'll never forgive you." Bardock just laughed as the group took their seats around the table, eager to try the Earth food Bardock spoke so highly of and to discuss the new partnership that would change their lives forever.

Especially the lives of a certain grumpy prince and the blue haired princess from Earth.


	3. Adjustments

**Bulma & Vegeta: Age 6  
****Goku / Kakarot: Age 5  
Raditz & Broly: Age 10**

* * *

Prince Vegeta stomped through the palace with one destination in mind, his Mother and Fathers private quarters. He was not happy and much to his dismay, no one seemed to care. A month had passed since Bardock had returned home with Dr. Briefs. Since then, the palace has been busy making arrangements for the arrival of their family. He was already stuck with Kakarot and Raditz all the time, now he was also going to be stuck with some weak girl from a distant planet.

Bardock's mother and father practically raised the King. They grew up as brothers, similar to his boys and the Prince. He met the Queen shortly after meeting the King and the three became inseparable ever since. His older brother Turles watched over them, but because of their age difference, he was away more often than not. As soon as the deal between Vegetasei and Dr. Briefs became a reality, he knew putting the Princess in the care of his boys and the Prince would benefit all of them. if his childhood was any indication. Bardock's relationship with the King and Queen, as well as his status amongst the royal council, put his family in the upper class. Upper-class Saiyan's had more opportunities and luxuries than third-class Saiyan's did. Their family was highly respected around on Vegetasei. Both Kakarot and Raditz received similar treatment as the Prince. Their power level was close to Vegeta's, at least Kakarot's was, and they were around the same age. They were practically royalty in all ways except in title. Which meant Vegeta spent an exhausting amount of time with them.

He spent every waking moment with them unless he was bathing or sleeping. He was surprised Kakarot didn't offer to bathe with him too. They were to accompany him everywhere as his "personal guards".

_As if I need protection. I was born with the highest power level on record. Tch._

To make matters worse, even though he was younger than Vegeta, Kakarot was the only one strong enough to train with Vegeta. Kakarot was born with an embarrassingly low power level but before he turned 2, it skyrocketed. Which had never happened in the history of Vegetasei. His power level had not surpassed Vegeta's . . yet. . and he vowed to never let that happen.

* * *

The King and Queen were in their quarters preparing to retire for the evening. King Vegeta was sitting at his desk in his private office when he heard his son enter the sitting room, and immediately start whining to his Mother.

_He must not realize I'm in my office. If he did he wouldn't be whining._

His son was born with the highest power level on record. The boy was strong, one of the strongest Saiyan's on the planet and he was only 6 years old. As his son got older he became more powerful. He started to worry about training him. Who would his son train and spar with if no one came close to his power level? Luckily, Bardock's son's power level mysteriously increased and has been on the same level as the Prince's ever since. No one knew how the boy's power level could increase so rapidly after birth, but the King was grateful for it.

The Prince went out of his way to impress him. Vegeta wanted to make his Father proud which he basically accomplished at birth. He was a firm believer in tough love and rarely showed any emotion towards his son. He reserved that for his wife in the privacy of their private quarters. To the public, it appeared as if the King and Queen were in a loveless marriage, even though it was said they were bonded. Many Saiyan's looked down on those that were attached to a mate or their children. He didn't think attachments or emotions were a sign of weakness, but he knew others did. For that reason, he tried his hardest to appear detached from his wife and son. If anyone wanted to hurt him, they would go after them. He could deal with his people thinking he was a cold-hearted bastard if it meant keeping them safe. Vegeta never cried in front of him and he never showed any emotion other than rage. He pretended to care little for others, except his Mother. Vegeta tried his hardest to act indifferent towards her when in public, but he was his Mother's son through and through. He was extremely attached to her. He had been since he was born and as he grew older, that hadn't changed. Sometimes the King would forget how young he was until he saw him interact with his wife.

"I don't want to go to Earth and no one seems to care! Why do I have to go!? I have no interest in spending weeks trapped in a ship with the clown and his idiot brother just to pick up some spoiled princess from her planet full of weaklings" Vegeta whined.

"Vegeta. This is not up for discussion. You will accompany Bardock and his sons to Earth. After spending some time there you three will accompany the Princess to Vegetasei. The trip here may scare her. She has never left her planet before. I'm sure it will make her more comfortable to have someone her age who has experienced it." the Queen said.

_He always speaks as if he can't stand Bardock's sons. When in reality, the three of them are like brothers. Vegeta would rather die than admit it but Kakarot is his best friend._

"It's a waste of time! Bardock and his idiots do not need me to go. They're just as capable of retrieving the girl without me. I'd rather stay here and train." he said with his arms crossed.

"And who are you going to train with? Kakarot is the only one on the planet strong enough to spar with you. At least strong enough to give you any sort of challenge." the Queen replied.

"I can train by myself! I don't need anyone! If I have to train with someone I can ask Nappa. He'll spar with me" Vegeta said as if his answer solved everything.

The Queen snorted "Nappa? Really? You surpassed his power level when you turned 2".

Vegeta opened his mouth to continue to argue with his Mother when his Father entered the room.

"I'm tired of listening to you whine boy. You're not acting like a prince. You're acting like a spoiled brat and it stops now. Sit down and listen to what I'm about to say."

With a frown on his face and a slight pout, Vegeta sat down a little harder than necessary. He let out an angry "hmph", crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at his Father.

"How often am I off-planet? How often is Bardock off-planet? It's rare for both of us to be on Vegetasei for an extended period of time. Do you agree?" the King asked him.

Vegeta nodded. Frown still on his face and arms still crossed.

"Do you know what we do when we are off-planet?"

Vegeta contemplated the question and realized he didn't really know where they went all the time. He just knew they frequently left home. He slowly shook his head no.

"We travel to different planets to make alliances with their leaders. Usually, we come to some sort of agreement but sometimes we don't. Either way, one of us has to personally go as a show of good faith. They would be insulted if I sent a soldier to negotiate. It's something that needs to be done in person. As the King of Vegetasei, it is my responsibility to ensure these types of meetings go well. Healthy alliances make our planet stronger. When you are King, you will understand why it's so important. Hopefully, our alliances will still be strong when you're King so you won't have to travel as much as we do but you still will have to occasionally visit other planets. Trust me when I say I don't enjoy spending my time on a ship or meeting with a bunch of self-righteous idiots. I much rather stay here with your mother. I'm sure Bardock would rather stay home too but it's our responsibility. Think of this trip to Earth as one of your first duties as the future king."

Vegeta took in everything his Father said and unfortunately understood the point he was making. He would be King someday and he would need to handle the same responsibilities his Father handles now. As the Prince of Vegetasei, it was technically his duty to retrieve the Princess to show the Briefs how important the Princess would be to their planet.

Just because it was his duty, didn't mean he had to be happy about it. Even though he understood the point his father was making, the Queen could tell he was trying to come up with another reason why he shouldn't have to go or another point to support his side of the argument. She decided to join the conversation to add something that would effectively end it.

Trying her best to make an innocent and uninterested face she said "You could probably test the new training equipment on the ship on your way there if you boys get restless. I'm sure Bardock wouldn't mind sharing it with you. I'm not sure if he's had the time to test it. He's been quite busy making up for the time he was away. I believe Dr. Briefs asked him to test it for him before your arrival on Earth so he could make adjustments if necessary". Thoroughly pleased with herself, she sat back and counted to 10 waiting, for Vegeta to react to this new information.

_1\. . 2 . . 3 . . 4 . . 5 . ._

"WHAT NEW TRAINING EQUIPMENT MOTHER? WHY WASN'T I INFORMED?" Vegeta yelled as he jumped off the couch to emphasize his outrage over not being told this new information sooner.

_Damn. I thought for sure I wouldn't reach 4. I must be losing my touch. That or he's getting slower at absorbing new information. I was hoping I'd finally break my record._

"I'm sorry son. There's just been soooo much going on lately. It must have slipped my mind" she said with a wave of her hand and a familiar smirk.

"Well? What kind of training equipment?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

"You'll need to speak with Bardock for the specific details but to my knowledge, they are cuffs that can alter gravity." she replied.

"Gravity cuffs? What's so special about that?" Vegeta asked.

"Our planet has 10x the gravity Earth does. The Princess won't be able to immediately adjust to the additional gravity when she arrives. Knowing thIs, Dr. Briefs made gravity cuffs. They adjust the gravity around the person wearing them. With them on she'll be able to walk around our planet without issue. Once she's adjusted to the difference, she will no longer need them". the King said.

Vegeta scoffed "The girl is even weaker than I thought. I still don't understand how I benefit from this".

The King sighed heavily while pinching the bridge of his nose. "The cuffs not only lighten the gravity for the person wearing them, but they can also increase the gravity".

Vegeta's eyes widened before he started to smirk "Maybe the trip won't be as bad as I thought." He said before turning to walk towards the door.

"Vegeta, pack lightly and be ready by sunrise. The Briefs will be providing you with Earth clothes once you arrive. You'll be on Earth for over a month before returning home." the Queen said.

"Yes Mother. Goodnight. Goodnight Father" Vegeta said while still smirking.

The Queen sat back and sighed.

"Your son will be the death of me".

* * *

After a month in space, Bardock and the three boys were finally about to enter Earth's atmosphere. Bardock had spent longer periods of time traveling between planets. He didn't think the one month travel time was a big deal. He was just happy the landing wouldn't be as intense as the last time he was on the Earth. Unfortunately for him, his three young traveling companions were not used to space travel and it was obvious. Throughout the entirety of the trip, if the boys weren't beating the shit out of each other, they were either eating or complaining. Thank the gods the Dr. Briefs had given him the gravity cuff prototype. They kept them occupied for a few hours a day. When they arrived at the Capsule Corp compound, Dr. Briefs and the Princess were waiting for them outside.

Kakarot was vibrating with excitement as he waited for the airlock to disengage so they could leave the ship. Raditz was just happy to be getting off the ship. Vegeta could not care less. When the door opened and the ramp dropped, Bardock had to grab Kakarot by the collar of his armor to prevent him from bolting. Bardock left first to greet the Briefs. After taking a few steps off the ship, Bardock saw a flash of blue before he was attacked by the 6 year old Princess. Bulma ran as fast as she physically could and launched herself into Bardocks arms.

"BARDOCK! YOU'RE BACK! WE MISSED YOU!" Bulma yelled as she wrapped her arms around Bardock's neck as tight as she could.

"Haha I missed you too Princess"

Vegeta frowned and covered his ears dramatically once the princess started yelling. Dr. Briefs shook Bardock's hand before addressing the boys.

"Hi boys! This is my daughter Bulma. You four will be spending a lot of time together so hopefully, you'll be great friends. I've got some urgent matters to discuss with Bardock. Bulma here will be happy to show you around." Dr. Briefs said before turning and walking towards his lab. Bardock set Bulma down and followed.

"Boys, remember what we discussed and remember what the King and Queen expect of you while visiting Earth" he said as he entered the building.

"Hi! I'm Princess Bulma! What's your name?" she asked Raditz first

"It's nice to finally meet you, Princess. I'm Raditz." he said while bowing. She was about the same height as Vegeta which made the thought of them going toe to toe even funnier to him. She had bright blue hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Raditz knew instantly that the princess was going to be popular on their planet not just because her family was helping Vegetasei but because of her looks as well.

"Hi Bulma! My name is Kakarot! Is it ok if I call you Bulma? If you don't like it I can call you Princess like Raditz and my Daddy do." he said with a smile on his face. Bulma was about to respond when she noticed Kakarot's tail lazily swinging back and forth behind him.

"I totally forgot you guys have tails! The only Saiyan I've met is Bardock but his is always wrapped around his waist. I forgot he even had one. He told me you guys do that to keep it safe" Kakarot opened his mouth to speak when but froze. Completely immobilized, he fell to the ground in pain.

"OMG Kakarot are you ok? What's the matter?" Bulma yelled with tears in her eyes as she knelt next to Kakarot. Raditz rolled his eyes and Vegeta laughed before letting go of his tail.

"I'm okay Bulma. My tail's just really sensitive and it hurts really bad when someone pulls on it".

"Who pulled on it?!" she asked shocked.

"I did" Vegeta said as he walked around Kakarot, who was still lying on the ground. "The idiot knows better than to letting his tail hang loose".

"You did that on purpose even though you knew it would hurt him? You're a really big stupid jerk! I should pull your tail and see how you like it!" Bulma yelled as she helped Kakarot stand.

Raditz knew where this was headed and was so excited. He was going to be the first to witness an argument between the Prince and the Princess. He noticed his Father had quietly left the lab to observe the escalating argument. He gave his father a small nod to let him know he would intervene if necessary. Vegeta stopped in his tracks, turned around, and walked right up to the Princess.

"How dare you talk to me with that way! Do you have any idea who I am? I'm Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans and you will respect me!" he stood up straight with his nose up in the air, arms crossed, waiting for an apology. To his surprise, that was not what he got.

Bulma took a step closer to him, which made him severely uncomfortable. They were practically nose to nose. Once completely in his personal space she took a deep breath, then put the Prince in his place with one hand on her hip and one little finger extended towards his armor.

"I don't care who you are! Being a prince doesn't give you an excuse to be a mean jerk for no reason! And for your information, I can talk to you however I want buddy!" she said as she poked him in the chest. Vegeta's eyes widened as he took a small step back, which made her take a small step forward. "You may be the Prince on your planet . But guess what Prince? You're not on your planet! You're on mine! The only way people are going to be nice to you is if you're nice to them!"

Her face was bright red with anger by the time she finished yelling at him. She turned her back on him, walked up to Kakarot and took his hand in hers. "Come on Kakarot. I think my momma made cookies". She started to walk towards her house but paused and turned to look at the other two boys. "You can come too Raditz" she said. She felt bad leaving Vegeta all by himself, even if he was mean. "Once you stop being mean you can come too Vegeta." She said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away hand in hand with Kakarot, disappearing through the back door.

Vegeta was shocked. No one had ever spoken to him that way. She even touched him! She was the first one to stand up to ever stand up to him. Even Raditz backed down when he was really angry. Every other person he had ever argued with instantly cowered even though he was still a kid. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone laughing.

Raditz was hunched over with one hand on his stomach and the other on his knee. He was laughing so hard he was actually crying. "That . . that. . that was the best thing I have ever seen. I feel like it's my birthday!" he said as he continued to laugh.

Vegeta's cheeks were a dark shade of crimson. Crossing his arms over his chest he turned and walked towards the house. Leaving Raditz laughing alone in the yard. Once Vegeta was out of sight, Bardock approached his son smiling.

"Well, what did you think of the new Princess?"

"Pops. . alliance or not. . this was the best decision you've ever made. Hands down. Totally worth the month in hell we spent to get here. She's going to drive him crazy and it's going to be amazing." Raditz said after he composed himself.

"By the way son, the Earth food I brought home with me was made by Mrs. Briefs. She happens to be inside cooking as we speak. I guarantee your little brother is inhaling any food she's made. I suggest you hurry up if—" Before Bardock could finish Raditz was across the yard and walking through the backdoor.

* * *

All three of the young Saiyan boys loved Earth. Only one of them wouldn't admit it though. They all had their own rooms at Capsule Corp which Vegeta was thankful for after having to bunk with Kakarot on the ship. Mrs. Briefs made sure she had food prepared for them at all times throughout the day. Seeing how little Dr. Briefs ate when they first met, they were worried they wouldn't get enough to eat while on Earth. They didn't have training grounds like the palace did but the Capsule Corp compound was large with plenty of space for them to spar. The climate would change on Earth, unlike Vegetasei which went from extreme cold to extreme heat with nothing in between. There were so many colors on planet Earth. Blue skies that turned different shades of pink, purple, and orange as the sunset. Blue oceans, white sandy beaches, green grass, and flowers in every color you can imagine. It was a pleasant unexpected change.

Vegeta always thought the capital of Vegetsai was large and crowded until they ventured into West City. After being at Capsule Corp for a week, the girl and her mother took them to something called a 'mall' to purchase earthling clothes for them to wear while on Earth. He preferred to wear his armor but could tell their clothes would be a lot more comfortable. Visiting the mall was one of the worst things Vegeta had ever experienced. There were so many people crammed in one area, everyone talking at once, and all of their scents merging together. He looked at Kakarot and Raditz, hoping to see them reacting the same way. Raditz didn't seem bothered and Kakarot seemed ecstatic, holding Mrs. Briefs hand and asking her a million questions. Vegeta was extremely uncomfortable. He was so focused on trying to block out all the noise and smells, he didn't realize he had stopped walking. He looked up to see the group moving further and further away from him. He felt himself starting to panic. . . until the girl grabbed his hand.

He tried to pull it away from her but her grip was unyielding. He didn't think someone so weak could have a grip so hard. Realistically, he knew he could remove his hand with one good yank, but Bardock told them how fragile they were and he didn't want to hurt her. His Mother and Father would definitely take his tail if he hurt her, even if it wasn't intentional. At least that's what he kept telling himself as he tried not to focus on how comforting her hand was.

"It's okay Vegeta! I won't let you get lost! Don't worry, I know where to go!" She said as she pulled him through different groups of people.

"Tch. I wasn't worried girl. . " he said as he turned his head. He could feel his cheeks warm up as soon as she took his hand in hers and he didn't want her to see him blushing.

"Okay. . but if you do get worried or scared. . that's okay too. I would be scared if I were you. Bardock said you guys have better senses than we do so I bet you are smelling and hearing a lot of things right now. My Daddy likes to smoke but when Bardock told him the smoke hurt his nose, he stopped." she shrugged as she kept pulling him in different directions.

"If you ever get scared you can tell me, I won't laugh. I get scared too sometimes! You can hold my hand too! That makes me feel better sometimes. Kakarot likes to hold my hand. . I know Raditz likes to pick on you guys sometimes so you can hold my hand in secret when he's not looking." she said with a wink. He was starting to think she was lost too but was too embarrassed to admit it. He felt like they had been walking forever and still hadn't found their group. His hand started to get sweaty. As he started to let go of her hand, a group of older kids stepped in front of them.

"What are two midgets doing all alone in the mall?" the bigger kid said.

Vegeta leaned closer to Bulma and whispered in her ear "Girl.. what is a 'midget'?"

"It's a mean name to call a really small person" she whispered back to him. He instantly frowned, crossed his arms, and glared at the group of boys.

"I asked you a question twerp"

"It's none of your business idiots! Leave us alone!" Bulma yelled back with her fists at her sides. She started to pull Vegeta away but the boys moved in front of them to block their way.

"I think it is our business freaks. You're gonna give us all your Zeni. We can tell you're a rich spoiled brat. There's no way you came to the mall by yourselves without Zeni." said one of the other kids

"We are not freaks!" Bulma yelled.

"You look like freaks to me. You have blue hair! Normal people don't have blue hair. You look like a troll doll! He's wearing a cape and gloves!" the bigger kid said before they all started laughing at them

Vegeta had been insulted before, so their insults didn't bother him. He knew he could blast them at any moment. He could tell their comments on the girls hair had upset her, even if she was trying to hide it. He took a few steps, to get in front of her protectively when she pulled him back by his arm and stood in between him and the boys. With both hands on her hips, she stepped right up to the biggest one and looked up.

"Do you know who I am? I am Bulma Briefs. My Daddy owns Capsule Corporation!" she exclaimed proudly with her nose up in the air as the group of older boys paled. There wasn't a single soul on the planet that wasn't familiar with Capsule Corporation and the Briefs. Everyone knew the heiress had unique hair like her father. They were surprised they didn't recognize her and were immediately regretting approaching the two.

"I am smarter than you and you don't scare me. He's a real-life Prince, that is why he is wearing a cape and gloves." she said as she gestured to Vegeta who was still standing right behind her, tense and ready to fight. "If I asked him to he could beat you all up at once! So you better leave us alone before I let him do it or I could just call my Daddy. He's right over there!" she pointed behind them. When they turned to look in the direction she pointed, she pulled her fist back and punched the biggest kid in the balls.

The older boy instantly dropped to his knees. Now eye level with Bulma, she got even closer to him and yelled: "That's what you get for being mean and calling us names!" Glaring at the other boys in the group she flipped her hair and started walking away. After taking a few steps she stopped, realizing Vegeta was still standing in the same place with, mouth slightly open in shock, staring at the teenager on his knees. She has the power level of a fly and she just took down the boy all by herself. He's bigger than Raditz! All the other boys are scared of her too!

"Come on Vegeta!" she said, with her hand extended for him to take it. Her voice snapped him out of his shock. He hurried over to her and took her hand. She was putting on a brave face but he knew the she was still upset over what they said about her hair.

Without making eye contact with her he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear "I think your hair is nice. . ". She looked at him, cheeks pink with the biggest smile he had ever seen. "Thank you Vegeta. I like your hair too". He gave her hand a small squeeze, before continuing through the mall.

* * *

They didn't see much of Bardock while on Earth. He spent most of his time with Dr. Briefs. Raditz liked to spend time with Mrs. Briefs in the kitchen or watching television. Kakarot spent most of his time in the menagerie. He was either climbing trees or playing with the family pets. Vegeta did a little bit of everything but his favorite thing to do was to explore the planet. Bulma loved to explore but because she couldn't fly, they often left her at home alone. Although she tried to hide it, it was obvious being left out upset her quite a bit. After seeing how hurt she was when they would fly off without her, Kakarot and Vegeta agreed to only explore their new home late at night, once the Princess was asleep.

The week she found out they could fly was the most stressful week of their short lives. She had witnessed how fast they were and how strong they were, especially Vegeta. Bulma trusted all of them and knew no matter what, they wouldn't let anything happen to her. So when she was mad or wanting attention, she took advantage of their affection and their abilities.

She would climb up to the roof of the compound, yell to get their attention, then take a running jump off the side of the building, knowing one of them would catch her before she hit the ground. The three boys would instantly stop what they were doing and dive for her. It was almost a competition to see who could get to her first. A very stressful, not fun, nerve wracking competition. She did it at random times without any sort of indication of what she was planning. Raditz was a nervous wreck for the first two weeks. He made sure when they were outside he always had an eye on her, afraid if he looked away she would jump and they wouldn't be fast enough to catch her. Vegeta was just as bad. Even if she was inside he would randomly check to make sure he knew what she was up to in case she decided to sprint outside and jump.

The girl made no sense to him. One minute she is climbing trees or rolling in the mud with Kakarot, and the next she was dressing up in pink dresses, singing, and watching movies about Princesses and a Prince named Charming. He made the mistake of watching one of these movies with her. He suffered through two hours of 'princesses' in poofy dresses, singing, and talking to animals while they waited for the Prince named Charming to rescue them. After that, he made sure he avoided the girl at all costs whenever she was in front of the picture box they called a 'television'".

Surprisingly, they were actually upset when their time on Earth came to an end. They knew they would be back within a few months but they still weren't too eager to say goodbye to the bright blue skies and soft green grass. The trip back wasn't as bad as the trip there and it was all thanks to Bulma. She brought with her capsules full of stuff to keep them busy. Bored games, video game systems, her computer, her tablet which had an unbelievable amount of movies on it, and some books. They loved it when she would read to them. She started to teach them to read and write in English while at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was the one to catch on the fastest, he seemed to be the most eager to read on his own.

Bulma had trouble sleeping the first night on the ship. She was so excited to space travel and to visit another planet that she never stopped to consider just how far away from home she would be. She didn't want the boys to think she was weak so once she was in her room alone, and knew everyone else was asleep, she let herself cry. Vegeta couldn't sleep the first night either. He had spent over a month sleeping on a bed that could have passed as a cloud with a room to himself. Now he was back in the ship, sharing a room with Kakarot, and sleeping on a bed so hard he may as well have slept on the floor. After lying in bed for over an hour unable to sleep, he got up and went to find one of the girls books. It was the perfect time to practice his reading, no one was around to see him make mistakes.

As he walked past the girls room, he heard sniffling and could smell tears. He knew she was crying and it made him extremely uncomfortable. He hadn't known her long but he had never seen her cry. He didn't know whether or not he should try and talk to her. He wasn't sure if she would cry harder if she knew he could hear her. He remembered when he would cry over something when he was little and alone with his mother, she would hug him to make him feel better.

_Would a hug make her feel better too?_

When he was uncomfortable at that mall place, she made him feel better by holding his hand. It was only fair he do the same. He very lightly knocked on her door, careful not to wake anyone else up. He turned the handle slowly and cracked the door. She immediately stopped sniffling and wiped her face to hide the fact that she was crying. He peaked his head in through the crack in the door and as quietly as he could if he could come in. She nodded, but avoided eye contact with him, ashamed he saw her during a moment of weakness. He walked to the side of the bed and sat down next to her

"Are you okay girl?"

"Yeah I'm okay"

". . . Why are you crying?"

"I wasn't crying. . . "

"Okay. . . . but . . if you were. . that's okay too" he said, repeating what she said to him at the mall. She looked at him with big blue watery eyes before looking down at her hands playing with the ends of her blanket.

"When I used to cry in front of my Mother, she would give me a hug. It would make me feel better. . " he said looking out the window. After a few seconds of silence, Bulma threw her arms around his neck and cried. He froze. . he didn't think suggesting a hug would make her cry harder. He kept his arms stiff at his sides and waited for her to stop. After a few minutes, she finally stopped and let him go. Wiping her face, she sat in her bed with her back against the wall and her arms wrapped around her knees.

"I got your shirt wet. Sorry. . I miss home already. Being in space is so cool and I'm excited to see your planet. I just didn't realize how far away from home I would be. I've never been this far away and it made me kinda sad" she said with a watery smile.

"You get used to it" he said as he shrugged. She was no longer crying but she still looked uneasy.

"If you want. . . you can hold my hand. . if it will make you feel better" he said, hoping it was too dark to see his cheeks changing color. He felt her slip her hand into his and tug on his arm, gesturing for him to sit next to her. He crawled into the bed and put his back to the wall. Without letting go of his hand, she draped her blanket across their laps and watched the stars speed past the window.

Bardock was a light sleeper and rarely slept more than 4-5 hours at a time. He heard Vegeta get up, and he heard Bulma sniffling in her room. He thought she may be crying but didn't think she would want him to try and comfort her. He never had a daughter. The only little girl he was ever really around was the Queen and they were the same age. He was completely unequipped to deal with little girls and their emotions. He wanted to get up and see what Vegeta was up to when he heard the two kids whispering. After a few minutes passed, the sniffling stopped but the whispering continued. Vegeta was checking on the Princess. He tried as hard as he could to listen to their conversation but only heard part of it. He heard enough to know he was trying to comfort her. This behavior was extremely unlike the Prince he knew. Had it been anyone else crying in their room (aside for his mother), he would have mocked them for their weakness. Instead, he was telling her it was okay to cry. He couldn't wait to tell the Queen.

The whispering stopped and an hour passed without any whispering or sniffling. After curiosity got the best of him, he got out of bed and made his way to Vegeta's room. To his surprise, only Kakarot was in bed asleep, Vegeta's bed was empty. He slowly walked to the Princesses room and quietly opened the door. The Prince and the Princess were asleep sitting up with their backs against the wall, under a blanket, hand in hand with his tail wrapped around her arm. She had her head on his shoulder and he had his head on top of hers. He was about to close the door when he remembered something the Princess had showed him last time he was on Earth. The device she brought with her to watch movies on also had the ability to take pictures. He quietly went to the living area, grabbed her tablet from the table where Kakarot had left it, and made his way back to her room. He took a few steps closer to the bed, and took a picture.

Extremely pleased with himself, he backed out of the room and closed the door. As soon as he stepped foot on Vegetasei, he was going to find the the Queen and show her the picture before Vegeta inevitably found it and destroyed the tablet all together.

* * *

After the first night on the ship, Bulma had completely forgotten her homesickness. She grew more and more excited to see her new home planet. She was sitting in the pilot's seat watching the large red planet get closer and closer when the boys and Bardock changed back into their armor. They would be landing on Vegetasei in 20 minutes. Seeing the boys back in their armor and out of their Earth close made her feel extremely left out. She remembered what Raditz had told her about the Saiyan's on his planet when they first met. Your coloring would be unique on Vegetasei because almost every Saiyan has black hair, dark eyes, and always wore their armor. She was pale with blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a knee-length lavender dress with black sandals. Now realizing just how different she was, she was getting nervous and trying not to panic.

_What if they think my dress is dumb? What if they think I'm a freak with blue hair like that big kid at the mall? I'm going to be different than everyone else, just like at home._

She left the pilots chair and went to her room, gently closing the door behind her. Bardock and the three boys were standing near the ships controls when she got up and left. No one seemed to realize she was upset, except Vegeta. He turned and looked in the direction of her room and frowned. Bardock noticed the change in his demeanor and could tell something was bothering him.

He was afraid after the first night on the ship things would be awkward between the two kids but nothing changed. They both pretended like nothing happened that night and he was completely fine leaving it that way. He knew the Prince would be mortified if he knew Bardock had caught him holding her hand and asleep. Now that they were all on the ship together for an extended period of time, he was starting to see an unexpected connection forming between Vegeta and the Princess. The kid thought emotions were a sign of weakness yet he spent the night comforting her.

The Princess was teaching the boys to read and Vegeta was trying uncharacteristically hard to impress her by learning before Raditz and Kakarot. Even sneaking away to practice when he thought no one would notice. He was in-tune with her emotions and even cared about her feelings. The pact he made with Kakarot to only fly at night proved it. They were bonded. He knew the signs, he experienced them himself. He only hoped she would adjust to life on Vegetasei as well as the boys did to Earth. Things would be extremely complicated for them if she couldn't.

* * *

**Bardock:** "What's wrong Vegeta?"

**Vegeta:** ". . . Somethings wrong with the girl Bardock"

**Bardock:** "How do you know? Did she say something?"

**Vegeta:** "No."

**Kakarot:** "Maybe she just wants to take a nap before we land" said Kakarot.

Vegeta looked at him, rolled his eyes and looked back towards Bulma's room.

**Bardock**: "If she didn't tell you something was wrong, how do you know?"

**Vegeta:** ". . . I just do. .I just have a feeling ok!"

He angrily turned and walked away. Bardock signed. I am not prepared to handle a little girl. War would be easier. he thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose

**Bardock:** "Raditz. Your turn."

**Raditz:** "My turn for what Pops?"

**Bardock:** "Go check on the princess"

**Raditz:** "Why? What's wrong with her."

**Bardock:** "I don't know"

**Raditz:** "Then why do I need to check on her?"

**Bardock:** "Because. . Vegeta has a . . feeling. . .she's upset"

Raditz paused for a moment before gasping very loudly and covering his mouth

**Raditz:** "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

**Bardock:** "For once in your life shut up and do as I say. Do not mention this or even hint at it to the Prince. If you do you'll be his sparring partner for the next week without access to the regen tank"."

**Raditz:** "That's cold Pops. . even for you. . but fine my lips are sealed. I'll check on Blue."

* * *

Raditz couldn't sense Vegetas Ki which meant he was purposely concealing it. The ship wasn't that big, but there were plenty of hiding places. Even though he couldn't find Vegeta's ki, he could tell he was somewhere near by. Knowing what he knows, he had a feeling from now on, the prince would never be too far from the Princess. He got to her room and put his ear to the door, praying she wasn't crying. When he didn't hear any sniffling, he knocked lightly and asked if he could come in. It was immediately obvious something was bothering her. She was far too focused on capsulizing her belongings. She was very unorganized, just like Dr. Briefs. Normally she would just throw everything in one capsule but right now she was meticulously sorting everything before putting them into different capsules.

**Bulma:** "What Raditz?"

**Raditz:** "Nothin. . Nothin. . Whatcha doin?"

**Bulma**: "You know what I'm doing. What do you want?" She asked as she put on her gravity bracelet and adjusted the settings.

**Raditz:** "Do I need an excuse to spend time with my little sister?" He said with a smirk. He started referring to her as his little sister not too long after landing on Earth. Whenever she was mad or irritated with him, he would call her his little sister and she'd forget whatever wrong he committed. He was playing dirty and he knew it. She sighed and sat on her bed.

_Got her! It works every time!_

**Raditz**: "Come on Blue. It's just me. You know you can tell me anything"

Once he realized she wasn't going to actually kick him out of her room, he made his way to her bed and sat down next to her.

**Bulma:** "What if. . What if the other Saiyan's don't like me? I'm gonna look different than everyone on the whole planet. You told me all Saiyan's have black hair and dark eyes. I'm the exact opposite! You guys all wear armor and I'm wearing a dress."

_Oh no. I smell tears! Oh god. .was that a sniffle I just heard? I don't know what to do when a girl cries! Screw dad. He knew this would happen. Where the hell did Vegeta go? If they are bonded he'll be able to calm her down a lot better than I can. Maybe Kakarot can come in here and do something stupid to make her laugh._

**Raditz:** "Well. . You know I wouldn't lie to you Blue. You are going to be different than anyone else but it's not just because of your hair and clothes. You're forgetting you're missing something everyone else on our planet has."

**Bulma:** "What's that? Armor? Maybe Bardock could find me armor that fits me. That would help me blend in wouldn't it?"

**Raditz:** "I didn't mean armor. . But yeah I guess you're right, everyone else has armor but you. But that's not what I meant"

He unwrapped his tail from his waist. It slowly made its way to her neck before he started tickling her with the tip of it. Once she started laughing he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

**Bulma**: "I always forget about your tails. . that means even if I had black hair and armor I still wouldn't fit in."

**Raditz:** "Is that a bad thing? Why do you want to look like everyone else? Why do you think I have such long luxurious hair. I don't want to blend in with everyone else. I challenge you to find a single Saiyan on Vegetasei with hair as nice as mine. Kakarot looks like a younger version of my Dad. If I cut my hair I probably would too. No thanks."

He leaned in and nudged her with his elbow

**Bulma:** "People at home tell me I'm weird-looking because my hair is blue. You guys are my only friends. Everyone at home thinks I'm weird. . I don't want it to be the same way here. ." She said.

**Raditz:** "It won't be a problem. . But if it is. . we can easily fix that."

**Bulma:** "How?"

**Raditz:** "On Vegetasei I can beat the crap out of people and get away with it. I'm basically the Prince's brother and now I'm also yours. And if for some reason I can't beat them up. . You're the princess. Execute them." He shrugged as if he didn't just suggest the 6-year-old murder someone. She looked at him in shock for a second. He was suddenly worried telling the six-year-old earthling princess to execute people was the wrong thing to say. Until she started laughing and hugged him.

**Bulma:** "Thanks, big brother".

Vegeta was close enough to her room to hear their conversation. Sensing a positive shift in her mood, he stopped hiding his energy and went back up front with Bardock and Kakarot.

* * *

Vegetasei was a lot different than Earth. The planet itself was red and was a lot harsher, dryer, and there weren't as many colors as there were on earth. She hadn't seen any colorful flowers or green grass on the short walk between the palace and where the ship landed. The whole planet was like a big desert . . and she loved it. The planet had rapidly made many technological advancements since the palace was first constructed and the current King Vegeta was crowned. On the inside, the palace looked like a darker version of the castle in Beauty and the Beast but with the latest technology. On the outside, the palace itself looked more like a castle than it did a palace. There were images of the legendary 'Oozaru' or the 'Great Ape' framing the gates and statues in shape of the Oozaru could be found throughout the outside and inside of the palace.

Raditz had told her a few Saiyan legends on their way there, including the legend of the Oozaru. He said she would hear a lot about it because it was so important to their culture. According to him, hundreds of years ago the Saiyan's had the ability to transform into giant ape-like creatures whenever there was a full moon. No one in their lifetime has witnessed the transformation though. As the Saiyan's evolved, the transformation was no longer needed or possible. Now at the palace, she could see how important it was to them.

Right after landing the ship in the palace docking bay, they were summoned to see the King and Queen. She heard good things about them from the boys, Bardock, and her dad but she was still nervous. She had never met a real-life King and Queen.

_I hadn't met a real prince before Vegeta but now I've held hands with one. I'm a real princess now too! Daddy wouldn't let me live here if he thought they wouldn't like me or thought they were gonna be mean to me._

She was trying really hard to look brave. People kept looking at her funny but she kept thinking about what Raditz said on the ship. Raditz and Bardock were ahead of her but Vegeta stayed by her side. Kakarot was walking backwards behind Bardock and smiling at them when he suddenly stopped walking. His face turned from his typical aloofness to determination, like he was trying as hard as he could to concentrate on something. His face quickly switched to a look of frustration and anger as he looked up at her. She took a step back, not knowing why he would look at her like that. Even Vegeta was confused.

_What the heck is wrong with the idiot? I've never seen him look so angry before._ Vegeta thought.

"Sorry, Bulma" Kakarot said once he realized he was frowning at her. "Is it ok if I hold your hand?"

"Sure Kakarot!" She said smiling. Happy to have him at her side as if to show the other Saiyan's she was normal. He took her hand as the three of them started walking again and would frown at people as they walked by them.

"What is wrong Kakarot?" Vegeta whispered into his ear, low enough that Bulma couldn't hear him.

"People keep looking at Bulma funny and saying bad things about her when they see her. . I don't like it. If she hears them she's gonna be sad again." Vegeta frowned and started to look and listen to everyone they past, suspicious of anyone that glanced their way.

He could tell she was still nervous. He thought maybe she would feel better if he held her left hand while Kakarot held her right one, that way she would be protected on all sides. His mother wouldn't care if he held her hand but he wasn't sure how his father would feel. He didn't want to look weak in front of him or the other soldiers.

_Tch. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans. I've had the strongest power level since birth. Let them call me weak. I'll show them how weak I am._

Raditz turned around and saw both Vegeta and Kakarot furiously frowning. He heard some of the things people were whispering in passing. He didn't pay much attention to it knowing Bulma couldn't hear them. He sent Vegeta a questioning look but he just shook his head and waved him off. He took her left hand in his, wrapped his tail around her waist, and stared straight, avoiding eye contact with her when he heard her gasp. She gave his hand a squeeze as they entered the throne room.

* * *

The first thing Bulma noticed when she entered the throne room was the symbol on the red tapestries that hung around the room. She had seen it on Vegeta's armor, it was the crest of the royal family. The room itself was huge and looked as if it was made of greystone, with large stone pillars on each side of the room. The rest of the palace was updated and . . happier . . looking but this room looked like they decided not to update it and left it as it was when the palace was first built. If she didn't know Vegeta and was brought in here for doing something wrong, she would definitely be intimidated and a little scared. At the far end of the room were gothic cathedral style windows that were big enough to light up the entire room naturally. In front of the windows were two small sets of steps leading to two thrones made out of black stone and rubies. Both thrones had the Oozaru carved on the sides. In the thrones sat the King and Queen of Vegetasei.

_They have thrones just like in the movies! Theirs aren't gold and full of diamonds but they're still so cool! I wonder if they would let me have one or at least let me sit in one now that I'm a princess._

Bardock approached the King and Queen and took a knee, raising his hand to his chest before standing up and gesturing for Bulma to stand next to him. He knew she was nervous which is why she was holding on to the boys. He assumed she would let go of their hands and walk up to his side without them. When she started to walk, he noticed it was them hanging on to her hands and not the other way around. When the kids walked in she saw Vegeta holding the Princess's hand, with his tail wrapped around her waist. Her eyes widened for a second before she started smiling. She covered her smile with her hand, knowing Vegeta would get embarrassed if he saw her smiling at him for holding her hand.

She turned to the King and gave him a look that said: "if you make them feel bad for holding her hands I swear you'll regret it." The King rolled his eyes and looked back at the scene unfolding in front of them.

* * *

**Bardock:** "Your Majesties, it's my pleasure to introduce you to Princess Bulma of Earth."

Bardock gave Kakarot a look, signaling for him to let go of her hand and stand back with his brother. Frowning ever harder than before, he let go of her hand and stood next to Raditz. Vegeta never loosened his grip. The Queen could sense how uncomfortable Bulma was. She got up from her throne, descended the steps, and knelt down next to her.

**Eschalot:** "Hello, Princess Bulma! We've heard so much about you. We are so happy you're here!"

**Bulma:** "Hello Queen Eschalot! You don't have to call me Princess if you don't want to. Raditz calls me Blue, Bardock calls me Princess, Kakarot calls me Bulma, and Vegeta calls me Girl. I would pick one of those though. I have too many names already"

The Queen laughed and clapped her hands together. Happy to finally meet the infamous princess. So far she wasn't disappointed.

**Bulma:** "Can I give you a hug? Vegeta said you give really good hugs, especially when he's sad."

The Queen looked over at Vegeta, he looked absolutely mortified. His cheeks were so red they looked sunburned. He tried to pull his hand out of Bulma's but she interlaced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand as hard as she could. The Queen covered her face with her hand to compose herself before responding.

**Eschalot:** "I do give really good hugs ISN'T THAT RIGHT MY KING?"

She had her back to him as she hugged Bulma but she knew the message was clear. He didn't need to see her face to notice the threat hidden in her tone. He swallowed and cleared his throat

**King Vegeta:** "Of course. You can't be Queen if you don't give good . . Hugs"

He said as he slightly grimaced. The prince and the King both avoided making eye contact with each other as if their lives depended on it.

**Bulma:** "Has everyone been nice to you so far Princess? I know you just arrived but I want to make sure you like it here."

The Queen suddenly heard a very low growl coming from two different parts of the room. She looked up to see it was coming from Vegeta and Kakarot, both looked furious. Kakarot never did anything but smile and right now he was growling arms crossed with a frown on his face. Looking up at Bardock questionably and with concern, she noticed Raditz jumping and waving to her to get her attention. Once she made eye contact with him he gestured for her to stop talking so she wouldn't push the issue, knowing it was a sensitive topic.

**Bulma:** "I haven't really talked to anyone else yet but I guess so"

**Eschalot:** "Well that's good to hear. Kakarot, Vegeta, why don't you two take the Princess to her new quarters. Once she's settled in you guys can give her a tour of the palace".

The three of them turned to leave the throne room but not before Kakarot grabbed Bulma's right hand again. Vegeta never let go of her left one.

**King Vegeta:** "So. . Why are the boys hanging on to the girl's hand as their lives depended on it?"

Bardock ran his hands over his face, visibly tired of caring for four kids by himself for over a month.

**Raditz:** "It's her hair and eyes . . and her clothes . . and now her lack of a tail. She's kinda got a thing about it. Earthlings don't normally have blue hair like she does or lavender hair like Dr. Briefs. She gets picked on for it and doesn't have any friends. Before I knew that I told her she would be unique here. I meant it as a compliment but it just made her feel worse. She realized everyone has black hair, dark eyes, armor, and a tail. . well. . everyone except her. She's worried she will get picked on here for being different the way she does on her planet."

**Eschalot:** "That's awful."

**Raditz:** "Yeah I told her it's cooler to be unique then look like everyone else. I also mentioned I could just beat up anyone that bothers here since we aren't on Earth anymore. I also may have mentioned since she's royalty she could just execute them".

Bardock the King and Queen all turned and glared at him.

**Raditz:** "She thought it was funny! She's obviously spending too much time with us already."

**Eschalot:** "She's gorgeous. I've never seen a prettier little girl. She's going to be breathtaking when she's older. You boys will be busy beating the guys away from her."

**Raditz:** "I don't think WE will be that busy. I think Vegeta may have his hands full though. . ."

He was rocking back and forth on his heels, hands behind his back.

**King Vegeta:** "Why would that be the boy's problem?"

**Raditz:** "Oh I don't know. He is able to sense when she's upset. . .so. . they'll probably be really close when we're older."

Hint hint. Come on don't make me say it.

The Queen gasped and covered her mouth. She was giddy, practically jumping up and down. Raditz smirked, thoroughly pleased with himself for getting to tell them without his Father objecting.

**Eschalot:** "They're bonded aren't they!"

**Bardock:** "It would appear so"

He pulled Bulma's tablet out of his armor, handing it to her to see the picture he took. She covered her mouth as her eyes started teared up.

**King Vegeta:** "What the hell has gotten into you woman!? Let me see that"

He extended his hand to her, expecting her to hand him the tablet. She pulled the tablet close to her chest and turned away from him.

**Eschalot:** "Absolutely not! You'll make some stupid comment and ruin the moment for me. All you need to know is that our son has found his mate already and we need to do everything physically possible to make sure she likes it here. . . I'm not. . opposed to public execution if necessary."

**Raditz:** "Oh hell yeah!"


	4. Boyfriends & Bonds

**Bulma & Vegeta Age 16**

**Kakarot / Goku Age 15**

** Broly & Raditz Age 20**

* * *

"Every time you leave, I lose a little piece of me"  
I Prevail - Every Time You Leave

* * *

**Broly:** "Are you ready to go?"

**Vegeta:** "I guess"

**Broly:** "Ok good. Here. Take this. Right when we get there and I do mean RIGHT when we get there, start taking as many pictures as you can."

**Vegeta:** "Isn't this the girl's phone? Why do you have the girl's phone Broly?"

**Broly:** "It's not her phone. It's like the one she has. She gave it to me."

**Vegeta:** "Why do you have it? It's not like you can make phone calls while on different planets."

**Broly:** "No shit. I don't use it to make calls. I use it to take pictures for the Princess. She also puts books, movies and music on it for me so I have something to do when I'm stuck on a ship."

**Vegeta:** "Tch. She spoils you idiots"

**Broly:** "Well she would spoil you too if you were around. . . "

**Vegeta:** "I'm not having this conversation again"

**Broly:** "Touché. Let's go then. Halloween is my favorite Earth holiday and it's getting late if the time on the phone is correct. Put your hand on my shoulder and have the camera ready. . . I'm serious Vegeta. I never ask you for anything but I'm asking you now. Please make sure you get at least 15 pictures of his face when we scare the shit out of him."

* * *

Things had changed between Bulma and her favorite Saiyans . . . and she hated it. When she was 13, Kakarot and Vegeta left. Kakarot came back two years later, a little after her 15th birthday, without Vegeta. He has been gone for almost three years. Once Kakarot came back, he went with her to Earth every time she visited. On his first visit to Earth since coming home, after arguing for hours about why he couldn't compete, Bulma took him to a martial arts tournament.

Raditz opted out, choosing to stay at Capsule Corp alone with her Mom. When she asked why he didn't want to come with them he said something like "blah . . Earth sucks. .blah . Weaklings. .blah . . Vegetasei is better . .blah. .Saiyans are Superior blah," the same speech they all had been giving her since she was 6.

Kakarot absolutely loved the tournament, even if he couldn't compete. He even made two new friends, Yamcha and Krillin. Both were close to their age but from very different backgrounds. Krillin was a former monk and Yamcha used to rob people. Within 10 minutes of meeting them, Kakarot told them he was an alien from planet Vegetasei and showed them his tail.

_Ugh so much for a low profile_

If they did care that Kakarot was a Saiyan from another planet, they didn't show it. After Kakarot begged her to let his new friends come over to spar, she invited them to Capsule Corp that same day. Kakarot insisted Raditz wouldn't care if they brought friends home. He was wrong. Raditz cared and he was pissed.

Over time he warmed up to them Well, he warmed up to Krillin. He loathed Yamcha. When she asked why he didn't like him all he would say is "Boys - Are - The - Devil" clapping between each word to emphasize how serious he was. That was his answer to anything related to the opposite sex. Apparently he didn't consider Krillin, Kakarot, Broly, Vegeta, or himself when making this statement.

Once Bulma hit puberty, Raditz and Broly lost their damn minds. They were suspicious of anyone with a penis that was within a 5-mile radius of her. They practically forbade her from interacting with all members of the opposite sex unless it was one of them. It was manageable on Earth, probably because she rarely left the compound.

However, it was not manageable on Vegetasei. They were five times worse there. It was like they were afraid that if a boy even looked at her, she would get pregnant and die. Last time they were there she caught Raditz threatening someone for trying to talk to her. She normally let them threaten whoever they wanted. Threatening people gave them life but it was getting out of hand.

* * *

**Raditz:** "Boys are the devil. You don't need anyone else but us."

**Bulma:** "Raditz. . you're all boys!"

**Raditz:** "Yes. . yes we are. . which is why I know what I'm talking about."

**Bulma:** "You guys aren't always going to be around. In all the time I've lived on Vegetasei, not a single girl has wanted to be my friend. Which leaves boys. Now you're saying I can't be friends with them either?"

**Raditz:** "That's exactly what I'm saying"

**Bulma:** "Ughhh you're the worst. At this rate I'll never have a boyfriend."

**Raditz:** "Good"

* * *

The more time she spent with only Raditz and Broly, the more people thought they had ulterior motives for being with her. For some reason, it was unfathomable for two older boys to want to spend time with her unless it was to get into her pants.

Chi-Chi had met Raditz and Broly a few times but had yet to meet Kakarot and Vegeta. When they were 14, Chi-Chi told her eventually she would find out one of them if not all of them had feelings for her, non-sibling like feelings.

She was a genius, beautiful, and different from all the girls they had ever met. Chi-Chi was sure it would happen eventually. Bulma genuinely loved them all like brothers and the thought of any of them wanting something more made her extremely uncomfortable

_. . . unless it was Vegeta. . no . .maybe not even then. . . maybe a little ugh stop it Bulma_

* * *

When Vegeta and Kakarot left, she figured they would be gone for a couple of weeks. Weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. She figured they must be having fun if they would rather stay off-planet than come home to Vegetasei. The more time she spent with Raditz and Broly, the more she felt like she was holding them back.

_Raditz and Broly would probably prefer to be off-planet too, with Vegeta and Kakarot. But instead, they're stuck babysitting me._

Whenever she told them they should go do their own thing, they refused to leave her. She even went as far as asking the Queen to relieve them of their babysitting duties. She said they didn't have an obligation to stay with her, they chose to.

_There's no way they would voluntarily stay with me when they could be off having their own adventures. They're probably all just telling me that so I don't feel guilty._

The conversation always ended the same way whenever she tried to talk them into ditching her.

* * *

**Bulma:** "Ya know. . you guys don't have to stay with me. There's no way you don't get bored. I'm sure you guys have other things you'd rather do. . like . . I dunno . . terrorize a small group of innocent children. . or breaking the kneecaps of the elderly. . . . normal Friday night stuff."

**Raditz:** "First of all. We only break the kneecaps of the elderly on Tuesday nights."

**Bulma:** "Raditz I'm serious!"

**Broly:** "He's right Princess. Tuesday nights are for the elderly and Saturday is for terrorizing children."

**Bulma:** "Broly don't encourage him! There's no way you guys willingly choose to hang around with me when you could be off-planet with Vegeta and Kakarot!"

**Raditz:** "Who said we would rather be with Vegeta and Kakarot? I can't speak for Broly but I enjoy my time with you on Vegetasei and here on Earth. It's not like we sit around and do nothing whenever we are with you. There's training equipment both here their. We help your dad in the lab while here, and on Vegetasei we help you in yours. It's not as 'boring' as you seem to think it is."

**Broly:** "Besides, it's nice to take a break from space travel and viciously slaughtering anyone within arms reach. After a while, the screams of the innocent lose their appeal" he said with a smirk.

**Bulma:** "Ugh you guys are the worst"

* * *

Vegetasei offered planets protection when forming alliances. Saiyans were known for their lust for battle and their resilience so of course, most planets immediately agreed to whatever deal Vegetasei offered if it resulted in protection when it was needed.

Kakarot was 12 and Vegeta was 13 when they started spending more and more time off-planet with Bardock, the King, and/or Nappa. They would travel to different planets to keep up Vegetasei's end of whatever deal was made. A few different planets had been at war with each other for years. The Saiyans would be sent to tip the scale in one's favor, effectively ending the war.

Raditz had gone for a few years but came back the same time Kakarot and Vegeta left. After the incident in the garden with Caulifla, Broly slowly became another brother to her. Vegeta approached the Queen and King vouching for his trustworthiness and his ability to protect her if needed. Since then, he has been with her as much as the other boys used to be. He grew up off-planet and returned to Vegetasei a few weeks before she turned 11. Being the same age as Raditz, they became close quickly, happy to finally have someone his age to talk to.

Each time the boys left the planet and came back, she heard stories that made her realize just how shitty other planets in the galaxy were. In the ten years she had been on Vegetasei, her time had been peaceful, just like on Earth. As she grew older she wasn't sure if that was the case or if she was just ignorant, too busy in her lab to realize what was going on around her. Not knowing who Frieza was until she was 13 suggested the latter.

He had been a threat to Vegetasei since before she ever arrived on the planet. She didn't know much about him but what she did know was enough to give her nightmares. She knew he enslaved people, slaughtered billions, and was strong enough to blow up an entire planet with one finger. But the thing that scared her the most was his hatred for the Saiyans, especially the King and Queen. He always got what he wanted because everyone in the galaxy was terrified of him. It didn't matter how horrible his request was, he always got his way. No one ever told him no. . .except for King Vegeta and Queen Eschalot.

Frieza tried to make a deal with Vegetasei before Bulma arrived. He wanted to employ the Saiyans to do his bidding, specifically purging planets for the Planet Trade Organization. Once the planet was purged of all its inhabitants, he would sell it to the highest bidder. If he had gotten his way, a handful of Saiyans would be sent to the planet he was interested in, wipe out every living being on the planet, then report back to him.

The King had admitted to considering the offer, even though it was horrible. Vegetasei was lacking in technology and the economy was suffering because of it. The Queen and Bardock were adamantly against it but he was running out of options. At least he was until Bardock landed on Earth and met Dr. Briefs.

That meeting changed everything for their planet. King Vegeta told Frieza no and that was that. . . except it wasn't. Rumor was that Frieza feared the Saiyans and figured if he could control them, he would have the upper hand. He knew that if a war was started, he might actually lose. He had the numbers, but the Saiyans had the strength, the solidarity, bloodlust, and power. For this reason, they had not gone to war. . . yet. However, they had a suspicion Frieza was biding his time, waiting for the right time to strike.

_If he is as strong as everyone says he is, then what's to stop him from just killing everyone on Vegetasei and Earth? What is stopping him from killing literally every person I love?_

She felt helpless and useless knowing this monster was out in space waiting for a chance to kill the planet she considered home away from home and the people she considered family. She was worried and she was anxious. The best stress reliever - designing and inventing new technology.

She started making shields for both Earth and Vegetasei. So far, aside for the Saiyans, no one else had discovered Earth, and she wanted to keep it that way. It was common knowledge an alien princess had lived with the Saiyans for quite a while but her role while on Vegetasei and the planet she came from was kept a close secret.

Once Kakarot and Vegeta left, she started designing a cloaking device to keep Earth out of plain sight and off of radars. Working on the shields not only helped her feel less helpless, it helped her take her mind off of how much she missed Kakarot and Vegeta.

Three years later and she was still hard at work on the shields. The designs were solid but creating technology capable of hiding an entire planet was not something that could be done overnight. She couldn't use the same technology on Vegetasei because Frieza knew of the planet and its location.

For Vegetasei she was creating a standard shield, one that could not only keep blasts out, but could also prevent anyone or anything from entering the planet's atmosphere once activated. If Frieza was as strong as everyone says he is, chances are the shields wouldn't be able to stop him but she hoped it would at least slow him down and give them time to escape or something.

_I need to do what I can to keep my friends and family safe. . Safe from that bastard and safe from anyone else that may be a threat and I need to keep myself busy . . . or else all I'll do is think about how much I miss Vegeta._

* * *

She wasn't sure why but her relationship with Vegeta was always different than her relationship with the other boys. She wasn't even sure whether or not he realized it too or if he thought of her as a sister like the rest of them did. He was nice to her one minute then a jerk the next. One day he would want to spend the whole day with her then the next he went out of his way to avoid her. She missed him a lot more than she would ever admit. She missed his grumpy frown and the "tch" sound he would make when he was annoyed and didn't have a comeback.

Raditz and Broly must have been telling the truth when they said snapping knee caps was a fun pass time. What other reason could he have for staying away from home for the last 3 years . . . maybe it was to avoid me.

When Kakarot came back he was two feet taller and looked more like Bardock than he had the last time she saw him. It was almost unnerving. He was only a year younger than her but puberty did him good. She was going to be beating girls off of him left and right any day now.

_If Kakarot changed that much in two years, did Vegeta change just as much? He used to be shorter than me but so was Kakarot. Is Vegeta taller than me now? Did his voice change as much as Kakarots? Oh god. . what if he looks like the King even more now. She snorted at the thought._

* * *

Halloween had always been her favorite holiday. She loved the costumes, the candy, the decorations, and horror movie marathons. This year would be different, Broly wouldn't be with her and once again, neither would Vegeta. For the last three years, Broly would pick a costume that matched hers. Once Broly became a part of her life, he tried to fill the Vegeta sized hole in her heart on Halloween.

The first year he celebrated Halloween with her, she talked him into being Peter Pan so she could be Wendy. The Saiyans always wore skin tight battle suits under their armor so when she handed him a pair of green tights to wear, he didn't bat an eye. Seeing a nearly 7ft tall very muscular Saiyan teenager in tights made her laugh, but it did other things to every girl over the age of 15 that walked past them that night.

_He thought he was such a badass in that costume._

He didn't know who Peter Pan was at the time. All she told him was that he was a warrior that had a sword and could fly. He didn't find out who Peter Pan was or what tights were until a year later during a Disney movie marathon that unintentionally included Peter Pan. He still hasn't let her forget the incident, especially after he found a picture of the two of them in costume in her room and on her phone.

Even after the "humiliation", she put him through, he was happy to dress up with her every year. At first she was sure if he did it because he wanted to, or if he did it to keep her from moping over Vegeta on her favorite day of the year. Over time she knew he was into Halloween just as much as she was. The more time the Saiyans spent on Earth, the more familiar they became with Pop Culture and Earth sayings. It became harder and harder to trick him into costumes.

_At least I have Raditz with me. .but he doesn't appreciate horror movie marathons like Broly does._

She used to hope that Vegeta would surprise them on Halloween, knowing how much she adored it. When he was younger he used to act like he hated the holiday, but it was obvious it was all an act. She could always talk him into dressing up with her.

_He hasn't contacted me at all in 3 years. Why would he decide to acknowledge my existence just because it's Halloween? He hasn't in the past, why would he start now. That asshole._

* * *

Her feelings toward Vegeta went from hurt to blind rage the longer he was gone. It was so bad that Raditz and Broly learned not to bring him up anymore out of fear of her reaction. She usually went on a 30-minute rant about how much she hated him which slowly turned into crying because she missed him. A majority of the time the conversations would end with "I'm gonna slap the shit out of him when I see him."

This year Vegeta was still gone and now, so was Broly. She was trying her best to not let it bring her down. The new additions to her friend circle helped, but only a little. Yamcha and Krillin invited them to a Halloween party and a "haunted" corn maze. She had never been to a party with kids her age before, much less a Halloween one. Raditz, as usual, was not too excited. That was until she mentioned all the college girls in costumes that would be there. He instantly changed his mind, going as far as volunteering to go costume shopping with her.

**Bulma:** "Are you guys ready yet? We are supposed to meet Krillin and Yamcha soon."

**Raditz:** "I'm gonna have to meet you there Blue. I told your mom I would hand out candy for her since she went with your dad to that conference. I wouldn't have agreed if I had known we were going to go to a party full of hot babes."

**Bulma:** "My mom won't know if you don't actually hand out candy Raditz."

**Raditz:** "Your mom somehow knows everything that goes on in this house. Kakarot is going with you and I'll be there in like an hour. She didn't say how much candy I needed to hand out, just that I had to do it. Plus, she's gonna make me muffins when she gets home for helping out. I'm not risking my muffins over more time with Yamcha ." She rolled her eyes.

**Bulma:** "Whatever Bruce Banner. We spent hours painting your body. You better make the most out of it."

**Raditz**: "Like I'm gonna miss a chance to parade around a bunch of hot human girls with my shirt off." Bulma cringed.

**Bulma**: "There was something I wanted to mention before we left. . "

**Raditz:** "What's up Blue?"

**Bulma:** "So. I think Yamcha is going to ask me out"

**Raditz:** "Ask you out? You'll already be out."

**Bulma:** "I meant I think he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend. . ."

**Raditz**: ". . . . No."

**Bulma:** "I'm not asking permission. I'm just giving you a heads up. That way you won't break his arm if you see him holding my hand or something."

**Raditz:** "Yeahh. . still no"

**Bulma**: "Raditz. . you don't like it when I get emotional and force you to have 'girl talk', but that's where this conversation is heading if you don't drop the overprotective Saiyan brother shit."

**Raditz:** "I don't like him. He's a weakling and I get a . . a vibe from him. I can't explain it. I just can tell he's no good for you. . it won't end well."

**Bulma:** "You don't like anyone that shows interest in me or pays attention to me. Of course you think he's a weakling, he's human remember? You guys won't let me interact with Saiyan boys soo you've kinda forced a human boyfriend on me."

**Raditz:** "This talks about to get real deep Blue. .are you sure you're up for it before you go out and party?"

**Bulma:** "Spit it out Raditz"

**Raditz:** "He's not right for you, because he's not Vegeta, and you know this. You've always had a connection with him and it's only gotten stronger the older you two have gotten. It was innocent when we were younger but now you're both horny teenagers so it's definitely not as innocent anymore. Look me in the eye and tell me that if Yamcha left tomorrow you would miss him as much as you miss Vegeta."

**Bulma:** "That's different and you know it. We grew up together. I haven't known Yamcha as long."

**Raditz:** "You've known us just as long as Vegeta and when we've left you for long periods of time, you don't cry and get upset about it like you have with Vegeta. We can't contact you while we are gone but it doesn't hurt your feelings. So pulling the 'we grew up together' card is bullshit and you know it."

**Raditz:** "You haven't seen him in three years.. Usually that 'hurt' would subside after a while but with you, it's like he just left yesterday, it doesn't matter if it's been a while since you've seen him, you have feelings for him. It would be stupid to 'date' another dude just because the guy you want isn't around."

**Bulma:** "Even if what you say is true, what am I supposed to do? Hang around and hope Vegeta comes home soon, hope that he cares about me in some way, and hope that he doesn't think of me as a sister the way you guys do? What if he does come home and he's a completely different person? He's been beating and killing people for the last three years. I'd be an idiot to think the boy that would wrap his tail around my waist when I was nervous, will be the same boy that comes back."

"Fuck. She has a point there. He's changed since the last time she saw him but there's no way he would treat her differently. Not when they're bonded. Even though they don't know they are. Well, Blue doesn't know they are. Vegeta probably does" Raditz thought.

**Bulma:** "If he does come home, what's to stop him from leaving again? I'm not going to sit and wait for him to decide I'm worthy of his time. I'm not desperate and I deserve better than that, regardless of any feelings I may have for him. It's not fair to me."

**Raditz:** "Just. . . just don't rush into things okay? I know you're lonely in a way Kakarot and I can't fix. Please just promise me you won't take things too far?"

**Bulma:** "I promise Big Brother. Besides, he may not even ask me out. I just wanted to give you a heads up in case it does happen."

**Raditz:** "Sure sure"

* * *

Shortly after their 'heart to heart', Bulma and Kakarot left to meet Yamcha and Krillin, leaving the Incredible Hulk by himself to hand out candy. He didn't mind staying behind for a bit if it meant Mrs. Briefs would make him muffins. He was closing the door after giving copious handfuls of candy to a fairy, a vampire, and a robot, when there was a loud 'POP' sound.

**Raditz:** "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs as he threw the candy bowl in the air. Candy was flying around the entryway as he put his hand on his heart.

**Raditz:** "WHAT THE FUCK!"

He was hunched over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath

**Broly**: "Vegeta please please PLEASE tell me you got pictures"

He had his hands together as if begging.

**Vegeta:** "Here idiot. There has to be at least 20. . and I want to go through them later"

Vegetas handed Broly's phone back to him.

**Raditz:** "I hate you guys so fucking much. How are you here? What the fuck just happened?"

**Broly:** "Instant Transmission. . Yardrat. . "

He shrugged and walked away as if that explains everything. He went up the stairs to his old room to change into human clothes.

**Vegeta:** "Where's the girl?"

**Raditz:** "She's with Kakarot. They went to a 'haunted' corn maze. There's a costume party we're supposed to go to. I'm supposed to meet them after I hand out candy for Mrs. Briefs. I was going to leave soon."

**Vegeta:** "Hmmpf"

**Broly:** "SHE WENT TO A CORN MAZE WITHOUT ME!? AND THERE'S A PARTY! Is that why there's a costume on my bed?"

He yelled from somewhere upstairs

**Raditz:** "That sneaky crazy woman. Mrs. Briefs probably bought it for you, thinking you'd show up. I bet there's one on Vegeta's bed too."

**Vegeta:** "I'm not wearing a costume"

**Raditz:** "Well I mean. . I guess you could just go like that. Humans will think you're wearing a costume. No one will know it's your royal armor."

**Raditz:** "Who says I'm going with you idiots?"

**Raditz:** "So. . . you came to Earth on Halloween. . .Blue's favorite holiday . .after being gone for three years. . just to sit here by yourself until we get back. . .? Okay, have fun! Here's the candy bowl."

**Raditz:** "Broly! Just a warning. The party and maze we are going to was Yamcha and Krillin's idea. They invited us. I said no but Blue wanted to go hang out with them sooo. . "

**Broly**: "UGHHHHHH! I hate Yamcha! Krillin is okay though"

**Vegeta:** "What's a Yamcha?"

He had left his post at he front door where Raditz had left him and was walking towards him.

**Raditz:** "You can't leave your post! You have to hand out the candy or I don't get muffins!"

**Vegeta:** "I opened the door and threw the candy on the sidewalk. The brats can work for it. Now tell me, what's a Yamcha?"

**Raditz:** "Yamcha is a weak male that has been trying to get with Blue for a while now. She's been putting off his advances but she told me today that she wasn't going to push him away anymore. She said if he asks her to be his 'girlfriend', she was going to say yes. She then asked me not to break any of his bones if I catch him holding her hand or something."

**Vegeta:** ". . . . why would she want to be with him if he's as weak as you say?"

**Raditz**: "Because Vegeta, she's a teenage girl and she's lonely. The only boy she has eyes for randomly left the planet three years ago and hasn't spoken to her since. When that boy left she was really upset. She can't talk about him without crying or getting mad, usually both. She's tired of waiting around for the boy to acknowledge her."

Vegeta stood in front of Raditz with his arms crossed. Looking down at the ground with a frown, clearly not liking what he was hearing. He didn't think his absence would affect the girl as much as it apparently had. He had one goal in mind when he decided to leave Vegetasei. A goal he was still working towards.

_I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't miss the girl too. I never thought of the possibility of her having interest in 'dating' someone. I've never been with a female but I've never had any interest in anyone. Vegeta thought._

**Broly:** "There wasn't a costume on your bed, only this. I'm thinking Mrs. Briefs knew you'd show up in your royal armor."

Broly handed Vegeta a gold crown. He held it in his hands, still thinking about what Raditz had said about the girl's feelings for him.

_If I hurt her that bad. .will she be happy to see me? What if she's already with the beta male? He thought._

**Raditz:** "That woman is scary sometimes I swear. . . Ok, let's go. Wait, I thought you were gonna stay here Vegeta?"

Raditz turned to ask once he noticed Vegeta was following them outside.

**Vegeta:** "Tch."

Vegeta placed the crown on his head without saying a word as he followed them outside.

_This crown fits too well. . as if it was personally made for me. . .as if the girl's mother knew I was coming. That woman is terrifying._

Once in the air, Raditz gestured for Broly to fly closer to him so he could whisper something to him.

**Raditz:** "The weakling will more than likely try to make a move on Blue while in the maze. It's more secluded than a party full of people. If that's the case. I've got an idea."

He smirked at Broly as he started to tell him his plan.

* * *

When she got to the corn maze with a Kakarot, who was dressed as a ninja, she could hear multiple people screaming from different parts of the corn field. Yamcha and Krillin were standing by the entrance waiting for her. Krillin was dressed as a police officer and Yamcha was dressed as a vampire. She wasn't scared of the corn maze, but she was nervous. She had never done something like this before and knowing people were going to purposely scare her at any moment, put her on edge.

_I would enjoy this more if Broly and Raditz were with me. They would love to see how scared all these 'humans' are over something so simple._

"Are you ok B? I won't let anything hurt you. It's all fake anyways. Nothing to be scared of" Yamcha said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not scared. There's really nothing to be scared about. I know people are purposely going to try to startle me and it's making me a little anxious. . that's all"

_He put his arm around my shoulder. I can't imagine Vegeta ever putting his arm around me, especially in public. This isn't so bad. Maybe I'm right. Maybe Yamcha is going to ask me to be his girlfriend._

A bunch of people jumped out of the corn as they made their way through the maze, hoping to scare her but only one was successful. Yamcha jumped more than she did. After the third time he jumped, she removed his arm from her shoulder. Each time he would get startled, he would squeeze her shoulder a little too tight. The darkness of the field and the height of the corn was what was actually bothering her.

If she got separated from Yamcha, she wasn't sure she'd be able to find her way out. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she felt a gust of wind and heard a 'WOOSH' sound, as if someone ran by her extremely fast. She turned around and Yamcha was gone. She instantly panicked. It was dark and she was alone and completely unsure of where she was. They had been walking for quite a while so there's no way she was remotely close to the entrance.

_Calm down. Don't panic. People go in and out of this maze all the time and no one has been lost forever, at least I don't think so. Take a deep breath._

She turned around and was trying to retrace her steps when she felt eyes on her. She could tell someone was watching her but it was too dark to tell for sure.

_Someone could be standing right in front of me and I wouldn't know it._

She was about to panic again when she felt an energy behind her. A familiar energy. Realistically, she had no real way of knowing he was behind her because she couldn't sense ki like the boys can, but she could feel him. She knew without a doubt when she turned around, Vegeta would be there. She started breathing heavily, but she didn't move.

_I can feel him. But what if I turn around and he's not actually there? What if it's just my mind playing tricks on me because I'm scared? I don't think I'd be able to handle that. But if he isn't there, why do I feel this way?_

". . .V-v-Vegeta?. . ." She whispered out loud. She was about to turn around when someone whispered in her ear and took her hand in theirs.

"It's okay to be scared. I get scared too sometimes. You can hold my hand if you want to" Vegeta said in her ear. His voice was rough and a lot deeper than she remembered. A chill ran down her spine as he spoke. She slowly turned around only to be eye to eye with Vegeta.

"Hello Girl. . " he said with a smirk. The smirk she had missed for the last three years.

* * *

They found the maze easily after locating Kakarot's energy. He was with a bald midget dressed as a member of the earthling's local law enforcement. Kakarot was dressed as a ninja but would always look like a clown to him. The girl was not with them, she was with an unfamiliar ki inside the maze.

_The idiots were right. The male she's with is a weakling. Why would she ever have any interest in him?_

He wanted to surprise her but he didn't want to interact with the beta male. He was trying to think of a way to approach her when Raditz spoke as if reading his thoughts.

**Raditz:** "So we have an idea Vegeta"

**Vegeta:** "That's a first. Are you feeling okay?"

**Raditz:** "I want to tell you to fuck off and figure this out on your own BUT, because of the Princess I'm going to pretend you aren't the biggest dick in the world"

**Broly:** "I've been meaning to ask, why didn't you do something with your hair? The Jolly Green Giant doesn't have long hair"

**Raditz:** "Fuck off Broly. I'm the Incredible Hulk and you know it"

Broly snorted at the incredulous look on Raditz face.

**Vegeta:** "Well, what's the plan idiots?" Vegeta asked impatient and annoyed.

Raditz sighed, wondering why he ever wished these two assholes would show up in the first place.

**Raditz:** "Well. Broly is gonna use his new trick to grab the weakling and place him in the exact opposite part of the maze. She'll panic when she realizes she's all alone in the dark. That's when you swoop in and save the day

**Vegeta**: "Fine. Let's get this over with."

* * *

The three of them lowered their energy and hovered open an empty part of the maze. They watched as the weakling put his arm around the girl's shoulders and told her he would protect her from the non-existent threat in the corn.

_What a pathetic excuse for a male. The girl was raised a Saiyan. Nothing this pathetic would scare her. How dare he touch her! She's not pushing him away though. What Raditz said must have been true. She's going to accept his advances because I've been gone so long. Why should I care? It's not like she's my mate. Just because we grew up together and have some strange connection does not make her mine. Why does seeing her with another male make my blood boil?_

The girl was a good distance into the maze before she removed the male's arm from around her shoulders, giving them the opening they were waiting for. He watched as Broly disappeared. Within a second, Broly was behind the beta male and gone again before he could blink, leaving the girl alone in the dark cornfield. He lowered himself down, with every intention of approaching her but didn't, not until he got a good look at her.

She was wearing a tight black low cut strapless bodysuit that covered her breasts, stomach, and ass, which had a white bunny tail attached to it. She had on blue stockings, a red bow tie, red heels, and a pair of bunny ears on her head.

_Gods. She's beautiful. When did she get so beautiful?. Her body has curves in all the right places. Her ass is begging to be squeezed and her breasts. They're begging me to bury my face between them. I've never seen anything so perfect. Her eyes are as big and blue as I remember and her lips. Did they always look so soft and inviting? What is wrong with me? I've never had these thoughts about another female. I'm getting hard just looking at her. I'm standing in a dark field hiding in the shadows with a hard-on. I'm such a fucking creep right now._

He could feel her panicking. Almost as if he himself were panicking. He didn't want to scare her by creeping out of the shadows and approaching her. As he was trying to come up with a way to approach her, she said his name.

_How did she know it was me? She can't sense energy. Can she only sense mine the way I can sense her emotions? No.. that only happens when there's a bond. There's no way we are bonded. It's not possible._

* * *

She just stood there and stared at him. He was wearing his royal armor and a crown. It was obvious Raditz had told him about the costume party they were supposed to attend. How he got the crown, she wasn't sure, but it looked good. He looked really really good. Actually, good wasn't the right word to describe how he looked, there wasn't a word strong enough.

He was her height now when before she was about a foot taller than him. He had muscles on top of his muscles. His jawline was more defined than before as if puberty melted off any remaining baby fat he may have had in his face.

_No teenage boy with that jawline and those eyes should be allowed to have that many muscles. It should be a damn crime. God, when did he get so hot? He was always cute but damn. This must be my hormones talking. The last time I saw him my feelings were more along the lines of "wanna hold my hand" and now they're "please take off your pants immediately". I think I need to touch him... at least his arm. I can touch his arm casually without it being obvious I'm groping him right?_

She noticed he started to shuffle from one foot to another. Almost as if her silence was making him nervous. When she realized she was standing there silently gawking at him she lunged. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him as hard as she could while burying her face in his neck. She was trying not to cry but she failed.

He froze. Not expecting her reaction and not knowing what to do with his hands. He could hear her sniffling and could smell the tears before they fell onto his neck. He hated when she cried. He unfolded his arms and wrapped them around her waist, putting his head in her neck too.

_She smells better than I remember. Like those strawberries she's so obsessed with. I can smell that weakling's scent on her too. This should make it almost non-existent. Her breasts are pressed against my armor damn it. If I didn't have it on I'd be able to feel them pressed against my chest. Stop thinking about her breasts. I'm going to get hard again. She's too close to me she'll be able to feel it. What if she wants to feel it? Fuck. Stop._

He was trying to act indifferent. He didn't want her to know he missed her. He didn't want to look like the weakling she was with. As it was, he was embarrassing himself by clinging to her as hard as she was clinging to him. He looked up and could see Raditz and Broly hovering nearby. Not wanting them to see him being weak, he let go of the girl and put his arms to his side, waiting for her to release him.

She pulled away from him slowly but did not release him right away. She was still so close he could feel her breath on his skin. While staring into his eyes she suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him. He gasped as she put her lips to his. He stood there with eyes wide open in shock. He didn't expect her to hug him, and he definitely didn't expect her to kiss him. He had never kissed anyone before. He didn't know what to do.

_Where do I put my hands? Her lips are so soft. I don't want this to end. If I keep standing here like an idiot she's going to stop. I don't know what I'm doing._

He finally relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes, putting one hand on each of her hips. They stood like that for a couple of seconds before she pulled away. It took him a second to open his eyes but when he did it was to the girl's sad eyes, still glossy with tears. He didn't know what to say but he knew he needed to say something. Before he could say a word she pulled her hand back and slapped him as hard as she could.

It was his turn to stand there gawking at her silently with his mouth slightly agape. Her face went from sad to pissed in the blink of an eye. Then she started yelling.

"THREE YEARS ASSHOLE! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

She turned around and stomped away angrily, mumbling to herself under her breath. Raditz and Broly slowly lowered themselves next to him as he watched her walk away.

"I don't want to say I told you so buttttttt. . ." Raditz said.

"I'll find her. She's not gonna get far. Besides, this is our favorite day of the year." Broly said as he started to walk away in the direction she went.

* * *

"Stupid Saiyan asshole! Who does he think he is just showing up here like that? After three years and not a single goddamn word. And who gave him the right to look so good." She mumbled to herself as she stomped through the corn maze, completely lost but too angry to care.

_I probably look like an idiot! Lost and in heels in a damn maze by myself. I'm practically asking to be kidnapped. Where the hell did Yamcha go? I totally forgot he was with me before he suddenly vanished. That fucker! How dare he leave me alone!_

"How did Vegeta even get here anyways and where did he get that crown? Why does he look so good in that crown? Ughhhhhhh"

_I shouldn't have kissed him. I must seem so desperate and insane. I practically jumped him. I don't even want to go to that party anymore. I want to go home. Why did I agree to come to this? This is stupid. I could be watching Halloween movies on the couch right now with Kakarot and Raditz_

"Why does he show up now? When a boy finally shows interest in me he shows up. It's like I'm not meant to be with anyone but him. Will it always be this way? He's gone until someone shows interest in me then POOF he appears. It's like he sensed it."

She continued to talk to herself, trying to take her mind off the fact that she was lost in the dark and alone. In her rage she forgot how well Saiyans can here, and the fact that there was at least one standing within earshot of her.

"Stupid Saiyans. I wish Broly was here. This is our holiday. We should be watching bad horror movies and eating popcorn for 12 hours. I shouldn't be alone and lost in the dark."

**Broly:** "Your wish is my command Princess"

He dropped down next to her and bowed.

**Bulma:** "AHHHHHHHHH"

She screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped a foot into the air. Broly instantly covered his ears before taking off his mask.

**Broly:** "IT'S ME!"

**Bulma:** "Broly! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE HERE!"

She squealed as she ran up to him and hugged him as hard as she could.

**Broly:** "Be careful. I think you made my ears bleed"

He hugged her back as hard as he could without hurting her.

**Bulma:** "You appear out of nowhere dressed as Michael Myers. What kind of reaction were you expecting!?"

She laughed, giving him a small push away from her.

**Broly**: "You didn't scream when Vegeta was standing behind you. . ."

**Bulma:** "Well ya. I could feel him. I don't think he'll ever be able to sneak up on me."

**Broly**: "What do you mean you can feel him? I thought you couldn't sense ki? "

**Bulma:** "It's not his ki I feel. It's just like a feeling I get in my chest whenever he's nearby. I don't know how to explain it. It's been that way since we were little."

She shrugged and started walking again.

_They're bonded. Of course, they are. Why didn't I see this before? Vegeta knows. That's why he's staying away from her. That idiot. Broly thought to himself._

**Broly:** "Where are you going?"

**Bulma:** "I'm trying to find my way out of here! By the way, have you seen Yamcha? He sort of just vanished. That asshole."

**Broly:** "Errr uhh . . Nope. . Haven't seen him. . Did you forget I can fly?"

He said nervously before trying to change the subject.

**Bulma:** "Oh shit, I forgot. Get me out of here. I never want to look at another piece of corn in my life"

She jumped into his arms, arms around his neck, ready to get the hell out of the maze.

* * *

When the got to the entrance of the corn maze they saw Kakarot and Krillin. Krillin looked white as a sheet, obviously not having had a good time in the maze. Kakarot looked completely unphased as he ate corn dog after corn dog. A pile of sticks in front of him as evidence of the amount he had already eaten. Neither one of them had seen Yamcha.

**Krillin:** "Well I'd call him but my phone doesn't get a signal out here"

**Bulma:** "It's ok Krillin. Are you still going to that party?"

**Krillin:** "Actually that was Yamaha's idea. I don't even know where the party is at, to be honest. Sorry"

**Bulma:** "It's ok. I don't really even want to go anymore. I think I'd rather go home. Hey Bruce Banner! Yamcha is the only one that knows where the party is at and he's vanished mysteriously"

She narrowed her eyes at the three of them as they all avoided eye contact.

**Bulma**: "So if you want to go to the party, we need to find him. Otherwise, I'm going home." Bulma said, frustrated.

**Raditz:** "It's ok Blue. . .we can go home if you want to".

It was obvious to everyone that Raditz was a bit disappointed and Bulma was started to getting annoyed

**Bulma:** "So I spent hours hand painting almost your entire body for nothing?"

A low growl came from the direction of the Saiyan Prince. Low enough the humans couldn't hear it. Raditz raised both hands palms out as if to surrender.

**Yamcha:** "B! There you are! I've been looking for you for like an hour! I don't know how we got separated. One minute I was right next to you. I heard a loud 'pop' sound and the next you were gone!"

He yelled as he made his way out of the corn maze, looking slightly disheveled. Bulma narrowed her eyes again and glared at the three Saiyans as they suddenly found the ground very interesting.

**Yamcha:** "Oh uh. . Hey Raditz . . Hi Broly!"

He tried his best not to sound nervous. The two larger Saiyans frowned and stared at him, not saying a word. He turned his attention to Vegeta.

**Yamcha:** "Uh. . I don't think we've met. Who are you?"

**Vegeta:** "Tch"

He turned and walked away without acknowledging Yamcha's question.

**Bulma**: "That's Vegeta. I grew up with him too. He's just been TOO BUSY TO SPEND ANY TIME WITH ME FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS. Which is why you haven't met him before".

She yelled loud enough for the Saiyan Prince to get the message she was clearly trying to make.

**Yamcha:** "Oh okay. . Well, do you guys want to go ahead and go to the party?"

**Bulma:** "Umm. . Yeah but only for a bit. I'm kind of tired but I promised Raditz he could meet some hot college girls"

_This isn't going to be awkward at all. Nope. Not one but. . Ugh_

* * *

Raditz was trying his best not to seem overly eager once they got to the party. The house was full of scantily clad college and high school girls. He was technically barely an adult by human standards, not even old enough to drink. When he would venture into the city with Bulma, he would have been blind to not notice the attention he got from females. Now was no exception. As soon as they walked in the door, Bulma could practically hear the panties collectively dropping.

The look on his face was that of a kid on Christmas morning. Broly didn't look too displeased himself. Krillin was obviously uncomfortable and so was Vegeta. Krillin looked like he was uncomfortable being around so many half naked girls. Vegeta looked uncomfortable for the amount of people in one small space, the noise, and the smells.

That's when she remembered the first time they went to the mall. She instantly regretted bringing them here. She was about to suggest they leave when Yamcha handed her a drink. She could smell the alcohol before she even brought the cup to her mouth. She had tried alcohol in the past but never had a full glass of it handed to her.

"Thanks Yamcha but I don't really drink"

"It's a party B! One drink won't hurt!" he said with a big goofy smile on his face. She gave him a quick nod and took one big drink, regretting it immediately. Her throat burned and her eyes watered as she handed it back to him and shook her head. He shrugged as he took the drink back and chugged it himself.

The boys had scattered but Vegeta hovered near her. Both of them awkwardly avoiding discussing the events that took place earlier in the night. Kakarot came up to her with a girl trailing not far behind him.

"Hey guys! This is my ummm . . friend. . . What's your name again?" Kakarot asked while turning around to look at the girl now clinging to his back.

"You can call me whatever you want sexy" the blonde intoxicated girl said as she clung to him.

"Oh. . really? Okay. . I haven't known you very long so it may take me a bit to come up with a good name." Kakarot said as Bulma and Vegeta collectively rolled their eyes.

"Hey Geets. . Do you smell that? I smelled it right when we walked into the house when those girls saw Rad and Broly. Then I smelled it again when this girl started touching me."

_I refuse to have this conversation with the clown. That is Raditz and Bardock's job! How can he not know what it smells like when a woman is aroused. I've never been with a woman and I can tell._

"I don't smell anything clown. Ask your idiot of a brother"

"Oh hey there handsome. Are you guys all related? You're all so good looking" the blonde said as she practically pushed Bulma away to fawn over Vegeta, setting both hands on the front of his armor. Bulma tried not to look irritated but it wasn't working. Vegeta saw the look on her face and quickly tried to remove the intoxicated woman from his chest.

"Get away from me fool and don't ever lay your hands on me." He said as he roughly pushed her hands away.

"I'm going to go find Yamcha. . . ." Bulma told Kakarot without making eye contact with Vegeta.

She walked down the hallway, peeking her head into each room that had the door open, looking for Yamcha. When she got to the last door, it was cracked. Yamcha was standing with his back to the door with his tongue down a girl's throat.

_Wow. This night just keeps getting better and better. _

She slowly backed away and exited through the back door, not wanting any of the Saiyans to see her cry. She knew how they would collectively react. With her heels in her hand, she started walking down the street towards Capsule Corp. Realistically, she knew her home was not within walking distance, she just didn't care.

* * *

_I got what I wanted. Vegeta is here and so is Broly. I've been wanting to see Vegeta for years and now that he's here I want to kiss him and punch him. I'm so mad at him but I've missed him. I know he's going to leave again and it's going to hurt. Especially if I get as close to him as I want to. And Yamcha. . I don't think I'm crying over the fact that he was with another girl. I think I'm embarrassed that I vouched for him after Raditz flat out told me he had a feeling he was an asshole. Ugh why is Vegeta following me?!_

**Vegeta:** "Girl. Why do you insist on walking alone in the dark half naked tonight?"

**Bulma:** "Go away Vegeta. . . and I'm not half-naked. . . .I'm a bunny."

**Vegeta:** "I know what a bunny is and I have never seen one that looks like the outfit you're wearing. Is there a different type of bunny I'm unaware of? I would have paid more attention to the animal documentaries you forced me to watch if there had been bunnies that look like that."

She stopped walking and turned to look at him. His cheeks were bright red once he realized what he had said. He was looking across the street, trying to look at anything but her face.

**Bulma:** "I don't know if you're making fun of me or complimenting me, either way, leave. Go back to the party. Everyone else seems to be having a great time. I'm sure that blonde would make your night more interesting."

She turned around and kept walking.

**Vegeta:** "I may not have seen you in a while but I would hope after all this time you would know me well enough to know that that's not the type of thing or girl I'm interested in."

**Bulma:** "I don't know what type of person you're into Vegeta. I doubt I even know who you are anymore. It's hard to say when you vanish for years at a time. People change."

As she continued to walk away from him, she was suddenly airborne. She let out a small scream as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

**Vegeta:** "Stop screaming! You're going to make my ears bleed" he yelled as his tail wrapped around her waist.

**Bulma:** "Then don't randomly grab me and fly away with me asshole! I told you to go away. I'm perfectly capable of getting home on my own"

**Vegeta:** "I didn't say you couldn't, but I can tell your feet were hurting you. If you want me to leave I will once we get to your house."

They flew the rest of the way in silence. Neither knowing what to say or how to act around each other anymore. It was obvious their relationship wouldn't be the same as it used to be and neither one of them knew what the next step should be.

After flying for a short period of time they landed on the lawn of Capsule Corp. He set her down gently but she didn't remove her arms from his neck right away.

_Should I kiss her this time? She's been angry with me all night. Would that make things worse? Would she push me away? If she reacted so poorly to my absence last time, how will she act when I leave again?_

She finally removed her arms from around his neck and turned to walk into the house. He followed behind her, feeling unwelcome and unwanted. She turned to walk up the stairs, leaving him alone.

**Vegeta:** "Do you want me to leave girl? If you don't want me here I'll go."

She stayed quiet. He turned to leave after she didn't respond. She spoke before he could get to the door.

**Bulma:** "Stay. I'm going to change then put a scary movie on to make up for the shitty night. You still have sweats and stuff in your room. My mom keeps in touch with your mom. She's been sending her your measurements ever since you left. My mom keeps your room stocked with clothes in your size. In case you come back."

She went upstairs and took a quick shower, washing away all the dirt from the corn maze. After the shower, she put her hair into a messy bun, put on some sweatpants and a tight-fitting cut off tank top before she went downstairs. She could hear the shower was on in Vegeta's room as she made a couple of bags of popcorn before heading into the living room and turning on the Halloween movie marathon she watches each year. As she was getting comfortable, Vegeta walked into the room. Smelling fresh and clean. He was wearing a muscle shirt and a pair of sweatpants that hung very low. When he reached his hand up to run it through his damp hair, his shirt rode up a few inches, exposing the deep v of his abs. She almost choked on her popcorn.

He paused with his hand still in his hair, one eyebrow raised, looking at her questionably. She waved him off and looked away, patting the empty spot next to her on the couch. He sat down hesitantly not sure whether he should sit closer to her or as far away from her as possible. She answered his question when she put a pillow on his lap before covering them both with a blanket and handing him a bowl of popcorn. She sighed contentedly as he wrapped his tail around her waist, just like he used to when they were younger.

_She is acting like she used to as if nothing had changed even though everything has changed. Especially after she kissed me. That's not something I'll be able to forget any time remotely soon. Her head is in my lap. Do I touch her? Should I put my hand on her shoulder? I really want to run my hand through her hair._

**Bulma:** "So. . Why?"

**Vegeta:** "Why what?"

He cleared his throat before answering, trying not to think about how her head was in his lap.

**Bulma:** "Why did you leave without even saying goodbye? Why were you gone for so long?"

**Vegeta:** ". . . I thought you wanted to watch this movie?"

**Bulma:** "You know damn well how many times I've seen it. Don't avoid the question. I deserve an answer."

**Vegeta:** "Why? What makes you think you deserve an answer?"

He instantly regretted what he said when he saw the look on her face. She sat up slowly and grabbed her pillow. Sitting as far away from him as possible.

**Bulma:** "I thought we were friends, you were my best friend. When you plan to leave your best friend for years, you tell them bye. If you miss them and have the option to go home or at least talk to them, you take it. You did neither of those things though, which I guess should have told me exactly where I stand in your life"

She got up and walked upstairs towards her room. When she was about to enter her room, she felt a hand on her arm.

**Vegeta:** "Wait girl. . . "

**Bulma:** "Why Vegeta? Wait for wh—"

Before she could finish asking her question, Vegeta's hands were in her hair, his tail wrapped tightly around her waist and his lips were on hers. She let go of the door handle and wrapped her arms around his neck. Neither one of them had experience with kissing but she had watched enough movies to know what to do. She opened her mouth slightly and licked his bottom lip. He pulled back, eyes darting from her lips to her eyes before he licked his lips. She grabbed him and pulled him back into the kiss as he felt around behind her, opening her door and walking them into her bedroom.

"Open your mouth" she said against his lips.

He parted his lips enough for her to stick her tongue in his mouth. He gasped before deepening the kiss even more. Pulling her even closer to him until every part of their bodies were touching. She could feel his erection through his sweats.

_Would he care if I touched him down there? What if I make him uncomfortable. What if that's not what he wants? He's huge! I can feel it. How does someone so compact and small have such a huge dick? Even if I wasn't a virgin there's no way that would fit. Do I want to lose my virginity tonight?_

He was frantically kissing her as if she would disappear if he stopped as if this was the last and only time he would touch her. He stopped kissing her long enough for her to take off his shirt before his mouth was back on hers. His hands moving gently up and down her sides. She could tell he wanted to touch her elsewhere but wasn't sure if that was okay. She reached around with both arms and unclamped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She took both hands and put them on her breasts. He moaned loudly into her mouth. It was the most attractive noise she had ever heard. He paused kissing her so they could breathe. He moved his hands from her breasts and placed them on her back, burying his face in her neck, he inhaled deeply.

"Girl. . if . .if . . we keep going. . I don't think I'll be able to stop." he said while trying to catch his breath.

"Who said I wanted you to stop?" she asked, just as breathless and he was.

He groaned into her neck and lifted her up by her ass. Her legs wrapped around his waist immediately. He carried her over to the bed, gently laid her down, and laid on top of her. He could feel her hard nipples rubbing across his chest, her legs wrapped around his waist, hot wet tongue in his mouth. It was almost too much for him to take. He had never even kissed a girl much less gotten her half-naked and underneath him.

_This is going to end before it even starts. I'm so close to cumming already and I haven't really even touched her yet._

She broke off the kiss and started kissing and sucking on his jawline all the way up to his ear. He moaned and bucked into her involuntarily. He could feel his cheeks reddening, embarrassed by his reaction until she thrust her hips into him. He almost lost it then and there. He pulled away from her mouth to lick and kiss her on the neck.

_I want to bite her so bad. Her neck is right there asking for me to make her my mate. It would be so easy with her laid out in front of me like this. . No. . I do not need or want a mate._

He moved his kisses and licks down lower, from her collar bone to her chest. A hand on each breast. He started rubbing and kneeling them before running a thumb over her hardened nipples. She let out a moan, driving him on further.

_Fuck even the noises she's making are setting me off. I feel like I'm about to explode._

He lowered his head and put her breasts close to his mouth. Desperately wanting to suck on both of her pink perky nipples but wasn't sure if she'd be ok with it. He paused and looked into her eyes waiting for her to tell him no. Instead she gave him a small breathless nod. That's all he needed. He greedily put his mouth over one of her nipples and started sucking on it like a starving infant. The noises coming out of him were driving her crazy. She could feel her panties getting wet as soon as he started kissing her, but now she was practically dripping.

"Ahh Vegeta. . . that feels so good" she moaned. She looked down to see his eyes closed as he rutted into the bed involuntarily. She had a feeling he was also a virgin, based off what Raditz had told her. She knew if he kept doing that he would cum and probably be mortified because she hadn't even touched him yet. She put her hands in his hair and yanked his head up. Pulling his mouth back to hers. He let out a small whimper as her breast left his mouth. He looked at her with a small pout on his face. Like a kid who just got his favorite toy taken away. She chuckled.

"I want to touch you too." She said as her hand trailed to his waistband. Before she could pull his sweats down, he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Girl. . "

"Please Vegeta. Let me touch you. You can touch me. . anywhere you want. . . for as long as you want. . just let me touch you. Please."

He groaned before letting go of her wrist. She lightly trailed her hand across his stomach before sticking her hand into his sweatpants and his boxers. He gasped instantly as her hand wrapped around his thick cock before she started stroking him slowly. He leaned down and put his forehead against hers, open-mouthed and panting, before putting his head back into the crook of her neck.

"Girl. . I'm. . Im not . . I'm not going to last very long. . I've . . I've never. . God that feels so good. . . you should stop. ."

"You want me to stop?" She asked as her hand froze

"God no I don't but. . . "

"It's fine Vegeta. I've never done anything like this before either. I've never even kissed anyone. This just. . it just feels. . right. Ya know what I mean?" He lifted his head from her neck and stared into her eyes.

"Yes. . I know what you mean" he said as he placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Her hand started moving again, this time slower. She could feel his body start to tremble. "Turn over" she told him. He stopped kissing her and looked at her questionably.

"Please turn over and lay on your back" He did it without hesitation. Once he was on his back she took off her pants and straddled him. Wearing only her damp panties.

_She smells so good. I could smell her arousal the moment I kissed her but now it's so strong I can almost taste it and she's so wet._

"God girl. . You have no idea what you're doing to me." He groaned, wrapping his tail around her thigh. He sat up with her in his lap and started kissing her again with one hand on her breast and the other in her hair. She gently pushed him back so he would lay back down. Using one hand she started to slide his pants off. Little by little, until he got the hint and removed them himself. She hovered over him like he had done to her and continued to kiss him.

She reached down and once more took his erection in her hand and slowly started pumping it. He broke the kiss and pulled her tightly into him, burying his head into her neck and moaning. She stroked him slowly, back and forth, reveling in the noises he was making. The noises he only made for her. She could feel precum drip from his cock onto her hand. She slowly rubbed it around the tip of his erection with her thumb, causing him to thrust into her hand. He started to tremble as a thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead. He had his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, breathing heavily, practically panting. She didn't know how she knew but she knew he was going to cum. She put her head into the crook of his neck and licked it as she started pumping him a little faster.

"Ahhh . . Girl . . I'm . . Im"

"Cum for me" she whispered in his ear before lightly biting his neck. He let out a loud deep moan and thrust into her hand as he came, pulling her close and hanging on to her for dear life as he rode out his orgasm. She kept her hand around the head of his cock, catching his cum in the palm of her hand to avoid a mess. She had a feeling he was going to be embarrassed as is. Having to stand up and walk to the bathroom covered in cum wouldn't have made the situation better. He laid there breathing heavily with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath, as she stood up to go to the bathroom and wash her hands. Before she had a chance to fully lay down next to him. he was back on top of her and kissing her again. She figured he would be out for the count. In movies, guys are always sleepy after they have an orgasm but she was wrong. It was as if all he needed was to catch his breath before he was ready again.

"Can I touch you?" he asked against her lips.

"I told you. You can touch me anywhere you want."

He started to kiss his way back to her chest before sucking on her breasts again. This time one hand trailed down to her soaking wet panties. She gasped as his hand grazed across her clit through the damp material. He immediately stopped sucking on her breast and looked up.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. She chuckled lightly, amused by his concern.

"No, you didn't hurt me. It felt good. There's a . . a spot down there that's super sensitive. It feels really good when it's touched but too much touching can be too much" she said. He smirked around her nipple at this new information.

"Can I touch you down there?"

"Yes"

"Will you tell me if it gets too sensitive?"

"Yes"

He instantly started sucking on her breasts again, licking her nipples every now and then. His hand traveled back to the damp crotch of her panties. He would slowly drag his knuckles back and forth across her slit, each time making her more sensitive and more aroused. It's like her moans were fueling him. She looked down and saw he was hard again.

_Already? I thought it took a while for guys to be able to go again. Maybe it's a Saiyan thing. I guess I'll never know because I'd rather die than ask Broly or Raditz._

All thoughts stopped when she felt his finger hook onto her panties and tug them down her thighs. He sat back on his knees and pulled them the rest of the way off. He raked his eyes up and down her entire body. His erection instantly back and harder than ever. She started to feel self-conscious by the intense way he was staring at her body when he mumbled "so beautiful" under his breath, so low she almost didn't hear him. He could see her core laid out right in front of him. The smell of her arousal engulfing him. He wanted to bury his face between her legs and stay there for the rest of his life just by the smell alone.

_If she smells that good I can't imagine how good she tastes_

The thought made his cock twitch and his mouth water. They had barely touched each other and kissed for the first time a couple of hours ago. He wasn't sure if it would be acceptable for him to dive face-first in between her legs already. He decided not to push his luck and went back to kissing her, keeping one hand on her lower lips. He wanted to remember every single reaction she had to each movement, imprinting it into his brain to use later.

_If she even lets me touch her again. Just placing my hand on her causes her to buck into it. She's this wound up just by my touch. I'm going to cum again by just touching her._

As he slowly drug one of his knuckles along her slit he watched her face to see her reaction every time he moved his hand. He got to the source of the wetness and felt her opening. He didn't move his hand, afraid to overstep her boundaries. When she realized why he stopped she grabbed two of his fingers and gently guided them inside her. She instantly moaned and arched her back off the bed. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Knowing he was the one making her feel good, making her moan, made the sight even better. Once his fingers were inside her, he didn't move. He honestly wasn't sure what she wanted him to do. That and the fact he couldn't concentrate on anything other than how hot tight and wet she was. She grabbed his fingers, slowly pulled them out, then pushed them back in so he would know to do the same on his own. He caught on to what she was showing him and started to move his hand. He pulled away from her face and looked from her face to his hand a couple of times before timidly asking her

"Can I . . . do you care. . is it ok if I watch. . Can I . . move down there . . I want to see every part of you. ." His cheeks turned a deep crimson after finally asking his question.

"Yes. You can."

He gave her a quick nod and shimmied down the bed until he was sitting back on his knees in between her legs. He looked slightly fascinated as he watched his fingers go in and out of her. He took his fingers out and she whimpered. He pulled them close to his nose and inhaled deeply before groaning. At first, she was extremely self-conscious thinking she smelled or something. Until his cock twitched and he started breathing heavy. He then stuck both fingers in his mouth and licked them clean while groaning. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. If she wasn't wet before she definitely would be now. He used one hand to spread apart her lips and the other to continue pumping in and out of her.

When he spread her lips apart he could see a small little nub. Immediately he knew he had found what he was looking for. While one hand pumped in and out of her his other hand started to rub light circles around her clit. As soon as he touched it she let out a deep moan and arched her back again. He knew instantly that this part of her anatomy would be something he needed to acquaint himself with. Her breathing started to pick up. He was able to circle her clit with his thumb while pumping his fingers in and out of her with the same hand, allowing him one free the other to continue to grope her breasts. He hovered back over her again took one of her breasts into her mouth. That set her over the edge.

"Vegeta. . I'm . . Im going to . ."

"Cum for me" he whispered in her ear like she had done to him. Her back arched again as she moaned so loud he was pretty sure the Saiyans on Vegetasei heard her. He felt her muscles clench his fingers as she orgasmed

_I want to feel her muscles clench my cock_

Seeing her face post orgasm was not only mesmerizing but also terrifying. He wanted to do this multiple times a day, every day, for the rest of his life. It terrified him because that was a problem. He was close to his goal, he could feel it. He needed to focus on training. He needed to focus on getting stronger. That's why he left in the first place. He didn't think the night would end like this. Now he knew he needed to leave as soon as possible. He remembered why he left to begin with because when he's around her he can't think of anything else. It's been like that since they were little. She's a weakness. She always has been and always will be. He can't afford any attachments. Not if he wants to ascend.

"Hey. . . Are you ok?" She asked as she covered herself with a sheet.

"Yes." He said as he swallowed and looked down. Feeling extremely guilty for wanting to leave her again so soon after what they just did.

"Okay. . " she said awkwardly.

She didn't think things would get uncomfortable between them, not her he agreed that it all felt right. She laid back on the bed and put her back to him. She wasn't sure of what to say or do. Based on the way he was acting, she assumed he would get up and go to his room. Instead, she felt him crawl up behind her and pull her close. He draped his arm across her waist, found her hand, and interlaced their fingers before burying his nose deep into her neck and hair.

_I may as well imprint the way she smells and the way her skin feels into my memory. Who knows how long I'll be gone this time._

He pulled her closer to his chest and held her. Dreading leaving her again and how she may react this time especially if she handled the first time so poorly. He had planned to only lay with her until Broly came back, but the sound of her breathing slowly lulled him to sleep. He awoke two hours later when he felt numerous familiar ki's enter the building. He put his sweats and shirt back on before heading downstairs. Raditz was so drunk he was unconscious. The bald midget was also out cold. He looked at Broly questionably but he just shrugged.

* * *

**Broly:** "The Incredible Hulk is apparently really popular at parties."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

**Vegeta**: "I need you to take me back to my ship."

**Broly:** "Now?"

**Vegeta:** "Yes. Once I change back into my armor"

**Kakarot:** "Why do you smell like Bulma so much Greets?"

**Broly:** "Is that why you want to leave?"

Broly was visibly getting more agitated by the minute while Kakarot looked confused.

**Vegeta:** "Why I want to leave is none of your business. But if you must know. . no that is not why. . and what you think happened didn't happen so don't look at me like that."

**Broly:** "Okay. If I take you back how long will we be there before we come back again? It would be best if we were back before she woke up. Otherwise, she's going to think you ditched her right after you did. . .whatever it is you did."

Vegeta winced as he mentioned how she'd feel when she wakes up and he's gone.

**Broly:** "You're not planning on coming back, are you? You're going to leave again."

**Vegeta:** ". . . "

**Broly:** "Why? For fuck's sake, no one else is gonna say it but I will. You two are fucking bonded and you know it. She was raised with us but I doubt she knows what it means or if she even realizes. If she did, she would know why you being gone hurts her so much more than when we are gone"

**Vegeta**: "I told you earlier I'm not having this conversation with you"

**Broly:** "Well, I don't give a damn whether you want to or not. I'm your only way off this planet. Unless you want to go grab a pod. She keeps two here. Go for it. The sound will wake her up though. Then you won't be able to slink away like a coward. You'll actually have to face her"

**Vegeta:** "Watch your mouth Broly. I don't care how long we've known each other. I'm still your Prince and I will not tolerate disrespect"

**Broly:** "Yeah well she's my Princess. You may not tolerate my disrespect but she doesn't deserve yours."

Vegeta turned his back and walked back to his room.

**Vegeta:** "10 minutes then we leave. I don't care if you stay on the ship with me or come back here."

**Broly:** "Yes my Prince"

* * *

She knew he was gone before she even opened her eyes. It wasn't because his arm was no longer draped across her waist It wasn't because their fingers were no longer interlaced. It wasn't because the warmth on her back was gone. She knew he was gone because that ache in her chest was back and the feeling of being incomplete. She didn't want to open her eyes. Opening her eyes meant it was real and she would need to face the fact that he was gone again. For how long this time, who knows?

She wasn't sure what time it was but she could hear the boys moving around downstairs. She knew they'd be able to smell him on her, but she wasn't sure if they'd be able to tell exactly what when between them last night. She didn't want to do the walk of shame. She didn't want to see the look of pity in their eyes. She wasn't sure how Vegeta and Broly got to Earth without a pod the night before and she wasn't sure how they would have been able to leave without her knowing. She was too happy to see them last night to ask and at the moment, she didn't care.

Instead of getting up, she just laid in bed, staring out her window. She didn't want to cry. She knew when one of the boys inevitably came to check on her, they'd be able to smell her tears. She got up and put some pajamas on before getting back into bed. She tried desperately not to think about what had transpired between them last night. Especially after he agreed that being together felt right, yet he left anyways. She felt used and it wasn't a feeling she thought she would experience, especially not because of him. All these thoughts were running through her head when she heard a small knock on her door.

* * *

**Raditz:** "I think she's awake. Which means she knows he's gone. She told me she could feel when Vegeta was around her but not by sensing his ki. She said it was a feeling in her chest. We know what that means, and deep down so does he. Yet he left her again after they did. . .who knows what."

He was lying on the couch with his arm over his eyes. He had the worst hangover of his life and he wasn't exactly sure what happened last night. He remembered a party and some hot girls. He remembered being fondled. . .a lot. Then he woke up face down on the floor of the living room of Capsule Corp. Half his body paint had rubbed off and his hair was braided. Broly filled him in on the rest. Krillin wasn't doing much better. Being under the legal drinking age, he had never really tried alcohol before, especially not as much as he did. He spent half the morning throwing up and the rest of the morning on the floor, face down, next to Raditz. Apparently Kakarot brought him back to Capsule Corp. after he passed out at the party with Raditz.

**Krillin:** "I had fun last night guys but I am never. . ever . . drinking again and if I try to please punch me in the face. It would feel better than I feel now. By the way, does anyone know what happened to Yamcha? I didn't see him again after we got to the party."

He was still lying face down on the carpet where Kakarot had left him the night before.

**Kakarot:** "Yeah. .I saw him kissing a girl at the party. . . a girl that wasn't Bulma. Then Bulma disappeared. I was going to follow her but I sensed her ki with Vegeta's so I knew she was okay. I didn't really want to leave you guys alone"

Krillin turned his head with his eyes closed towards Kakarot.

**Krillin:** "That sucks. Poor Bulma. . .it sounds like she had a really bad night. Well thanks, Kakarot. I don't know how I would have gotten home without you."

He turned his head and buried it back into the carpet and laid there quietly.

**Kakarot:** "Broly. . are you okay? You look angry."

Broly hadn't slept after he took Vegeta back to his ship and had been really quiet ever since. Abnormally quiet considering Raditz was in pain. Normally he would have jumped on the chance to make fun of him. He was sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees, hands clasped together, and looking down.

**Broly:** "I just can't believe he ditched her again. After he heard everything she said about him when we were in the maze. I know they both have never even kissed someone and from what I could tell they went a little further than that last night. I know it was a big deal to the Princess and he knew it too but he still left. He knows they're bonded. There's no way he doesn't. He knows the repercussions of fighting it for too long, but he still left. I didn't think he was a coward. I never thought he would run from anything. Yet he is running from this."

He knew he was being a little too serious for him. Kakarot was always a positive and happy go lucky kid. He was never one to take much seriously unless it was a fight. He sat there staring at him, listening to everything Broly said, quietly to take it all in.

**Raditz:** "You know how he is with all this stuff. Girls. . feelings. . he thinks it's all a weakness. A weakness the Prince of all Saiyans has 'no time for'. He's too busy trying to ascend to spend time doing anything else."

**Broly:** "THEN HE SHOULDN'T HAVE COME! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE LEAD HER ON! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S THE PRINCE! HE HAD NO RIGHT!"

They had never seen him so worked up before and it worried them.

**Raditz:** "Bro be quiet. We know the Princess is awake. Her hearing isn't as good as ours but she'll hear you if you yell. Plus, my head is about to explode. Yelling is making it worse."

**Broly:** "Like I care"

He got up, put his shoes on, and walked towards the back door.

**Kakarot**: "Where are you going?"

**Broly:** "Out"

He wasn't quite sure where he was going. He just knew he needed to get away from everyone. He was pissed and didn't want to take it out on them.

* * *

**Kakarot:** "He's really mad. I've never seen him so mad before"

Raditz groaned, rolled over, grabbed the blanket draped across the back of the couch, and covered his face with it. Hoping he would suffocate to death and not have to deal with depressed teenagers, cowardly princes, and a protective enraged Saiyan.

**Raditz:** "I don't know whose neck I should snap first, Yamcha's or Vegeta's. Vegeta hurt her more than he did but. . his neck would be harder to snap. Yamcha's would be easier and more satisfying."

**Krillin:** "Um. . I know he was a jerk to Bulma . . but. . can we hold off on the whole 'neck-snapping' thing?"

He was getting more and more comfortable with the older Saiyans the more time he spent with them. They still scared the crap out of him though, especially when they were annoyed or angry. He knew Kakarot would never let them hurt him, they had become best friends. That still didn't make them any less scary.

**Raditz:** "Sure thing cue ball. I can't promise I won't punch him in the face the next time I see him though."

**Krillin:** "I guess that's fair. . . Can I ask a question?"

**Raditz:** "Shoot"

**Krillin:** "What does it mean when you guys say Bulma and Vegeta are bonded?"

**Raditz:** "Ughhhh It's too early for that talk and a depressed teenager. . . I should go check on her. She's been awake for a while and hasn't left her room. It's going to be a rough day . . and week . . and year. . Ya know what? Fuck it. I'm not really one to snitch but the first thing I'm doing when we get back home is having a long talk with the Queen. I'm tired of Vegeta's shit."

**Kakarot:** "I can go check on her Raditz. You and Krillin can stay here and talk about bonding. You guys obviously don't feel good anyways."

**Raditz:** "No offense baby bro but you don't really handle these things well. Usually, you make her laugh which takes her mind off things but I don't think that's going to work this time."

**Kakarot:** "I know. . but I don't think she should be alone. I'll go talk to her."

**Raditz:** "Ok but really Kakarot, try and be considerate of how she's feeling right now before saying anything that could make her feel worse."

**Kakarot:** "I will Raditz."

* * *

When Kakarot got upstairs, he could smell tears and hear sniffling. Bulma didn't cry often but when she did, it was usually because of Vegeta. He was closer to him than anyone else. And he knew him better than anyone. Vegeta would never admit it but they were best friends. He very rarely got mad at him, no matter how grumpy he was, but this made him mad. He wasn't sure what happened between them just that it was a big deal. When he got to the door, he knocked gently and waited for a response. When he didn't get one he slowly opened the door and peeked his head in.

"Bulma. . are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kakarot. I just want to be alone. Please go away."

_Her room smells like sweat and Vegeta. He definitely stayed in her room last night. The closer I get to the bed, the more it smells like him. She's probably sad he didn't say goodbye like last time._

"I don't think you should be alone. I know you're sad and when I get sad I don't like being alone. If I stay quiet can I sit with you? We don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to." Kakarot said timidly.

". . .Okay" she said with a small sniffle.

He slowly made his way further into the room before walking to her window and opening it a little. There was a slight breeze outside and thought it may be best if her room didn't smell like Vegeta. They knew her senses weren't as good as theirs but he didn't want to chance it. It was late in October and starting to get colder, by human standards. He knew she might be cold but his body heat usually warmed her up. After the window was open and the air was circulating throughout her room, he crawled into the bed and laid next to her, half sitting up against the headboard.

When they were little and he would get scared or sad about something, he would sneak into her room once everyone else was asleep and get into bed with her. He knew she wouldn't make fun of him like Raditz would. She would pull him close and rub his back until he fell asleep. He didn't know if she would think it was weird if he did those things to her now that they were older. He didn't have any sort of feelings for her other than as a best friend or brother but he knew things like that change once you're older. They laid there in silence for a while before she turned around and put her arm around his waist, burying her head into his side, and cried. He hated when she cried and aside for making her laugh, he wasn't sure what to do to make her feel better. None of them did, even after being with her for a decade. He told her he would be quiet so without saying a word he put his arm around her and rubbed her back like she used to do for him. After they sat there for a while, she sniffled a few times and wiped her tears away.

"Kakarot. . what do you do when you're angry or sad now that we're older? When you were sad you used to come to me. I know things like that change over time though, but what do you do now?"

"I train or I fight. I do that when I'm happy too but it makes me feel better. Training takes my mind off stuff and fighting helps me get rid of all the bad feelings."

". . .will you train me? I know I won't be able to really fight anyone but maybe it will make me feel better too?"

"Sure Bulma! I'd like that!"

"Thanks, Kakarot"

"You're welcome Bulma" he said as he gave her a tight squeeze and laid back against the headboard.

* * *

A few days after Halloween, they went back to Vegetasei. They all thought being there would make her feel worse about the incident with Vegeta but it did the opposite. It was obvious she was still sad but she wasn't depressed in bed like she was at Capsule Corp. which they were thankful for. Instead, she spent almost every waking minute in the lab. They had to bring her food so she would remember to eat and force her to go to bed. None of them knew what she was working on which she preferred. She didn't like showing off her projects until they were complete working like she intended.

Broly told her about his time on Yardrat and how he learned instant transmission. It was the coolest thing she had ever witnessed. Knowing she could go home within a second instead of spending over a week in a pod made her happier than he expected. She was just hoping he would stick around for a while after being gone for the last year. He knew people would want him to take them places if they found out, so he kept it between them, the King and Queen, and Bardock.

She knew the Queen knew about what happened on Halloween. She assumed it was Raditz who snitched. He was normally quiet about the stuff that went on when they visited Earth but she could tell him and Broly weren't happy with what went down between her and Vegeta. A week after returning to Vegetasei, the Queen came to visit her in her lab while she was tinkering on one of her projects. She knew what she wanted to talk about because she brought with her a tray of all her favorite foods, hoping to make the conversation they were about to have a little less unbearable. She was surprised she waited so long to approach her. She was like a mother to her but that didn't mean she wanted to talk about her son and how poorly he treated her.

* * *

**Eschalot:** "Hello Princess"

**Bulma:** "Hello my Queen. Did you need something?"

**Eschalot:** "Um. . well no. . I haven't really seen you since you got back and thought I'd see what you were up to. . ."

**Bulma:** "You lie as bad as Vegeta does. I know what you want to talk about so you might as well cut to the chase."

**Eschalot**: "You've spent too much time around Saiyans. You get to the point and you don't sugar coat things. Although, you weren't much different than the first time I met you"

They were always close. She always confided in her when she had any female issues she was too embarrassed to discuss with the older boys. As they got older it was no holds barred with them though. No topic was off-limits much to Raditz's dismay.

**Eschalot:** "I'm sure you know Raditz discussed what happened while you guys were on Earth. He didn't really give me too many details other than you and my son got rather. . close. . and after you fell asleep he left again."

**Bulma:** "What you think happened didn't happen. . I told them that"

**Eschalot:** "I know dear and even if it did it's none of my business. I wouldn't look down on you for it. I was a young once too remember."

Bulma wouldn't make eye contact with her. She tried to focus on the tools in her hand and the device on the table. She knew if she looked at the Queen she would see a look of pity, a look she hated. They sat in silence for a while before Bulma finally broke down, trying her best not to cry. She despised crying in front of the Saiyans. She knew how they felt about public displays of emotion but she couldn't help it.

**Bulma:** "I just don't get why he left without saying goodbye again. Raditz and Broly leave all the time and they always tell me goodbye and when they can, they tell me how long they'll be gone. Even Kakarot is considerate enough to do that. I've always felt. . a . .a. . pull towards Vegeta, like two magnets. No matter how long he's gone that pull is still there. I can feel when he's nearby. I can feel it in my chest and when he's gone that feeling is gone too. It feels like I have a hole in my chest only he can fill. It's stupid and I hate it. I hadn't seen him for 3 years and it still didn't go away. I wasn't sure if I liked him like. . that . . but then I saw him last week and I knew for sure. . and yeah we did .. stuff. . and it just felt. . right. When I told him that he said he understood what I meant but he still left. He snuck out while I was asleep and he left again. I thought maybe he would stay this time but he didn't. I feel used and like he thinks I'm not worthy of his time. I just don't want to feel this way anymore. It's not fair."

The Queen was bonded with the King and knew exactly how the Princess was feeling. She had felt it too when they were younger. She still felt it when he left for extended periods of time, but she knew why that was, the Princess didn't. The Queen knew why Vegeta left and why he chose not to come home. It wasn't completely because of her but she did play a part. The Princess was right, she was a bad liar and didn't know how to tell her the truth without making her feel worse. None of them had ever explained to her what a Saiyan bond was and how intense it could be. Partially because she was too young and partially because she wasn't Saiyan. They knew her and Vegeta had bonded but she wasn't sure if it would be completely the same for her since she was human. She knew Vegeta knew they were bonded and she knew how he felt about mates and bonding. Not knowing how she would take it, they never bothered to explain it to her. Now that she was older and obviously feeling the bond, she knew it was time.

* * *

**Eschalot:** "Do you know what a Saiyan bond is Princess?"

**Bulma**: "No but I've heard the boys mention it before. I'm not sure what it means though."

**Eschalot:** "A Saiyan bond is a connection a male and female Saiyan feel. It's not like the connection you have with Raditz or Broly. It's deeper, more emotional, and more intimate. Usually, the first time you lay eyes on each other it happens. It can happen when you're an adult, or it can happen when you're a child. As you get older the connection turns into something more than fondness and friendship. Even if you haven't seen the other person for a while. The attraction is instant once you're of age to feel those types of feelings."

**Eschalot:** "Essentially. . when you meet that person they're your mate. You won't ever feel the same way about someone else as you do them. The thought of being with someone else is unappealing. When you're separated you get that feeling in your chest you described. Sometimes you can feel each other's emotions and sometimes you can sense them when they're nearby. If the bond is strong enough you can even communicate telepathically, or so the legends say. To my knowledge, there hasn't been a mated couple with that ability for quite some time. "

She was trying to gauge Bulma's feelings about what she was telling her. She couldn't really tell whether or not the Princess thought this was bad news or if she was just happy to know why she felt the way she did.

**Bulma:** "So it's like a soul mate?"

**Eschalot:** "Soul mate? I'm not familiar with that term. I'm guessing it's something you say on Earth."

**Bulma:** "Yeah, on Earth some people believe in soul mates. Basically the belief is that everyone is born with half their soul and half their mate's soul. You're one half of a whole until you meet them. They complete you."

**Eschalot:** "Then yes. When you bond with someone you've met your soulmate. Is that something all Earthlings believe in?"

**Bulma:** "No, it's not. I mean, a lot of people do but it's not a common belief. A lot of people don't believe in something they can't see or explain."

**Eschalot:** "Do you believe in soulmates?"

**Bulma:** "I don't know. When I was little I did but when I was little I also believed in fairy tales too and that was a load of shit so I don't know what I believe anymore."

**Eschalot:** "Fairy tales? Like the story you told me about the boy that fought with a sword and could fly? The one you tricked Broly into dressing up as?"

**Bulma:** "Peter Pan and yes, that is sometimes considered a fairy tale" she chuckled at the memory.

**Eschalot:** "What fairy tale did you believe in? Certainly not that one."

**Bulma:** "To be fair. . when I was six, I met a man that could fly and shoot energy out of his hands. He then brought home three boys my age that could also fly. . all that was missing was the sword."

**Eschalot**: "Ok, you make a good point. Which fairy tale did you believe in?"

**Bulma:** "It's stupid . . but most stories about princesses have a prince. The princess gets in some sort of trouble and needs rescuing. 'Prince Charming' or 'the prince named Charming' as Vegeta used to say, shows up and saves her in some way or another. I always thought I'd meet my Prince Charming someday, but instead, I got the Prince of all Assholes." she said with a small smile as the Queen laughed.

**Bulma:** "I just don't get why he would leave again for who knows how long. I know what they do when they go on missions. How can that be better than being here? Especially if he feels the same way I do when we are apart."

**Eschalot:** "Have you heard of the legend of the Legendary Super Saiyan?"

**Bulma:** "I think so. The Saiyan that can transform into a super-powerful fighter?"

**Eschalot:** "More or less. The Legendary Super Saiyan is an extremely powerful and rare Saiyan transformation. With a seemingly endless supply of energy, and said to appear once every thousand years. Well, it's been about 1000 years since the last one was seen and it is said that the previous Super Saiyans all had royal blood."

**Bulma:** "He's been gone because he's trying to become a Super Saiyan?"

**Eschalot:** "He believes it's his birthright. He thinks if he works hard, trains hard, and fights enough, it will trigger the transformation."

**Bulma:** "But if that was the case couldn't anyone with royal blood transform? Even the King?"

**Eschalot**: "The King? The Legendary Super Saiyan. That will be the day" The Queen laughed. "But yes, if fighting and training was the trigger, Vegeta would have transformed by now."

**Bulma:** "Then why keep fighting? I know the other planets need help and I know how much he loves battle but to be gone for years? I know what they do when they're gone and I also know him and Kakarot have made quite a name for themselves across the galaxy. I don't get how that could trigger ascension. Have you told him you don't think that's how the transformation works?"

**Eschalot:** "Ha! Like he would listen. You know how stubborn he is. He thinks he knows everything."

**Bulma:** "Well. . I guess that makes me feel a little better. He's not staying away because of me."

The Queen looked away from her. Avoiding eye contact as she suddenly became very interested in the hem of her dress."

**Bulma:** "So he is gone because of me. That's what I thought." She looked away, eyes glossy with unshed tears.

**Eschalot:** "Yes but not because of you exactly. I think he's running from his feelings. You know how he thinks attachments and emotions are a weakness. He always has. I'm not quite sure how he got that idea in his head. The older he got the closer he got with you and I think it scared him. Not wanting to deepen the bond, he left. Obviously that backfired when he went to see you last week. So there's nothing wrong with you. He left because he acknowledged he has feelings for you and he's not sure what to make of it. I know you didn't want to talk about him or what happened but I felt it was time you know why you feel the way you do and that there's nothing wrong with you. He's the one with the problem."

Bulma wasn't sure whether or not what the Queen said made her feel better or worse. She was going to need time to digest everything she was just told. The Queen could see the wheels turning in her head as she absorbed all of the information she gave her. It wasn't easy knowing your mate was basically chosen for you at birth and there's little you could do about it.

**Bulma**: "There's a boy that likes me back on Earth. I kind of like him but the feelings are obviously not the same as they are with Vegeta. Raditz and Broly hate him but I think it's because he's not Vegeta. They also call him a weakling which is fair, compared to you guys he is. But he's nice to me and pays attention to me, and actually wants to spend time with me. I hadn't considered dating him or letting him court me until recently. The day I told Raditz if he asked to court me I would say yes is the day Vegeta decided to grace me with his presence after three years. I only told Raditz so he wouldn't break any of his limbs if he saw him touch me. Anyways, after that night I had changed my mind then Vegeta left. Is it even possible for me to be courted by someone when I've already met my mate?"

She didn't like the thought of the Princess courting someone, especially a weak Earthling, someone that wasn't her son. But it wasn't fair for the Princess to hang around and wait for Vegeta to take his head out of his ass, as the Earthlings would say. She wasn't her mother so she couldn't forbid her to be with someone else. All she could do was tell her the truth and watch as everything unfolds.

**Eschalot:** "It is technically possible, yes, but it will be very very hard to feel the same way about this boy as you do about Vegeta. If what our legends say is true anyways. I would obviously prefer you end up with my son but I also know waiting around for him to accept the truth isn't fair to you. If you'd like to try and be with another I won't try to convince you otherwise. Just know, I think it will do more harm than good in the long run."

**Bulma:** "Thank you Eschalot for telling me all of this and for being honest with me."

**Eschalot:** "You're welcome Dear"

She pulled the Princess into a big hug before standing up and heading towards the lab's exit.

**Bulma:** "Eschalot. . . What happens if both people reject the bond?"

**Eschalot:** "It doesn't happen often but when it does it can be painful for both parties for quite some time. The connection felt will be severed after a while and you'll never quite feel the same, but it's possible."

She had a sad look on her face after Bulma asked her that question. The Princess gave her a small nod and turned back towards her project, dismissing her and ending the uncomfortable conversation.

* * *

A few weeks passed with no word from Vegeta. She had expected as much and tried not to let it bother her even though it did. She had been thinking about what the Queen had told her and wasn't quite sure how she felt about everything. Raditz and Broly weren't sure exactly what they spoke about but knew she was finally told about bonding and how it affects her and Vegeta. She wasn't sure whether or not Kakarot knew anything but ever since Halloween, he stuck by her side a lot more than he used to. As if he was worried she would have a breakdown at any moment and wanted to be near her to calm her down.

Yamcha had called her multiple times a day since Halloween. She had ignored his calls for a while, not wanting to talk to him either. Not after what happened and not after speaking with the Queen. They were set to go back to Earth the next day when he called again. This time she answered while Broly and Raditz sat nearby.

"Hi Yamcha. . . yeah I've just been busy. . .it's ok. . I understand. . . everyone had been drinking a lot. Plus we weren't really dating or anything." Broly and Raditz frowned and exchanged looks.

"I'll be back on Earth tomorrow. . . . " there was a pause in the conversation. She looked up and made eye contact with the boys before she continued to speak.

"Um . .yeah . . I'd . . love to go out with you."


	5. Lycanthropy

Chapter Text

**Bulma & Vegeta Age: 19 **

**Kakarot / Goku Age: 18**

**Broly / Raditz Age: 23**

* * *

_"I'll use you as a warning sign. That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind._  
_And I'll use you as a focal point. So I don't lose sight of what I want. _  
_And I've moved further than I thought I could. But I missed you more than I thought I would. _  
_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be, right in front of me. Talk some sense to me._

Amber Run - I Found

* * *

_I have never run from anything in my life. I have never run from a fight or backed down from a challenge. There has never been an enemy I couldn't defeat. Everyone knows my name, they have since I was thirteen years old. Many would consider me a monster and an asshole, which is true, but I am no coward. At least I didn't think I was. Not until a weak earthling girl with eyes the color of Earth's sky and the power level of a gnat clawed her way into my life._

_She is the greatest opponent I have ever faced. She is my biggest challenge and the only thing I have ever been truly afraid of. I snuck away in the middle of the night so I wouldn't have to face her. Broly was right that night when he said I was a coward. I knew she would cry if I told her I was leaving again. I knew if she asked me to stay I would have and I would have never left her side again. Which is exactly why I left. She's always been a distraction and I can't afford to be distracted. I need to become the Legendary Super Saiyan. Not just because it's my birthright, and not because it's in my blood. I need to ascend to protect my planet, to protect my people, and to protect her. No matter how much blood I spill, no matter how hard I train, it's not enough. I thought being the strongest fighter would be the key to unlocking the power but I was wrong._

_The hole in my chest is always present when she's not around me but the current hole in my chest is completely different. I let my guard down like a goddamn fool and I'm paying for it. I'm alone and bleeding out on some shit hole planet in an unknown corner of the galaxy. Which is exactly what I deserve. At least if I die today I'll go out fighting, like a true Saiyan. I can't say I have any regrets, except for her. I regret leaving her that night. I regret treating her like an obligation, like she wasn't worth my time. I regret hurting her. It's my fault she's trying to sever our bond, I can feel it. I thought that is what I wanted, but it's not._

_She's gorgeous, she's a genius, she's kind, she's fierce, she strikes fear into the hearts of men, and she's unlike anyone I've ever met. I can see why people may think we are good for each other. I'm a prince and she's a princess in every sense of the word. I'm one of the strongest beings in the universe. She's always been safe on Vegetasei. Except, she won't be if I make her my mate. She'll always be in danger and it will be my fault. Being the prince of the strongest warrior race in the galaxy puts a target on my back. That target has been there since birth but it's more prevalent than ever. Kakarot and I have made a name for ourselves across the universe, and now so has Broly. We have more enemies now than ever. I have more enemies than both of them combined. If I make her my mate, my enemies become her enemies._

_This should be enough to drive me away from her, it's worked for the last six years. Except now it's driving me closer to her. Frieza becomes a bigger threat with each passing day. I've been taking out his men for years but when I kill one, two appear. They always tell you what they know before they die. They hope you'll spare them if they tell you what you want to hear. In their last moments of life they try and tell me Frieza's secrets. Usually it's random information that is of no interest to me, until recently. Recently all of it's the same. News has spread that I've found my mate, and she's on Vegetasei._

_They don't know we aren't mated yet. I doubt they know what the Saiyan bond is and the significance it has to our people. They don't know who she is or what she looks like. They know what she means to me, they know she exists, and they know where she's at. How they know this? I'm not sure, but right now it doesn't matter. I know Kakarot can protect her. I know Raditz and Broly can protect her, but that's not good enough, not against Frieza. They're not good enough, because she's mine and they're not me. If I die now, she'll never be the same. My death will change her._

_I've hurt her too much already. I can't let that happen. I won't die today. I refuse to die today. She needs me and I will do everything in my power to get back to her. I will show her how much she means to me. She is my other half. I know that now. I think I've always known. She gives me strength. She's my reason to fight. She's the reason I'm going to get my ass up off the ground. She's the reason I'm going to stand up and fight my way to my ship and get off this shit hole excuse for a planet. Hole in my chest be damned._

_The Prince of all Saiyan's will not die today._

* * *

"I'm Bulma fucking Briefs! I will not let a boy bring me down! No matter who he is!"

That was her motto over the last three years whenever she was upset over a certain Saiyan Prince or the 'Beta Male', also known as Yamcha. She decided to give Yamcha a chance after the night she spent with Vegeta. They were together for over a year before she broke up with him. Their relationship wasn't the best but it helped her take her mind off of Vegeta, at least for a little while.

Raditz and Broly patiently waited for her to come to her senses or for him to fuck up. They got what they wanted after Bulma found out he slept with someone else. She figured he would dump her once he got tired of her not putting out. She didn't think he would cheat on her.

Krillin was the one to rat out Yamcha. He became extremely close with her and Kakarot over the years. He felt like he would be lying to them if he kept it to himself. When he found out about it, he immediately went to Capsule Corp and called Bulma. She promised never to tell Yamcha it was him that told her. Instead she told him Raditz and Broly figured it out. He was still terrified of them and would never confront them or accuse them of lying.

* * *

Three years passed before Vegeta decided to grace them with his presence. Something happened to him while he was gone, something that hadn't happened in the past. He changed a little bit each time he was gone, but this time was different, he was different.

Bulma did her best to avoid him once he got back. She expected him to be hostile towards her like he was with everyone else. She expected him to be indifferent and cold considering how their last encounter ended. Instead, he was nicer to her and went out of his way to get her attention.

She treated him with indifference when she was forced to interact with him. She made sure they were never alone together in the same room. She knew he would never talk to her about anything personal if other people were around. She did a really good job of ignoring him and avoiding him for a few months. Until he landed on her balcony one night.

* * *

It was the first night in a long time that it wasn't scorching hot or freezing cold outside. Not expecting to see anyone for the rest of the night she took a shower and pulled her hair up in a messy bun before making herself comfortable on her balcony. On her small side table, her tablet projected a 3D hologram of the schematics to the shields she had been working on for a few years now. With a cup of coffee in her hand she sat down and wrapped herself in a blanket. She was looking forward to working through the night quietly outside by herself.

She started going through the different components of the shield she had been working on for Earth. She was able to create a signal jammer to prevent anyone outside of the planet from being able to detect it on radars but she was having issues creating a cloaking device. When activated, the cloaking device would make the planet virtually invisible to the naked eye. She created a cloaking feature on the newer ships she had created for Vegetasei but a planet was a lot bigger than a ship. She was missing one crucial part and she had no idea what it was. Once she figured it out, the shield would be ready to test. Deep in concentration, she missed the Saiyan Prince slowly floating up towards her balcony.

"What are you doing up so late woman?"

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed and dropped her half empty coffee mug.

He hopped over the railing and caught the mug before it could hit the ground. "Woman stop your screeching immediately!" he yelled and placed one hand over her mouth. Narrowing her eyes at him she pulled his hand off of her mouth and punched him in the chest. "WHAT THE FUCK VEGETA! You scared the shit out of me!"

". . . . That wasn't my intention. . . I thought you could sense when I'm around?" setting her coffee mug on the table, he crossed his arms and leaned back against the balcony railing.

"I used to be able to. I haven't been able to for a while now. At least not since you got back. What do you want? Why are you creeping around my bedroom balcony in the middle of the night?" Once her breathing returned to normal she was able to properly get a good look at him. He was wearing a dark grey muscle shirt and a pair of black sweats her mother had bought for him on Earth. He was as handsome as ever of course but he looked like he hadn't slept properly in a while. Dark circles were visible when the moonlight hit his face at the right angle. She noticed he had a lot more scars than the last time she saw him.

_She can't sense me anymore and I'm having a hard time sensing her emotions like I could in the past. I was right. She has been trying to sever our bond and it appears to be working. I can't let her do that._

"Hello? Vegeta? Are you going to answer me? Why are you lurking outside of my balcony and what do you want?"

"I wasn't 'lurking'. . I . . I couldn't sleep. I sensed your ki and could tell you were awake and out here."

"Ok that explains why you are here. What do you want?"

". . . . You've been avoiding me since I returned. . Why?"

"You're a lot of things but stupid is not one of them. I'm sure you can figure it out."

"You're still angry with me about the last time we. . .saw each other? Is that why you are trying to sever our bond?" he asked while looking away. She couldn't be sure but the look on his face and the tone in his voice suggested he may actually feel bad.

_Am I hearing things or did he sound sad when he said that? Is he sad because he left me or because I'm trying to sever our bond?_

"Vegeta, you really hurt me when you left. I think you know that. You knew that when you left but you left anyways. It's been a few years now. I'm over it but I don't want to go through that again. It sucked. I let you in and you shut me out. It's better for the both of us if we sever this connection."

"What if I want to be bonded to you?" he asked her while looking down towards the ground, as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. She noticed there was a slight reddish tint on his cheeks as he said it.

"I wanted you to be lying next to me when I woke up the morning after Halloween and you weren't. We don't always get what we want." She could feel her eyes filling with tears but she refused to let them fall. She promised herself she would never cry over him again and she intended to keep that promise.

"I don't regret leaving. But I-" She cut him off before he could finish his sentence. She didn't need to hear anything else he wanted to say. He already said enough.

"Leave Vegeta. You've said enough and I'm tired of talking about that night. Everyone has had a 'talk' with me about what happened and I'm tired of it. I told you, I'm over it."

"Will you let me finish! I just. . I just need you to hear what I have to say. If you don't want me here after I've said what I need to say I'll leave." he ran his hands through his hair as he spoke. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. She had worked so hard to distance herself from him and she knew this conversation was about to throw all her hard work out the window.

_I want to tell him to go to hell but I can tell he's nervous and uncomfortable. Whatever he has to say is obviously not easy for him. UGH why do I do this to myself!_

"I don't regret leaving. . .but I regret not telling you goodbye. I was a coward. I knew if you . . . if you asked me to stay I . . I would have. I did not hurt you intentionally. You're. . . you're a distraction woman. You've always been a distraction. That's why I left years ago and that's why I stayed away. You're. . you're a weakness and I can't afford to be weak!" he yelled as he fisted his hands at his sides.

"I'm a weakness? That's what you wanted me to know? You've said what you needed to say. Now you can leave."

"Damn it woman I didn't mean it like that!" he was visibly frustrated with himself for not being able to properly express what he wanted to say. He pushed away from the wall, closed the distance between them, and grabbed her by the arms. Her eyes widened in shock by how quickly he approached her and by the look of desperation on his face.

"You're my weakness! You have been since we were six! You make me weak! I have many enemies as do Kakarot and Broly but I am the Prince of the strongest warrior race in existence. I am one of the strongest warriors in the universe. My enemies know they cannot defeat me. What better way to hurt me than to go after. . my . . my mate?" his grip loosened on her arms but he didn't release her. Instead he started to slowly rub them up and down.

_I forgot how warm he is and how soft his hands are from wearing his gloves all the time. Did he really say I was his mate? Did he really leave me to keep me safe or is that just an excuse?_

The silence between them was deafening. He didn't know how she would react to his confession and she wasn't really sure how to respond. It was making him extremely uncomfortable. He would prefer it if she started screaming at him again. He noticed she had tears in her eyes before she broke their eye contact and looked down.

"I. . I don't know what you want me to say Vegeta." He brought his hand up to her chin, and tipped her head upwards so she would look him in the eyes again. "You don't have to say anything but I want you to know that I'm. . I'm not leaving you again. Not unless you want me to." He kissed her gently before leaving her alone to digest everything that just happened.

"What the fuck!" She yelled before going into her, shutting the balcony door, and getting into bed.

* * *

After that night things changed between them, this time for the better. She no longer avoided him or ignored him but instead went out of her way to tease him like she used to. She made him uncomfortable every chance she got. He purposely pissed her off and irritated her in return. She could feel when Vegeta was near again and he had no issue sensing her emotions. They didn't discuss what was said on the balcony again, and she wasn't sure they ever would. If he wanted her to be his mate he would have to address his feelings for her sooner rather than later. As the Saiyan Prince he must choose his future queen before his 20th birthday. There is no rule against choosing a non Saiyan as a mate but if the decision is left to the king and queen, they will be required to choose a Saiyan as his bride. Everyone knew he intended to make Bulma his queen but no one knew what was taking him so long. He was running out of time.

* * *

"Absolutely not Blue" he said as they made their way out of the castle. She asked Raditz to take her to the beach for a few hours before she spent the rest of the day in her lab. "UGHHH! Why not?" she whined.

"Because. Every time you come to me with something like this, I end up in regen tank once Vegeta finds out about it. He'll 'ask' me spar with him as an excuse to beat the shit out of me. Whatever you want must be big if you're desperate enough to ask me." Raditz said.

"I'm not desperate but Broly is gone, Kakarot can't keep a secret to save his life, and I refuse to ask Vegeta. Which leaves you Big Brother" She said with a huge smile on her face, practically batting her eyelashes at him as she hooked her arm in his.

Alarm bells instantly started going off as soon as she smiled at him. Whatever it was, she wanted to do it without anyone else knowing. Which meant it was dangerous and would inevitably result in him being punished one way or another. They were passing through the training grounds when he abruptly stopped walking.

"FUCK!" He yelled while running his hand through his hair.

"What? What's wrong?"

He sighed "Whenever you ask me for something and call me Big Brother, it usually means I'll be roped into doing something that will get me in trouble! You know pulling the 'Big Brother' card is a low blow. I fall for it every damn time even though I know it's a trap!" Bulma smiled as innocently as possible "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him so he would keep walking, wanting to get through the training grounds as quickly as possible. Not only did she want to get away from anyone that could possibly be eavesdropping, but she was always worried she would run into Vegeta and Kakarot there. T hey were the last people she wanted to run into when trying to talk Raditz into anything. If Raditz saw Vegeta beating the crap out of Kakarot, he would be reminded of the beating he would probably receive for helping her.

"It's okay Raditz. I don't want to get you in any sort of trouble. I'll just figure it out on my own." She said, trying her best to look happy while also pretending to be sad.

He stopped walking and turned to look at her. She looked up at him and smiled the biggest brightest smile she could manage. It made him sick. She knew damn well he would cave. She had them all wrapped around her finger from the moment they set foot on Earth for the first time. "God damn it fine!" he sighed while throwing his arms up in the air.

"Excellent! So I need you to sneak me out of the palace. Late enough that everyone should be sleeping. I need you to find somewhere that no one could possibly find us. Not only do we not want this to get back to anyone but what I'm working on needs to remain a complete secret." she said as if the request was not a big deal. Raditz rubbed his face with both hands. Already hating himself for agreeing to help her. This would end in a beating. There was no way around it. He started to walk away from her, knowing she was right behind him.

"One of these days. . hopefully soon. . you won't be able to talk me into shit like this. Just because a Saiyan gets stronger every time he is near death doesn't mean I enjoy getting the shit kicked out of me."

"I love you" she said after catching up to him. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. He instantly turned red and looked away.

"Yeah yeah. I love you too Blue. . which is why I end up in these situations." He said while gently bumping her with his elbow.

It was a warm day so he was expecting her to want to swim. He was praying that whatever 'bathing suit' she was wearing, was not as revealing as the one she wore the last time he came with her to the beach. She started to spend more time outside of the palace which meant more time around other Saiyan's. Last time he brought her he spent the entire time glaring at or threatening the numerous Saiyans that tried to approach her. She was just so god damn friendly and different. Between her unique coloring and her welcoming personality, she was loved by virtually everyone. Which was a good thing considering she was more than likely the future Saiyan queen.

Keeping men away from her had literally turned into a full time job when Broly was gone. When it was the two of them, it was a pain in the ass but manageable. When it was just him, it was exhausting. Men even approached Vegeta, asking him to help them get closer to her. Not realizing they were practically already mated. Those conversations never ended well for the poor souls brave enough to approach him to begin with. It was like the floodgates opened the day she started spending more time outside of the palace and anything with a dick has been flooding in ever since.

Lost in thought, he didn't realize the Princess had already stripped down to her bikini and was getting into the water, drawing the attention of several Saiyan men on the beach. He sighed before stripping out of his armor and swimming out to her.

"Why do you insist on making my life difficult?" Raditz asked as he swam up next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean! What happened the last time you wore that to the beach?

". . .you got into several fist fights before forcing me to go back to the palace. . . " she replied while treading water and avoiding eye contact with him.

"Exactly. If you would look to your right, you will see several men casually making their way closer and closer to us. I can guarantee it's not to ask us how the water is" He was gesturing behind him, towards the beach when Bulma's eyes widened. When he turned to see what she was looking at he saw a very angry Saiyan prince, arms crossed and scowling in their direction. Kakarot was nearby, shooing off the men that were watching them swim.

"Fuck" they said in unison. She was pretty sure Raditz would be sweating if he wasn't neck deep in water. "We should swim away. As far and as fast as we can. If we go underwater it will be harder for them to catch us."

She laughed. "They would just fly after us. Besides, I can't hold my breath nearly as long as you guys can. I'd end up drowning before they could even reach me. Who cares if they're mad! They can't be mad just because we are at the beach. I have nothing to do and you're not allowed to leave me alone. I'll say you were against our outing but I commanded you to do as I say."

She shrugged as if that excuse had worked in the past when they both know it didn't. "Besides, he has no right to tell me what I can and can't do. We are not mated and technically him and I are equal in status. If the King or Queen put their foot down. . well that would be different."

"I would agree with you. . except. . I left my armor on the beach which he will no doubt be pissed about. Not to mention what you're wearing. I'll bet you 1000 zeni that's the first thing he'll mention once we are on shore."

"You're on! Wait. . why zeni? You can't use that here"

"Who said I wanted to use it here? Have you ever been to one of those strip clubs on Earth? If you had you'd know where all my money goes while I'm there". He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Ew gross. . I don't want to know about your sex life. . if you have one."

"Tch. I'll have you know I'm very popular with the ladies." he said while flipping his long wet hair over his shoulder. Besides, you've literally told me every possible thing that has ever happened to you. I still have nightmares about the night you spent with Vegeta." he shivered. "It's only fair I repay you for the information I never asked for but was told anyways." She chuckled before looking towards the angry and irritated Saiyans waiting for them on the beach.

"I guess we should head back before his head explodes. . I can see the vein in his head from here." With a sigh, they both started to swim back towards shore. Raditz won the bet as soon as they stepped foot on the beach.

"What in god's name are you wearing woman?" Raditz smirked as he made eye contact with her. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him before turning to face Vegeta. "We've been over this Vegeta. It's a bikini. You wear it to swim."

"Are you trying to draw a crowd? Because it's working!"

"Listen idiots, I'm an adult, it's warm out, and I'm swimming. You both have no say in what I wear or what I do in my free time so you can both shove it." She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling very exposed after their comments, and stuck her nose up in the air.

"How would the Queen and King feel if they saw the Princess walking around in that?" Vegeta asked her. Knowing it would piss her off. She scowled and turned her back on them and spoke to Raditz who was standing next to her uncomfortable, knowing he would soon be the focus of Vegeta's attention."Why aren't you wearing your armor Raditz? That's dangerous ya know?" Kakarot asked him.

_Of course that asshole would be the one to turn the focus on me. I'm gonna kill him while he sleeps._

"Everyone around us are third class soldiers. We both know none of them would be a challenge. I'm not worried about it. Plus, I'm far more afraid of pissing off Blue than I am of any Saiyans that may be out for an afternoon stroll on the beach".

"Raditz. . .can you dry me off so we can leave? Suddenly the beach is a bit crowded for my taste" She said while glaring at Vegeta. Once she was dry she started to put her clothes on over her bikini when she noticed movement in a bush not too far from where they were standing. She looked over to the three Saiyans to see if they noticed it too. Vegeta and Kakarot were arguing with Raditz over his lack of armor and for letting Bulma swim "half naked".

Seeing them occupied she slowly approached the moving bush. She should have been scared but she had a feeling whatever it was wouldn't harm her. She knew the three Saiyans further down the beach would avenger her if it did. She crouched down onto her knees to get a closer look when a big black dog jumped out at her. Startled she fell backwards into the sand. It trotted over to her with it's tongue out and it's tail wagging happily before sitting next to her.

It had thick black fur and the prettiest bluest eyes she had ever seen. When it got closer to her she could tell it was a puppy but it was huge compared to puppies on Earth. Based on its size she assumed it must be Vegetasei's version of a wolf. It wasn't aggressive like a wild animal would be. It was friendly and wanted to be near her, as if it was waiting for her.

"Well hello there baby. . boy." she paused to look between his legs before assuming he was a boy. She fully intended to name him and wanted to do so accordingly. "Where's your momma at? Are you all alone?" she asked him as he jumped into her lap and started licking her face. She started to giggle as he tickled her neck when she saw two Saiyans rush to her side with their hands extended, ki balls forming. Kakarot was the only one hanging back, with a look of complete shock on his face.

"Woman. . set it down and back away." Vegeta said with a panicked look on his face. Raditz was standing next to him looking equally uncomfortable.

"What? No. Put your hands away you two! What the hell is your problem?"

"Put it down Blue and walk towards us slowly" Raditz said as he inched his way forward. She stood with the puppy in her arms and turned her body to the side to shield it. If they wanted to blast him they would have to shoot her first. "Why are you guys freaking out over a dog? Get away from us!"

"Woman there are no dogs on Vegetasei! There's nothing even remotely close! Put it down!"

"No! Whatever it is it's obviously not going to hurt me so back the fuck off! Kakarot you seem to be the only one not losing his damn mind! Make them back off!" she yelled at him as he walked towards the two Saiyans. He walked in between them and put his hands on theirs forcing them to lower their extended hands and extinguish the forming ki blasts.

"It's a Lycan" he said quietly under his breath to the other two Saiyans. Bulma relaxed and turned towards them now that they weren't about to blast her into the ocean. Vegeta's eyes went wide as Raditz stood frozen staring at her. "Lycan? You mean like. . like a werewolf? What the hell is going on guys!?" she yelled.

Vegeta turned his back on them before flying off. "I'm. . I'm going to go get dad and the King and Queen. Meet us in the throne room and bring that thing with you." Radditz said before he also flew off.

"Kakarot what the hell is going on and why did Vegeta freak out before flying away?" she asked anxiously. "C'mon Bulma. We'll explain everything once everyone is together. My dad knows more than I do."

* * *

To say she was confused would be an understatement. When she woke up that morning she would have never guessed that this would be how her day would play out. As she was walking with Kakarot towards the throne room, she was mentally replaying the days events over in her head.

_I woke up, ate breakfast, harassed Raditz, walked to the beach, swam for five minutes, Vegeta yelled at us, then I found a mythological creature that has never been seen in person. Cool. Cool. Normal morning on Vegetasei. No big deal._

They didn't pass too many people on their way to the throne room but the people they did pass looked at her as if she were holding the actual devil incarnate. Based on everyone's reaction, including Vegeta's, she should probably be terrified but she wasn't. Especially when Kakarot was leaning over her talking to him as if he were a baby as he licked his hands and wagged his tail.

_This is a truly terrifying beast. He may lick us to death if we aren't careful._

She set him down and kept walking. He happily trotted behind her and Kakarot. When Kakarot opened the doors Raditz still looked uncomfortable and a little scared. Everyone else had a look of disbelief on their faces. Vegeta was the only one not waiting for her. The king looked like he might pass out and Eschalot gasped. Bardock mumbled "I don't believe it" before sitting down on the ground. She thought the puppy would leave her side and go to Bardock, like a normal puppy would have. Instead he looked up at her face and sat down next to her.

"So can someone please tell me what the actual fuck is happening?" Bulma said, almost yelling out of frustration.

"Where did you find it Princess?" asked Eschalot hesitantly.

"I found him on the beach in a bush. He jumped out of the bush when I got close and obviously loves me. I picked him up thinking it was a puppy. Raditz and Vegeta almost blasted me to get to him. The only reason they didn't was because of Kakarot. Vegeta flew off and I haven't seen him since. So can someone explain to me why you are all freaking out and where Vegeta is?"

"It's a lycan" said Raditz while eyeing it suspiciously. "Yes Kakarot told me that much but I'm gonna need more information than that. On Earth we have myths about Lycans. They're people that could transform into wolves, usually only on a full moon like the Oozaru. But they're mythical creatures mentioned in horror stories, there's no proof of one actually existing. At least not on Earth." Bulma said as she sat down next to it. He crawled into her lap happily and laid down.

"Centuries ago there was a race of people that lived in Vegetasei that could change their form. Their resting form was that of the beast you're currently holding. One hasn't been seen in centuries. They've believed to be nothing of a myth, like the werewolves on Earth because no living person has seen one. It is said they appeared to Saiyan royalty in times of need." Bardock said cautiously.

"Ok. .so no one alive has seen one but they were good and helped the Saiyans. So why are you acting like it's going to eat me at any moment? Please tell me he's not going to turn into a man randomly." she asked, creeped out by the thought of the cute ball of fur sitting in her lap turning into a naked man.

"After a period of time they lost the ability to transform so no, that thing in your lap shouldn't change into anything. But it will get bigger. . a lot bigger." Eschalot answered.

"There's a few reasons we're a little uncomfortable with these turn of events. . " Bardock said while staring at her. She assumed he was trying to gauge her reaction to what she heard so far before continuing. "The few times anyone had seen a Lycan was when one appeared to assist a Saiyan Princess. They only appear during times of great need and only if she was deemed worthy. They're extremely loyal and will die for the Princess they serve. It's said when their Princess dies, so do they."

"Got it. Loyal to the Saiyans and loyal to their chosen Princess. Still not seeing how any of this is bad." she said impatiently.

"There's a . . a prophecy that says a lycan will appear to aid Saiyan princess in a time of great need. The princess will be responsible for saving not only the Saiyan people but the planet of Vegetasei as well. . by. . by giving up her own life." Bardock looked away from her after explaining the reason why all of them were so shocked. Kakarot sat down next to her and started to pet the lycan.

"I'm going to go find Vegeta" Raditz said as he left the throne room. "What are you gonna name him Bulma?" Kakarot asked, sensing how uncomfortable the silence was making her. The king left the throne room without saying a word. "I was thinking of naming him Balerion the Black Dread but we'll call him Balerion for short" she said after clearing her throat. "That's a pretty intense name. I like it! Isn't that the name of a dragon in that book you read me once?" he asked. She laughed at the absurd knowledge Kakarot retained.

I swear. He can't tell me what he ate for breakfast but he remembers the name of the dragon in a book I read to him when we were little.

"Yeah Kakarot. He was a dragon in a book I read you a long time ago. He was severly loyal to the Princess that rode him. When she died, so did he. Seems fitting given the circumstances." she gave him a small smile trying to lighten the mood in the room. "Is Vegeta ok? I'm assuming he flew off because I'm going to die to save you guys?" she stood up and dusted herself off while looking at Bardock and Eschalot. "You're not going to die. Don't say that. We won't let that happen." said Eschalot as she looked to Bardock, silently requesting he support her statement.

"It's ok. I can see why he would be worried. I would die for all of the Saiyans, for Vegetasei, and for all of you. . and he knows it." she was about to leave the room when the doors opened, and in walked Broly.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE HOME! I missed you sooo much you have no idea. Raditz and Vegeta have been insufferable!" Bulma squeeled as she practically threw herself at him.

"I missed you too Princess" he said as he hugged her. When he looked over her shoulder he saw Balerion. "Holy shit is that a Lycan? What did I miss?"

"He found me on the beach this afternoon. Apparently some prophecy says I'm going to die to save everyone. Ya know. . just a normal day on Vegetasei. I'm going to my room. Bardock can fill you in. I've seriously missed you." she gave him another squeeze before walking out of the room.

Once Broly was sure she couldn't hear him, he turned to Bardock and Eschalot. "When I was on Earth I heard about the earthlings werewolves, which are also called Lycans there. It's the same mythological creature on two different planets. Both planets linked to the Princess. . does anyone else find that a little unnerving? There's no way that's a coincidence."

* * *

Aside for herself, Kakarot was the only one stoked about a Lycan puppy. He spent the rest of the night in her room on the floor with him. If the Saiyans hadn't freaked out so hard about him she really would have thought it was just a large puppy. "Don't you think it's weird how Earth and Vegetasei have some of the same legends? Our planets are so far apart yet we found each other. We both have lycans. . kind of. We physically look similar to an extent. Isn't that weird? There has to be a reason for it, an explanation. There's no way it's coincidence."

"Yeah and what's even weirder is the Princess of Earth happens to be bonded to the Prince of Vegetasei." he said nonchalantly as if her epiphany was no big deal. "Where's Vegeta?" she asked trying to take her mind off of the unexplained 'coincidences' that keep happening to her.

"He's still out with Raditz."

"Is he ok?"

". . . yeah. . .he's just. . . a little upset"

"Great. Well. I think I'm going to go to bed. You can stay in here with Balerion if you want."

"It's ok Bulma. It's been a long day. I'll see you guys in the morning" Kakarot gave Balerion one more scratch behind the ear, kissed her on the cheek, and left her room. She took a shower before climbing into bed. When she walked out of the bathroom Balerion was sitting with his back to her, facing the bedroom door. As if he was protecting her from anyone that may try to break into her room. She was in bed for 20 minutes before she fell asleep.

The sound of growling woke her up an hour later. She sat up instantly and looked around the room. Standing by her balcony door was Vegeta, wearing a tight v-neck black shirt and sweats. Half of his face was illuminated by moonlight while he was practically snarling at Balerion who was in an attack position, standing between her bed and Vegeta. Both were staring at each other and growling.

"Knock it off both of you! Balerion leave Vegeta alone. I don't know if you understand me or not but you will respect him and do what he says unless I tell you otherwise." he immediately stopped growling and laid down where he stood. Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest with a smug look on his face.

"Vegeta you just won a fight with a puppy. Wipe that look off your face. He was protecting me. Leave him alone." the smug look on his face instantly vanished and was replaced with a frown and a "tch." before he walked into her bedroom further. "What are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?" she asked him suspiciously as he made his way to her bed and sat next to her.

"I just. .I just wanted to see you. . " he asked as his cheeks turned red.

"You just wanted to see me. . so you waited until the middle of the night as I'm in bed . .half naked. . " she didn't think it was possible but his cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. "I. . I. . I didn't think about it that way. I can come back in the morning." he got up to leave but she grabbed his hand.

"You wouldn't have come to my room in the middle of the night if it was just to see me. What is wrong? Why did you fly off this afternoon? You were gone all day." he leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her. She was a little startled at how hard he grabbed her and how tight he was holding her. "Vegeta you're starting to freak me out. . ." she mumbled into his shoulder. He buried his face into her shoulder and inhaled, just like he did the last time they were together.

_Why does it turn me on when he does that! He's not doing anything sexual. He's hugging me and scenting me that's it. Calm down._

He started to rub his face in the crook of her neck but still didn't say anything. She just sat there, hugging him back, waiting for him to explain himself. When she couldn't take the silence anymore, she pulled back and put her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "Vegeta. . tell me what's wrong please". He covered her hands with his and stared into her eyes. "I won't let it happen. I won't let you die." She wasn't sure what she had expected him to say but that wasn't it.

"That's what this is all about? Vegeta . .it's just a prophecy. . a legend. You don't need to be worried about anything. I'm fine."

"But-"

"No. I'm fine and I'm right here with you. Nothing is going to happen to me." he leaned in, putting his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes. They sat like that for a while before she yawned. She was exhausted but she didn't want to tell him to leave. She also didn't know if it would be a good idea to tell him to stay.

_He looks so tired. He obviously hasn't been sleeping well. Maybe if he stays I can set some ground rules? I'm not letting him into my pants as quickly as I did last time. This time he's going to work for it._

"You're tired. I should go" he said quietly and reluctantly as he turned to get off the bed. "Do you want to stay?" he turned to look at her, eyes wide at the unexpected offer.

"Do you want me to?"

"I wouldn't have asked you to if I didn't. I can tell you haven't been sleeping well and I can tell the events of the day freaked you out."

"Tch. I am not freaked out."

"Yeah yeah tough guy whatever you say. Do you want to stay or not?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow. He gave her a quick nod. He stood and removed his shirt, throwing it on the chair in the corner of the room before crawling into bed with her. She immediately averted her eyes, knowing she would change her mind about not letting him in her pants if she saw him shirtless. "Before you get comfortable there are some ground rules. We are going to sleep. Nothing else will be happening tonight. Got it?" He gave her another quick not before laying next to her. She turned on her side, put her back to him, and faced the wall.

_I want to hold her. I want to be next to her. I need to feel her. I've thought about losing her all day. I just need her close to me. What if she thinks I'm trying to do more than hold her? I want to do more but not if she doesn't. I wouldn't unless she wanted to._

She could feel him moving around on the bed, trying to get comfortable. He moved closer to her before he whispered into her ear. "Is it ok if I hold you?". Her pulse instantly sped up. He was so close to her, she could feel his body heat radiating off of him. She could feel his breath tickle the back of her neck. She should have told him no but that's not what she said. "If it will help you sleep, yes." He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, and buried his nose in her hair.

_Dear god I missed her. I missed this. I've thought of nothing but this for three years. Her smell. Her soft skin. The feel of her body against mine. No. Stop thinking about her body. If I get hard while holding her she'll push me away and won't let me get this close to her again. Focus._

She fell asleep in his arms within minutes. She wasn't sure how long she was asleep before she was woken up by the sound of Vegeta mumbling and thrashing in his sleep. He had a thin sheen of sweat across his forehead, his fists were clenched, and his teeth were gritted. She needed to wake him up but was worried he may lash out in his sleep. She looked over at Balerion to see if he thought anything was wrong but he just huffed and went back to sleep.

_Well if what Bardock said was true and he would protect me at all costs he would probably stop me from waking Vegeta up if he thought I was going to get my faced punched in._

"Vegeta. ." she said quietly under her breath while she gently shook his shoulder. He didn't respond. "Vegeta!" she said louder while shaking him harder and still got no response. She did this for ten minutes and Vegeta still wouldn't wake up. Finally, she climbed on top of him, and shook him as hard as she possibly could and yelled "VEGETA!". His eyes shot open, he gasped, and sat straight up. He was breathing heavy and looking around the room wildly. After getting his bearings he looked into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him. His body was trembling slightly. His nightmare must have been awful if he's this shaken up about it. She started running one hand through his hair, gently scratching his head the way he used to like when they were little. She felt his body stop trembling as he purred quietly. She always loved when he did that. It reminded her of her dad's cat Scratch. "Are you ok?" she asked quietly into his neck. He gave her a small nod but didn't let go of her. She realized she was sitting in his lap with very small shorts on and no bra. She was hoping he was still too shaken up to realize it.

She casually crawled off of his lap and laid next to him with her arms open. "Come here. Lay down." He hated when she gave him orders. She was expecting some argument from him but he gave none. He obediently laid in her arms, snuggled against her chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. She started running her hand through his hair while rubbing his back with the other hand. His tail immediately wrapped around her thigh.

She smiled against his head. She used to love when he wrapped his tail around her. He tightened his hold on her once more as her hands continued to massage his head. After a few minutes she felt his arms relax and his breathing even out, indicating he was asleep. She continued to rub his back for a few minutes before she finally fell asleep. When she woke up in the morning she was not expecting Vegeta to still be in bed with her. She expected him to leave in the middle of the night like last time. She wanted to see what he would do if he thought she was asleep so she kept her eyes closed and steadied her breathing. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand before mumbling "so beautiful" under his breath. Her pulse immediately sped up. She knew he could hear it so she opened her eyes. He was staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning" he said as he ran his hand back and forth on her cheek. "Good morning sunshine. . .did you sleep well?" he gave her a small nod. "Thank you for letting me stay with you." he mumbled as he leaned in and buried his head into her neck, rubbing his cheek against her. "Thank you for being here when I woke up." he stopped moving and pulled his head back to look at her. He had a completely serious look on his face. All traces of the smirk had vanished. "I told you. I'm not leaving you again. Not unless you want me to." she smiled at him and pressed her forehead against his. He was about to lean in to kiss her when there was a knock on the door.

"UGHHHHH" he groaned and rolled onto his back. She laughed and sat up. "That's Raditz". He knocked again. "I'll kill him" he mumbled. She continued to laugh as she kissed him on the forehead and crawled off the bed. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. He started to lean in again when there was another knock. She had to turn away to laugh. She could see the frustration on his face. He tossed her off of him onto the bed, bouncing a few times while laughing. Sitting up in bed, she watched as he grabbed his shirt off the chair and stomped to the door of her quarters. He angrily yanked open the door. Raditz was standing there hand fisted and raised as he prepared to knock again. Broly was standing next to him. Their mouths were hanging open a bit in shock, not expecting Vegeta to answer her door.

"I will fucking kill you both while you sleep" Vegeta growled as he shoved past them and angrily made his way to his own room. Raditz and Broly were standing in the corridor, watching him stop away when they heard Bulma laughing hysterically.

* * *

A week came and went since she found Balerion on the beach. The initial shock wore off and everyone that interacted with him on a daily basis treated him like a big puppy instead of some monster. He was growing extremely fast. When she first found him she could hold him in both arms. A week has passed and now she can't pick him up. It was mind blowing. Raditz hounded her for days for details on what went on the night Vegeta stayed with her. She could have easily told him. She's told him everything in the past but it was more fun to annoy him by keeping quiet. They were walking towards the gardens arm in arm when he randomly stopped and started stomping his foot on the ground, like an angry kid that had their favorite toy taken away.

"God damn it Blue you have to tell me! It's eating me away inside. I need to know! You have always told me everything. You can't stop now. He was in your room in the morning! He smelled like you and you smelled like him! When did he go to you room? Did he go through the window? Why?" She started laughing at his frustration. "Oh my god Raditz. You're practically throwing a temper tantrum." she tugged on his arm so he would keep walking. "Why don't you ask Vegeta?" she said with a smirk, knowing how well that conversation would go over. "I might as well just ask him to punch me in the face because that's what would happen." she kept laughing. They almost made it to her favorite tree when she remembered she forgot her tablet in her room.

"I'll make you a deal. I left my tablet in my room. Go get it for me and I'll tell you what happened when you get back." he eyed her suspiciously. "Really Raditz. No strings attached. Just bring it back here and we'll sit in my spot under the tree and I'll tell you everything while I run some tests on the program I'm working on. I'll stay here. Balerion is with me. He's laying over there in the sun." He nodded and started to walk away before giving her another suspicious look and entering the palace.

She had just sat down under her favorite tree when she saw Caulifla and Kale walking towards her. "For fucks sake really" she mumbled under her breath. "Long time no see Princess" Caulifla said as she approached her. "Not long enough" Bulma said with a smile on her face. Caulifla had been spending just as much time if not more, off planet like Vegeta and Kakarot had. Which meant Bulma rarely saw her. Whenever she was alone, which was rare, Caulifla did her best to antagonize her. "What do you want Caulifla?" she asked as she stood up. She refused to let her try to intimidate her by hovering over her. "Nothing really. I saw you sulking in the corner. I actually wanted to ask you a question."

Raditz was walking back into the gardens when he saw Caulifla approach Bulma. He knew she would be pissed if he interfered. Caulifla always used the fact that they were always protecting her as a way to prove how weak she was. He was about to take a step back when Vegeta came up from behind him, and stood to his left. When he saw Caulifla and Bulma sizing each other up, he started to head in their direction when Raditz grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait Vegeta. We always step in whenever Caulifla starts her shit. It just gives her more ammunition. She uses it to reiterate how weak Blue is. She always needs us to step in and protect her. She hates it. Hang back a bit. If we think Caulifla is actually going to hurt her we can step in. Let's let Blue handle it for now." Vegeta frowned and nodded, not taking his eyes off of Bulma. At that moment they noticed Balerion stand and slowly make his way over to her. "Ask your question then leave me alone." Bulma crossed her arms across her chest and scowled. Doing her best to resemble Vegeta when he was pissed off.

"When the King and Queen choose a mate for the Prince, are you planning on sulking around the castle or are you finally going to go back to your planet full of weaklings?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Ha. You really think the king and queen will pick his mate? Let me guess. . you think they'll pick you?"

"Well he obviously doesn't have anyone in mind and he is running out of time. If he wanted you to be his mate he would have asked you by now. He has less than a month to choose before the decision is made for him. If he cared about you why would he wait until the very last minute? I'm the strongest female Saiyan on this planet, maybe in the galaxy. There is no one else better suited for the Prince." Bulma snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"If he wanted me to be his mate he could have asked me, you're right. He has had plenty of time. You're definitely right on that. He has also had time to choose you if he wanted you. Instead he nearly blasted you to hell when we were kids. The only way you would ever get anywhere near him is if you were literally forced on him. That's actually quite pathetic." Bulma said with a smirk. Caulifla took a step closer to her and so did Raditz and Vegeta.

"You're a weakling. A freak. It's laughable knowing you think you have a chance to be the Saiyan Queen."

"See that's the problem right there. I don't want to be the Saiyan Queen. I'm not close with Vegeta because I want the crown. I'm close to him because of who he is. If he does want to be my mate and I do become queen" she shrugged "that's cool too. I'd rule by his side because he wants me there. Not because I'm forced on him. You wouldn't be able to say that now would you?" the smirk on Bulma's face got bigger. Caulifla took another step closer and so did Raditz and Vegeta. Bulma stood still, back straight, arms crossed with a huge smirk. Not backing down at all, even though Caulifla could kill her with a single punch.

"One more thing. You're a lot dumber than I thought you were if you think the king and queen would choose you for Vegeta" she laughed "Raditz has a better chance at the throne than you do." One more step and Caulifla would be nose to nose with Bulma. Raditz and Vegeta were waiting for her to take that last step before they intervened. Caulifla was about to take that step when they heard a deep loud angry growl coming from behind Bulma.

She took a step back, unsure where the growling was coming from. "What the hell is that noise?" Bulma's smirk turned into a full blown smile. She knew what that noise was. "Oh that's just Balerion.. . my lycan" Bulma took a step to the side to reveal a very angry Balerion standing behind her, teeth bared, hackles raised, crouched down low, and growling. She would have given anything to have a camera on her at that moment. They disappeared so fast she thought Broly may have taught them instant transmission.

She started laughing hysterically, crouched over holding her stomach. Balerion instantly relaxed, sat next to her, and started wagged his tail. "Perfect timing baby boy!" she said while laughing. "I don't know what's funnier, the look on her face when she saw you or the fact that she thinks she has a chance with Vegeta." Vegeta walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist causing her to yelp. "You sound awfully confident woman. What makes you think you'll be my mate." he said as he nuzzled her neck.

_What the hell has gotten into him? He spent one night with me and he's acting like he's already claimed me as his. I'm not complaining but he's never acted like this in public before._

"Pfft. I didn't say I did. She's right. If you wanted me you would have asked me by now instead of waiting until the last minute." he froze. The conversation went from playful to serious within seconds. He pulled his head back to see her genuinely smiling. "Besides, Who says I want you as my mate? You sound awfully confident." she kept smiling and gave his cheeks a couple light smacks. "She can have you." she whispered in his ear and walked away with Balerion close behind her.

"Damn Blue" Raditz said while chuckling and following after her.

* * *

Later that evening Bulma had reminded Raditz of their conversation at the beach. He agreed to sneak her out of the palace to help her test one of her projects. He was hoping she had forgotten about it considering how much has been going on lately, but of course, she didn't.

"Hey Big Brother. . "

"Fuck. . "

"Did you forget you agreed to sneak me out of the castle?" The look on Raditz face answered her question. Broly walked up behind them at that moment. "When are you sneaking out of the castle and why? Can I come?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I need to test one of my projects. It's a secret project and I don't want anyone to know about it yet. Raditz agreed to sneak me out. I would have asked you too but you were gone. If you want to help I'd prefer you stay here. It would be bad news if Vegeta decided to stop by my room while we are gone. Would you mind babysitting Vegeta tonight? We'll leave you Raditz com unit and you can call us if he's heads to my room?" she smiled up at him innocently.

"Dude don't fall for that smile. Vegeta is going to beat the shit out of me if he finds out. You don't need to join me in the regen tank." Raditz shook his head while looking down at the ground. "Don't be a pussy. Live a little. I'm in Princess. It's been a while since I pissed off Vegeta."

"Perfect! Raditz tonight around midnight come get me. Go through my balcony. Broly you have Vegeta duty. Sound good?" Broly nodded while Raditz groaned and ran his hand through his hair. The two boys were leaving her room when Bulma called out "Thanks Big Brother!" before they closed the door.

"What are you three planning?" Vegeta asked as he came up behind them. Raditz instantly froze. Broly chuckled at the look on his face."What do you mean Vegeta? We aren't planning anything." Raditz said unconvincingly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them.

"I don't believe you. She only calls you Big Brother when she wants something. It's usually something dangerous and idiotic which lands you a day in a tank once I find out about it." Raditz throat went dry. He was trying to think of something to say when Broly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down the hall.

"We have no idea what you're talking about. See ya later!"


	6. Make Your Move

_"Move a little closer, hold me tighter. I'll stay if you're gonna keep me in line. Don't want it to be over, move slower. I'll stay if you're gonna keep me in line."  
_New Found Glory - Make Your Move

* * *

He knew he had to ask Bulma to be his mate. That alone was keeping him up at night. Even though she has spent more than half her life on Vegetasei, she wasn't Saiyan. Which meant he needed to do it the Earthling way as well. The problem was he didn't know exactly what steps were required to properly propose the human way. Technically, he didn't need to do it but he knew she would appreciate it more if he did. Raditz and Broly spent a lot of time on Earth with her and would know what steps to take but he would rather take a ki blast to the chest than involve those two. Unfortunately for him, he was out of options and running out of time.

_They know I'm going to make her my mate. It's not a secret. I don't need their help. I just need information. I could have Broly take me to Earth so I could speak to the woman's terrifying mother but she would make a big deal out of it. Not to mention the amount of groping she would do. I don't want to involve the idiots but it is the easiest way to go about this. They won't laugh at me. They wouldn't dare. If anything they'll be more than willing to help. They've wanted me to mate with her since we were younger._

With his mind made up, he went to track down Broly and Raditz, hoping he would be able to get them away from Bulma without raising suspicion.

_The woman isn't stupid. If I pull them away from her she'll ask why and If I tell her it's none of her business she will either be mad at me or suspicious.I can't piss her off right before I propose. She would probably tell me no just to spite me. I don't want her suspicious of the idiots either. Kakarot can't keep a secret to save his damn life. Broly would keep his mouth shut but she has Raditz wrapped around her finger so tightly, he would probably cave._

Tracking their energy, he located the three idiots with the woman in her lab. When he entered the lab the three Saiyan's were sitting at a table staring at watch like devices in front of them. Bulma was standing across the table educating them on the devices different features.

"Hey there handsome"

"What are you idiots doing in here?"

"Bulma made us all watches like the one she always wears. She's teaching us how to use it and what stuff it can do. We basically ask Jarvis to do everything but they do a lot of stuff. So she's been walking us all through it." Kakarot said without taking his eyes off of the watch sitting in front of him.

Vegeta walked up to the table, stood next to Bulma, and wrapped his tail around her waist as he picked up one of the watches to examine it. "So the three stooges get one but I don't? I see how it is woman." Bulma rolled her eyes. "You should have never showed him that show!" Raditz whined.

"I made one for you but I was going to give you a private demonstration later" she winked at him making his cheeks turn red instantly. Looking down, he focused on the device in his hand, hoping to distract himself from thinking about what a 'private demonstration' might entail. "I made one for you, Bardock, Eschalot, and the King. You never showed any interest in mine like they have so I wasn't sure if you would even wear it. The same goes for the King and Eschalot. He cleared his throat. "So what do these things do?"

"A lot. I'm sure you can figure it out for yourself but I'll give you a quick rundown of its functions. If you have issues and I'm not around, one of these guys can show you."

"This is seriously the coolest thing you've ever made Blue. Seriously, you've outdone yourself." Raditz said as he turned his wrist left then right, examining the device.

"Ok Vegeta, the main feature is the call feature. You can call any of us with this. Not just while on Vegetasei. I mean regardless of the planet you're on. Originally I created my com unit and Jarvis so I could speak to my dad whenever I wanted to. Now Jarvis handles more of my life on Earth than I do. Now he'll help you guys with yours." she said with a smile.

"The devices can project 3D holographic images such as maps, schematics, and videos. Any incoming information the palace receives will be accessible from your device. For example, 'Jarvis, show me planet Arlia and provide me with information on the planet too."

A 3D image of the planet was projected out of the device on Bulma's wrist. Jarvis gave her a quick rundown of the planet including its population, average power level, atmosphere, trade information, and natural resources.

"Honestly, just ask Jarvis to do something and he'll tell you whether or not he can do it. That's what I would suggest you guys do to get used to it. I made ear pieces to go with them. When you wear the ear pieces Jarvis will talk into your ear instead of his voice coming out of your device"

This technology is lightyears ahead of anything he had ever seen. Especially if they could easily communicate with each other regardless of the distance. Not to mention its ability to project 3D images of maps and planet information.

"Woman. . this is. . this is amazing. How long have you been working on this?"

"A few years. Once I created Jarvis and saw what he could do, I went from there."

"Why is it's name Jarvis? Does it stand for something?" Broly asked

"Just A Rather Very Intelligent System" she said with a smile. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Jarvis was a natural language user interface computer system. Over time I upgraded it to an artificial intelligence system. He acts as my personal assistant, monitors security at Capsule Corp, and controls most of the high tech systems in my lab."

_Now is the time to pull the idiots aside. She's easy to distract when she's blabbering about how smart she is._

He slipped the watch into the front of his armor. "I need you two to come with me. The King wants to speak with you. Kakarot, you stay with the woman until we get back." he said as he pointed at Broly and Raditz. Broly shrugged and stood up to leave the lab. Raditz looked between Broly and Bulma nervously.

_Those fools were up to something that night I heard the woman calling Raditz her big brother. I knew it! An innocent man would not have that look on his face._

"Did. .. did he say why?" Raditz asked. His eyes darting to Bulma and Broly again.

"He did not. Why? Is there a reason he may want to speak to you two in private? Care to share why you look so nervous?"

"No. . no reason." Raditz stood quickly and exited the lab. Vegeta gave Bulma a quick nod before leaving.

Once they were out of hearing range he stopped the two Saiyan's. "Not that way. My chambers. Now." When they got to Vegeta's sitting room they sat on the love seat, in front of the fireplace. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed, glaring at Raditz. "Is there something you two would like to tell me?" Broly looked around the room, suddenly very interested with the decor. Raditz started talking immediately.

"Ok ok fine! I snuck Blue out of the palace. She begged me to do it Vegeta! I was afraid if I didn't help her she would go on her own. You know how she is! She needed help testing a secret project of hers. She doesn't want anyone at the palace to know about it. When I asked why she said something like 'never let your enemies know what you're capable of'. It was all very Saiyan of her." Raditz blurted out all at once.

_That idiot snuck her out of the palace! The woman and I are going to be discussing this later. Now I not only need to decide how to propose, I also need to find a creative way to beat the shit out of him._

"What was your part in all this?" Vegeta asked Broly

"I never left the palace." Broly made direct eye contact the entire time Vegeta spoke to him. They both had extensive experience when interrogating people. One of the easiest ways to tell someone was lying is if they avoided eye contact. It was very rare for Broly to lie but when he did, he knew how to get away with it.

_He helped them but he did it without leaving the palace. He was probably the look out._

"How did you know Vegeta? Who told you?" Raditz asked nervously.

"You just told me. That's how I knew." Vegeta said with a smirk. The blood drained from Raditz face.

"You idiot!" Broly said while laughing.

"I'll decide your punishment later. That's not why I brought you here. I need information and I need it to stay between us. The woman cannot find out and neither can Kakarot. He is even worse than you are at keeping a secret." he said while pointing towards Raditz.

"Okay what information do you need?" Broly asked

"I'm. . . you all know I'm going to ask the woman to be my mate. I didn't spend as much time on Earth as you two did so I'm not completely familiar with all of Earth's customs. I know the male asks the female if she would marry him. I know there is a ceremony after that. I . . don't know what to do. I don't know what the woman would expect as far as a proposal goes. I need to know what steps I need to take to ensure I do it properly." he had looked away from them while he explained the reason for their meeting. He turned his attention back to them only to see them both smiling ear to ear.

"Wipe that look of your faces! The next thing either of you say better be informative and on topic"

"We can definitely help. I know what steps to take but as far as specifics, that's gonna be on Raditz. He watches wedding shows with the Princesses crazy mother." Broly said, nodding in Raditz direction.

"If you assist me. . . without the woman finding out. . I'll forget about the beating I owe you for sneaking her out of the palace." Vegeta said to Raditz. His eyes lit up and his smile got even bigger.

"Hell yes let's do this!"

"Here's what I know. I know when a male earthling wishes to propose to a female he first asks the females father for permission to wed his daughter before proposing to the female." Broly said.

"If he gives the male permission, the guy will purchase a ring for the woman. He will get down on one knee and ask her if she will marry him. If she says yes, she'll tell anyone that will listen and will begin planning the wedding ceremony. If she says no, I'm assuming he dies of humiliation." Raditz said with a shrug.

"Why would I ask her sire for permission? It is not him I intend to wed. I would still propose if he denied me."

"It's not a requirement Vegeta. It's to show respect to her father. You're showing her you respect what her father thinks of your relationship. Of course you don't have to ask permission and if for some reason he said no, you could still wed her. The Princess is close with her father though. I think she'll be happy to know you went through the trouble of speaking to him before asking her." said Broly.

"What about a ring? Is there a specific ring she requires?"

"Nothing specific. Just choose something you know she would like. On Earth some women think the bigger and more expensive the ring is, the more the male values the woman. I don't think Blue would think that though. You're both royalty so you could easily buy her the most expensive ring in the galaxy" Raditz said.

"I think you should keep it simple. She's in the lab all of the time. If you get something too big it will get in her way while she works." Broly added.

"Talk to her sire and find a ring. Sounds simple enough". If I must subject myself to shopping for jewelry then you're coming with me. I refuse to suffer alone. Your input may be useful. She's going to Earth tomorrow with the clown. Broly, once you've taken them to Earth the three of us shall begin our search. You two should go back to the lab before she gets suspicious and goes looking for my Father. If she thinks you're both in trouble for something she will hunt him down just to screech at him." Broly and Raditz gave him a small nod before heading back to Bulma's lab.

* * *

To an outsider, Vegeta would seem completely calm and collected. In reality, he was extremely anxious and possibly intoxicated. He drank an excessive amount of wine once Broly and Raditz left. He was planning on calling Dr. Briefs but had no idea what to say exactly. What better way to calm your nerves than with a little bit of liquid courage. Once the room started to spin he put the wine away, grabbed some water, and sat on the chaise lounge to make the call.

_Why am I being a coward? I'm the Prince of all Saiyan's damn it! I should not be asking permission to do anything! I'm still going to ask the woman, even if the old man says no. If he says no and the woman found out . . would she still accept my proposal?_

"Stop being a coward and get it over with!" he said to himself out loud. "Jarvis, call the old man"

"The call is connecting now Prince Vegeta"

_Hmm. . the woman never ceases to amaze me. Not only did the computer know I meant Dr. Briefs but it also addressed me properly._

Dr. Briefs appeared on the face of his watch a few seconds later.

"Vegeta my boy! I haven't seen you in years! Is my little girl okay?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yes yes the woman is fine" Dr. Briefs face instantly relaxed.

"Oh good! What can I help you with?"

Vegeta looked away from the doctor. Not sure where to begin and not sure how to approach the topic.

"I. . I wanted to ask you . . the woman. . I . . I was going to. . " Vegeta stammered, trying to find the right words.

"Are you asking my permission to marry my little girl Prince Vegeta?" the doctor smirked when Vegeta's eyes widened.

_How the hell did he know! If Raditz or Broly told him I swear to all the gods in the universe I will kill them slowly._

Dr. Briefs chuckled at the shocked expression on Vegeta's face. "Why do you look so shocked? You act as if we haven't been expecting this since you two were six years old. Quite frankly I'm surprised it's taken you this long."

Vegeta glared at him for the last comment. The cigarette in his mouth jumped up and down as he spoke. The cat perched on his shoulders kept staring at Vegeta, making him uncomfortable.

_If I tell the old man to shove it he'll probably change his mind._

Dr. Briefs stopped laughing, the amused look on his face changed to a more serious one. "I do have one request though."

Vegeta looked at him suspiciously but gave him a small nod, gesturing for him to continue. He wasn't sure what the old man could ask of him. They're the wealthiest family on their planet. They've created any notable technology. He was already mated to the crazy woman. What else could he want?

"The years you two spent apart were rough on her. I know all about the Saiyan bond and the effects it can have on each person. Why you left is none of my business. I just want to know that she'll be safe and happy. She is happiest when she is with you. I've never once doubted whether or not she is safe with you, I haven't since the moment you set foot on Earth. As future king you will be a very busy man. All I ask is that you keep her a priority."

That was not the type of request he had expected. He already considered her his top priority, he wasn't planning on leaving her side again, and he tried his best to make sure she wasn't unhappy

"I vow to always make her my top priority, whether I'm king or not. I will do whatever is necessary to keep her safe, even give my own life if needed. The woman can be. . .quite. . .difficult but I will do what I can to ensure she is always happy." Dr. Briefs started laughing, knowing his daughter's temper better than anyone.

"That she is my boy. That she is. I appreciate you calling to ask my permission. It means a lot to me and I don't doubt it will to her as well." Vegeta was about to respond when he heard a man's voice in the background.

"Dr. Briefs! Is that Bulma? Can I talk to her? B! When are you coming back? We need to talk!" Yamcha yelled from the lab entrance as he walked to where Dr. Briefs was sitting. He was trying to peer over Dr. Briefs head to see whether Bulma was still on the line. Dr. Briefs put his cigarette down and rubbed his face with both hands.

"No Yamcha, it is not Bulma. We discussed this already. When she is here she will contact you if she wants to talk" Dr. Briefs said annoyed.

_I've never seen the old man annoyed before. Why is the weakling at Capsule Corp? Is he still trying to contact the woman? She has not been with him for over a year. Does she want to speak to him? No. If she did she would have by now and he wouldn't look so pathetic and desperate. Just wait until he finds out she's mine._

Vegeta was still smirking to himself when Yamcha's face appeared behind Dr. Briefs "B we need to- Oh. . Vegeta. . it's you. Is Bulma with you? I really need to talk to her" Vegeta instantly had the urge to punch him in the face. Since he couldn't punch him physically, he decided to punch him emotionally.

"No she is not with me, weakling. My woman obviously doesn't want to talk to you. The sooner you get that through your head the better we'll all be."

"Your woman? What do you mean you're woman?" Vegeta smirked but didn't respond. lightly pushed Yamcha away from the camera. "Thank you again for the call Vegeta. I'm sure I'll see you soon." Vegeta gave him a nod before ending the call.

* * *

Bulma was eager to get back to Earth. She always loved going home and seeing her parents but this time she was excited for a different reason. Chi-Chi had been living at Capsule Corp for a few weeks now. Her parents loved having her there and Chi-Chi liked having the company. She was excited to see Chi-Chi but more excited for Kakarot to meet her. She knew they were perfect for each other. She wasn't sure whether or not they would have a bond but she had a feeling one way or another they would end up together. Of course neither one of them had any idea she was playing matchmaker. She figured once they were mated she'd be able to take credit.

She had just left dinner and was walking to her quarters, Balerion close on her heels. She was hoping to see Vegeta but he wasn't at dinner. Eschalot said he wasn't feeling well and decided to skip dinner. She immediately started to panic. If anyone noticed they didn't say anything.

_What if something is really wrong with him? Saiyan's very very rarely get sick. I've known him over a decade and he's never once been sick! He skipped dinner too! He must be dying. Saiyan's never ever EVER turn down a meal. Oh my god, what if he is dying? What if he's really sick?! No he's not that sick. I'm just freaking myself out. No one seems concerned at all. If he was really sick Eschalot would be worried and Kakarot would be stuck to his side. I'm freaking out over nothing._

Once to her room she took a shower and changed into some yoga pants and a hoodie before putting her hair into a messy bun and leaving her room. She wanted to check on Vegeta. She was worried about him and wanted to proof that he wasn't dying from some random incurable Saiyan disease.

_I think my head might actually explode. Why did I drink so much wine? Why is the woman walking this way? Is she coming to check on me since I missed dinner? Did she find out I spoke with her father? Did Raditz say anything to her? What if she knows I'm going to propose and wants to tell me not to bother?_

There was a small knock on his door. He got up to answer it when he realized he was shirtless and wearing only sweatpants.

_Hmm. Hopefully she'll like the view. Maybe I'll be able to talk her into staying with me for the night. Even if it's just to sleep._

When he opened the door, Bulma stood in the doorway with a worried look on her face. He stepped to the side and opened the door further so she could enter the room with her beast. "Are you okay? You weren't at dinner. Eschalot said you weren't feeling well and you didn't eat dinner. Are you sick? You never miss a meal. What's wrong? Do you need to see a doctor?" she said all at once without pausing for breath.

"Woman. . calm down. . I'm fine."

"You're not fine! If you were fine you wouldn't have skipped dinner. What's wrong?" she took a step closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek. He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes.

"I have a headache. That's all. Other than that I'm fine." she narrowed her eyes at him, not sure whether or not to believe him. She was about to protest further when she noticed what he was wearing, or not wearing.

_Holy shit. He's beautiful. How did I notice he was half naked when I walked into the room. His pants are so low, a centimeter lower and I'd be able to see the goods. Coming here was probably a very bad idea._

Vegeta noticed her demeanor change as her eyes left his face and slowly made their way up and down his body. Within seconds he could smell her arousal. He smirked.

_She obviously likes what she sees. I thought all of the scars I have would be a turn off but I was obviously wrong. God I missed the way she smells when she's aroused. Based on her expression and her scent, she's going to have trouble avoiding any intimacy if she doesn't leave soon. If she keeps smelling as delicious as she does I won't be able to stop myself._

He raised an eyebrow at her waiting for her to realize she was staring. Her eyes instantly snapped up, as if she heard his thoughts. Her cheeks turned red once she realized she was caught staring. She looked away and cleared her throat. "Did you take anything for your headache? I have Tylenol in my room. That used to work when we were younger."

"No I didn't take anything. If it doesn't go away by morning I'll take something."

_Now that she knows I'm not really sick she's going to leave if I don't find a reason for her to stay. I don't want to flat out ask her to stay. Not after the way she was looking at me._

"Okay. . well. . I-"

"Do you have any of those blasted movies with you? Nothing with the Charming man and nothing with singing. I want my headache to go away, not get worse." He knew she liked when he called Prince Charming the 'charming man' or 'the man named Charming'. He really did think the man's name was Charming when he was younger. He knew better now but she still thought it was funny.

She chuckled "I do have a few movies you may like and no, Charming isn't in it. . ." she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Since when do you want to watch a movie with me? You didn't even like watching movies with me when we were little. I had to force you to."

"First of all, you don't 'force' me to do anything. I am the Prince of all Saiyan's. I take orders from no one. Second, I can't train with a headache and I'm not tired yet. Watching a movie with you will be slightly more entertaining than lying in bed, staring at my ceiling until I fall asleep" she rolled her eyes and left the sitting room, disappearing into his bedroom.

_What is she doing? Is she insinuating we should go to bed? Do I follow her?_

"Woman what are you doing?" his question was answered when she walked out of his room holding a blanket and a pillow. "If we're going to watch movies, I'm going to get comfortable. She walked over to the loveseat, sat down, and patted the empty space next to her. "Are you going to watch the movie standing up in the corner of the room or are you going to come cuddle with me?" he practically ran when she mentioned cuddling.

She took off her watch and placed it face up on the table between the couch and the lit fireplace. "Jarvis, play John Wick, project it over the fireplace." within seconds the movie started. "It's a good thing you're boring and don't have pictures or paintings on your walls like normal people. Otherwise I'd have nowhere to project the movie."

"Tch."

She put the pillow in her lap and told him to lay down. He stared at her as if she asked him to jump into the fire. "If you put your head in my lap I can rub your head and your neck. It might make your-" his head was instantly in her lap, startling her a little with how quickly he moved. She looked down and could see his cheeks were red. He was lying on his back staring straight up at her when his tail wrapped around her waist.

"You can't watch the movie if you're lying on your back silly. You should turn on your side. It will give me better access to your neck" he gave her a quick nod before turning onto his side. She massaged his head and neck as she ran her hands through his hair. He let out a small moan before clearing his throat to conceal it. "Does that feel okay?" she asked. "Hmmm" was the only response she received. She could feel and hear him lightly purring. She loved when he did that and when he growled.

She was about to drape her right arm across his waist when she noticed more of his scars. He had a handful of larger scars scattered across his body. "Vegeta?" She was tracing one of his scars with her finger. "How did you get all of these scars? When we were younger, you had a couple but not this many." he stilled and tensed.

"If it bothers you I can put a shirt on" he said so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"What? No! I wasn't asking because it bothers me idiot. I'm just curious where you got them from. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." she stopped tracing one of his scars and began to pull back her hand when he interlaced his fingers with hers and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss her fingers.

"All of them are from battle. The stories behind them really aren't that interesting. Each one is a mistake I learned from and will not be make again." he said as he continued to lightly kiss her hand.

"What about the one on your chest? That one is the biggest. Nothing interesting happened when you got that one?" he sighed not wanting to discuss that particular scar. He let go of her hand and pressed his fingers to his temples.

_Maybe if I act like my head is hurting worse she'll focus more on my headache than on my scars._

"What's wrong? Is your head still hurting that bad?" she asked concerned. "Yeah it's still hurting but what you're doing is helping." she smiled at him as she continued to play with his hair. She draped her arm across his waist again and interlaced their her fingers with his.

He slept through the entire movie. She needed to get up and go to her room so she could get some sleep. Kakarot and Broly were expecting her to be up and ready to go by sunrise. His tail was still wrapped around her waist and their fingers were still intertwined. There was no way for her to get up without waking him and she wasn't going to sleep sitting up. She slowly tried to extract her hand from his. As soon as she moved, his eyes shot open.

"What time is it?" he asked with a groggy voice as he sat up and ran his hands over his face.

"Late. I should go to bed" she said with a yawn as she stood and stretched her arms high above her head. She was almost to the door when he grabbed her hand.

"Stay"

"I don't think that's a good idea Vegeta. Especially if you aren't feeling well." she said with her head down. He took another step closer to her until they were almost chest to chest and gently lifted her chin.

"Please stay. . . my head barely hurts. Between the sleep and the witchcraft you did with your hands, it's almost gone. . . Stay." She bit her lip and broke eye contact before looking back into his eyes.

"Okay. . ". Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the smile that spread across his face.

He took her hand in his, grabbed the pillow and blanket, and went to his bedroom.

She knew she was probably going to have sex the minute she agreed to stay the night with him. Not because he insinuated it would happen, but because of how her body reacted to seeing him shirtless.

_If anything happens tonight it's going to be on me. He's too worried about overstepping any boundaries I may have. I wonder if he's a virgin still. I was the only one he was ever remotely intimate with when we were younger, he told me as much. Did he meet anyone in the last three years we were apart? Does he know I'm still a virgin? He knows I dated Yamcha for a while._

"So what side of the bed is mine?" she asked trying to hide her nervousness.

"I usually sleep with my back to the wall but I would prefer to sleep closest to the door if you're staying with me." He was pulling the blankets back so they could climb into bed.

"Why would you want to sleep by the door just because I'm here?"

"When I'm alone I sleep with my back to the wall. It's something you learn to do when at war. No one can sneak up on you from behind if you have your back to a wall. However, you would be safer between me and the wall. If there was a threat, being closer to the door would allow me to react quickly and prevent you from getting hurt." he avoided eye contact and crawled into bed.

She removed the hoodie she was wearing and crawled in next to him. "Are you planning on being attacked while sleeping in your own room in your own palace?" he ran his hands over his face.

"No but it became a habit. I learned that lesson the hard way" he said as he pointed to one of his scars. "I fell asleep against a tree when I was fourteen. Someone snuck up behind me and tried to stab me in the back. I moved at the last minute so the knife went in by my shoulder blade and out the front". She was quite for a few minutes before responding

"Did you kill him?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

_Shit she's crying. I shouldn't have told her. I should have changed the subject again._

". . . yes"

She nodded and started crying. He rolled onto his side and pulled her closer to his chest, wrapping his tail around her tightly. She laid her head on one of his arms as he draped the other one across her waist.

"Woman why are you crying? I didn't want to tell you what happened but you would nag me to death if I didn't. I'm not going to lie to you. You know I've killed thousands of beings. Why is this upsetting you?"

"I'm not crying because of what happened you idiot!"

". . then why are you crying?"

"Because I can't kill him myself!" she yelled. He started laughing and kissed her on the forehead.

"I swear you're more Saiyan than every other female on this planet". She wiped her eyes and giggled. She leaned in closer to him and kissed the scar. His breath caught in his throat when he felt her press her soft lips to his chest. He closed his eyes and swallowed, willing his dick to stay soft.

He cleared his throat. "I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you constantly wear Kakarot's sweater?" He ran his hand up and down her side before resting it on the curve of her hips.

"How did you know it was his?"

"I remember him wearing it when we were younger and he was smaller. It still smells like him faintly" he said, crinkling his nose in disgust. "For the most part your scent overpowers his but it's still there."

"One time when we were on Earth, Kakarot and Raditz went shopping with me. I was cold but I forgot my jacket at home so Kakarot gave me his hoodie. I forgot to give it back to him before we came back to Vegetasei. The next time we went back to Earth he had grown out of it, so I kept it. Why?"

"I. . I . .don't like it when you smell like him" he looked down as his cheeks turned red.

"You don't like when I smell like him or like anyone other than you?" She asked. She kissed his chest once more before looking into his eyes. His cheeks were so red they looked sunburned. She giggled. "It was a while ago. Besides, none of your clothes at Capsule Corp smelled like you anymore. So I didn't really have a reason to wear any of your old hoodies. There was no way to cover myself in your scent. I would have if I could have. I love the way you smell."

He could feel himself getting hard. Telling a potential mate they smelled good was a very big compliment coming from the opposite sex. When bonded it's said the scent of others is not appealing, only the scent of your mate is.

_I want nothing more than to lather her in my scent. Then everyone would know who she belongs to._

"I don't want you to smell like Kakarot. . or any other Saiyans. . just. . just me" he mumbled under his breath.

"Why do you want me to smell like you?" she asked quietly.

He leaned down to her until they were close enough to feel each other's breath. "Because. . " he held her chin up with one finger, ensuring she wouldn't break eye contact. "Because then . . .everyone would know that. . " he swollowed "I am yours. . .and you are. . you are mine." he whispered before closing the gap between them and kissing her.

Their first kiss, when they were sixteen, was clumsy and awkward. He had no idea what he was doing and he was 95% sure the only reason she did was because of all the movies she watched. The awkward clumsy kiss turned into hormone driven desperation. This kiss was not like that. This one was fueled by the pain their time apart caused. It was as if each year that went by without them touching each other built up to that moment.

He had one hand in her hair holding her head while the other was lightly gripping her hip. One of her hands was around his neck while the other roamed up and down his upper torso. The kiss started out innocently and passionately but increased in intensity the moment Bulma deepened the kiss. She licked across his bottom lip the same way she did the last time they kissed. This time he didn't need to be told to open his mouth. This time he knew what to do.

Once she stuck her tongue in his mouth his grip on her hip increased before he pulled her body close to his. There was no way to hide his erection from her. He didn't think she would care considering how hard she was kissing him. Once their bodies were touching he could feel her against his cock, making him even harder. He wanted to touch her all over but didn't want to go too far too fast. He wanted to grind against her but decided not to, he didn't want to appear to eager. He changed his mind once she threw one leg over his hip and used her heel to pull him even closer to her.

When she threw her leg across his hip she thrust into him at the right angle. He groaned into her mouth and involuntarily thrust into her. He broke apart their kiss and looked down, embarrassed by his reaction. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his face towards hers. The feel of his hair being pulled caused an unexpected shiver to go down his spine and his cock to harden further. She pulled his face to hers and drove her tongue into his mouth. She was driving him absolutely insane.

_I'm not sure whether she wants to do what we did last time or more. Either way I'm not going to last longer than I did then if we keep going like this._

He rolled her over and got on top of her without breaking the kiss. He was leaning on one elbow, careful not to put all of his weight on her. He held her head with one hand and used the other to roam her body, avoiding her breasts. Sensing what he was doing she broke off the kiss and pushed him back so he would get off of her.

She's pushing me away. She doesn't want this. I shouldn't have rolled on top of her. I should have let her set the pace.

He sat back onto his heels, ready to apologize. Before he could, she sat up to pull her shirt over her head, threw it on the floor, and removed her bra. With one finger she motioned for him to come back to her. He let out a deep growl before pouncing on her. He immediately placed his hand on her breast and kissed her passionately. Each time his thumb would graze her nipple she let out a small moan that drove him on further.

His mouth left her lips and trailed down her jawline, to her ear, and stopped at her neck. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled. Before he could continue kissing her, she started kissing his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. If they bit each other right now they would be mated. His mind started to race but blanked out once she bit him. Not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to drive him insane. He groaned before thrusting into her hard multiple times. He realized what he was doing and stopped himself.

_If we were nude I would have driven my cock into her hard and fast. One more thrust and I would have cum. God this woman drives me crazy._

His reaction only drove her on further. She grazed her teeth across his neck, nibbling her way up to his ear, causing him to thrust into her again. He pulled away from her to lower his head to her chest. He kissed his way from her collar bone to her breasts. He fondled one breast while putting his mouth on the other. She moaned and arched her back once she felt his tongue move back and forth on her nipple. He would alternate between breasts, making sure not to leave one unattended for too long.

_I love the way his mouth feels but he needs to take off his pants. I need to feel him inside me and I need that to happen soon. My body is physically aching for him. He doesn't know how far I want this to go. . I guess I'll have to show him._

"Vegeta?" looking down, his eyes were closed as he sucked on her nipple. A look of complete contentment on his face. "Hmm?" She grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged hard, forcing him to bring his face back up to hers. The noise he made was a mix of a whimper for being forced to release her breast and a moan from having his hair pulled. "Lay on your back please?" she could tell by the look on his face he was assuming they were going to repeat what happened the last time she asked him to lay on his back.

"But I. . .I want to touch you" he said as he placed his hand against her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll let you touch me I promise" she said with a small smile. He smirked and kissed her again before rolling onto his back. This time she didn't hover over him or straddle him. This time she crawled back between his legs. He gasped when she removed his sweats, not expecting her to undress him so quickly. She chuckled at his reaction before lowering her head to his erection.

"Wom- - woman. . what are. . what are yo-" Before he could ask his question, she licked his cock from base to tip. His tail instantly wrapped around her wrist. He thrust upwards while moaning before she licked him again. Her panties got wetter and wetter each time he made a noise. She circled the tip of his cock with her tongue, licking the precum that was dripping from his head, before putting it in her mouth and sucking. His hands were fisted tightly into the sheets.

"Woman. . I can't. . .you can't keep. . . doing that I'll.. " she leaned over him, took him into her mouth, and started bobbing her head while her hand wrapped around the base.

"FUCK" he yelled.

_My gag reflex isn't the best but even if it was. . there's no way I could fit him all the way into my mouth. I'm having trouble opening my mouth wide enough to accommodate him, there's no way I could take him in further. I want him inside me but it's going to hurt_

She twisted her hand up and down his length, using her saliva as a lubricant. Simultaneously bobbing her head up and down as far as she could go. "Woman. . you really. . need to. . I'm going to . . . woman I. . " he was trembling with need. Never ceasing the motion with her hand, she removed him from her mouth. "Cum for me" she said before taking him back into her mouth and bobbing faster. It didn't take him long to comply.

He thrust into her mouth and yelled, "Fucccccckkkk Bulma!" she was practically dripping when he said her name. She continued her motions until he was completely finished, making eye contact with him as she swallowed. He was getting soft before she removed him from her mouth but she was pretty sure his cock twitched when he saw her swallow. Before she realized what had happened she was on her back with him on top of her, practically panting. His lips immediately went to hers before moving down. He trailed kisses all the way down her body until he got her hips. This time he didn't pause to ask for permission before moving further.

With one swift motion he removed her pants and panties. She gasped as the cold air hit her moist lips. The scent of her arousal immediately increased ten fold. His breathing increased further as he lowered himself to her core. She noticed his cock was already hard and throbbing, ready for round 2. He grabbed each of her thighs and brought her closer to his mouth. He wrapped his tail around one of them to help keep her legs spread. She could feel his breath across her lower lips, sending a shiver down her spine. He gave her one long lick as he stared into her eyes. Her back arched instantly and she moaned. That was all the permission he needed before burying his face deeper into her folds.

He wasn't sure what was better, her smell or her taste. He had never gone down on anyone before but he didn't think it would be hard to figure out. He found her clit and remembered her reaction the last time he touched her there. He placed his tongue over it and flicked it back and forth. The sound that came out of her mouth made his cock so hard he started thrusting into the bed. "Woman. . you're going to wake up the entire palace." he said against her thighs before diving back into her folds. "I . . I can't help it. . you . .you should stop then." He placed his tongue on her clit before shaking his head side to side to tell her no. "I want them to hear how good I make you feel. I want them all to know you're mine" he said before licking the juices that were dripping out of her pussy. He positioned his fingers at her opening before inserting two slowly.

She let out another loud moan, causing him to lift his head to smirk at her. "Stop smirking asshole." he chuckled and went back to work. He slowly moved his fingers in and out while licking her up and down. He could feel her inner walls trembling. He knew she was close. Once he heard her breathing heavily he licked her faster and increased the speed of his fingers. "Vegeta. . I'm going to ." She grabbed a pillow, covered her face with it and screamed, arching her back and pulling his hair so hard he was sure he was going to have a bald spot. He kept up the pace until she removed the pillow and yanked him back up to her face.

She kissed him deeply and passionately as he positioned himself between her legs. He grabbed his cock at the base and pressed the tip against her entrance. He broke the kiss and held her face in one hand. They were both breathing hard, hearts beating rapidly. "Are you sure?" she nodded "I. . If we do this. . it will make our connection even stronger than it already is. . if you change your mind about. . us. . about. . me. . " she grabbed his face and kissed him hard before pulling back and staring at him.

He rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes as he slowly entered her.

She was wet enough that he slid in easily, but she was extremely tight. Almost painfully so. He had to focus extremely hard not to cum as soon as he started to enter her. He pushed in slowly, pausing frequently to give her body time to adjust to his size. He could tell she was uncomfortable based on the look on her face, but she didn't tell him to stop. He kept going until he completely filled her. He laid flush against her, his cock buried to the hilt in her pussy.

He kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, before kissing the side of her mouth "Are you okay?". She turned her head and kissed him on the lips. "Never better". She slowly thrust up into him a couple of times, signaling him to continue. He started slowly, resting more of his weight on her and burying his head into the crook of her neck. "Woman. . you feel amazing. .I'm not going to last long" she grabbed his ass and squeezed causing him to gasp and buck a little harder into her. "I don't care how long you last as long as you don't stop"

His paced slightly increased. She was close to cumming. She knew he was too so she did two things at once. She bit his neck again causing him to thrust into her harder as he moaned. Then she grabbed the base of his tail and massaged it from base to tip. The growl he let out almost shook the windows. His hips bucked into her fast and hard, sending her over the edge. "Vegeta!" she yelled as she orgasmed.

It was all too much. Her hands on his tail, her mouth on his neck, and her inner walls squeezing him like a vice. His orgasm was so intense he almost blacked out. "B . . Bu. . Bulma!" he yelled as his cum shot out of the tip of his cock and into her tight heat. The moans that came out of his mouth would have embarrassed him had they not been caused by the most intense orgasm he had ever had. If she hadn't woken up everyone in the palace he was pretty sure he did.

They laid there sweating and gasping for air. He nuzzled into her neck with his eyes closed until his breathing returned to normal. She ran her hand lightly down his back.

He rolled them over into their sides, never letting go of her, and laid his head on top of hers as she nestled against his chest.

"Woman?" he could tell she was already falling asleep but he had to ask her something that had been bothering him.

"Hmm"

"Did you ever. . do anything like this with the weakling?" he asked hesitantly. He knew he sounded pathetic and jealous but it had been bothering him since he found out she had dated him while he was gone. She giggled a little before looking up into his eyes. "You're the only one I've ever been with. I kissed him but that's it. He wanted to do more but it didn't feel. . . right. I'm guessing that's why he cheated on me." she nuzzled back into his chest before asking the same question. "No woman. . you're the only one I've ever touched." She buried her face into his chest and inhaled his scent before falling asleep.

The only light in the room was the moonlight streaming in through the open balcony. She wasn't sure what woke her up but when she opened her eyes she was alone in bed. Not wanting to overreact she did a scan of the room. Vegeta wasn't there. Her mind immediately went to Halloween night, causing tears to form. Sniffling she started to get off the bed when the bedroom door opened. Vegeta walked in, completely nude, with a glass of water in hand.

"Woman? Why are you crying? Are you leaving?" She felt stupid for thinking he left her and for overreacting. "It's nothing. . I'm fine. . I think I should go back to my room". She didn't really want to leave him but she didn't want to admit she thought he left her again. "Please stay. It's late. . .Did you. . . did you think I left you again?" Embarrassed, she looked way. Setting the glass of water down on the side table, he crawled into bed next to her. Placing a hand on each of her cheeks, he forced her to look at him. "Woman. . . Bulma. . look at me." Her eyes instantly went to his.

_He has never called me Bulma before. At least not in a serious tone. He said it a few times earlier but I don't think that really counts._

"Do you trust me?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Of course I do"

"Then trust me when I say I won't ever leave you. Not unless you want me to." he kissed her on the lips gently before coaxing her to lay down next to him. He pressed his chest against her back and kissed her between her shoulder blades. She backed into him further, pressing her ass directly into his cock. He closed his eyes and swallowed heavily. He knew she was tired, they both needed to sleep but now all he wanted to do was thrust into her and take her again. His cock was hard and throbbing as it pressed against her.

Arching her back slightly, she pressed into his cock further. His hand instantly went to her hip. "Woman. .if you don't stop moving like that we're never going to get any sleep." he mumbled into her hair. "Who said I wanted to sleep?" she whispered, turning her head to the side as she pushed her ass into him again. He gasped before moving his hand from her hip to her breast, causing her to hum. The smell of her arousal filled the air, making his cock harder than ever. As he kissed her neck he trailed his hand from her breast to between her legs.

"God you're so wet for me already" he mumbled against her neck. He slid his fingers between her lower lips until they reached her entrance. Using two fingers, he pumped into her a few times to coat them with her juices. He moved his fingers from her entrance to her clit and rubbed small circles around it, causing her to moan his name. Once she started breathing harder, he knew she was close. "Vegeta. . please." she cried. "Please what?" he asked as he increased the speed of his fingers. "Please . .I need you inside of me." he chuckled against her neck before lifting her leg up. He hooked his arm underneath it, spreading her open. He pressed the head of his cock against her entrance before thrusting into her.

They both gasped as he stretched her pussy with his thick cock. "Fuck you're so tight" he whispered while thrusting into her slowly. "Vegeta. . don't stop" she moaned. "Never". He didn't fuck her slowly like he did the first time. He fucked her fast and hard, knowing it would make her cum again. As he started to fucker her faster, he wrapped his tail around her thigh to keep her legs spread open. He moved his hand back to her clit, rubbing it quickly like he had before. She reached behind his head and grabbed a handful of his hair as he kissed her neck. She came within seconds. Her pussy clenched his cock like a vice as she orgasmed. She pulled his hair as she came, causing him to moan as he shot his thick warm cum deep into her pussy.

He slowly pulled out of her as he kissed her neck. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her close. "Stop seducing me temptress. We both require sleep." he said as he smirked against her shoulder. She chuckled as she placed her arm over his, intertwining their fingers, before they both fell back to sleep.

When she woke up the second time, she could feel Vegeta's warm body pressed against her back. His tail was wrapped firmly around her thigh while his arm was draped across her waist, holding her tightly.

_There's no way I'd be able to wiggle out of bed without waking him. Not with the death grip he has on me._

After struggling for a couple of minutes, she managed to turn in his arms to face him.

_His face is so relaxed. I don't think I've ever seen him without a smirk or a frown on his face. Next time I'm going to make sure I have my phone in my pocket. I need a picture of his face. It will forever be my phones wallpaper._

She leaned up and kissed him along his jawline, hoping to wake him up gently. "Woman. . you milked me dry last night. . but I'm sure if you give me a few minutes I'll be ready to go." he said with a smirk, voice thick with sleep. She started laughing and pulled away from his jaw. "Are you going to assume I want sex each time I touch you now?" she asked while laughing. "That's exactly what I'm going to assume. I know that's all I'm going to think about until I have you again." He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently as he rubbed her back.

"I need to go. The sun is about to rise and I need to be ready to meet Kakarot and Broly. Besides, I know everyone is going to be able to smell you on me. I'd like to shower before I get asked 20 questions." she said as she sat up in bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. "I don't want you to shower. I want everyone to know you're mine."

"Am I?" she asked timidly. She wanted to ask when he first made the statement but his face was buried between her thighs. "Are you what?" he asked as he rubbed her hip with his cheek. "Am I yours? You said I was yours last night but. . I mean. . we aren't mated." he stopped rubbing her thigh and looked up at her.

She was avoiding eye contact with him as she pulled her hair back into a bun. He sat up next to her. "Woman. You said you trust me" she stared into his eyes "I trust you". He kissed her gently. "Then trust me when I say that I am yours." she gave him a quick nod before they both got out of bed.

They both redressed into the clothes they had worn the night before. She had almost made it to the door to his quarters when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. He spun her around and kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes "I am yours and you are mine." he said as he moved a loose piece of her hair behind her ear. "Always" she whispered against his lips before kissing him gently. He opened the door to his quarters for her, she took a step out and froze.

Broly, Raditz, Kakarot, and the Queen were all staring at both of them, each had a shocked expression on their face, except Kakarot. They happened to be passing Vegeta's quarters when he opened the door for Bulma to leave.

_Of all places for the four of them to be at this exact moment, it had to be here. REALLY! I should have Kakarot go get Bardock and the King. That way the gang's all here. Ugh. What good is the ability to sense ki if you can't use it to avoid people Vegeta!_

"Hey Bulma! What are you doing up so early and why were you in Vegeta's room?" Raditz and Broly turned and looked at each other smiling ear to ear before high fiving. "About damn time!" Raditz practically yelled. The Queen put her hands on her knees, feigning exhaustion. "What the hell is wrong with you fools?" Vegeta asked with obvious irritation.

"Watching the two of you pining over each other from afar while denying your feelings for one another for the last decade has been utterly exhausting." Eschalot said. Vegeta rolled his eyes while Bulma's cheeks reddened. "Well this hasn't been awkward at all . Nope not one bit. I'm going to go get ready. Broly. . Kakarot. . be ready to go within the hour." Bulma said as she turned to walk towards her quarters, Balerion trotting next to her.

"You may want to shower first!" Raditz yelled down the hall with a smirk on his face. Bulma didn't bother turning around. She flipped him off over her shoulder as she turned the corner. The Queen elbowed him in the stomach, instantly wiping the smirk off his face. "What the hell?" he said as he hunched over and coughed. "That's for being vulgar." she said as she walked up to Vegeta.

She placed her hand on one cheek and kissed the other "I've waited fourteen years for you to acknowledge her as your mate. Don't make me wait that long for grandchildren." was all she said before turning and walking away. Vegeta's cheeks reddened as he turned to the other three Saiyan's standing in the hallway. Broly wagged his eyebrows at him while Raditz smirked again. He rolled his eyes once more before slamming the door on them.

Broly brought her, Balerion, and Kakarot to Earth after she showered and redressed. She could tell she reeked of Vegeta by the looks she got in passing. She felt like she had "I HAD SEX WITH VEGETA TWICE LAST NIGHT" written on her forhead in big bold letters. She was eager to leave the palace as soon as possible. Broly was quiet once they arrived at Capsule Corp. Multiple times she caught him looking at her with a smirk on his face.

Bulma couldn't handle it anymore. "For fuck sakes Broly! Stop smirking at me like that and say what you want to say!" Bulma yelled. He started chuckling. "I don't want to say anything. I'm just happy you guys are finally together. . really. You have no idea how hard it was for us not to lock you two in a room and leave you there until you both admitted you wanted each other."

"Can I ask you something?" she asked nervously. "You know you can. What's up Princess?" Broly asked with a raised eyebrow, sensing her nervousness. "Well. Last night Vegeta told me I was his multiple times. Before I left he said 'I am yours and you are mine'. Which is great and all but I'm not his mate and he still hasn't asked me to be. . . well . . do you know why that is? Why is he claiming I'm his and he's mine if we still aren't mated?" she crossed her arms and looked down at the ground.

He had a feeling she would bring this up at some point but he assumed she would bring it up to Vegeta and not him. He knew why he hadn't asked her yet but he wasn't sure how to give her an answer that wouldn't disappoint her or one that would give away Vegeta's plan to propose.

_She looks so insecure right now and I hate it. She's doubting his feelings for her. Why are they both so damn difficult._

"Do you trust him?" Broly asked with a serious look on his face. "Why the hell is everyone asking me this? He asked me that twice last night! Yes I trust him! I wouldn't have slept with him if I didn't!" she huffed, frustrated.

"Do you trust me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know I do you idiot!" she yelled as she tried to shove him.."Then trust me when I say. . . " he paused "that things are in the works. . don't make me say more because I won't and I can't. Promise me you will not badger Raditz for information. Kakarot doesn't know anything. Please Princess. . . Bulma. . just trust me and for once don't pry into this. Promise me?"

Bulma was taken aback. In all the time she's known Broly, he had never called her by name. He called her Princess or Blue like Raditz, but never her name.

_Vegeta is going to propose to me. He wants to marry me. That was Broly's way of telling me it's going to happen without ruining the surprise. He's in on it and so is Raditz. They all know I can break Raditz with the snap of a finger. That must be why he didn't want to come home with me this time. He never opts to stay on Vegetasei._

She didn't respond right away. Instead she threw herself at Broly and hugged him. "Thanks idiot. I love you" she said against his waist. "I love you too Princess." She let go of him before walking towards the Capsule Corp compound. "Oh and. . don't ever call me Bulma. It's hot when Vegeta says it since he's always called me 'Girl' or 'Woman'. But it's weird when you or Raditz say it. Both of you have always called me Princess or Blue. I honestly can't think of a single time you've called me by name".

"That's how you know I'm being serious." he smirked at her as he followed her into her home.


	7. Trust

_"If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you. _  
_Drive highways and byways to be there with you._  
_Over and over the only truth_  
_Everything comes back to you"_

Niall Horan - This Town

* * *

Broly decided rather quickly he would never marry an Earthling, bond or not. He was never going to put himself through what Vegeta was currently going through. He was being forced to help Vegeta find a ring for the Princess. They were supposed to help Vegeta by giving his opinion on what she would like. However, he had not said a single word since arriving back on Vegetasei. Instead, Raditz and Vegeta argued with each other the entire time which was highly entertaining.

Vegeta was scared shitless. The whole proposal thing scared him more than any enemy he had yet to encounter. It was hilarious. He was in a horrible mood which would have made the whole outing worse had it been directed at him. Instead, Raditz was getting the brunt of it which made the whole outing even better. It was hard to 'shop' with the prince without gaining attention. If anyone found out he was personally shopping for jewelry, rumors would spread that he found his mate. Which was true, but it wasn't something he wanted to make public. At least not until he proposed in a couple of weeks.

Hours later and they still hadn't found anything. Everything Raditz liked Vegeta hated and everything Vegeta liked Raditz hated. They continued to argue even as their outing came to an end when they arrived at the palace. Raditz and Vegeta were stomping through the halls arguing, almost throwing hands, when they ran into Eschalot.

"What in god's name are you two so upset about?" she asked with her hands on her hips. Both Saiyan's crossed their arms over their chests and put their backs to each other. She looked at Broly with a raised eyebrow, hoping he would explain. It was a gamble. He could answer her honestly and piss off Vegeta, or dodge her question and piss her off. He'd take Vegeta's wrath over hers any day.

"Vegeta is going to propose to the Princess the human way which means he needs a ring. He wants to make sure she likes whatever he finds so he brought us for our input. Those two can't agree on anything." Broly said with a shrug as Vegeta glared at him.

"That's it?" she shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Come on you three" she said as she turned to walk towards her quarters with the three Saiyan's following behind her. Once in her sitting room she pointed at the loveseat and chaise lounge, wordlessly ordering the boys to take a seat before disappearing into her room for a few minutes.

"Honestly Vegeta. I know you're wanting to do this on your own, but did you ever think to ask the only other woman in your life for help? I may not know Bulma as. . intimately . . as you do but I practically raised her." Eschalot said as she disapprovingly looked between the three Saiyan's. Vegeta looked down to avoid making eye contact with his mother as his cheeks reddened.

She sat down next to him with something in her hands. She grabbed Vegeta's hand and dropped it into his palm. When she pulled her hand away, a small silver ring sat in Vegeta's hand. It was simple, delicate, and beautiful. His mother very rarely wore jewelry and when she did, it was minimal and tasteful. Unlike most nobles who draped themselves in jewels and gold to flaunt their wealth. The ring had a white gold band, lined in small diamonds with one bigger dark blue stone in between them. The royal symbol was engraved on the inside of the ring.

Vegeta looked at his mother questionably. "Your grandmother gave me this ring as a wedding gift. She made sure the center stone was blue, the color of royalty on Vegetasei. I wanted to keep it in the royal family and intended to give it to the next queen. . If I liked her" she said with a smirk. "No one deserves it more than Bulma."

Vegeta looked from his mother to the ring then back to his mother. She turned to the other two Saiyan's in the room. "What do you think boys? Will Bulma like it? I want the truth. Don't just say yes to spare my feelings or to avoid having to go back out with Vegeta." Raditz was the first to speak "Honestly. . She's gonna love it". Broly spoke next, "The fact that it has significance and sentimental value will make her like it even more."

Eschalot smiled and waited to hear what her son had to say about it. He didn't give her his opinion, he hugged her instead. The first willing hug he'd given her since he was a small boy. "Thank you mother" he whispered to her. She could feel her eyes starting to tear. It would be the last hug she ever got from Vegeta if he saw her crying.

"Of course my son" she said as she kissed his cheek. "May I ask when you're planning on proposing?"

"I was going to do it in private on my name day. I'm already dreading the whole blasted event as it is. Why not torture myself a little more?" Vegeta said as he ran his hands over his face.

"Nothing like waiting until the last minute" she shook her head disapprovingly. "When are you planning on doing it? You know we have to announce who you've chosen then."

"I was going to pull her aside at some point and ask. I'll have Jarvis alert one of these idiots once it's been done and she says yes. You can announce it then" Vegeta said, a little unsure of his plans still.

"What if she says no though?" Raditz said jokingly. Everyone turned to face him with a glare, except Vegeta. The color drained from his face as he realized there was still a chance she could say no.

"Ow what the fuck! I was just kidding!" Raditz yelled after Broly slapped him on the back of the head.

"Broly, unless Vegeta requires you further you're free to return to Earth with Bulma." Eschalot said while frowning at Raditz. "Raditz can stay here this time. Vegeta needs a sparring partner." It was Raditz turn to pale. With a smirk Broly raised his fingers to his head. The last thing he heard before he left Vegetasei was "BROLY TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

* * *

The first few days back on Earth went as expected. Her mother was absolutely smitten with Balerion. She didn't seem to understand that he was a mythical Saiyan creature straight out of their myths and legends. To her, he was a giant protective puppy that she adored. She begged Bulma to leave him with her on Earth when she returns to Vegetasei. She wasn't too keen on the idea and she didn't think Balerion was either.

_The look he's giving me is the same look Vegeta gives me when I leave him alone with her. It's like he's begging me not to leave him. Maybe I'm just crazy and really close with him now but I swear the look in his eyes is saying 'please don't leave me here with this woman' she snorted as she mentally compared Balerion to Vegeta._

Bulma had not intended for their visit to be so chaotic and busy. She met her two new Namekian family members, Dende and Piccolo. She spent time with Krillin while dodging Yamcha. She also introduced Kakarot and Chi-Chi. She missed her nice quiet bedroom on Vegetasei, and she missed Vegeta. She was ready to go back already.

Broly left right after bringing them to Capsule Corp. He said he had to help Vegeta and Raditz with something and would be back by the end of the day. True to his word, he was back before dinner time and had stayed with her ever since. Bulma wanted to ask him what he needed to help Vegeta with but after their talk, she figured if it was anything important he would fill her in.

Piccolo and Dende fascinated her. Bulma had never met a Namekian before. She knew all about Namek and their alliance with Vegetasei but she didn't know much about the planets inhabitants. Piccolo and Dende had two very different personalities. Dende was a sweet little boy with the ability to heal people. She witnessed it first hand when Broly cut himself while helping her father in the lab. She asked him a million questions after witnessing his healing powers. Dende being the sweet little boy that he was, answered every question patiently and with a smile.

Piccolo was the exact opposite. He reminded her a lot of Vegeta. He never smiled and didn't talk very much. When he did speak, he sounded pissed off and irritated. He often sat alone in the corner with a frown on his face. Piccolo was a warrior on Namek so sitting at Capsule Corp. all day without anyone to fight seemed almost like a punishment. After dinner the first night they arrived back on Earth, they all sat in the living room and got to know one another. Getting to know each other consisted of Bulma rapid firing questions at the two Namekians. Chi-Chi had spent time with them already and so had Krillin. Broly had been to Namek on business for the King so he was familiar with Namekians. She was the only one with questions.

Knowing Dende was a healer and Piccolo was a fighter, Bulma didn't understand why they were specifically chosen to be sent to Earth. When she asked him if he knew why they were picked, Dende didn't have an answer but he had a theory. Their Grand Elder Guru had powers, one of them was the ability to see the future.

"He wanted the two of us to be sent to Earth. He knew how important Earth is to Vegetasei. He offered King Vegeta our help but King Vegeta agreed with Guru and sent us here instead. He wouldn't tell us why exactly he was so adamant about us coming to Earth but I think Guru sent us here for a reason. I think we're supposed to help you guys. I don't know with what, but Guru doesn't do anything without having a good reason for it" Dende said with conviction.

Bulma was about to ask a follow up question when Dende cut her off. "I also think it's because of the Earth's guardian, Kami. He's Namekian too." Piccolo's eyes bugged out of his head. "Dende!" he yelled angrily. "What? Guru didn't say we shouldn't tell them about Kami or the dragon balls!" he whined innocently. When Dende mentioned the Dragon balls the color drained from Piccolo's face.

"What's a Kami and what are dragon balls?" Kakarot asked curiously. Piccolo was about to interject when little Dende shot him the dirtiest angriest look. She didn't think he was capable of such a look. Piccolo closed his mouth, stood up, and angrily left the room.

"Sorry about that. We aren't supposed to tell people about the dragon balls but if Guru didn't want you to know about them or thought you would misuse them he would have told us not to say anything" Dende said with a confident look on his face. "Kami is Earth's guardian. He's a Namekian too. He is the one that created Earth's dragon balls. If he dies then the dragon balls on Earth will cease to exist."

"Wait. . dragon balls. . the mythical orange spheres that grant wishes? They're real! I read about them in a book when I was little. I thought they were a myth!" Bulma said excitedly.

"Princess, I think we all need to realize a majority of things we thought were 'myths' or 'legends' weren't complete bullshit like we originally thought" Broly said as he pointed to Ballerion who was curled up next to her with his head in her lap.

"Okay good point. Dende do they really grant any wish as long as you collect all seven?" she asked.

"Yes and no. The dragon is as powerful as his creator. So Earth's dragon is as strong as Kami and Namek's dragon is as strong as Grand Elder Guru. Each dragon can grant a different amount of wishes too. Our dragon on Namek can grant three wishes and the dragon here can grant two. The dragon balls are scattered around the planet. You'd have to locate all 7 in order to summon the dragon and make your wishes." Dende explained happily, eager to educate his new friends.

"Well that's amazing! Someone should probably go tell Piccolo we aren't the bad guys. We are all friends!" Krillin said with a smile. Dende agreed, nodding enthusiastically with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

One reason Bulma was so eager to get to Earth was to introduce Kakarot and Chi-Chi. Within minutes they were both smitten with each other. Chi-Chi starting feeding him as soon as he walked in and Kakarot's tail wrapped around her waist almost instantly. Bulma almost started jumping up and down with excitement. Broly was shocked. He knew what Bulma had planned but he honestly didn't think Chi-Chi would be Kakarot's mate.

After meeting the Namekians, Bulma was able to hang out with Chi-Chi alone for a while. Kakarot and Krillin took Piccolo to Master Roshi's with him to train. Dende was in the lab with her dad and Broly was helping them with whatever they were working on by doing the heavy lifting. This left the girls alone to have some quality girl talk. While sitting on the patio drinking tea, Bulma tried to gauge Chi-Chi's thoughts on Kakarot.

**Bulma:** "Soooooo. ."

**Chi-Chi:** "So what?"

**Bulma:** "You know what! Kakarot! I knew you'd like him! Don't deny it either! I can see it in your eyes when you look at him and the look in his eyes when he looks at you."

**Chi-Chi:** ". . . I have no idea what you're talking about."

**Bulma:** "Bullshit!"

Broly happened to walk by with his arms full of mechanical parts on his way back to the lab.

**Broly:** "I'm calling bullshit too Cheech. I may not know you well and we haven't known each other long but I know that look when I see it. It's the same look the Princess and Vegeta have had for a decade now."

He kept walking to the lab, letting the girls have their alone time, and hoping that what he said would sink in. Bulma saw the look on Chichis face and started laughing hysterically. Her cheeks were a deep red color as she started drinking her tea.

**Bulma:** "Told you!"

**Chi-Chi:** "Ugh fine! You planned this didn't you!?"

**Bulma:** "Yes and no. It's not like I can force you two to connect and have feelings for each other. I just had a feeling."

**Chi-Chi:** "So this feeling I have. . the connection to him I feel. . It's that whole Saiyan bond thing you and Vegeta have? The one you told me about?"

**Bulma**: "Yep. Soulmates. Fate. All that jazz."

Bulma said with a wave of her hand, as if it was no big deal.

**Chi-Chi:** "I know I should be frustrated or upset about how little control over this I have but it's actually really romantic."

**Bulma:** "Yeah it took me a while to get to that train of thought but I agree. It's nice to know there really is a person that is meant for you, that's your other half."

They sat in silence for a bit. Each thinking about their mates and how fate has and will affect both of their lives.

**Chi-Chi:** "Can I ask you something about him?"

**Bulma :** "Of course! I've known him since he was 5 so I'll probably be able to answer it . . . as long as it's not naughty."

Bulma winked at her. Chichis cheeks turned red again as she choked on her tea.

**Chi-Chi :** "Bulma! Don't be so vulgar! . . . I was going to ask why Kakarot is so much different than the other Saiyan's? I've only met Raditz and Broly but I've heard about Vegeta from the three of you. I get the impression Kakarot doesn't act like any of the other Saiyan's though."

**Bulma:** "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask about that. You're right. He's not like other Saiyan's whatsoever. Broly and Raditz are more laid back because they've spent almost as much time here as they have on Vegetasei. Vegeta. . well he's Vegeta. Kakarot has always been a lot kinder and friendlier. I've only seen him angry once and it was when we were little. I don't even know why he was mad I just remember it being really weird to see."

She paused to take a drink of her tea. Remember the first time she walked through the palace with the boys and the abrupt change in Kakarot's mood while they walked to the throne room.

**Bulma:** "I asked Bardock about this the first week I spent with them. I guess when Kakarot was really little he was kinda crazy and wild. They had a lot of trouble taking care of him because he was so rambunctious, even as an infant. Raditz was holding him and dropped him on his head. I guess he hit his head really hard because he blacked out and went limp."

Chichi gasped. Bulma just snorted, expecting her reaction, and continued.

**Bulma :** "Raditz freaked out and ran, thinking he killed his baby brother. He thought his mom was literally going to kill him once she found out. Bardock had to hunt him down to let him know his brother wasn't dead. Turns out, Kakarot got a little brain damage but it helped him out in the long run. He was a manageable good baby after that. He's been different ever since. Raditz will never admit it but he still feels guilty about it. If Kakarot wasn't one of the strongest Saiyan's on Vegetasei, he would be treated a lot differently for being so kind and. . well. . soft. But it all worked out."

**Chi-Chi :** "Well. I was going to say that's awful. Especially since everyone is grateful he has brain damage but I guess it did work out for everyone. I don't think I would like him if he acted like the other Saiyan's. . How do I know he likes me or feels the same connection I do?"

**Bulma :** "His tail."

**Chi-Chi:** "What do you mean his tail? What about it?"

**Bulma:** "Well that's going to be your main indicator. Kakarot isn't very. . bright. I don't know if he will realize it on his own to be honest. He's the type you'll have to go up to and be like "We are getting married!" and he'll be like "Oh okay when?". His tail is the evidence you need though. A Saiyan's tail is very sensitive. It's their one physical weakness. That's why they all wear it wrapped around their waist like a belt. When a Saiyan finds his mate and they're bonded, it will unconsciously wrap around their mate possessively. None of the boy's tails have ever touched me. Vegeta wrapped his tail around me within the first week we met when we were 6. It's a Saiyan thing I guess."

A large smile spread across Chi-Chi's face. She would have a strong handsome Saiyan husband. A man stronger than anyone else on earth and most of the galaxy. Which meant their children would be equally as strong.

* * *

Broly was helping Dr. Briefs and Dende in the lab when his watch started to beep.

"Sir, Prince Vegeta is calling. He said it's urgent and wishes to speak to you privately."

"Thanks Jarvis. Gimme a minute before connecting him." Dr. Briefs nodded at him in understanding as Broly left the lab. Once alone in the backyard, Jarvis connected the call.

"Whats up Vegeta? Is everything okay?"

"I am not sure. My Father and Bardock have called an emergency council meeting. He requested we all attend. Bardock insisted Kakarot stay with the woman but requested you attend as well. I'm calling her next to speak to her about it. If I know her as well as I think I do she's going to insist she come back with you."

Broly has a bad feeling about the whole thing. Emergency council meetings were rare and they had never been required to attend. Every now and then the King would demand Vegeta attend but never him and Raditz.

"Do you know why they want us to attend or what the council meeting is even about?"

"I don't know why they want us all there or what the meeting is about. I have a feeling it has to do with the woman though. I'm going to contact Kakarot next and tell him to get his ass back to her and stay there until I say otherwise." Vegeta said with a worried look on his face.

"Fuck. . Okay. Once you talk to the Princess I'll tell her bye and head to you." Broly said as he rubbed his hands over his face. With a quick nod, Vegeta ended the call.

* * *

"Princess, Prince Vegeta would like to speak to you" Jarvis announced from her wrist while she sipped her tea and chatted with Chi-Chi.

"Okay Jarvis, you can connect him" Bulma said with a smile. "I'll be right back Cheech" Bulma said as she hurried upstairs to her bedroom to answer the call. Once Jarvis connected the call, Vegeta appeared on her wrist.

"Hello Sexy" Bulma winked at him with a huge smile on her face. Vegeta blushed. "What are you up to woman?" he asked suspiciously. The look on her face made him uncomfortable.

"Oh nothing. Just relaxing on my bed, alone, in my room, talking to you" she said seductively as she licked her lips.

"Woman. . " his voice came out scratchier than normal. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I need to discuss something rather important with you."

"Silly me. I thought you called me because you missed my beautiful face. I should have known it would be business as usual." she said with a small pout.

He frowned, not liking what she was insinuating. Looking around nervously, he pulled the watch closer to his mouth before whispering "Of course I miss your face. Stupid woman". Pulling his wrist away from his mouth, he looked around nervously again, not wanting to be overheard.

"You're not alone are you?" she chuckled.

"We have been summoned to attend a council meeting, I'm headed there now. By we I mean Broly, Radditz, and myself. Bardock would prefer Kakarot stay with you. We can fill him in later. I wanted to tell you personally. I've already discussed it with Broly. He will be leaving shortly. You're not coming with him. You are to stay right where you are. I don't know why we're being summoned and I don't know what it's about. As soon as we know anything we will let you know. Broly will head back to Earth right after the meeting." Vegeta said in a serious tone, leaving no room for argument.

Bulma stayed quiet, which never bode well for Vegeta. "Woman. .say something".

"What do you want me to say? You already said I can't go and if you already spoke with Broly that means he plans to leave without me and I won't be able to stop him so what is there to say?" she said irritated.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know I'll never lie to you. I think the meeting has something to do with you. They've never summoned the four of us at once and they've never asked Broly and Raditz to accompany me to a meeting. They're asking all of the Saiyan's closest to you to attend. I don't think that's a coincidence. You said you trusted me. Trust me now. As soon as the meeting is over, I will contact you and Broly will get back to Earth. I swear it."

"Ugh fine. You better contact me the moment you leave that meeting. If you don't . . I'll make you regret it." she said with an evil smile.

"Oh really? What could you possibly-" he stopped mid sentence as he saw her bite her lip and trail one finger from her collar bone down towards her breasts. She smirked.

"Woman. ." Vegeta croaked before their private conversation was rudely interrupted.

"Hey Blue! How's Earth without me?" Raditz said as he grabbed Vegeta's wrist and brought the watch close to his face to get a better look at her. They wrestled for his wrist for a few seconds. She could see Vegeta's cheeks turned pink, thinking Raditz heard their conversation.

"Get off me you imbecile!" Vegeta yelled as he pulled his arm away from Raditz.

"Okay okay calm down Vegeta! Bye Blue! See ya later!" Bulma laughed at their exchange as Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I have to go woman. You'll hear from me soon." She gave him a small nod of understanding, before he ended the call.

Kakarot was walking into the house as Bulma made her way into the kitchen. Broly was leaning against the counter with a guilty smile on his face. "Yeah yeah I know. I'm not allowed to go with you. Leave. He's waiting for you. But you better get back here and tell me everything, and I do mean everything." Bulma said as she hugged him. "Duh." was all he said before raising two fingers to his head and disappearing.

* * *

Vegeta was sitting in the council room with his back against the wall. He hated being there. Nothing good ever happened in that room. Whenever he was in there it was because his father commanded he sit with him and listen to the old decrepit Saiyan's whine and complain about insignificant matters that were nothing but a waste of time. In the middle of the room was a large circular table, surrounded by chairs. Chairs also lined the walls of the room. Bulma had told him it had a very "Knights of the Round Table" feel to it. In the middle of the table were different buttons and screens to project any information that may be needed during the meeting.

Vegeta was meant to sit next to his father at the table. He refused and usually sat against the wall with his arms crossed, like he currently was. Every time he would enter the room, he would sit with his back against the wall until his father walked in and demanded he sit at the table with him. It had become a routine of theirs. He didn't expect today to be any different. Sitting to his left was Raditz and to his right was Broly. They were the first ones to arrive, aside for Bardock. Bardock was sitting at the table nervously bouncing his knee, eyes darting to the door every minute or so.

"What the hell is wrong with you old man?" Vegeta asked suspiciously. Broly and Raditz had noticed his strange behavior too but weren't planning on calling him out on it. Luckily for them, they didn't have to. "Yeah Pops. . what's up? I've never seen you so jumpy." Raditz said with a raised eyebrow. Bardock just ignored them. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something else as the council members started filing in, the King and Queen entered last. "Why is my mother here?" Vegeta murmed to himself. "No idea. . but it's probably not for a good reason" Raditz said.

Eschalot never attended council meetings which is why her appearance made the three Saiyan's more nervous than they already were. She looked at Vegeta apologetically before taking the seat he usually occupied. "Fuck" Vegeta said under his breath. Broly and Vegeta exchanged a look before turning their attention to Bardock as he stood, silencing the room.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. We learned a . . concerning bit of information a couple of days ago but wanted to confirm it before gathering everyone. None of us want to be here so I'll cut to the chase. Frieza is coming to Vegetasei within the week. We don't know what day exactly, just that it will be at some point soon." The room was quiet for a few minutes before everyone started murmuring to one another.

"Do we know why he's coming to Vegetasei?" asked councilman Toma.

"Yes. . .yes we do. . " Bardock said as he glanced at Vegeta then the Queen. "He's coming for the Princess."

The room went silent as everyone slowly turned to look at the three Saiyans sitting against the wall. Broly had his elbows resting on his knees with his head down towards the floor. Vegeta had his arms crossed against his chest, staring straight ahead. Raditz crossed his arms against his chest like Vegeta, except he leaned his head against the wall and looked towards the ceiling.

The silence was beginning to be uncomfortable when Vegeta finally spoke. "My apologies Bardock but I didn't hear you correctly. It sounded like you said he was coming for the Princess" he said calmly.

"That's what I said Vegeta." Bardock responded.

"What does he want with her and what do you mean when you say he's coming for her'?" asked Raditz with a frown as he ran his hands through his hair anxiously.

"Freiza knows she's responsible for the technological advancements Vegetasei has made over the last decade. We aren't sure how he found out but he has. He was under the impression we had Saiyan scientists and engineers responsible for all of it until recently. At the moment he's under the impression she works for Vegetasei as an employee of sorts. We don't think he knows how important she is to all of us or about her relationship with the royal family." Bardock glanced to Vegeta as he spoke.

"Where are you getting this information Bardock?" asked councilman Leek as he rubbed his bearded chin with his thumb and finger, a troubled look on his face. Most of them didn't know the Princess well. Most had only met her a few times since she first came to Vegetasei. What they did know was that she was kind and intelligent. They knew without her Vegetasei would not be the planet it currently was.

"My brother Turles has worked odd jobs for Frieza every once in a while. He's made friends. Some of those friends hate Frieza and some still follow him loyally. Turles is an asshole but he's still my brother and I trust him. He's given us information in the past and it's always been reliable." Bardock said to Leek who nodded, trusting Bardock's judgement.

"He knows she lives here most of the time. We think he's going to try and talk her into leaving Vegetasei to work for him instead. As of right now we don't think he knows she's an Earthling or where her home planet is. We don't think he's against threatening her planet to coerce her to go with him. I think he's going to try to be civil about it to avoid any sort of confrontation with us. Once that doesn't work. . well. . I don't know what he will do. He doesn't take rejection well." the King said with a frown.

"What about her shields? Do you know if she's completed them?" Eschalot asked.

"Shields? What shields?" asked councilman Cumber

"The Princess has been working on shields for Vegetasei and Earth for years now. The shield for Vegetasei was meant to prevent any ships from entering the planets atmosphere, and protect it from large blasts once active. The shield for Earth was to act the same but also as a cloaking device. The planet would be undetectable on radars and to the naked eye. If it works correctly the planet would be impossible to find unless you have been there before. Last time we discussed it she was almost finished with them but I haven't asked recently. I can ask her later today." Broly said without looking up from the floor.

"The Princess is on her home planet right now. When Freiza comes we'll tell him the truth. He's gracing us with his presence to piss off the King and Queen, not to speak to her publicly. Her not being here won't be an inconvenience. He will want to talk to her alone. Prince Vegeta's name day is next week. It being a public celebration, it's safe to assume he will be sending someone like Zarbon to speak with her privately, hoping to put in a good word for Frieza. She will inevitably tell him to shove it. From there. . I don't really know. I think it's safe to say she will be in danger. She'll be safe until she speaks to Freiza but she will be in danger once she tells him no, which she will. Frieza doesn't give up . . not until he gets what he wants. . " Bardock trailed off.

The room fell silent once again, until the air felt thick and heavy. A slight breeze started to swirl through the room, causing random objects around the room to scatter. Sparks of electricity emanated from the back of the room. All eyes immediately went to Vegeta. He was still sitting with his back against the wall but his head was down and his eyes were closed. His fists were resting on his knees and clenched so tightly they were shaking. He was breathing heavily as his body started to tremble. Raditz and Broly closed their eyes and tensed, knowing Vegeta was about to lose it at any moment. The councilmen in the room all moved as far away from them as they could.

Eschalot stood up and hurried to Vegeta's side. She knelt in front of him between his legs, covered his fists with her hands, and yelled at him "Vegeta snap out of it!" He ignored her and continued to power up. "VEGETA!" she yelled and smacked him hard across the face, causing his head to jerk to the side. The councilmen gasped as the air in the room returned to normal. Vegeta opened his eyes slowly, this time, the Queen gasped. When he opened his eyes they flashed teal before reverting back to their normal color. It happened so quickly she wasn't sure if she actually saw it.

"Mother?" he asked confused, as if he didn't realize she slapped him.

"Vegeta, you need to calm down. You know we would never let anything happen to her. We would go to war before we let that freak anywhere near her." Eschalot said with a frown. Vegeta stared into her eyes, gauging her sincerity before nodding.

"If I may interject your Majesties. . " councilmen Onio said as he stood. Broly and Raditz sighed, knowing nothing good would come of whatever he had to say. The collective looks around the room indicated the others felt the same.

"I do understand how attached to the Princess everyone has become over the years. I can see why Frieza's sudden interest can be so concerning. Especially when you take into consideration all of the advancements our planet has made due to her genius. However, should we really be considering war over the scientist? Surely the -" Vegeta had his hand around the councilman's throat before he had a chance to take another breath.

Bardock and the King sighed. The Queen sat in the chair Vegeta had occupied seconds ago with her legs crossed and a bored look on her face. A few of the councilmen in the room smirked at the position Onio now found himself in.

"You would rather hand over the woman responsible for every notable advancement our planet has ever made because you fear war? And you call yourself a Saiyan" Vegeta sneered with disgust.

"Do you really believe handing her over to Frieza would help us in anyway? He's wanted to destroy us since my father refused to pawn us out to purge planets for him. He's wanted to destroy us ever since my mother refused to hand me over to him when I was a boy. Do you really think handing over the smartest woman in the galaxy would make him forget about that you idiot!" He yelled in his face.

"He would use her to kill us all. The woman could build a weapon of mass destruction in her sleep without breaking a sweat. She is probably more dangerous than Frieza himself when she puts her mind to it and you'd willingly hand her over?" He was seething. His grip unconsciously tightening and loosening when he noticed Onio's skin tinting blue. Raditz stood up and made his way over to Vegeta.

"Your name"s Onio right? Hmmm why does that name sound familiar?" Raditz asked as he tapped his finger against his chin, as if in deep concentration.

"Oh! I know! Your Caulifla's father right?" he asked from behind Vegeta. Onio's eyes narrowed at Raditz, knowing he was trying to rile the prince up further.

"Y-y-es" he gurgled out with a frown as he tried to loosen Vegeta's grip on his throat.

"I knew you looked familiar!" The King glanced at Bardock wondering where the hell his son was going with this but Bardock just rolled his eyes.

"Broly. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Caulifla the one that broke Blue's wrist when we were younger?" Raditz asked with a shocked look on his face as Broly stood up and walked to Vegetas other side. "Yeah Raditz she did" he said.

Vegeta snarled and squeezed a little tighter.

"Is she the one that has been bragging about being the King and Queen's choice for the Prince, should he not choose a mate before his name day?" Broly asked Raditz.

"Yep that's the same girl." Raditz said.

"Everyone thinks Vegeta will be choosing Bulma as his mate. Some seem to think Caulifla would be the better choice. She personally seems to think the King and Queen will be choosing her once the Prince runs out of time" said Broly.

"No idea where she got that idea from" the Queen mumbled under her breath. The King shot her a dirty look for getting involved. She just shrugged at him and looked away.

"Mother. Has she or has she not been trying to get in your good graces hoping you'd put in a good word for her since we were young?" Vegeta finally spoke

"Since you were about five to be exact but yes" she responded with a look of utter boredom on her face.

"Interesting how your daughter seems to think she's next in line for the throne but only the Princess stands in her way. Perhaps that's something her father also seems to think hmmm? It would be extremely convenient for you if Bulma was to be handed over to Frieza wouldn't it? Then no one would stand in Caulifla's way" Vegeta sneered.

"Let's get one thing straight. I would never choose your daughter as a mate and your King and Queen respect me enough to spare me from such a fate. Raditz has a better chance at being my Queen than she does" Vegeta smirked.

"Awww!" Raditz said with his hands over his heart as if flattered. Bardock shook his head before putting his head in his hands.

"Your daughter has been throwing herself at me for as long as I can remember. She's been trying to get in my pants and my bed for years now." He pulled Onio in closer to him as if he was going to tell him a secret.

"It's actually pathetic. If she was my daughter I'd be ashamed" he said as he tossed Onio against the wall. He slid down to the ground coughing harshly. Vegeta raised a hand and started to gather his ki. The King and Bardock stood to intervene but the Queen raised her hand to stop them.

"If anyone else would like to entertain the thought of handing over my mate to that disgusting lizard, now is the time to do so" Vegeta said as he stared at Onio, ki ball still forming. "No one else? Good." he said as he extinguished his ki and walked out of the room.

Eschalot looked at Broly and Raditz before motioning towards the door with her head, signaling for him to follow Vegeta. The two Saiyan's gave Bardock and the King a quick nod before following after Vegeta.

"About time the boy admitted the Princess was his mate!" Leek bellowed as he slapped the table top enthusiastically.

* * *

Vegeta was pissed off. Pissed off and genuinely a little scared. Bardock was right, Frieza will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Bulma would never agree to work for him, at least not willingly. He wouldn't threaten her on Vegetasei in front of the Saiyan's, but if he got her alone. . All he would have to do is threaten to destroy Vegetasei, Earth, or any of them and she would do what he asked of her. She knows what Frieiza is capable of so she'll know he won't hesitate to make good on his threats. All these thoughts ran through his mind as he flew away from the palace.

It didn't take long for Raditz and Broly to catch up to him. Neither of them knew exactly what to say so they flew next to him in silence and landed when he did. There weren't many parts of Vegetasei that weren't completely desert. His favorite spot was one of the few places on the planet with trees and flowers. Not like the ones on Earth, but close enough that Bulma got excited when he had brought her there. He landed next to her tree and sat down. Knees against his chest and elbows resting on them.

Raditz and Broly sat across from him. The three were silent until Raditz's watch beeped. Broly and Vegeta looked up at him. "You need to chill out Vegeta. Blue is freaking out. She already knows whatever is going on is about her. You're not helping." Raditz said as he looked at his watch.

"Why is she freaking out? What the fuck did you tell her!" Vegeta yelled.

"I didn't tell her anything! She just texted me and said 'I think it's the weird bond thing but I can feel Vegeta's rage and anxiety. Tell him to calm the fuck down right now'" Raditz just shrugged after reading the text to Vegeta.

Fuck! The woman can feel my emotions too now. Fucking perfect.

Raditz's watch beeped again. He opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. "What did the woman say now?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"She uh. . She said if you don't calm down within the next ten minutes she's going to jump off the roof like she used to when we were little and test whether or not Broly can transmit us to her in time" Vegeta's jaw dropped.

"That woman is fucking insane I swear to god" he mumbled. Rubbing his temples with his fingers, he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing to calm down as quickly as possible.

After a few minutes Raditz watch beeped again. Vegeta cracked an eye open waiting to see what she said this time. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

Raditz was blushing but looked as if he was trying to hold back laughter "She uh. . She said to give you a kiss and to tell you she can't wait to see you so she can do that thing with her tongue you like."

Vegeta gasped before his face turned bright red, all the way up to his ears. He refused to make eye contact with Broly or Raditz. "Vulgar woman!" Vegeta yelled as he stood up. He could hear Broly and Raditz laughing as he walked away.

* * *

Bulma was using Balerion as a pillow while she laid on her back in the backyard of Capsule Corp. It was sweater weather and she adored being outside when there was a light chill in the air. After Broly left, Kakarot was forbidden to leave her alone. Krillin came back with him from Roshi's and the two were currently sparring while Chi-Chi watched and cheered Kakarot on. Dende and Piccolo decided to spend the day with Kami.

Broly was supposed to return three nights ago but hadn't yet. Based on Vegeta's emotions, she knew the meeting had not gone well. She decided to give them space knowing if whatever was going on was truly bad, Kakarot would know and wouldn't be so calm.

Vegeta's birthday party or his 'name day celebration' was next week. It was a huge deal to the Saiyan's and was also the day he was to announce who is mate was. She wanted to look her best, whether he finally popped the question or not, so she forced Kakarot and Krillin to take her and Chi-Chi dress shopping. Chichi wasn't going to attend the festivities but Bulma made her pick out a few dresses for herself anyways. Krillin was bored to tears until Bulma gave them her credit card and told the two of them get lost and have fun. After a few hours she found the perfect dress and matching shoes. They were about to end their shopping trip when the Eschalot contacted her to let her know she decided to make it a masquerade ball. After a few more hours of shopping, she found a mask to match her dress.

After finding her dress and mask, she moved onto the next important part of Vegeta's birthday, his present. She had been working on his present for years and it was finally done and just in time. While lying outside on Balerion, she was running the final tests on the project when she felt and heard him growl lightly. She looked up to see Yamcha landing softly next to her.

"Balls" she mumbled to herself. Balerion continued to growl softly as Bulma sat up. "It's okay. He's not a threat. . but you're such a good boy!" she said as she scratched behind his ear and nuzzled into his neck, his tail wagged back and forth with contentment.

"Hey B!" he said as he landed. "I asked your dad to let me know once you were home but it must have slipped his mind."

"Yeah must have" she said as she looked over towards the rest of her friends.

Chi-Chi rolled up her sleeves and started angrily stomping towards them, ready to give Yamcha a piece of her mind. Bulma gave her a small smile and shook her head, letting her know she's got it handled herself. Chi-Chi huffed and crossed her arms over her chest while glaring at Yamcha's back. Krillin stopped sparring with Kakarot and looked over to her and mouthed "Sorry". Bulma smiled back at him, letting him know it was okay. Kakarot looked completely unconcerned over their new visitor. He knew Yamcha was no threat and that she could easily handle him herself. He looked over at her anyways, she nodded in acknowledgement before he kicked Krillin's legs out from under him, laughing at the expression on Krillin's face as he went back into his fighting stance.

"When did you get a dog or is it some sort of wolf? He's like. . really really big and kinda scary looking" Yamcha said as he stood next to Bulma awkwardly.

"He's actually not a dog. He's a . . well he's . . it's complicated. Let's just say he's my pet back on Vegetasei. I decided to bring him home with me" she said as she stood. Balerion paused and glared at the word 'pet' as if it were an insult. "Don't look at me like that! The truth is way too complicated for an Earthling. Stay here. I'll be right back" she mumbled to Balerion after kissing him on his nose.

"What's up Yamcha?" she asked bored. She knew exactly what he wanted and how the interaction was going to go. "Can we talk somewhere . . .privately?" he asked as he glanced over to her group of friends.

"Fine"

Yamcha followed her as she climbed the stairs to the balcony that overlooked her mother's garden. "I really missed you B" Yamcha said as he took a step closer to her. She crossed her arms and did her best to imitate Vegeta's annoyed face.

* * *

Kakarot pulled his hand back and aimed towards Krillin's face before throwing a punch. Instead of Krillin, he punched Raditz right in the stomach.

"WHAT THE FUCK BRO?" he yelled as he hunched over, holding his stomach.

"Sorry Raditz! I didn't know you were going to transmit in front of me." Kakarot chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head innocently.

"I will never get used to your teleportation trick Broly. Thanks for taking that punch for me Raditz! It looks like it would have hurt." Krillin chuckled with Kakarot until Raditz shot him a dirty look. "Oh hey Vegeta! Long time no see!" He said happily.

"Where's the woman?" Vegeta asked, completely ignoring him.

"So you're Vegeta? Hmm. I thought you'd be taller." Chi-Chi said as she eyed him up and down.

"You must be the woman's friend I've heard so much about. I thought you'd be quieter." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Sensing the anger coming off of Chi-Chi in waves, Krillin intervened. "She's having a talk with Yamcha. He asked to talk to her alone. Balerion isn't too happy about it" Krillin said. They looked across the yard to see Balerion sitting and staring in Bulma's direction.

Raditz and Broly exchanged a look before looking at Vegeta. "Why did she leave him here and why aren't you with her?" Broly asked Kakarot.

"She told us not to intervene. The three of us tried to but she waved us off. Besides, you really think Yamcha is brave enough to try anything? Even if he was, Bulma could handle him" Kakarot said with a smile.

"Hmpf" was all Vegeta said as he walked away.

"Should we follow him?" Raditz asked Broly.

"Considering it's been over a year since the Princess dumped him and he still hasn't taken the hint, probably. I mean. . I'm not going to lose any sleep if Vegeta kills him but Krillin is attached for some odd reason". Broly said as he shrugged and followed after Vegeta. Raditz followed close behind him.

After some time passed without any signs of a confrontation coming from the direction the three Saiyan's went, Chi-Chi spoke up. "They wouldn't really kill him would they?" she asked with a small amount of concern in her voice. She didn't like Yamcha at all but she didn't want to see him dead.

"Definitely" Krillin said without a doubt in his mind.

"WHAT! Why aren't you guys stopping them?" she yelled.

"They won't unless Bulma says it's okay. She may not like him anymore but I don't think she wants him dead. I think they would have killed him by now." Krillin said with an unsure smile on his face. A minute later, Yamcha flew through the air and landed at his feet.

Vegeta found Bulma and Yamcha on the other side of the compound as they argued. He was standing directly under the balcony, about to fly up and intervene when Broly placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Give her a minute. He's not a threat to her, even if he was, I'm sure she can handle herself. We can wait here and keep an eye on her. If we hear or see anything we don't like, we can intervene" Broly said to him while Raditz nodded in agreement at his side.

"Tch. . fine" Vegeta crossed his arms and listened to the argument ensuing above him.

* * *

"You didn't badger my dad for months just to tell me you missed me. Out with it Yamcha" Bulma said annoyed as she leaned her back against the balcony railing, arms still across her chest.

"You didn't miss me at all? Really?" Yamcha asked, hurt.

"No Yamcha I didn't. That ship has long since sailed. Which I've told you repeatedly for over a year now" she looked across the yard with a furrowed brow. She could feel Vegeta nearby. He didn't say he was coming to Earth with Broly and she couldn't see him with the rest of her friends.

Maybe our connection is still a bit rusty. He would have told me he was coming to Earth with Broly. Unless whatever was discussed at the council meeting was so bad he decided to come and personally talk to me about it. Fuck. I don't have time for Yamcha's bullshit.

"Are you even listening to me?" Yamcha asked irritated.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked, trying to focus on what was being said and not her internal anxiety.

"God B! You can at least pay attention to me when I talk to you. I haven't seen you in forever." he whined.

"Sorry there's just a lot going on right now. I really don't want to talk about 'us' anymore. I've told you over and over again, there is no 'us' and there never will be, not again."

Yamcha took another step towards her. "Are you with Vegeta?" he asked with a frown on his face. That question got her attention.

"What? Why would you think that?" she asked curiously.

"I stopped by to check in with your dad not too long ago and he was talking to him. When I asked where you were he said not to bother 'his' woman"

Interesting. Now he's telling other people I'm his. Why would he call my dad and why wouldn't he tell me about it? UGH I promised not to pry but this is driving me crazy!

"Quite frankly it's none of your business Yamcha" she said, equally annoyed.

"It's Vegeta. It's always been Vegeta. I saw the way you two looked at each other that Halloween. I saw the sad look on your face whenever the other Saiyan's mentioned him. It's because he blew you off, isn't it? I was your backup plan" Yamcha shook his head in disbelief, finally putting the puzzle pieces together.

"It wasn't like that Yamcha. Even if it was, it doesn't matter. We aren't together anymore!" she yelled in frustration as she stomped her foot, hands fisted at her sides.

"You're a hypocrite you know that! You dumped me because I was with another girl when the entire time we were together you were wishing I was him!"

"Are you seriously trying to blame me for your inability to keep it in your pants?" her eyes narrowed as her she grew angrier.

"No of course I'm not saying that! I'm just saying we were together for a while and you never let me touch you. I'm a man B, I have needs too" he said as if he wasn't digging his grave deeper with every word he spoke.

"If you came here intending to get me back you're doing a piss poor job of it".

He sighed in frustration and rubbed his face with both hands. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm making a mess of things when I intended to make things better. I just. . I want you back. I miss you. I know you are close with the Saiyan's but I think deep down you know you're meant to be with someone on Earth not an alien from another planet" he said quietly.

Bulma was seething "First of all, you don't know shit about what I 'think' or 'know'. Even if what you're saying is true, which it's not for the record, what makes you so sure the Earthling I'm 'meant to be with' would be you? You want to know why I prefer the company of Saiyan's over human men?" Yamcha opened his mouth to answer her question but she continued, not expecting him to actually try and answer the question.

"They're loyal. . . deathly loyal. Did you know Saiyan's mate for life? Not the 'till death do we part' wedding vows and paper contract we have on Earth. Their loyalty transcends words and contracts. You are with your mate until death, even after death. Some Saiyan's even die shortly after their mates because they can't live without them. Divorce is not something most Saiyan's can even comprehend and neither is infidelity" she sighed once she realized she was ranting and completely off topic.

"I'm tired of having this conversation with you Yamcha so this will be the last time I say it. We are not together and we will never be together again. You had your chance and you blew it. If I'm being honest with myself, deep down I knew it wouldn't work out between us. You're right, I am close with Saiyan's. For that reason I don't think I would ever consider committing to a human man, especially one that can't keep it in his pants." she said as she turned to walk away. She was pissed off but the hurt look on Yamcha's face made her slightly regret how harsh her words were.

"You don't mean that B. . .I know you don't" he took another step forward and grabbed her by the upper arms, not roughly but enough to keep her from walking away.

"Let go of me Yamcha" she said as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Just hear me out B" he said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Yamcha. . I'm warning you. Let go of me now."

"Or what? Broly and Raditz aren't here to threaten me and Kakarot wouldn't hurt me. If I let you go you'll leave. Once I've said what I need to say I'll let you go but-"

She stomped on his foot with her heel, causing him to let go of her arms. She followed up with a knee to his stomach. "I don't need a Saiyan to protect me! Keep that in mind next time you lay a hand on me" she said as she turned to walk away. He tried to grab her by the arm again when Vegeta phased in front of him and grabbed the hand that was outstretched towards Bulma. Broly and Raditz appeared on either side of her. The color instantly drained from Yamcha's face.

Vegeta didn't say a word. He glared at Yamcha as he tightened his grip on his wrist, smirking when Yamcha winced. "You dare lay your hands on my mate?" he said in a low threatening tone as his tail wrapped around Bulma's waist possessively.

"The two idiots were right. She can handle herself. I'd expect nothing less of a woman raised by Saiyan's" he said with a smirk. "Out of respect for the woman I will not kill you unless she asks me to but if you touch her again I will break all the bones in both of your hands" Vegeta said as his grip tightened even further.

"Let him go Vegeta. You've made your point. I think we both have" Bulma said as she placed her hand in the one hanging by his side, intertwining their fingers. Without loosening his grip on Yamcha's arm, he pulled her in closer with his tail and kissed her. He turned back to Yamcha, smirked, then released his hand. "This will be the last warning you get" Vegeta said as he took a step back and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry things turned out this way Yamcha. I still want to be your friend. Please understand that, you're my friend, and nothing more" Bulma said apologetically. Yamcha stood up straight and flexed his hand a couple of times as he rubbed his wrist.

"You deserve better than this B. These brutes aren't capable of caring for you the way you deserve. You deserve to be with a real man not a monkey from another-" Vegeta grabbed him by the collar of his gi and tossed him across the yard towards his friend.

* * *

"Geez Yamcha what did you say this time? She wants to be your friend but if you keep this up she's going to get sick of you and give one of the guys the okay to kill you." Krillin shook his head as he helped Yamcha up.

"You shouldn't have said that to the Prince of all Saiyans. Well. . you really shouldn't say that about any Saiyan, especially not Vegeta. You're my friend but I think you should leave." Kakarot said with disappointment. Yamcha dusted himself off before turning and flying away.

"Was that really necessary?" Chi-Chi asked Krillin and Kakarot, annoyed. "I don't like him either but did Vegeta really need to throw him across the yard?"

Kakarot gave her a small smile, hoping not to anger her. "You didn't hear the conversation Cheech. He grabbed Bulma and wouldn't let her walk away until she listened to him. She punched him and started to walk away. He tried to grab her but Vegeta stepped in. It's a sign of disrespect to touch another males mate. I doubt he knew that so Vegeta let him go but Yamcha called him a monkey which is even more disrespectful. I'm really surprised Vegeta didn't kill him" Kakarot said as he turned to look in their direction.

"Oh. . I didn't know that" she said before shrugging "I guess he got what he deserved then. . . I'm going to go inside and make dinner." she kissed Kakarot on the cheek before walking inside.

Bulma sighed. "Was that really necessary?" she asked Vegeta as she watched Yamcha fly away. She was sure if he had a tail it would be tucked between his legs.

"Not only did he put his hands on another males mate but he insulted my race. Both which should have resulted in his death." he said with his arms crossed, staring at Yamcha's retreating figure.

"I appreciate the sentiment but I could have handled it myself," she said as she started to unwind his tail from her waist. "Also, I'm not your mate. Technically any man can put his hands on me, I'm free real estate." she said, smirking at the angry look on Vegeta's face as he realized she was right.

"You!" she said as she turned and pointed her finger at Broly, one hand on her hip. "What the hell! You said you'd be back by the end of the day. That was three days ago! I'm assuming shit went down at the council meeting and I expect a full report within the hour but that doesn't excuse your absence! You could have at least called or texted me to let me know you'd be back later!" she yelled at him.

In a very Kakarot like manner, he rubbed the back of his head with a guilty look on his face. "Yeah I know. I'm sorry Princess. There is just a lot going on back on Vegetasei right now. I knew you'd be okay with Kakarot and Balerion.

"Hmpf" was all she said as she walked past him and gripped Raditz by the arm. She gave him a tug, knowing he would let her drag him away.

"C'mon. Chi-Chi is making dinner and I know my mom will want to see you" she said as the two walked away. She paused and looked over her shoulder at Vegeta "My mom will be so excited to see you Vegeta. It's been a while." she said with a smirk as she walked away.

"UGH" Vegeta groaned as he left the balcony, preparing himself for the groping he was about to receive by his woman's mother.

* * *

"So what happened at the council meeting and why are you all dressed in Earth clothes?" Bulma asked as she sipped her coffee. They had all gathered in the living room, eagerly awaiting a rundown of the events that took place on Vegetasei. Bulma was sitting on the floor next to the fireplace with Vegeta to her right, tail wrapped around her waist. Broly stood behind the recliner Raditz occupied. Kakarot and the other two Earthlings sat on the couch.

"I think we need to discuss matters in private" Vegeta said as he glanced in Chi-Chi and Krillin's direction. Krillin immediately stood to leave the room. Kakarot's tail wrapped around Chi-Chi's waist possessively as he grabbed Krillin by the arm and gestured for him to sit back down.

Raditz and Vegeta looked at Kakarot in shock as he wrapped his tail around Chi-Chi's waist. "Told you" Bulma said with a smirk as she took another drink of her coffee. "Chi-Chi's one of us now and Krillin is an honorary member. Stop stalling and tell me what happened" she said while glaring at Vegeta.

"Fine but I refuse to answer any questions they may have. Keep your mouths shut or leave" he said annoyed. Chi-Chi huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

He sighed, not wanting to tell Bulma about Frieza. "Woman. . .Frieza is coming to Vegetasei within the week, before my name day".

She tried to hide her anxiety by taking another sip of her coffee "Why? What does he want?" Vegeta looked down as the other two Saiyans glanced at each other before looking back at her.

"Me?" she squeaked as her pulse started to race. Vegeta's tail tightened around her as he pulled her closer to him. He grabbed both sides of her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Woman breathe. . " he said as he placed his forehead against hers, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs to calm her down.

When Chi-Chi first met Vegeta, she had disliked him immediately. She couldn't fathom what Bulma saw in him, until now. Now she could see how much he cared for her, making her dislike him just a little bit less.. . but only a little.

Vegeta realized they had an audience, causing his cheeks to redden. He cleared his throat and gently pulled away from Bulma. "What does he want with Bulma and how do we know he's coming?" Kakarot asked with a frown on his face.

Vegeta motioned for Raditz to answer his brothers question. "Uncle Turles contacted pops once he heard Freiza's plan. Don't know how he got the info but he did. He doesn't know Bulma is an Earthling . .we don't think. If he does he doesn't know where Earth is. He knows she's a princess from a different planet that's been living with us on Vegetasei. He never realized she was the one responsible for our tech. He knows now though. He's under the impression she works for the King. He doesn't know she's family or how close she is with us " he tilted his head towards Vegeta. "Supposedly he's coming to offer her a job. He wants her to willingly leave Vegetasei to work with him".

Bulma had calmed down and was now frowning. "He can take it deep. Like I would ever work for him"

Broly chuckled. "Yeah Bardock knew you'd say that. We all did" he said with a small smile.

"So when is he coming? Do I have to talk to him alone?" Bulma said a bit nervously.

"You're not talking to him period. He's going to ask to speak with you on Vegetasei while trying to intimidate us. If you're not there, you're not there. If he has a spy within the palace they'll be able to confirm you're not in the palace" Vegeta said with a frown.

"Wouldn't he just come back later though?" she asked.

"Bardock thinks he's only coming in person once, to make a veiled threat to us, and to show us he knows our secret and he's interested. We think he's going to send one of his minions to Vegeta's name day celebration. There he will try and charm you, hoping to talk you into meeting with Freiza. You're never alone while on Vegetasei so I don't see how he'll manage that" Broly said with a furrowed brow as if running different scenarios through his mind.

"Then what though? It's not like he's just going to drop it once he can't get me alone or coerce me into working for him" she asked anxiously again.

"You know we won't let anything happen to you Bulma. I'm sure my dad is coming up with a plan right now. You trust us right?" Kakarot said with a smile on his face.

"Why do all of you keep asking me if I trust you?" she yelled as she stood up. "You damn well know I trust all of you with my life which apparently is something we are going to be putting to the test!" she yelled as she left the room.

"Well I think she handled that well" Raditz tried to say optimistically.

"I didn't mean to upset her. . " Kakarot said sadly as Chi-Chi patted him on his leg to let him know it wasn't his fault.

Vegeta stood up to follow Bulma. As he left the room, he heard Krillin speak "So now that Vegeta is gone can I ask questions? Who is Frieza and why is everyone afraid of him?"

* * *

Vegeta closed his eyes to focus on Bulma's ki. When he sensed her on the roof he panicked and bolted out the door. She was sitting on the roof with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Vegeta landed on the roof out breathing heavily. He bent over and placed his hand on his knees, trying to catch his breath once he saw she was okay.

"What the hell is wrong with you Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she stood up, concerned.

"I thought you were going to jump off the damn roof!" he yelled. "Do you have any idea how mad that drove me and Raditz when we were younger? Even now we both get nervous when you're outside alone. Especially when you're angry with one of us!"

She stared at him for a moment before laughing hysterically. Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm glad you find this so amusing woman".

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I didn't realize it worried you guys that much. It's good to know" she said with a smirk. Laughing, she ran to the other end of the roof and jumped. Vegeta gasped and flew as fast as he could to catch her. With a "oompf" she landed in his arms.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he yelled, causing her to laugh even harder.

With a smirk he launched them both into the air fast as he could go. Once high above the clouds, he let her go. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she was free falling.

"You fucking asshole!" she screamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly once he caught her again.

"Suddenly, you don't seem so keen on falling to your death" he chuckled.

He stopped midair and re-positioned her. Instead of holding her bridal style he wrapped her legs around his waist and held on to her by her ass. She was frowning and looking away from him. He held on to her with one hand as he brought his other hand up to her chin, turning her towards him. "Do you really think I'd ever let you fall? I'll always be there to catch you" he murmured as he brought her face closer to his and kissed her.

The angry expression on her face instantly vanished as she melted into the kiss. She removed one hand from his neck and ran it through his hair, kissing him harder. His hand gripped her ass tighter as the other caressed her cheek. With her legs wrapped around his waist, she started to grind on his already hardened length. She grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged, causing him to audibly groan. His hand left her cheek and slid under her shirt, to her breast.

His mouth left hers as he sucked and nibbled on her neck. "Vegeta" she said breathlessly "Vegeta take us back to my room. . Now" she said into his ear before biting his earlobe. He growled before tightening his grip on her "hold on tight" was all he said as he flew back to Capsule Corp. as fast as he could.

They landed on her bedroom balcony a minute later. Their feet had barely touched the ground when Vegeta started removing her clothes. He removed her shirt and started to fondle her breasts as she unbuttoned his jeans. With her mouth on his, she opened her balcony door and backed them into her room, never breaking the kiss. He stepped out of his boxer briefs as he removed her jeans and her panties. As she took off her bra, he lifted her up by her thighs. He wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust into her.

They both gasped as he entered her. Vegeta stilled, thinking he hurt her. "Woman . . shit I'm sorry I didn't-" she cut him off with a rough kiss. "Shut up" she said against his lips as she bucked her hips into him. He groaned into her mouth as he backed her up against the wall and thrust into her, hard and fast. He covered her mouth with his hand as she started to moan. "Your friends downstairs may not enjoy the sound of you moaning my name as much as I do," he said without slowing his pace. He lowered his hand from her mouth and placed it on her breast as he sucked on her neck.

"Vegeta. . don't stop I'm going to-" she closed her eyes and tilted her head back against the wall. Vegeta gripped her chin between his finger and his thumb, forcing her to look back at him. "Look at me" he whispered as he placed his forehead against hers. As her walls quivered around him, she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled while he fucked her through her orgasm, causing him to finish with her.

He held her against the wall as they both tried to catch their breath. He lowered his head to her neck and took in her scent. "I didn't mean to hurt you. . I just. . I wanted . "

"I know" she said with a smile. "You didn't hurt me. I gasped for the same reason you did I think" she said before kissing his forehead. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he slowly pulled out of her before setting her on her feet gently.

Vegeta noticed a worried look on Bulma's face as they both started to re-dress. "What's wrong woman?" he asked as he buttoned his jeans.

"I just. . for a minute I forgot why you came. It's so nice having you here I forgot all about Frieza. What are we going to do Vegeta? What if he threatens to hurt you guys, or Vegetasei, or Earth? What do I do?" she asked as her voice started to fill with panic.

He walked over to her and took her face in his hands. "We won't let him anywhere near you. I won't let him anywhere near you. I am yours and you are mine" he whispered to her. She covered his hands with hers and smiled.

"Good. Now. Feed me woman. Entertaining your neediness has left me famished" he said with a smirk. Bulma rolled her eyes before pulling him out of her bedroom and down to the kitchen.

* * *

All four Saiyan's stayed with her on Earth for a couple of days before going back to Vegetasei to prepare for Frieza's unwelcome visit. Raditz offered to stay with Bulma this time, much to Chi-Chi's dismay.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi but between me and Kakarot, he's less likely to talk shit to Frieza" Raditz said when Chi-Chi shot him a dirty look after they announced he would be staying and Kakarot would be leaving.

"It's true Cheech. Vegeta and Broly are going to be struggling enough as it is. Raditz will only egg them on and make things worse. Kakarot can be the voice of reason" Bulma said with a small smile.

"Don't be upset Chi-Chi! I'll be back soon. Maybe after all this stuff with Frieza blows over you can come to Vegetasei." he glanced over to Vegeta as if asking his permission. Vegeta gave him a small nod before turning back to Bulma. "I'm sure my dad would like to meet you" Kakarot said with a smile as he hugged her.

"Woman don't look so sad. As soon as the freak leaves, Broly will come back for you. My blasted name day is next week. You'll need as much time as possible to make yourself look somewhat presentable" he said to her with a smirk.

"Shut up asshole" she said as she hugged each of the Saiyan's, leaving him for last.

"Begin testing the shield you made for this mudball immediately. We can test the shield you made for Vegetasei once your back but the one on Earth is more important at the moment." he said before wrapping his tail around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"I'll see you soon" he whispered in her ear before giving her a quick kiss on the neck. Releasing her, he walked over to Broly and placed his hand on his shoulder. Kakarot was already at his side with his hand placed on the other shoulder. Broly placed his two fingers to his forehead. "Bye Princess" Broly said with a sad smile, before the three of them disappeared.


	8. Dissimulation

_"They say that love is forever. Your forever is all that I need. Please stay as long as you need.  
__I can't promise that things won't be broken. But I swear that I will never leave.  
__Please stay forever with me."_

Sleeping with Sirens - If I'm James Dean, Then You're Audrey Hepburn 

* * *

Three days. Three days after leaving Bulma on Earth, Frieza graced Vegetasei with his presence. To say things were tense would be an understatement. The Saiyan's were on high alert, they knew why Frieza was there. If Frieza knew they were on to him, he didn't show it. Once him and his minion landed on Vegetasei, they went straight to the throne room. They had no intention of dragging the meeting out. King Vegeta and Queen Eschalot sat on their thrones at the far side of the throne room. Vegeta stood next to the Queen with Kakarot at his side. To the King's right stood Bardock with Raditz at his side. Broly stood near the door with his back against a pillar. He gave the group a small nod, letting them know Frieza and Zarbon were about to enter the room.

"King Vegeta and Queen Eschalot, it's a pleasure to see you again" Frieza said with a smile as he slightly bowed. "Prince Vegeta you're here as well! It's been far too long my little Prince. You've grown so much since the last time we saw each other!" he clapped his hands together in excitement. "You're practically a man now! Next week is the big day correct? The day a Saiyan boy becomes a man. You must be so proud of him your Majesties! I hear he already has a mate as well!"

Vegeta's fists clenched at his sides. Everyone knew he was baiting him to gauge whether or not the information he received was correct. Of the three royals, Vegeta was the easiest to aggravate which Frieza used to his advantage. Knowing her son and husband were quick to anger, Eschalot did her best to handle their unwanted guests before the tension in the room increased.

"You're right Frieza, we are very proud of our son" Eschalot said with a smile. "While we appreciate the pleasantries, I doubt the reason you've graced us with your presence is to discuss the Prince's personal life. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Frieza threw his head back and laughed. "That is one thing I admire about you Saiyan's, always straight to the point! You're quite right. I did not come just to exchange pleasantries. I seek an audience with the alien Princess you've been hosting. I hear she is also your lead scientist and engineer. If the rumors are true she's responsible for the major technological advances your planet has seen in the last decade which is absolutely fascinating!"

"My apologies Lord Frieza, but our scientist is currently not on Vegetasei. We do not know when she will return." King Vegeta said with a look of irritation on his face.

"Hmm. . Interesting? Any idea where she may have run off to?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"We do not know of her whereabouts. Where she goes when she leaves Vegetasei is none of our concern. She is not our prisoner and is free to come and go as she pleases" Vegeta said with a sneer.

"You hear that Zarbon? We just missed her" Frieza said with a pout.

"That is quite unfortunate my Lord" Zarbon replied.

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you King Vegeta?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes at the royal family.

"I do not appreciate being called a liar. You are on my planet in my palace. I will not be disrespected" King Vegeta said as his temper flared. Eschalot placed her hand on his forearm to calm him down.

"Feel free to look around the palace if you'd like. You will see that what we say is true." she said as she glared at the two guests.

"Apologies. I meant no disrespect. I'm just disappointed to have personally come all this way just to be denied. Pity. I am curious though. Is she as beautiful as everyone says she is? Royalty, a genius, and beautiful. . what a rare find indeed! Is it true she is . . what's the term you Saiyan's use. . " Frieza said as tapped a finger on his cheek, as if thinking.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'unmated' my lord" Zarbon said with a smile.

"Ah yes. That's the word! I hear she is 'unmated'. I must say, the more I hear about this Princess the more my interest grows" Frieza said, never breaking eye contact with Vegeta.

"Speaking of 'mates', Prince Vegeta, when will I have the pleasure of meeting your betrothed? You have until next week to make things official correct? Unfortunately I won't be able to attend your name day celebration but my dear Zarbon here will be attending in my place. I am just dying to hear all about the Princess that has stolen your heart. . Did I say Princess? I meant woman. My mistake" he said with a smirk.

Vegeta took a step forward but Kakarot placed a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from taking another step.

"My my. . so protective already. You must truly be smitten" he broke eye contact with Vegeta to look at the King and Queen. "I know how precious your time is here on Vegetasei. We will be going now. Thank you for taking the time out of your busy day to see me." Frieza said with a mock bow. As he turned to leave the room he turned to Vegeta once more.

"My Little Prince, have you considered my offer further? A Saiyan with your particular. . skill set . .would be extremely valuable to me".

"I take orders from no one. I am no ones pet. It seems you have enough of those already" Vegeta said through gritted teeth as he gestured towards Zarbon.

"Hmm. . We'll see" Frieza said with a smile. "Please let the Princess know I'll be contacting her soon". The two guests turned and left the throne room.

Once out of earshot, the Saiyan's tensed, waiting for Vegeta's temper to explode. Within minutes he yelled "FUCK" at the top of his lungs before punching a hole through one of the throne room walls as he walked out of the room. 

* * *

True to their word, Broly brought her back to Vegetasei with Kakarot and Balerion the day after Frieza left. The scientist in her wanted to know exactly what was said, even if it kept her up at night. As expected, Bardock was right, aside to issue veiled threats, Frieza came to see her. Not only did he know she was the genius behind Vegetasei's advancements, he also knew she was the Princess that had been living on Vegetasei, as well as Vegeta's future mate.

Needless to say, Vegeta was not handling things well. He was always obsessive about his training but he took it up a notch immediately after Frieza's departure. He was distant and short tempered, even with her. After the first night back she stopped trying to comfort him. She left him to his own devices and got to work on Vegetasei's shield. Earth's shield was complete and the test was successful. It was currently activated, cloaking her home planet.

_I just hope it works in the long term. So far all the tests have been successful but that doesn't mean it's foolproof. I guess we won't know until there's actually a threat._

She was working in her lab with Raditz the night before the masquerade when Eschalot stopped by to visit her.

"Hello Princess. . I'm not interrupting you am I?" Eschalot said with a smile as she stood next to Bulma's messy and chaotic workstation. She had a 3D projection of Vegetasei in front of her. With her left hand she would rotate the image, with her right she was writing down different mathematical equations.

"You're not bothering me at all. I can multitask" Bulma said without taking her eyes off the projection. "What's up?"

"Get lost Raditz" the Queen said.

"Pfft. Nice to see you too" he said as he got up from the stool he was sitting on, crossing his arms.

"Actually Raditz. I may or may not have forgotten to eat today. . can you go bring me some food?" Bulma said sheepishly.

"What the hell Blue how do you forget to eat?" he yelled. "Ya know what. . never mind. I'll be back" he said, walking away and shaking his head.

"You know. . when we decided to make the boys your 'guardians' we never thought they would become so attached to you. We had hoped but we never could have imagined just how much they would all care for you" she said as she watched Bulma work.

"Vegeta once compared me to a parasite. He said I clawed my way under their skin and no matter how hard they tried, they've been unable to get rid of me" Bulma said with a chuckle.

Eschalot sighed, "My son has a way with words, doesn't he?' she said as she shook her head.

"He has his moments. They're rare but they've been known to make an appearance every now and then."

They were quiet for a while before Bulma spoke. "He's going to ask me to be his mate tomorrow isn't he?"

The question took Eschalot by surprise. Even though Vegeta's plan was hardly a secret, no one had really openly addressed it. "We both know that's not something I can confirm or deny. You're a smart girl though. I think you know the answer to that".

"Yeah. . .it would just be nice to know what to expect" Bulma said as she put down her pencil.

"That's actually why I came to see you. You're basically Saiyan. You know about our traditions and how mating works. But has anyone discussed the challenges you may face by agreeing to be the mate of the Prince?"

"Vegeta told me how the mating ceremony works and what will happen but he hasn't mentioned any sort of 'challenges' per say. Aside for his enemies coming after me and any kids we may have. I'm assuming that's not what you're talking about?"

"No that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about an actual challenge" Eschalot said with a frown. Irritated with her son for not discussing this with Bulma sooner.

"He's never mentioned anything about a challenge" she sighed as she ran her hands through her hair.

"When the Prince of Vegetasei claims a mate publicly, that mate can be challenged. When challenged, the future Princess will need to fight to the death or until the challenger is unconscious, whichever comes first. Should the challenger win, they rightfully take the place of the Prince's betrothed. If the betrothed survives, the challenger cannot challenge the future Queen again. There is no limit to the amount of challengers. It is usually not a one and done thing. Until officially mated, the future Queen can be challenged. By Saiyan law it is not something we can overlook because the Prince's chosen mate is not Saiyan. It is a law meant to ensure the future Queen is the strongest female on Vegetasei." Eschalot said in a hushed tone, as if it was a secret.

"Oh yeah. I know about that law. I'm not worried about it" she said as she picked up her pencil and continued to write down information from the projection.

"You know about it . . and . . you're not worried?" Eschalot asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep I know about it and nope I'm not worried. . . um . .weapons . .or. . technology can be used right? I couldn't find anything that said it wasn't allowed."

Eschalot smiled, knowing the future Saiyan Queen already had a few tricks up her sleeve. "Correct. There are no rules preventing the use of technology or weapons when challenged."

"Good" was all Bulma said as she smiled at Eschalot.

Eschalot walked up to Bulma and gave her a hug. She pulled back to look into her eyes. "You will make a great Queen. The Saiyan's won't know what hit them" she kissed her on the forehead before leaving the lab. 

* * *

After Raditz practically force fed her, she went to her quarters to get ready for bed. She was about to finish her shower when she felt Vegeta nearby. Without turning around, she could hear him enter the bathroom and undress.

_Hmm. He's going to be severely disappointed if he thinks he's going to get laid after being an asshole for the last few days._

He stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. They didn't say a word to one another. He knew better than to initiate anything intimate when she was angry with him. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck before kissing his way from her neck to her jawline. She pulled away from him and turned around to look at him.

"Oh no you don't! You can't just come in here all sweaty and naked and expect me to spread my legs. You've been an asshole lately and assholes don't get to touch me" she said with a frown as she crossed her arms over her breasts.

His cheeks turned red at the mention of her spreading her legs. "Vulgar woman. I expect no such thing. As you said, I'm sweaty and in need of a shower" he said with a smirk.

"You happen to have a perfectly good shower in your own room"

"Yes but I don't have a beautiful naked woman in my shower. I would be a fool to pass up this opportunity" he said as he stepped closer to her to wrap his arms around her again. She smacked his hands away before he could embrace her.

"No" she said as she pointed at him, as if scolding a puppy for chewing on her shoes. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. She started giggling at the look on his face. "Hmmpf" was all he said as he turned his head away from her. She grabbed him by the arm and pushed him under the water. He continued to frown at her as she poured shampoo into her hand, and massaged it into his hair. He leaned into her hands as he uncrossed his arms, the frown disappearing from his face. His hands clenched at his sides as he tried his best not to grab her by her hips.

She smirked as she decided exactly how to punish him for being a royal dick the past few days. She grabbed the body wash and lathered up her hands. Starting at his neck she worked her way down his chest and abs. From there she dropped to her knees in front of him. His cock was hard the moment she started washing him, but she noticed it twitch once he looked down to see how close her face was to it. She washed her way up each leg, stopping at the top of his thighs.

He was practically panting as her hands slowly made their way up his thighs and settled on his ass, one of her favorite parts of his anatomy. After spending a significant amount of time there, her hands moved to massage his testicles. He growled and grabbed the back of her head, causing her to stop and smack his hand again. "No!" she said with a frown and a finger pointing in his direction. "UGH" he yelled as he ran both of his hands through his own hair.

_This is working out fabulously_ she smiled to herself as she stood. She poured more soap onto her hands before saving the best for last. His knees buckled when he lathered up one hand and gripped him by the base of his tail. She washed his tail by slowly stroking it from base to tip. He moaned and bucked into her as she stroked him. After backing her up against the wall he placed one hand on the wall on each side of her head, caging her in.

She loved having the power to practically bring the Saiyan Prince to his knees. While stroking his tail her other hand gripped his erection at the base and slowly started to stroke his cock in the same rhythm she stroked his tail. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into the crook of her neck. After stroking him for a bit she let go of his tail and pressed her breasts up against his chest. With her free hand she reached behind him and turned off the water. His head shot up with a confused look on his face. She let go of his cock, kissed him on the nose, and left him standing in the shower alone.

She giggled as she wrapped herself in a towel and left the bathroom. He stood alone in the shower with his mouth slightly open in shock. His cock was so hard it almost hurt, precum was dripping from the tip. She was putting on her PJ's when she heard Vegeta bellow from the bathroom "WOMAN WHAT THE FUCK?". He barged out of the bathroom, cock hard and wagging left to right with each angry step he took. With a deep frown on his face he faced her with both arms out, waiting for an explanation.

"You said you were sweaty and needed a shower. I made sure you were nice and clean. I don't know what you're so upset about" she said with a smirk as she climbed onto her bed.

"You evil sadistic woman. You're not really going to leave me like this are you?" he asked as he knelt next to her on the bed. Leaning into her, he rested his head on her collarbone.

"I'll gladly take care of that for you. . after you say you're sorry for being an asshole".

"I will do no such thing!" he yelled as he lifted his head to glare at her.

"Then I guess you'll be taking care of yourself tonight. You should go to your room. I'm exhausted" she smiled at him.

"Woman. . " he kissed the side of her cheek before kissing her on the mouth. He grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his throbbing cock. "You've made your point" he murmured before kissing her again. Using her thumb, she slowly rubbed small circles over the tip of his cock before stoking it. When he opened his mouth to gasp, she sucked on his bottom lip and bit it hard.

"What point would that be?" she asked against his lips. He he was breathing too heavily to respond. She could tell he was about to cum, so she stopped touching him again. He let out a small whimper when she pulled her hand away. He was practically trembling with need.

"Woman . . . please" he said with a hint of desperation.

"Please what?"

"Please stop torturing me."

"Is there something you'd like to say to me?" she said as she pushed him towards the bed so he would lay down. His tail instinctively wrapped around her waist.

"I'm. . I'm sorry" he whispered as she crawled in between his legs and lowered herself near his erection. Not close enough to touch but close enough that he could feel her breath against it.

"You're sorry for what?" she asked as she got even closer to his cock. He started panting again as he laid his head back, looking up at the ceiling. She licked him once from base to tip, causing him to buck and moan.

"I asked you a question. What are you sorry for?" she asked before licking the precum that was dripping from his tip.

"FUCK!" he yelled as he lifted his head to look at her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being an asshole. Please stop." he pleaded.

"Good boy" she said with a smile as she took him all the way into her mouth. He moaned so loud she was sure the rest of the palace heard. She used one hand to stoke him as her head bobbed up and down on his cock. He came within minutes. He sat up to watch her suck him off as his cum coated the back of her throat. Making eye contact with him, she swallowed every drop.

She sat up and wiped her mouth before leaning closer to him, as if to kiss him. Instead she flicked his cock hard enough to make him gasp. His hands shot out to cover his manhood. With his hands occupied he wasn't able to stop her as she pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman!" he yelled.

"Next time you're stressed out, talk to me instead of taking it out on me you dick!" she yelled back at him. They glared at each other angrily before she leaned in, kissed him on the forehead, and crawled under the blankets, putting her back to him.

He stared at her back for a few minutes before crawling under the blankets with her. He wrapped his tail around her waist, pulled her close to his chest, and draped one arm across her stomach. "You're completely insane" he mumbled against her neck.

"Damn right. Don't you fucking forget it." 

* * *

The masquerade had already started and Bulma still wasn't ready. Raditz was pacing in her sitting room anxiously, knowing Vegeta was waiting for them. He was already nervous about his plans for the evening, her being late would not help. Not to mention he was alone with a bunch of people he couldn't care less about, many of them were women eager to throw themselves at him.

"Blue you need to hurry your ass! You've been in there for hours. There's no way you aren't ready yet! It started half an hour ago! Vegeta is going to be pissed if we don't show up soon!" Raditz yelled through the bedroom door.

"Okay okay geesh" she said as she opened her bedroom door and stepped out. Raditz was completely speechless.

_This must be how human males feel when they see their daughters for the first time on their wedding day. . what the hell? Damn I need to stop watching so much sappy shit with the crazy blonde woman._

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I look okay?" she asked anxiously as Raditz stood with his mouth open, staring at her.

"Blue you look. . just wow. I don't even know what to say. I'm going to have to literally beat the men off of you tonight. Vegeta will be livid" he said with a smirk.

"Holy shit! You're wearing a suit. . like an actual Earthling suit! Where the hell did you get that and why are you wearing it on Vegetasei?" she asked surprised.

"It's Vegeta's party. He said he wanted to wear something other than his formal armor for some reason. Conveniently your mother had suits made for all of us"

"Well it's a pleasant surprise. You clean up nice. Just thinking about Vegeta in a suit is making me moist" Bulma said to Raditz, knowing it would not only gross him out but make him highly uncomfortable.

"WHY!?" he yelled with a look of disgust.

"Okay let's go handsome. We don't want to keep the birthday boy waiting" she said to Raditz as she laughed. 

* * *

_What the hell is taking the woman so long? When I saw her this afternoon she was already getting ready for tonight. Nothing she could be doing should take this long. . unless she knows what I have planned and is trying to figure out a way out of it. Raditz was right. .she could still say no. ._

Lost in thought, he completely ignored the female Saiyan that was flirting with him.

"Prince Vegeta?"

Without saying a word to the female in front of him, he turned and walked away. Broly was leaning against a pillar towards the back of the room. A handful of females hovered around him, batting their eyelashes and pushing their chests out as they spoke. He thought for sure the decision to wear Earthling formal wear would have been frowned upon.

He was expecting the females to be turned off by their attire. It had the exact opposite effect. Women were flocking to him, which was expected considering he still had not officially claimed a mate, but they were flocking to the other three Saiyan's as well. They all but ignored the other male in the room. Broly and Raditz had never looked happier. Kakarot was oblivious as he shoveled food into his mouth.

Excusing himself from the gaggle of idiots surrounding him, Broly made his way to Vegeta.

"Why is the woman taking so long?" Vegeta scowled.

"You know how she is. It takes her an hour to get dressed to go to the mall" he glanced at Vegeta. "Vegeta. ." he whispered. "She's going to say yes. You know she is. You're overthinking things".

"Tch" he said as he crossed his arms across his chest. He opened his mouth to argue with Broly when the ballroom doors opened and the future Queen of Vegetasei walked into the room.

Bulma was not afraid of being the center of attention. She always stood out on Vegetasei so she was no stranger to being stared at. This was different, different and uncomfortable. As she walked into the ballroom with Raditz, the room went quiet. All conversation either stopped completely or quieted and all eyes turned to her. The female Saiyan's looked at her with envy or disgust, she couldn't tell which. All the male Saiyan's looked at her with lust. She thought maybe she was just imagining that until she saw the frown on Raditz face.

"Raditz. . why is everyone staring at me? It's worse than the first day I came to Vegetasei" she whispered.

"They've never seen someone so beautiful. They're speechless" he said with a wink.

"Shut up. Where's Eschalot? Maybe if I'm with her people will stop staring"

"Blue. . people are going to be staring no matter who you're with tonight" he said with a smirk. 

* * *

She literally took his breath away. Broly elbowed him once he noticed he hadn't taken a breath in a while. Vegeta's cheeks turned red once he realized he had forgotten to breathe.

_She doesn't look like a human or a Saiyan. She looks like a damn goddess straight out of the tales mother use to read to me when I was a boy. I've never seen a more beautiful sight. She is ethereal._

She was wearing a very low cut black dress that dipped down almost to her belly button, exposing a generous amount of her breasts. The sides were cut out, exposing her sides. The small cap sleeves were the only thing keeping the tight dress on. The back dipped down into a deep v shape, exposing most of her back. The dress hugged the top of her hips before slightly flaring outwards. Half of her hair was pinned back, while the rest of her long slightly curled hair laid over her shoulders, resting on her chest. The black laced mask and dark makeup accentuated her bright blue eyes.

"Your drooling your highness" Broly chuckled as he walked away. 

* * *

As she was walking further into the ballroom, multiple Saiyan's tried to strike up a conversation. Raditz practically growled at them as they approached. She told him to tone it down, none of them had asked to get in her pants. He huffed and was about to argue when a female Saiyan pushed her chest out and leaned into him, whispering something that made his cheeks pink.

"Go Big Brother. I see Broly's tall ass standing in the corner, I'll go stand with him. Besides," she leaned in and whispered, "it looks like I'm not the only one that's moist" she laughed as he jerked his head away from her.

"You're disgusting" was all he said as he walked away.

She wanted to find Kakarot so she went straight to the food table. He was standing next to the table with a plate full of food, four women were crowded around him, trying to get his attention. He was wearing the same thing as Raditz, a black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie. His jacket was missing, his tie was a little loose and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. As she walked up to him he stopped eating and smiled.

"Geez Bulma you look pretty!" he said as he walked over to hug her. The four women glared at her with fire in their eyes.

"Thanks Kakarot" she said as she straightened his tie. "I'm going to send Chi-Chi a picture of you in your suit. She's gonna drool" his cheeks turned red and he looked down at his feet.

"You think so?" he said shyly.

"Yes I do think the female you want to mate with will appreciate what you're wearing" she said a little louder than necessary, hoping the women would take the hint and back off.

She raised her wrist and pointed her watch at Kakarot before pressing a button. "Jarvis send that picture to Chi-Chi" she whispered before turning back to Kakarot.

"Hey wanna dance?" he asked excitedly. Before she could say no, he was dragging her onto the dance floor. Thankfully the song that was playing was a slow song. She noticed all the women glaring at her every time she looked around the room.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Kakarot asked as they swayed side to side.

"Um. .well. . did you notice how all the women here are staring at me? If looks could kill I wouldn't have made it this far into the ballroom."

He snorted. "They're just jealous. You look really nice and all the guys here have noticed." he said as he looked around the room. The slow song ended and a much faster one started. Thinking they were done dancing, she started to walk away from Kakarot but was spun around and pulled into his arms.

"Where are you going! This song is much more fun to dance to!" he said with a smile as he spun her around.

"Kakarot I have no idea how to dance to the faster songs!" she said as she laughed.

"It's easy. Just go with it" he said as he spun her again. This time he didn't catch her, but Broly did. With a small yelp she crashed into him.

"If you want to dance just ask Princess. You don't have to throw yourself at me" he said with a smirk as he twirled her around.

"You guys are insane. I have no idea what I'm doing and you're just throwing me around like a rag doll!" she yelled over the music as she laughed. She was extremely thankful that they weren't the only ones dancing. For the first time since she arrived, all eyes weren't on her.

Once again she was spun around, expecting to crash into Broly like she had before, but instead she was twirled into Vegeta's arms. He was wearing an all black suit. Black jacket, black dress shirt, and black tie. She wiped her mouth, afraid she was actually drooling in public.

"Are you so desperate to be in my arms that you've resorted to throwing yourself at me in public?" he said with a smirk as he brought her closer to him.

"You wish" she chuckled. He left one hand on her waist and took her other hand in his before he started to dance. She wasn't familiar with any specific type of dance style but she watched enough movies to know they were doing some variation of the tango.

She was laughing and out of breath by the time the faster song ended and transitioned into a slower on. She placed both hands on his chest as he placed his on her waist. "I didn't know you could dance."

"I didn't know you couldn't"

"Dancing isn't exactly something I've picked up while tucked away in my lab"

"You look beautiful" he whispered into her ear as his cheeks turned red.

"You don't look to bad yourself handsome" she said as she tugged on his lapels.

"I don't like how good you look" he mumbled.

"What the hell? Why not?" she frowned.

He leaned in even closer to her ear "If you haven't noticed, every man has been lusting after you from the moment you walked in. I thought about killing them all but I don't want to piss off my mother" he said with a chuckle.

"I can say the same for you. If you haven't noticed, the floor's a little sticky from all the bodily fluids leaking out of all these desperate females swooning over you"

"That's. . .that's disgusting. . and. .and vulgar!" he hissed under his breath. She threw her head back and laughed. A genuine smile spread across Vegeta's face at the sight. 

* * *

Bardock was standing next to Eschalot and the King towards the back of the room. The three of them had been socializing with various guests when they noticed Bulma laughing as she danced with Vegeta.

"She really is beautiful" Bardock said to Eschalot.

"That she is. She's going to make a wonderful queen" she said with a smile.

"The boy is so fucked" The King snorted as he sipped his drink.

"What do you mean by that?" Eschalot asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look at him woman" he said as he pointed towards Vegeta, who was smiling ear to ear as he danced with Bulma. "He's had feelings for her since they were little but that look on his face. . " he chuckled and shook his head "he has no idea what he's in for. . I sure as hell didn't" he mumbled to Bardock. 

* * *

"How long do you have to mingle for?" Bulma asked Vegeta

"Eager to get me alone are you?"

"Nope but I would like to give you your birthday present before the end of the night"

"My birthday present? You bought me a gift?"

"Of course not. I made you one" she said with a smile. "I couldn't bring it with me though. It is way too big to fit on that disgustingly large pile of gifts you have on that table".

"Hmm. . I should be able to leave now. I'll let my mother and father know" he kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

_He is being uncharacteristically affectionate. Especially with so many people around. Knowing him he's just trying to piss off the other Saiyan's._

She grabbed a drink from one of the servants and walked outside onto the balcony. "Hello Princess" a tall handsome man with light green skin said as he joined her outside.

"Oh. Hello! Do I know you?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I have not had the pleasure of meeting you. My name is Zarbon" he said as he bowed, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"Hello Zarbon. Nice to meet you" she said with a small smile. The name rang a bell but she couldn't place it. The man was ridiculously handsome but she could tell he was dangerous.

"The pleasure is all mine. If I may say, you are for more breathtaking in person. Your beauty is well known but hearing about it and seeing it for myself is not quite the same" he said as he ran the back of his hand across her cheek.

She took a step back, uncomfortable by his proximity. "You flatter me Zarbon. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked cautiously.

"Actually. I was hoping I could help you with something" he said with a smirk. Bulma raised an eyebrow, unsure of whether or not he intended that to come off as sexual as it did.

"And what would that be?"

"I'd like to offer you a job. Well Lord Frieza would like to offer you a job. Unfortunately he was unable to attend to speak to you in person. You're difficult to contact, especially without one of your Saiyan watch dogs panting behind you"

Her heart was beating rapidly as she tried to keep her breathing under control. As her anxiety rose, so did her anger.

Vegeta was telling his mother he was leaving when he felt Bulma's anxiety as her ki spiked. Broly, Raditz, and Kakarot stopped what they were doing and looked around the room for her. When they spotted her outside on the balcony with Zarbon, the four Saiyan's angrily made their way to them. But a very angry Balerion beat them to her, leaving a trail of terrified and shocked Saiyan's in his wake.

She did her best to hide her anxiety with a mask of indifference so strong, Vegeta would be proud.

"So you're the lap dog Frieza sends to do his dirty work?" she said as she looked him up and down. "Hmm" she said as if unimpressed.

"Personally, I'd rather have a watch dog than a lap dog. Watch dogs are loyal, lap dogs are pathetic" she sneered. The 'charming' facade Zarbon hid behind started to fade as his anger took over.

"You'd be wise to watch your tongue" he growled

"Or what? You'll kill me in a room full of Saiyan's. How will Lord Frieza feel if he found out you killed or hurt a prospective 'employee'? Your threats mean nothing to me. Don't waste my time. Tell your master I have no interest in 'working' for him now or in the future."

He took a step closer to her. "You'll regret this. Lord Frieza does not-" he paused mid sentence when he heard a deep aggressive growl.

Turning around he came face to face with a very angry, very large, direwolf. His eyes went wide as some of the color drained from his face. Balerion was hunched down and snarling. The hair on his back was standing straight up with anger. He circled Zarbon until he was standing between him and Bulma.

"A. . a. . Direwolf. . it can't be" he whispered to himself.

"It can be. It is. This is Balerion. He's a great judge of character and apparently he doesn't like you" she said with a smirk. Balerion snapped at him and took a step forward, causing him to take a step back. "You've delivered your message. I think it's time you leave." she said with her hip cocked to one side as she stared at her nails as if bored.

"I would listen to the woman if I were you. He's very protective of her. I doubt even we could keep him from tearing you apart. . not that we would want to" Vegeta said as he walked past Zarbon to stand in front of Bulma, next to Balerion.

Zarbon composed himself as Kakarot, Broly, and Raditz approached him from behind. "You're all so aggressive. I merely wanted to meet the blue haired beauty everyone is so enamored with. I must say, I'm not disappointed. Lord Frieza will be pleased to know she lives up to her reputation" he said with a smirk.

Balerion took another step forward and snapped at him. "It was a pleasure meeting you Princess. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon" he said before turning and quickly leaving the ballroom.

Once he was out of sight Balerion calmed down. He walked over to Bulma's side and nudged her hand, as if asking her to pet him. She giggled and leaned down so she was at his level. "How did you get out of our rooms?" she said as she scratched behind his ear.

"Ya know nevermind. You scared the shit out of him. You're such a good boy" she said as she nuzzled his neck. He looked at the four Saiyan's as if to say "jealous?" Vegeta rolled his eyes and wrapped his tail around her waist.

"What did he want?" Broly asked with a frown.

"What do you think? He did exactly what Bardock said he would. It's like Bardock can see the future." she said while looking in Bardock's direction.

"He offered me a 'job' on behalf of Lord Frieza. I was freaked out when I realized who he was but he said you guys were my watch dogs and it pissed me off. Anyways, I told him no. That's about the time Balerion showed up. ." she shrugged. "Speaking of. . how did the guests react to him darting through the ballroom?"

"As expected. A few screamed, a few passed out, a couple people ran. To be honest, if anything it made the Saiyan's respect you even more than they already did" Raditz said with a smile.

"Hmm. . Interesting" she crouched down next to Balerion again. "Hang out with the boys. Keep the girls away from Kakarot and help Broly and Raditz get laid. I'll be with Vegeta so I'll be safe. I'll see you in the morning." she kissed his nose. He nuzzled into her once more before walking over to Raditz and sitting by his feet.

"I love you" Raditz said as he hugged her. She laughed as the three Saiyan's walked back to the party, Balerion trotting close behind them. 

* * *

Once they were alone, Vegeta pulled her closer to him with his tail and rubbed his nose against her cheek. "So. .where's my present woman?"

"Why are we going to the training grounds? What could you possibly have for me out here?"

"Shut up" she said as they walked past the training grounds towards the beach.

"Woman. .tell me where we are going immediately."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do" he said with a frown.

"Then shut up" she said as she kept walking.

"Hmmpf" he took his hand out of hers and crossed his arms over his chest.

Once at the beach she pulled a capsule out of the side of her dress. He raised an eyebrow curiously. She clicked the top and tossed it into the sand. A large circular room appeared after the smoke cleared.

"What's this?" he asked but she ignored him and motioned for him to stand next to her by the door.

"Place your hand on the scanner"

"Why?"

"Vegeta I swear to god if you question everything I say I will encapsulate your gift and give it to Kakarot"

He huffed and uncrossed his arms. Placing one hand on the scanner.

"Jarvis give Vegeta full access to the gravity room. He has full permissions except for the safety protocols and restrictions." The scanner glowed red as it scanned Vegeta's hand. Once the scan was complete the door opened. Bulma stepped in and Vegeta followed her cautiously.

"Gravity room?"

"You remember the cuffs I made when we were little? You outgrew them right away so I tried to increase the amount of gravity they could emit but they weren't strong enough. So I started working on this" she gestured around the room.

"It's a gravity room. The room itself is strong enough to withstand 1000 times Earth's gravity which is as high as the room can go. The walls were designed to absorb ki blasts. Raditz, Broly, and Kakarot blasted the walls and they held up. I wouldn't recommend just mindlessly blasting the walls though. Avoid it if you can please. Jarvis monitors your vitals. If he thinks you're overdoing it he will disable the gravity and there's nothing you can do about it, so don't even think about trying to override him"

She continued to explain the functionality of the room, not realizing Vegeta had stopped listening once he heard he could train in up to 1000 times Earth's gravity.

"Woman. . " he interrupted her. "How long have you been working on this?" he asked without taking his eyes off of her.

"Um. . lets see" she silently used her fingers to count. "Lets just say . . a while".

"How long?" he asked as he took a step closer to her.

"Well if you count the time it took me to come up with the idea, to draw out the blueprints, solve the equations, gather the materials, build it, then test it. . I'd say. . " she looked towards the ground and whispered "10 years give or take."

". . . 10. . . 10 years ? You've been working on this for me for that long?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I didn't think it would take that long when I got the idea but it was more complicated than I thought it would be. Plus, I could only work on it when you weren't around. You were always with me at first so I couldn't really get any work done. Once you left. . . I had. . more time"

She couldn't quite describe the look he was giving her but it was making her uncomfortable so she kept talking.

"I recently added bots which I think should help you train when none of the guys can train with you. Jarvis, activate training bots but don't actually initiate a training sequence. I don't want to get blasted" she said as she stepped behind Vegeta. Four bots shot out of the walls and surrounded them.

"If you shoot them with ki they can absorb it then shoot it back at you as long as you don't-" he kissed her roughly and passionately before she could finish her sentence. He broke the kiss and buried his head in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"10 years. . what did I do to deserve you?" he said against her neck. She giggled and ran her hands through his hair. He stood there and held her for sometime when she felt him tremble.

"Vegeta what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. He pulled away from her and stared into her eyes before placing his forehead against hers.

"I am yours and you are mine right?" he asked with trepidation.

"Of course" she said with a small smile, still concerned. He gave her a small nod before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a ring. She gasped and covered her face with one hand. He took her left hand in his shakily, and slid the ring on her middle finger.

"I. . I don't know which finger is the right one . . I just know it's on the left hand. . ." he said nervously. "Woman. . .Bulma. . .I know. . I know I hurt you in the past and I know I should have treated you better but. . . I've. . you're my mate. . .you have been since we were 6 years old. . . it won't be easy but. . but. . I want you to be my Queen. . my. . my wife" his cheeks were so red they were practically on fire. He didn't make eye contact with her until he smelt tears and heard her sniffle.

His head shot up to meet her eyes. To his horror she was crying. She pulled her hand out of his and slid the ring off of her middle finger. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. The embarrassment and rejection already weighing on him heavily. "I. . " he started to say when she put the ring on a different finger and threw herself at him.

"Is. . is that a yes?" he asked confused

"Of course it is you dumbass! What the fuck took you so long?" she said in between sobs. He hugged her back tightly and wrapped his tail around her waist. He pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled.

"If you're agreeing to be my mate then why are you upset?" he pulled back to wipe the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm crying because I'm happy you idiot' she said with a smile as she kept crying.

He pulled her face closer to his. "You're insane woman" he said against her lips before kissing her. He reached around her back and tapped his watch a few times to let Raditz know she said yes.

"Let's go home."


	9. Bow Down

_"I come alive I survive I'll take on anything. So paint a target on my back let em' come for me.  
__If you seek forgiveness you'll get nothing from me. This is where you fall apart this is where you beg.  
__To everyone who doubted. . get on your knees and bow down."_

I Prevail- Bow Down

* * *

A whole week of being engaged and it still hadn't really sunk in. She always knew if she was going to be with anyone it would be Vegeta but she never really thought about him proposing. She never really thought about how it would feel to actually be his mate. It was somewhat surreal. The morning after he proposed she called her parents and Chi-Chi to tell them. To her surprise, they already knew and weren't shocked at all. Her father told her Vegeta had asked his permission to marry her. Which of course made her cry which in turn worried Vegeta. He immediately assumed he did something wrong.

_For someone so confident and arrogant, he's extremely insecure when it comes to me and our relationship. . it's absolutely adorable._

She knew as soon as she agreed to marry him that she would be challenged once they announced she was his chosen mate. Maybe not by multiple Saiyan's but without a doubt she knew she would have to fight Caulifla.

Broly approached her as she walked through the palace gardens with Balerion and Raditz, and he did not look happy at all.

"What's with the frowny face?"

"You're about to be challenged" he said angrily, hands clenched at his side

"Oh okay. Caulifla right?"

". . . Yes. . " he looked at her suspiciously

"Okay thanks for letting me know" Bulma said as she stood on her toes and tugged on his arm so he would lean down closer to her. She kissed him on the cheek and turned to walk towards the training grounds, Balerion close behind her. Raditz turned to follow but Broly grabbed his arm and held him back. His cheeks reddened when he noticed a couple of Saiyan's had witnessed the Princess kiss him on the cheek.

"What the hell? She's never kissed me on the cheek before. I've seen her do it to you but only when she's about to piss you off. What is she up to and why is she not worried? And why aren't you? Caulifla will kill her. She's wanted to since they were little. She won't make it 5 minutes alone with her especially when she's the only thing standing between her and Vegeta."

"Take a deep breath and calm down bro. . She's the smartest woman in the damn galaxy. You really think she doesn't have a plan?" Broly let go of his arm, staring wordlessly and suspiciously at him.

"You know what she's up to don't you?"

"Of course I do" Raditz said with a smile. "Who else knows about the challenge? If Vegeta finds-"

"Everyone" Broly signed and ran his hands over his face.

"Everyone?"

"Yep. A crowd was gathering at the training grounds when I left to find the Princess."

"Well shit. Do you know where everyone is at? She's going to need us both down there with her but we need to make sure Vegeta stays away. He'll only distract her. . and probably try to interfere. . so will Kakarot."

"Vegeta should be in a council meeting with the King and if we're here that means Kakarot is with him. I don't know where the Queen is but I'll tell one of the guards to let her know what's going down."

"Good. . and hurry. . .Blue needs us."

When she approached the training grounds, there was a large crowd of Saiyan's lingering around the 'staging area'. When she made eye contact with them they looked at her as if she were walking to her execution.

_If I wasn't a genius and the future Queen. . I guess I would be._

When Sayain's issued challenges to each other, they did so on the "stage". It was a huge raised cemented rectangle in the center of the training grounds. It reminded her of a wrestling ring, a very big, intimidating, wrestling ring. There were steel pillars in each of the four corners that, when activated, created a huge domed ki shield that surrounded the stage to prevent any stray ki blasts from leaving the arena.

_I've seen the boys spar here to prevent as much destruction and chaos while training as possible. It's a lot more intimidating when you're the one about to fight on it._

She was standing next to the stage when Raditz approached her from the side, arms crossed and frowning at Caulifla as if his glare could kill her on the spot.

"Your Vegeta is showing. Reel it back a bit"

"Promise me you'll break her leg for me? I don't hurt girls. . unless necessary but ohhh man is she testing me. She thinks she's going to kill you in front of everyone."

"Yeah well . . we both know how long she's been waiting for an excuse to do it. She finally has a chance to and there won't be any repercussions if she succeeds."

"Vegeta will kill her. Regardless of what the King or Queen say. He will snap her neck in front of everyone here."

"Well. . I would ask you to prevent that from happening but we both know you wouldn't be able to stop him and you wouldn't want to." He nodded in agreement.

"Um. . where's Broly? I kinda need him here unless you wanna volunteer" she said as she hooked her arm in his and smiled up at him.

"No thanks. Once was enough. Never ever again. Are you sure everything is ready?"

"Of course. . Jarvis, aside for Kakarot and Vegeta, who has the highest power level in the area?"

"Broly has the highest power level Princess followed by Raditz." Jarvis responded.

"Perfect. . just as we thought"

"Hmmpf. Normally I would be irritated by that assessment but I know what's about to happen so for once I think I'm okay with being weaker than him"

While waiting for Broly, she took a mental inventory of her clothes and accessories, making sure she had everything she needed. She was wearing tight black spandex leggings and a sports bra. Over her sports bra she had on a loose tank top which was low cut on each side, leaving her ribs exposed and the sides of her bra visible. She had a black finger-less glove on her left hand, and her 'watch' on her right wrist. She had specially made black form fitting boots that went up to just below her knee caps. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and tightened her boot laces.

"Why the hell aren't you wearing any armor?!" Broly practically yelled as he approached the pair.

"Broly. . please tell me you didn't go get Vegeta." Bulma said to him.

"No I didn't. He's in a council meeting with the King and Kakarot. I did contact the Queen though. She's going to try and stall them if the meeting ends before this shit does. She should be able to keep them away. They're all scared of her." he sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Good. Vegeta will distract me or try and stop the fight." she said as she knelt down in front of Balerion who was now tall enough to come nose to nose with her when kneeling next to him.

"Balerion stay with Raditz until this is over. Do not leave his side unless someone tries to interfere. You have my person to stop them if they do, even if it's Kakarot or Vegeta." She held his face in her hands, putting her forehead against his and nuzzled him a few times. "You're my good boy." she said before kissing him on the head.

"Quit it Blue. You're acting like you're saying goodbye" Raditz said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well I'm not. . I'm just gonna miss my baby boy" she said before sticking her tongue out at him.

As she was climbing onto the stage she noticed Bardock approaching Raditz, with a very unhappy look on his face. He looked at her frowning with his arms out as if asking "what the hell?" she rolled her eyes and turned her back to him.

"Raditz. . what the hell is going on?"

"You know what's going on Pop's and before you say anything else, Blue has a plan and does not want us to interfere. I can practically feel Vegeta's rage already. I think I'm more nervous about him finding out we didn't stop her than I am about the actual fight." Raditz said as a shiver went down his spine.

"The Queen and Balerion were tasked with making sure Vegeta and Kakarot don't interfere. If you care for Blue at all you'll make sure they stay away."

Bardock stared at his son for a moment before looking to Bulma. Once they made eye contact she winked at him. He gave her a small nod in understanding, and walked back to the palace to accompany the Queen.

* * *

The Queen stood on the balcony that overlooked the training grounds. She had complete faith in Bulma, knowing whatever plan she had would help her hold her own against Caulifla, but it didn't make her any less nervous. Especially when she felt her son and Kakarot approaching. The King came up behind her before taking a place at her side.

"What's going on? The entire palace is up in arms about-" he looked in the direction the Queen was focusing on, and saw the cause of the commotion.

"Oh god" he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Vegeta is not too far behind me. He's going to try and stop them."

"Of course he is, but we aren't going to let him. The Princess specifically asked he not interfere and to keep him and Kakarot from the training grounds. Raditz and Broly are with her."

"If anything happens to her. . not only will he kill Caulifla, but he'll go after those two for not stopping this. Hell, he'll probably kill us too."

"She has a plan. I don't know what it is but I think Raditz does. I think whatever it is, it has to do with that night the two of them snuck out. The look on Broly's face suggests he has no idea what she has planned and is not happy about it." she sighed as she felt Vegeta and Kakarot approach them.

"Mother. . what the hell is going on and where's the wom-" his question was answered before he finished his asking it.

"This is bad" was all Kakarot said with a frown.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Vegeta yelled as he turned around to leave.

Kakarot stepped in front of him and shook his head. He turned towards the balcony, intending to fly to the training grounds, but the King stopped him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU? That bitch is going to kill her and you're all standing here doing nothing! She's going to die. Bulma is going to die and none of you are trying to stop it. She's not even wearing armor! She's in a damn bra and those tight wretched things she calls 'leggings'" he said while breathing heavily.

His hands were clenched and shaking at his sides as his power level started to rise. The Queen turned to face him and slapped him as hard as she could. He instantly powered down and stared at her in complete shock as he rubbed his cheek. The King and Kakarot looked shocked as well, taking a step away from her.

"Listen to me Vegeta. That is the future Queen of all Saiyans, your Queen, your mate! She knew this would happen yet she still agreed to be your mate. Do you really think she would willingly be down there if she thought she was going to be killed? Do you have such little faith in her? If you go down there and stop this not only will you be going against our traditions, you will also be shaming her and showing our people you think she's weak. The people will never respect her if she backs down from this. They will see her as the weak, alien Princess that weaseled her way to the crown. If that's what you want, by all means, go down there and stop this, but know that she will never forgive you for it."

Kakarot nodded in agreement, then turned to walk to the training grounds himself.

"Stop right there Kakarot. You're staying with Vegeta. She doesn't want you down there either. She only wants Broly and Raditz with her. Balerion is with her too."

"Aww man! Why can't I go down there?"

"She said you would distract her and Vegeta would interfere."

"Yeah. . she's probably right" he said with a sad smile. The Queen turned her attention back to her son, who was visibly trying to hold himself back from blasting them all and heading to the training grounds.

"She has a plan Vegeta"

"What is it? And why does she want those two idiots down there?"

"I don't know what the plan is but I think Raditz does. I have no idea why she wants Broly down there but she does, and that's what matters. I don't think he knows what she's up to. All he said was that she asked for him to stay with her. She gave Balerion a command too but I don't know what it was. She probably told him to bite you if you try to interfere." she chuckled.

". . . . .If anything happens to her. . I will kill all of you for allowing this to happen"

"Ha. . you think we don't know that?" said the King as they all turned their attention back to the fight that was about to begin.

* * *

The crowd around the training grounds slowly approached the stage once they heard the two women talking.

"Looks like you have a spine after all. I'll make sure that's the first thing I break before I kill you" she said with a smirk. "To be honest, I thought for sure Vegeta would have put a stop to this or one of your 'watch dogs' would have interfered."

_She called them my 'watch dogs' like Zarbon did. . no ones ever referred to them like that before. ._

"Much to their dismay, I can fight my own battles. . and another thing. You will address the Prince properly. Do not disrespect him by dropping his title. Only those close to him have the privilege of calling him by his name." She said with her nose in the air, knowing all of the spectators could hear her.

In the distance she heard a loud "HA!" coming from Raditz's direction as she started stretching.

"What are you doing?" Caulifla asked confused.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm stretching. I don't want to pull a muscle."

"We both know this will be over in a matter of seconds. I wouldn't bother."

"Oh I don't know about that" she said with a smirk before turning to Raditz and Broly.

"Jarvis, activate the Catfight protocol"

She pressed a button on her necklace twice, activating a small invisible energy shield that enveloped her like a second skin.

She touched the top of her watch and typed in a sequence of numbers before hovering her left hand over it. Using her left hand she made a gesture over her watch, as if pulling an invisible glove over the top her right hand. As she pulled her hand back metal prongs appeared from the base of the watch, covering her entire hand, ending at her fingertips. When she moved her hand away, a steel glove was covering her hand with a bright light in the middle of her palm.

She approached the side of the stage, and spoke to Broly. Caulifla was visibly annoyed at how long Bulma was taking to get ready. The men and women around the stage looked confused.

"Broly, I need you to power up as high as you physically can. Please please don't question me." She said with her hands clasped together as if begging. "I promise you'll understand why soon. Let me know when you've reached your limit "

He looked at her confused before turning to Raditz questionably. Raditz shrugged before Broly turned back to Bulma, and giving her a quick nod. Legs parted, arms and knees slightly bent, he made two fists, and yelled as his power level drastically increased. She pressed a few buttons on her watch and patiently waited for him to reach his limit.

"Jarvis, prepare for ki absorption" she said under her breath.

"You're stalling and I'm sick of waiting" Caulifla yelled in her direction.

"Shut up. You're going to kill me anyways right? You can give me a minute. I'm obviously not going anywhere." Broly stopped yelling and looked at the Princess, and once again nodded.

"You know I love you right Big Brother?" she said to him with a small smile on her face.

"Princess?" he asked with a confused look on his face, one eyebrow raised.

Bulma extended her hand and blasted him. The blast was strong enough to launch him halfway across the training yard, knocking him unconscious. Everyone gasped except Raditz, who was laughing loudly.

"He's gonna be so pissed when he wakes up and realizes you completely drained him of his ki" he said. Within seconds of the blast, a wave of energy rippled through Bulma's body, starting at her toes and ending at her head. A small shiver went up her spine.

"Jarvis. Systems check"

"System is ready Princess"

"What's our power level look like?"

"Your power level is now 3 times higher than your opponents"

"Excellent"

Bulma made her way to the center of the stage as Caulifla stood in the center on the opposite side.

"I'd say it's been nice knowing you but we both know that's a lie" Bulma said to her as she got into a fighting stance.

"I'll make sure to comfort the Prince while he grieves. It won't take him too long to forget you even existed." Caulifla said as she got into hers

.

"Did . . did she just blast Broly. . across the arena? Why would she ask him to go down there just to blast him?" Asked Kakarot

"Based off her reaction after she blasted him and how easily he was rendered unconscious I would say she managed to create a device that can drain someone's ki and redistribute it." said Bardock impressed

"Kakarot. . where did she learn that stance?"

"Ummm. . I don't know Geets. . must have been from watching us spar. . "

Bulma's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She knew she could hold her own. She knew she could win. She had been preparing for this fight for months, testing her tech, and training every chance she got. Everyone thought she was fragile and weak but she was about to prove them wrong.

Making the first move, Caulifla rushed her. She pulled back her fist and aimed for Bulma's chest, directly at her heart. Bulma caught her fist before the punch could connect. Caulifla raised back her other fist, and tried to punch her in the face, but Bulma caught that one. Caulifla paled and stared at her in shock. Bulma just smiled before headbutting her as hard as she could, causing her to falter and stumble backwards.

* * *

Raditz looked on with the biggest smile on his face, like a proud dad watching his son hit his first home run. The crowd collectively gasped, expecting her to be dead already.

The Queen smirked "Well that move was definitely all you Vegeta" she said as she turned to look at her son and Kakarot, both staring straight ahead, jaws comically hanging open in shock.

* * *

Once Caulifla composed herself, the two women started to circle each other. Her nose was bleeding and she had a look of pure rage on her face. Bulma stopped circling and smiled. "You wanna talk shit? It's time to back it up" she said as she extended her hand and made a gesture for her to come at her. Caulifla charged her again, this time Bulma didn't stop her fists from connecting, she blocked the punches with her forearms while throwing a couple of her own, hitting Caulifla in the face several times. While throwing a punch, she left her left side open.

Caulifla saw the opening and kicked her in the side and followed it with a punch to the stomach, knocking the air out of her. She tried to slam her knee into Bulma's chin but at the last minute she turned her head, causing Caulifla's knee to connect with her cheek. Raditz and the Queen still looked completely calm. Kakarot and the King were trying not to act nervous as they felt Vegeta's power level slowly starting to rise as he fought to stay calm.

Bulma took a deep breath and dropped to her knees, giving off the impression she was hurt worse than she actually was. "Jarvis increase power level by 15%" she whispered. Once Caulifla took a few steps closer to her she punched her in the stomach hard enough to send her flying back a couple of feet. Bulma's cheek was on fire and her lip was busted but she stood confidently and got back into her fighting stance until Caulifla stood up.

Instead of waiting for Caulifla to charge at her again, Bulma charged her first. As she approached her, Caulifla shot three ki blasts at her in succession. The first one grazed her side as she jumped to the left to avoid it, causing her to falter.

_God damn that hurt. How do the boys take blast after blast without even flinching? Stupid superior Saiyan genes ._

The second blast she was able to bounce back, causing it to hit the ki barrier. She dodged the third one by dropping to her knees and sliding while leaning backwards, far enough her shoulders almost touched the ground.

She quickly stood and continued charging her at full speed. Caulifla started to charge another ki blast, stronger than the previous one. As she was about to blast it at Bulma, she disappeared, and phased behind her. Hovering a couple feel above her, she clasped both hands together, brought them up far above her head and slammed them down in between Caulifla's shoulder blades. Caulifla stumbled forward and fell face first onto the ground.

_This has already lasted too long. I will be a joke if I don't end this soon. She has little to no power level. How the hell is she doing this? It doesn't matter. I will end her here and now._

* * *

"She can fly? How did she do that? What the hell?" Bardock yelled when the Princess phased in and out of sight before hovering in the air above Caulifla.

"Where the hell did she learn to fight like that? She's copied a couple of my moves but . . .the rest. . it looks oddly familiar. ." Vegeta said as he turned to glare at Kakarot.

"Yeah. . Raditz and I may have been training her for a couple of years now." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled as he raised his fist to hit Kakarot who threw his hands up in the air as if to surrender.

"WHEN DID YOU TRAIN HER AND WHY DIDN'T I KNOW? WHY DIDN'T SHE ASK ME TO TRAIN HER?!"

"We started training her after that Halloween you spent on Earth with us. . You made her sad when you left."

Vegeta visibly winced. He could see his mother glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

"She was really sad and was asking me for advice. I told her when I'm upset fighting makes me feel better, so she asked me to train her before we came back to Vegetasei. When I wasn't with her Raditz would train her. She made us promise not to tell you. We really only train when we are at Capsule Corp. She didn't want anyone to know about it. She said something about having an advantage if the enemy doesn't know what your capable of. You were gone for three years, and when you came back she avoided you. We tried to get her to ask you but she refused. She sort of 'commanded' we treat her as an equal and not like a sister or a Princess."

* * *

Bulma didn't give Caulifla any time to recover, she was on her in a second but Caulifla was ready for her. She rolled to her side and kicked Bulma's legs out from under her causing her to land on her back. While on her back, Caulifla straddled her before punching her in the face. A couple of punches connected causing her head to snap back and hit the ground beneath her.

She knew she was hurt but her adrenaline was pumping so fast she couldn't tell just how bad her injuries were. Her shield prevented her from feeling the full impact of each blow. She didn't realize she was bleeding in several places until she felt blood slowly trickle down her face.

_Cool. I'm bleeding. A little blood isn't that bad. If my tech didn't work I would be dead 10 times over by now._

She planted both legs on the ground and bent her knees, pushing up as hard as she could, reversing their position. Caulifla was now on her back as she straddled her. Bulma had a cut above her right eyebrow that was bleeding down her face, making it hard to see as the blood started to get into her eye. Caulifla had her forearms up, blocking the punches she was throwing at her.

"Enough Caulifla. We both know who is winning this fight. End it now. I'm not going to kill you." she yelled at her.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" she screamed as she lifted one hand and shot Bulma in the face with a ki blast strong enough to launch her backwards to the other end of the stage. She laid on her back, dazed and dizzy.

_Ugh concussions suck._

She wiped some of the blood from her face, wincing as her hand grazed her cheekbone.

_Oww! That's either really bruised or broken . . I'm betting on broken. . ugh I probably look like shit._

The crowd collectively started murmuring, thinking the fight was about to end. She could faintly hear Raditz yelling at her.

"Get up Blue! You're not finished and we both know it. Shake it off!".

She stayed on her back and stared up at the sky, trying as hard as she could to clear the fogginess from her mind but she couldn't focus. She knew she had a concussion from the blast and from hitting the ground as hard as she did. She placed a hand on the back of her head and winced. It was extremely sore and wet. When she pulled her hand back, her fingers were covered in blood.

_Great a concussion AND a head wound._

"BLUE! GET UP! You're Bulma fucking Briefs! You're the future Queen of the Saiyans. YOU'RE NOT DONE YET!" Raditz yelled, sounding slightly panicked.

As she was assessing her injuries she heard a familiar deep, gravily and very angry voice coming from her left where Raditz was standing. She turned her head in the direction of the voice and tried to focus on it, but her vision was blurry. Vegeta was yelling at Raditz, Kakarot and Bardock were trying to calm him down.

The Queen and King were quickly approaching them from behind. Balerion stood between Vegeta and the stage in a defensive position. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she could tell by the volume and tone of their voices that they were arguing and Vegeta was pissed.

"Go away Vegeta. . you too Kakarot" she yelled, voice shakier than she realized.

"Woman! Get your ass up immediately!"

"Come on Bulma. . this isn't your first concussion. . get up!" said Kakarot

"Woman! I'm fucking serious! She's powering up! GET UP NOW!"

Bulma closed her eyes and sighed before letting out a loud "UGGHHH okay okay stop yelling!"

"Blue. . she burnt your hair."

Bulma's eyes shot open. She pulled her knees close to her chest before throwing her legs out in one swift motion, throwing herself back into a standing position. A little dizzy and off balance, she started patting the hair around her forehead which had fallen out of her ponytail. Pulling the hair towards her face, she could smell burnt hair and could see a few inches were missing.

She was instantly enraged "YOU BURNT MY HAIR YOU STUPID BITCH!'

"Oh shittttttt" Raditz yelled while drawing out the 't'. "You don't fuck with Blue's hair!"

_Of course burning her hair would be the motivation she needed to keep fighting. . not the will to live or to be my mate. . but her hair. Vegeta sighed and shook his head._

Caulifla stood at the opposite side of the stage with a smirk on her face as she put both hands together and started creating a large ball of ki. She thought the fight was over.

"Jarvis increase power level to 75%"

She felt the energy increase instantly. She pulled her hands back, right hand above the left with the back of her left hand in the palm of her right before she started to form her own ki blast.

"Woman! What the hell are you doing!?"

_That's my stance. . she wouldn't. . she doesn't know that move_

"Blue you can't take her blast head on! It's too big!"

"Bulma stop!" yelled Kakarot

She ignored them and kept powering up at the same time as Caulifla, waiting for the moment she fired off her blast so she could fire her own. She could see movement on her left side but didn't take her focus off Caulifla. With a yell Caulifla let her blast go.

Bulma pulled her hands back further and yelled "GALICK GUN!" before letting the blast go and holding it. Their blasts met in the middle of the stage. Caulifla was visibly shocked, not only had she not anticipated Bulma being able to manipulate ki, she hadn't expected any blast of hers to be strong enough to fight her own.

The blasts were equal in strength and they were both were running out of energy. Bulma yelled through gritted teeth "Jarvis increase power 100%." Bulma's blast slowly started to over power Cauliflas. She knew she would run out of energy any minute. She planted her left foot behind her left, lifted her head and with a loud yell, shoved her hands forward further. Her blast overpowered Caulifla's, launching her into the ki shield.

The training grounds were completely silent as she took a few deep breaths and made her way over to Caulifla.

"Jarvis how much power do I have left?"

"10% Princess"

_That should be enough to get my point across_

She walked over to where Caulifla was lying, grabbed a handful of her hair and threw her back onto the stage. Bulma circled her a few times as she groaned and started trying to sit up. She knelt down next to her, put one knee in between her shoulder blades, grabbed her tail, and wrapped it around her arm. Everyone gasped.

"I know you're still conscious so listen to me because this is the last warning I'm going to give you." Grabbing her by her hair again she pulled her head back to make sure she was still conscious enough to hear what she had to say.

"You will leave me and my brothers alone. You will leave Vegeta alone and any heirs I will inevitably give him. This is the last time you will ever get anywhere remotely near us. If I catch you anywhere near them I will rip off your tail and strangle you with it. We do not exist to you.

The next time I see you, you will bow down to me, the Princess of all Saiyans, your future Queen." With a smile on her face she slammed Caulifla's face into the ground as hard as she could to make sure she was completely unconscious, ending the match for good.

She let go of her tail and slowly stood up, dizzy from her concussion and out of energy. She took a few steps toward Vegeta who was now standing in the middle of the stage and fell to her knees. He was there in a second, followed by Raditz and Kakarot.

"Woman. . WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled as he pulled her into his lap. Balerion sat next to her side and started licking the blood from her forehead.

"Raditz is Broly ok?" she asked as she ignored Vegeta

"Yeah Blue. . he woke up a few minutes ago. . .he's . . a bit peeved" he said as Broly approached her frowning, arms crossed.

"Oh okay. . good" she said before blacking out.

With a growl, Vegeta picked Bulma up bridal style and stood. Before he could fly away Bardock stopped him. "Don't you think we should put Caulifla in a tank?" he asked as he gestured in her direction.

"She can suffer for all I care" Vegeta said with a sneer. When he noticed the dirty look his mother was giving him he sighed. "Put her in one of the tanks on the training grounds. She's not to enter the infirmary" he said before flying towards the palace, an unconscious Bulma in his arms. Balerion and the rest of his family followed after him.

* * *

Once in the infirmary, Vegeta locked the door and started to undress Bulma, starting with her necklace and watch.

"Jarvis how long has she been working on this tech?" he asked as he examined her necklace and watch.

"For quite some time your highness."

"Who did she test it on?"

"She tested it on Raditz. She asked that I record the interaction, knowing you and Broly would find it amusing."

Vegeta chuckled and shook his head, placing the watch and necklace on the counter next to the bed she was on. "Crazy woman" he mumbled as he gently removed her shirt and leggings.

_Why didn't you wear armor woman? _He sighed. _For once I'm grateful she's not wearing obscene undergarments. She must have known she'd end up in a tank he thought with a frown._

"If she tested this a while ago was it for self defense or because she knew I'd make her my mate?" he asked himself out loud, not realizing he was still having a conversation with Jarvis.

"I'm sure you're aware of how much the she dislikes feeling weak or helpless. She had plans to make a suit that ran off of others ki for a while. However, she did not start working on self defense technology until you returned to Vegetasei and spent more time with her."

"How do you know all of this? You speak as if you know her personally"

"With all do respect Prince Vegeta, I have spent more time with her than anyone. Not only was I created to assist her in the lab but she created me as a companion of sorts. She converses with me quite frequently. Although I cannot feel emotions, I do understand her thought process and how her interactions affect her."

Vegeta marveled at his woman's brilliance. Sometimes he forgot Jarvis was merely a computer program and not an actual person. The technology she was able to create was terrifying at times.

Once she was undressed he set her into the tank. He caressed her cheek gently before kissing her on the forehead and shutting the door. After he adjusted the settings he initiated the healing process. Once the tank was completely filled with fluid, he walked to the infirmary doors and unlocked them, knowing he would not be alone for long.

Minutes later Kakarot walked in, followed by a very pale and frowning Broly. Balerion trotted in after them. He made his way to the tank Bulma was in and laid down in front of it. Broly crawled into the bed she previously occupied, his long legs hanging over the end of the much too small bed. He groaned as he covered his eyes with his forearm.

Kakarot hopped onto the counter next to the bed and started at the tank. "How long is she gonna be in there?"

"If we had the injuries she did we'd be out in an hour or two. According to the tank she's going to be in there for at least five hours" Vegeta said with a frown.

"Jeez. Was she that hurt or is it just because she's human?"

"If you'd like, I could list the injuries she sustained while fighting the female Saiyan" Jarvis interjected. Kakarot and Vegeta raised an eyebrow at each other. Broly moved his arm and cracked an eye open. None of them expected Jarvis to be listening to their conversation.

"I apologize for eavesdropping. The Princess programmed me to monitor any conversations and actions that take place around her when she is unconscious or incapacitated"

"Of course she did" Broly chuckled before placing his arm back over his eyes.

Raditz and Bardock walked into the infirmary, arms full of food.

"What the hell is all that?" Vegeta asked them as they set everything down on one of the counters.

"Well I knew we'd be here a while. Caulifla fucked her up. Also, when she blasted me to hell she made me drink a bunch of juice and eat a bunch of cookies. Something about blood sugar. I don't know but it made me feel better" Raditz said as he placed a bunch of cookies on top of Broly's chest. Without opening his eyes Broly opened the packages and shoved the food into his mouth.

"Can you please tell us how bad she was hurt Jarvis?" Kakarot asked politely

"Six of her ribs were broken, her left cheekbone and right brow bone were fractured. She sustained a rather serious concussion as well as a contusion on the back of her head which resulted in quite a bit of blood loss. Although the injuries she sustained to her head were quite serious, neither will result in any sort of permanent damage. However, she may suffer from headaches for the next few days."

"Damn . .Blue is tougher than we give her credit for"

When she woke up the first time, she was in a healing tank in the infirmary. Her four Saiyan's surrounded the small window of the tank. Vegeta and Broly were frowning at her with their arms crossed while Raditz and Kakarot were smiling at her.

_Well they look pissed. Hmm . .I think I'll sleep a little longer_

"You two" Vegeta pointed at Raditz and Broly. "Which one of you knew about this tech she created and why wasn't I informed?"

Broly frowned behind his arm "You really think I would have stood still while she blasted me across the training yard if I knew about any of this? Hmmpf. I knew she was working on something that she wanted to keep a secret but she didn't tell me what. That's on him." he motioned towards Raditz with his chin.

"Thanks dick" Raditz mumbled under his breath. "The night I snuck her out of the palace was the night we tested it. She didn't tell me what she was planning on doing with any of it. She blasted me and stole my ki before she beat the shit out of me."

Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "So you knew about this tech," he pointed to Raditz. "And you trained her to fight," he said as he pointed to Kakarot. "Who taught her how to do the Galick Gun?" he asked suspiciously.

Everyone looked around at each other and shrugged. "No one taught her that? You mean to tell me she learned it by herself?" he asked in disbelief as he stared at the tank. Bulma was floating in the healing fluid, her long hair floating around her in tendrils.

_She looks like a sea siren, waiting in the depths of the ocean to lure poor unsuspecting souls to their doom with her beauty alone._

"She must have learned it by watching you. I didn't know she paid that much attention to us when she watches us spar. I tried to teach her the Kamekameha, the move Master Roshi showed me, but she didn't seem interested" Kakarot said with a smile.

"The woman will be the death of me" he sighed and sat down next to the tank next to Balerion.

When she woke up the second time, she was lying on a bed in the infirmary. Looking around the room she saw the four Saiyan's, all with different expressions on their faces in different parts of the room. She addressed Broly first. "Hiiiiiii Big Brother. ." she said with a weak smile on her face as he narrowed his eyes at her. All four of them stood and went to her bedside.

"Don't you dare 'Big Brother' me right now. You tapped me completely of my k!. This must be how you feel all the time. Weak and helpless. It's awful."

"Ouch. Okay, I'll let that slide since I knocked you unconscious. . . I won though! I couldn't have done it without you" she said with an even bigger smile.

"God damn right you did Blue! You were amazing! Had you not passed out I would have totally bowed down to you right then and there" Raditz said with a smile.

"What's wrong Mr. Grumpy Pants?" she asked Vegeta as she reached up and ran her finger over his frown lines.

He took a deep breath before he started yelling. "What the fuck do you think is wrong! Do you have any idea how injured you were? You were in the tank for over 5 hours! What the fuck were you thinking?!" he seethed.

"You could be engaged to Caulifla right now if it wasn't for my genius. You should be grateful your fiance is the smartest woman in the universe"

"You could have died!" he roared before turning and exiting the lab, punching the wall next to the door as he left the room.

"Asshole. I should have let Caulifla have him." Gritting her teeth she sat up slowly, her head was pounding.

Kakarot put his arm around her shoulders and helped her sit up. "Aww don't say that Bulma. He's just worried. We all were. You were really hurt and if your tech had failed you would have definitely died. You know when he's worried he gets angry". She grabbed her watch from the table next to the bad and put it back on.

"You guys wouldn't be so worried if you had more faith in me." Angrily she moved out from under Kakarot's arm and tried to stand. Dizzy, she started to lose her balance until Raditz grabbed her around the waist.

"Where are you going Blue? You shouldn't be walking around. You had a pretty serious head wound"

"Jarvis am I well enough to walk to my room alone or do I need a babysitter?" she asked angrily as she moved away from Raditz.

"You are well enough to walk unassisted. However, I would suggest you keep it to a minimum until you've had more rest and fluids"

She turned to glare at the three Saiyan's who were staring at her with concern. "I don't need a babysitter. Coddle me again and I will blast all three of you through the palace walls." Swaying slightly on her feet she left the infirmary with a concerned Balerion close to her side.

Raditz tapped a button on his watch to send Vegeta a message. "I don't know where you are but Blue is pissed and refusing our help. She just left the infirmary".

Any time she passed a Saiyan on her way to her room, they would smile and bow to her. A couple of soldiers came up to tell her how amazing she was and how they'd be honored to call her their Queen. A couple offered to walk her to her quarters once they saw her sway on her feet. She politely declined. A few insisted they assist her until they saw the look Balerion was giving them.

_Wow. I didn't think they'd respect me so quickly. This would be a lot nicer if I didn't feel like complete shit._

She would pause to take a break whenever she felt dizzy. Balerion would sit straight up and put his head into her hand, helping to steady her before they continued through the palace halls. Once they were almost to their quarters, she felt Vegeta approaching. "Fantastic" she mumbled under her breath.

"Woman what the fuck do you think you're doing wandering around the palace alone? You should be resting" he said annoyed as he tried to wrap his arm around her waist. She smacked it away and took a step away from him.

"Fuck off Vegeta. I can take care of myself. Something all of you seem to be forgetting despite the fact that I beat the shit out of the strongest female Saiyan on Vegetasei, aside for your mother." Walking further down the hall, she could see the door to her quarters.

"I will not 'fuck off'. You're obviously unwell. You can barely walk straight" he tried to wrap his arm around her again as they got to her door.

"I said fuck off!" she yelled and pushed him away from her. Not wanting to see the look on his face, she walked into her room, quickly closed the door behind her, and locked it.

She undressed as she made her way to the bathroom, pausing at the balcony door. Knowing Vegeta would inevitably sneak into her room once she was in bed, she locked the door for the first time in months. After scrubbing the tank fluid out of her hair, she put on a tank top and panties before climbing into bed with a sigh. She was cold and annoyed with herself for wishing Vegeta was next to her.

Sitting up she whispered to Balerion "Hey baby boy. Come keep me warm." He happily jumped onto the bed and snuggled next to her, resting his head on her side. "You're such a good boy" she said while yawning and drifting off to sleep.

Vegeta had been pacing in front of the door to Bulma's quarters for hours dressed in only a hoodie and training pants. After a few hours of intense training in the gravity room, he had tried to check on her but the door was locked. He was internally debating whether or not he should break it down. She had been asleep for almost 24 hours straight. He had been monitoring her ki and checking on her through Jarvis but he was still worried.

"She needs to eat and so does her beast. She should not still be sleeping" he said to Eschalot as he continued to pace.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little worried as well but she seems to be okay. I don't think breaking down her door will solve anything, you'd wake her up which will only anger her more than she already is."

"I don't understand why the woman is mad to begin with" he said as he ran his hands over his face. He had barely slept the night before and was too worried to sleep any time soon, not until he saw her and made sure she was fine.

"Well. You yelled at her as soon as she opened her eyes instead of acknowledging her ability to take care of herself. Then you punched a wall before storming out of the room even though she had just woken up. Oh and then you tried to coddle her. . Hmm I wonder why she's mad?" the Queen said.

She walked over to the door and held onto the handle as her hand started to glow. She held onto it and sent a small blast of ki through it, causing it to disintegrate. Vegeta looked at her questionably, one eyebrow raised. She just shrugged and started to walk away.

"She can't be mad at you for breaking her door if it wasn't you that did it. Besides, she'd never be mad at me. . . I'll have food sent down for her and the beast" smiling at her son, she turned the corner and walked away.

Once in her room he made his way to her balcony door, unlocked it, and pulled the curtains back enough to let some light in. She was asleep with her hair fanned around her head on her pillow. Balerion was laying next to her with his head raised, watching him cautiously.

"Don't look at me like that beast. We both know she's been asleep way too long. She needs to eat and so do you. My mother is sending food. Go wait in the sitting room until the woman comes out." With a huff, Balerion slowly crawled out of the bed, stretched, and left the bedroom.

Vegeta crawled into bed with her, laying next to her on her pillow and wrapping his tail around her thigh. He ran his hand through her hair before leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips. She let out a small moan once his lips touched hers. His cock was instantly hard. He pulled back to look at her, expecting her to be awake but she still had her eyes closed.

He kissed her once more, this time waking her up. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking the sleep away.

"Vegeta? What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"5 pm Earth time"

"I've been asleep that long?"

"It's Friday. You've been asleep almost 24 hours"

"Holy shit" she said as she rubbed her eyes. He ran the back of his hand along her jawline.

"No wonder I'm starving" she was smiling at him when the smile slowly faded and she slapped his hand away from her face.

"I'm mad at you. How did you get into my room and where is Balerion? He's supposed to keep out unwanted visitors." she said with a frown.

He chuckled at her "I was concerned and so was my mother. She forced the door open. Your beast is in the other room. He hasn't left your side which means he has not eaten either".

"Fuck. He's probably starving" she swung her legs off the bed to stand but Vegeta pulled her back with his tail that was still wrapped firmly around her thigh.

"Relax woman. He's eating in the other room. You should still rest. I'll bring you food. You probably still have a headache".

He was right but she wasn't about to tell him that. He got up and left the room, returning with a tray of food. He set it down on the bed in front of her and sat next to her.

She tried to get out of bed again but he stopped her. "Will you chill out? I'm not running away. I just want to grab some pills from the bathroom." she said irritated.

He stood quickly and went to the bathroom, returning with a pill bottle. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "How did you know these were the pills I wanted?"

A confused look spread across his face. "I. . I don't know. . I just did."

"Creepy but okay" she said as she swallowed two of the pills.

Vegeta sat next to her rubbing her back as they sat in silence while she ate. When she was almost finished eating, he sat closer to her and pressed his head into the crook of her neck, pausing to see if she was going to smack him or push him away. He smiled against her neck when she didn't.

"I should not have yelled at you woman. I was. . I was . . worried. . You were severely injured. If your tech had failed you would have died. ." She picked up her tray and set it on the table next to her bed while he spoke.

"I don't. . if you died. . .if . if I lost you. . I. ." he mumbled into her neck. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair.

"You won't lose me. I'm right here. You all need to have more faith in me. You're a pain in the ass but do you really think I'd roll over and let Caulifla have you?" he chuckled into her neck. "If you keep this shit up I may change my mind though."

"Hmmpf. As if you'd ever let another woman touch me" he said as he started kissing her neck.

"I'd get over it. I'm sure I could find another sexy Saiyan to take my mind off of you." she said with confidence and indifference. He stopped kissing her as soon as the words left her mouth. Before she realized what was happening, he pulled her into his lap and turned her towards him so she was straddling him.

He took her face in his hands and pulled her close to him, staring at her with a possessive fire in his eyes. "You're MINE" he said before roughly kissing her. She giggled into his mouth as he wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her even closer. She broke the kiss and pressed her hands against his chest.

"I agreed to marry you but technically I'm not your mate yet. I mean. .at any time I could change my mind" she said playfully but regretted it once she saw the look of uncertainty on his face.

"I'm sorry. I was just teasing you I -"

"We could change that. Right now. . I want to. . I've wanted to for a while now but I wanted to wait until you agreed to marry me" he said as his cheeks turned pink.

"You mean. . you want to mark me?" she asked, trying to gauge how serious he was. It was a big deal. Although she agreed to marry him, they hadn't discussed when to make it official by Saiyan standards. Once they marked each other they would be officially bound, whether or not they had a wedding on Earth or a ceremony on Vegetasei. Usually people would wait until after the ceremony to mark each other but it wasn't uncommon to do it before hand.

"I wanted to since we were 16. I almost did that night we spent together but I stopped myself.. . " embarrassed by his confession he turned away.

With his head turned, he unintentionally exposed his neck to her. She leaned in and kissed him there before biting him, hard. Not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to send a message. He grabbed her hips and groaned as he bucked into her with his hardening cock. She kissed up his neck, along his jawline, and finally reached his lips. He kissed her desperately while struggling to remove his pants with her straddling him. She pulled her shirt over her head and pressed her breasts against his chest as she ran her hand through his hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck to her again.

He grabbed the sides of her panties and ripped them off. She let out a small yelp of surprise before kissing her way down his neck to his chest. He could feel her wetness on his lap as she rubbed her wet pussy back and forth on his erection. He pulled her face away from his chest and pulled her back into a passionate kiss. She lifted her hips up, took his erection in her hand, and sat on his cock.

They both gasped as he entered her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she was grinding against him. He wrapped his arms and his tail around her waist and buried his head into her neck, his favorite place to be. He felt her walls start to quiver around him, he knew she was close. Breathing heavily, he licked her neck before pulling back to look at her.

"Woman. . " he said in between breaths. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked her quietly as he kissed the side of her mouth. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. She then tilted her head to the side exposing her neck to him. He grabbed her by the hips and started thrusting in to her hard and fast. They both started moaning as he picked up the pace. "Woman when I bite you, you have to bite me back, as hard as you physically can. Hard enough to draw blood" he said as he thrust into her.

"Okay" she moaned. He leaned back into her neck and waited until he felt her cum. "Vegeta!" she yelled as she clenched his cock with her quivering pussy. He bit into her neck hard as he came. She leaned into his neck and did the same. The combination of pain and pleasure prolonged both of their orgasms. Bulma screamed at the intensity of the orgasm, but it was muffled against Vegeta's neck as she bit into him, not letting go until she tasted blood.

He made a noise that was a combination of a growl and a moan against her neck. His body trembled in her arms as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body. His orgasm was so intense he thought he may black out as his thick hot cum continued to shoot out of the tip of his cock. He didn't think it was physically possible to cum as much as he was, she was milking him dry. He pulled away from her neck as he started to come down from his orgasm.

He placed his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breaths. He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "I am yours and you are mine."

"From this day until the end of our days."

"Not even then woman" he smiled before kissing her again.


	10. Scarper

_Scarper: __Verb (used without object)  
__To flee or depart suddenly  
__Synonyms: run away, flee, disappear, go _

* * *

_"Is it difficult to breathe, with fate wrapped around your throat? Well since you're sort of hung up at the moment, I'll write your goodbye note"_

Ice Nine Kills- The Fastest Way to a Girl's Heart is Through her Ribcage

* * *

Months went by without a word from Caulifla. She was honestly surprised she had not been challenged again after her fight with Caulifla.

_She is the strongest female Saiyan on Vegetasei, aside for Eschalot. Maybe when I kicked her ass it sent a message to all the other females. If Caulifla couldn't beat me how could they?_

As for Freiza, no one had heard from him either. She had not been contacted by him or Zarbon again which put them all on edge. They knew he still wanted Bulma and they knew at some point he would come after her, they just didn't know when or how.

Vegeta and the boys had been training non-stop. Every day one of them ended up in a tank for hours, it was ridiculous. Thankfully she had made their gravity room big enough for two people at a time. The boys took turns, Broly and Raditz would come out then Vegeta and Kakarot would go in. She knew they were training to prepare for a possible fight with Freiza or his henchmen but she asked Raditz about it anyways one day while replacing a few parts in the gravity room.

* * *

"Can I ask you something"

"What's up Blue?" Raditz asked while handing her tools as she worked under the console.

"Is everyone training so hard because of Freiza or is there another reason? I understand why getting stronger is important, especially when he's lurking in the shadows but I feel like you guys are taking it to extremes."

He ran his hands through his hair and looked away from her, deciding whether or not he should lie to her and say it was only because of Freiza or tell her the complete truth.

"It's not just about Freiza. . not completely anyways but if we're going to talk about it I kinda want you to promise you won't bring it up to Vegeta"

"Promise. Spill."

"It's the Super Saiyan legend. Now that we know our legends aren't complete bullshit, they're working overtime to try and ascend. It used to be one of the reasons Vegeta stayed away from you and from Vegetasei. He wanted to focus on ascending which meant having no distractions but that obviously didn't work. The legend of the Super Saiyan was more of a bedtime story that parents tell their kids so we all thought Vegeta was crazy. Then Balerion came around and Dende told us about the Dragon Balls. After that Vegeta and Kakarot started obsessing over it. They think if they ascend not only will they be the strongest warriors in the universe but they'll be able to destroy Freiza. They think the more they train the closer they get to ascension but . . I don't know."

"You still think the legend is bullshit?"

"Not necessarily. Like I said, we thought most of the legends and myths we were told about growing up was all bullshit but you kind of changed that. I think the Super Saiyan legend is real. . I mean. . that legend had to start somewhere right? It may not be exactly what we were told but I think there's at least some truth to it but I don't think it's attainable through training. If it was attainable by training alone, other Saiyan's would have been able to ascend. Vegeta and Kakarot train harder than any Saiyan's alive but before our time there had to be Saiyan's as obsessed with strength as those two are. It's been over a thousand years since the last Super Saiyan. If a high power level was all that was needed to ascend it would have happened by now."

"I take it you haven't told Vegeta or Kakarot how you feel about it?"

"HA! I told them once a long time ago and they put me in a tank."

"How does Broly feel about it? He seems to be training just as hard as they are lately"

"I don't think even he knows how he feels about it honestly. He doesn't mention it like the other two do but he has been training just as hard."

"You've been training hard too."

"Yeah but not like them. I do it because I want to be strong enough to protect you from Frieza when he finally makes a move. I don't really care about ascending, even if the legend is true, even if it's attainable through training. Why do you think I offer to hang out with you instead of in here 12 hours a day?"

"Because you enjoy my company and miss me when I'm not around?"

"Yeah Blue. . of course. . that's definitely why. . " he said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Vegeta had been more affectionate ever since he came back from Vegetasei, especially after admitting he cared about her. After her fight with Caulifla, after they officially bonded, he amped it up a notch. It was as if he was worried she was going to drop dead at any moment. She wasn't sure if it was the bonding or the fight but he had become needier and more attached to her. Not that she was complaining, it was nice just completely out of character for him. During the rare times he wasn't training he was glued to her side. Which is why she wasn't surprised when he moved into her quarters. Slowly his things started to appear around her room. Before she realized what he was doing, half of her closet was full of his clothes and shoes, as was her dresser. It wasn't like she didn't want him living with her, she just found it amusing how he slowly moved in, as if she wouldn't notice.

If she was still working in her lab when he was done with training he would drag her to bed, he hated sleeping alone. He wouldn't admit it but she knew he had nightmares when he slept alone. About what? She didn't know and he wouldn't tell her. Whatever it was he dreamt about bothered him enough to avoid sleeping alone at all costs. On nights she did manage to go to bed on her own, she'd feel him creep in and slide in next to her, not wanting her to see the fresh set of bruises and cuts from his recent training session. He didn't want to deal with her 'screeching' as he so eloquently stated.

During the months following the fight with Caulifla, she got a lot of work done. She finished the shield for Vegetasei not too long after her fight, started working on new armor for the Saiyan's, created additional com devices, and created new battle bots.

She despised the shoulder pads on the current outdated armor and had seen how it didn't hold up well against ki blasts. Aside for it being outdated and unreliable, Frieza stole the Saiyan's armor style a while ago making his mens armor look similar to the Saiyan's. Her new armor was white and sleek. It was form fitting and could expand or retract depending on the size of the Saiyan. They no longer had to search through pre-made armor to find one that fit them. The new bodysuits would protect them from ki blasts and so far had been nearly indestructible during testing. The body suits for the soldiers were black with plain white armor. The armor she made for the boys was also white but their bodysuits were grey. Vegeta's body suit was blue and his armor was white and gold.

Per Raditz request, she added small pockets to the inside of each chest plate. He preferred to use a phone instead of the watch so she made them all phones that were nearly indestructible so they had the option to wear the watch or use the phone. Vegeta had complained about wearing the watch while fighting and didn't want to carry the phone in his armor like Raditz did. To remedy this she built a small com device into their armor. Not only did it have a built in mic and camera but it had a removable ear piece. She basically made it impossible to escape Jarvis. At first Vegeta and Broly complained but overtime they saw how useful he was. Now they used him more than she did.

After finishing the armor prototypes she began working on a new set of battle bots for the gravity room. Fed up with having to repair them daily, she took the old set of bots out of the gravity room completely. She had a small amount of materials leftover from building the gravity room itself and used it to create a new prototype. The newer bots should be able to handle most, if not all, ki blasts as long as the boys didn't try and shoot them while at full power. She had just finished the bot and was planning on surprising Vegeta with it that afternoon.

* * *

"Jarvis, where's Vegeta at? I'm assuming the Gravity Room?"

"You're assumption is partially correct. He is not currently in the Gravity Room but he is headed there now."

"Have you determined what caused the hand scanner to malfunction? Is it an issue with the software or is there something physically wrong? I haven't had a chance to actually take a look it.'

"I'm currently still running diagnostics. The door can be opened and closed manually while the scanner is down. However, I am the only one with the ability to lock the door. Since the gravity automatically turns off when the door is opened and the room is always capsuled when not in use, it has not been an issue.

"Ok thank you. Out of curiosity, what level are they currently training at?"

"They just started training at 300 times Earth's gravity."

"That's insane! How much gravity would it take to kill an untrained Saiyan?"

"That's a rather. . morbid question. . but I'd say close to 500 if they were not used to training in such conditions."

"Thanks for putting my mind at ease I guess. . let me know when the diagnostics on the hand scanner are done please"

"Of course Princess"

* * *

He had just entered the gravity room and was about to engage the system when he felt someone enter the room behind him. He knew who it was without turning around.

"Caulifla what the fuck do you want? I thought my mate made it perfectly clear what would happen if you continued to irritate her. I believe she said she'd 'strangle you with your own tail'. I don't have time for your bullshit right now, even though I would thoroughly enjoy watching her follow through with her threat."

Closing the door behind her, she made her way to Vegeta. He instantly tensed when she placed her hands on his bare chest after he turned around to face her. He was taken aback by her boldness. Not only was she placing her hands on the Prince of Vegetasei, she was also openly disrespecting his mate. It was extremely disrespectful to touch another Saiyan's mate. It was usually done as a blatant insult.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked irritated, smacking her hands away.

Caulifla was about to speak when she noticed the mark on his neck and gasped. "You. . you mated with her?"

"Of course I did you idiot. We've had a bond since we were children. She's been my mate since the first time I laid eyes on her. I don't know why I'm explaining myself to you. Leave." Instead of heeding his words she ran her hands down his chest and stomach before falling to her knees. Putting her fingers in the waistband of his training pants, she stared up at him as if waiting for permission. He froze, shocked by her boldness and audacity. Before he could push her away he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking up, he saw Bulma at the small window in the door, eyes full of tears with a hurt look on her face.

"WOMAN WAIT! It's not what it looks like!" he yelled but before he could get to the door he heard the door lock, and the gravity engaged and set to 400x Earth's gravity. The intense gravity knocked both him and Caulifla to the ground instantly, preventing him from chasing after Bulma. The gravity was set 100x higher than he was used to, making it very difficult to move but not impossible. She got what she wanted though, he couldn't chase after her. Caulifla was flat on her back, gasping for air, not used to training in elevated gravity.

"Jarvis terminate training sequence!" he yelled through gritted teeth lying flat on his back as he struggled to roll onto his stomach.

"I apologize Prince Vegeta but the Princess has revoked your access to the gravity room controls."

"FUCK!" he yelled, now on his stomach, trying to push himself onto all fours.

"However, you can disable the gravity if you can reach the emergency shut off switch on top of the control panel."

"Contact Broly, Raditz, or Kakarot. Whoever is closest to me I don't care which. One of them needs to let me out and one of them needs to go after the woman." He was now on all fours, crawling towards the emergency shut off switch, muscles screaming from the strain.

"I apologize Prince Vegeta but the Princess has disabled your com unit as well as the com unit inside the gravity room"

"GOD DAMN IT SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed, sending a ki blast towards the door. He was able to reach up to the top of the control panel, slamming his hand down on the emergency shut off button, the increased was instantly disabled. He sat with his back against the control panel, catching his breath and stretching his sore muscles when he heard laughing coming from the other end of the room. Caulifla was sitting with her back against the walls, legs straight out in front of her, smiling as she laughed.

Vegeta phased in front of her and grabbed her by the neck. "You did this. This was your plan all along" gritting his teeth, tightening his grip around her throat.

"Yes and no. I must admit though, this is playing out better than expected" she choked out as best as she could with Vegeta's hands around her throat.

* * *

She made her way to the gravity room with Balerion who was happily trotting next to her. The closer they got to the gravity room the more his demeanor changed. She knew Vegeta was inside, she could feel him so she wasn't quite sure why he was on guard all of a sudden. She walked up to the door and out of habit looked through the window before opening the it. Caulifla was on her knees in front of Vegeta, about to pull down his pants, and he wasn't stopping her. She looked away, Not wanting to see more, she had seen enough.

"Jarvis activate the gravity room and set it to 400x Earth's gravity, lock the doors and revoke Vegeta's access. Block all communication in and out of the room and disable his com unit" her voice cracked as she tried not to cry. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to storm in and beat the shit out of both of them. But she wasn't angry. She was hurt and that upset her more.

"Princess I'm not sure that's wise. If you—"

"DO IT NOW!" She screamed through her tears as she ran to her quarters. Once there, she grabbed a bag and shoved a couple of capsules into it and contacted Broly.

"Jarvis contact Broly. Connect me immediately. Don't want for him to respond" within seconds the call was connected.

"Broly?"

"Is everything okay Princess?" he asked, voice laced with concern.

"No. Come to my room immediately and come alone"

* * *

Broly was sparring with Raditz when Bulma's call came in. They both knew something was wrong. Jarvis always announced when a call was coming in. The only time a call would come through unannounced was in the event of an emergency.

"Broly?"

The two Saiyan's looked at one another immediately concerned.

"Is everything okay princess?"

"No. Come to my room immediately and come alone"

Broly took a step back, away from Raditz. "BROLY WAIT!" Raditz yelled as he raised two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

"Fuck! Jarvis contact Bardock and Kakarot. Have them meet me at the gravity room." Raditz said as he ran in Vegeta's direction.

* * *

Broly appeared in front of her before she ended the call. His look of concern immediately turned into a look of shock after seeing Bulma's face. She rarely cried, especially in front of them. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly before holding her at arms length.

"What's wrong? Where's Vegeta?"

"Take us to Earth right now" she said between sobs. Pushing him away, she tapped on her watch a few times, her ki instantly vanished. Broly looked at her completely shocked. When someone's ki vanished they were assumed to be dead. They can lower their ki but it was nearly impossible to completely hide it. By blocking her ki he knew she'd be impossible to track.

"Tell me what the hell is going on Bulma!"

"TAKE US NOW!" she screamed at him. She knew at any minute Raditz, Kakarot, and Bardock would be breaking down her door.

He grabbed her hand and placed his other hand on Balerion's head before disappearing. She let go of Broly's hand and turned to enter the house as soon as they were in the backyard of the Capsule Corp. compound.

"Leave Broly and don't come back. I'll take my pod to Vegetasei when I'm ready to go back."

"No. I'm not leaving until you tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"Jarvis, send Broly video from the Gravity Room once Caulifla entered." she said to Broly without breaking eye contact with him.

A look of understanding and irritation washed over his face as he watched the video from his watch. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed and looked up at her.

"Princess. . I don't know what happened but there must be a good explanation. . we mate for life. You know this. . I'm sure Veget-"

"Leave Broly"

"Bulma. . I'm not-"

"LEAVE NOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs with a new set of tears in her eyes. Krillin and Chi-Chi ran outside to see what was going on. "As your princess I command you to leave and not come back unless I say to" she said while looking away. Not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes. She never gave them commands, she never treated them like her subjects. She looked up once she heard a 'pop' sound to see that Broly was gone.

"Jarvis, activate ki shield over the Capsule Corp. compound. Block Krillin's ki even after he leaves the grounds and block all incoming communication from Vegetasei to my com unit."

"Yes Princess"

She turned and walked into the compound, ignoring a confused Krillin and Chi-Chi.

"Bulma. . what the hell is going on? What happened?" Chi-Chi asked, concerned.

"Jarvis, send Gravity Room video to Chi-Chi" was all she said as she walked up the stairs to her room and shut the door.

* * *

"My mate kicked your ass. You can't be queen. We are bonded and mated. What did you hope to achieve? You lost!" Vegeta screamed at Caulifla.

"This isn't over yet. Not even close" she said with a sneer.

Vegeta threw her against the wall, hard enough to knock her unconscious. He paced back and forth in the room, debating on whether or not he should try and blast his way out of the room or hope one of the other Saiyan's would come let him out soon.

_I could blast my way out. It may take a while but if I powered up enough the blast should break through. The woman built this room too damn well. She spent 10 years building this room for me. . should I break it? I need to get to her. I know she'll forgive me once she calms down and realizes it was all a big misunderstanding. But would she forgive me for destroying 10 years of hard work?_

"FUCK" he yelled again as he ran his hands through his hair and pulled on it out of frustration.

A few minutes later he felt Raditz, Kakarot, and Bardock approach the gravity room door. At the same time, Broly appeared inside the room with him.

"Broly open the damn door immediately. I need to find the woman."

Instead of unlocking the door, Broly pulled his hand back and punched Vegeta in the face. Not expecting the punch, he flew back and hit the wall. Vegeta roared and charged at Broly. The two were throwing punches at each other when the door opened and the other three Saiyan's walked in. Kakarot stepped between them and held Vegeta back. Bardock and Raditz grabbed Broly from behind and drug him out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" Bardock yelled at them.

"Ask him" Broly said with a sneer as he stared down Vegeta.

"Where's Bulma? Why can't we sense her ki?" Kakarot asked confused

"She's gone. Jarvis, send Raditz, Bardock, and Kakarot the video of the gravity room Bulma showed me" he shook off Bardock and Raditz, walking out the door and flying away.

The video of Caulifla entering the gravity room appeared on their watches. Bardock ran both hands over his face. "Go after him and find out what the fuck is going on!" He yelled at Raditz who did as he was told without asking any questions.

"What did you do?" Bardock turned on Vegeta angrily.

"I'm your prince! I don't have to answer to any of you" he snarled

"Fine. Find the princess yourself. Her ki has vanished and she's no longer on Vegetasei. You can take a pod to Earth but she has the cloaking device enabled. I have no doubt she's created a way to stop even our pods from entering the atmosphere if she wants to. Broly sure as hell isn't going to help you transmit. If he even can, considering she's hiding her energy. Oh and she's also disabled all communication from Vegetasei to her com unit. Good luck" Bardock said before leaving the gravity room.

Vegeta was so angry he was shaking. Bardock was right. He had no way to get to her without their help. She had essentially cut them all off. He started to leave the room when Kakarot called out to him.

"What do we do about her Vegeta?" He asked gesturing to Caulifla.

"Throw her in a cell. We'll let the woman deal with her when she comes back."

"If"

"If what?"

"IF she comes back."

"WHEN she comes back" Vegeta said enraged as he walked out of the gravity room.

* * *

A couple of days passed without any word from Bulma or anyone else on Earth. She cut off all communication with everyone. Despite Bulma's command, Broly had intended to return to Earth to either force her to come back with him so she could talk to Vegeta or bring Vegeta to her, but she was too smart. She knew he could only transmit to people based on their energy. By enabling a ki blocker on all of Capsule Corp, he had no way to find anyones energy which means he had no way to transmit to Earth.

She didn't block communication from Vegetasei to Krillin and Chi-Chi's com units. It wouldn't be fair to keep them from speaking with Kakarot just because she was mad at Vegeta. Once the Saiyan's realized that, they all called nonstop, pleading with them to let them speak to Bulma. Krillin almost caved a couple of times, especially when Vegeta called and threatened dismemberment. Chi-Chi was a different story. She would not be threatened or intimidated and she definitely had no issue giving Vegeta a piece of her mind. A couple of times she would hear Kakarot physically removing Vegeta away from his com device so the screaming between the two of them would stop.

She felt bad but not bad enough to actually speak to any of them, until Eschalot called and asked to speak with her. Chi-Chi was about to politely decline when Bulma walked into the room.

"Cheech it's okay. I'll talk to her. Jarvis patch her through to my room please."

The video on Chi-Chi's watch disappeared as the video call was transmitted to the com device in Bulma's room. When she entered her room, Eschalot was on the screen built into Bulma's bedroom wall. She was about to shut the door when Chi-Chi stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. Crossing her arms and frowning, she sat out of view of the screen so Eschalot would think she was alone. Bulma avoided eye contact with her as the two of them sat in silence. Chi-Chi gestured with her hands for her to start talking.

"If you're calling so I'll talk to Vegeta you're wasting your time. I don't want to talk to him"

"He doesn't even know I'm calling you actually. I called to check on you."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Bardock showed me the video. . .I'll admit. . it doesn't look good but we both know nothing happened and nothing was going to happen. You're mated and bonded."

"I know that Eschalot but it still hurt. The only guy I somewhat liked cheated on me when he slept with someone else. I know human's and Saiyan's are vastly different. I know you guys mate for life but it still hurt to see. He could have pushed her away as soon as she touched him. Hell he could have thrown her out of the gravity room the minute she stepped foot into it but he didn't do either of those things. If the roles were reversed he would have lost his damn mind" Bulma said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh he definitely screwed up and should be held accountable for his actions . . or lack of actions. I'm just saying it looked worse than it actually was. If it makes you feel any better. . when Broly got back to Vegetasei he punched him in the face for you" she chuckled.

"Really? How did that happen?"

"He transmitted straight into the gravity room, walked up to him, and punched him in the face," she shrugged with a smirk.

"Good. . I'm assuming Vegeta put Caulifla in a tank?"

"No he didn't. He never hits women. . unless it's in battle but even then he doesn't like it. She's sitting in a cell waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?"

"Yes. Vegeta would like to watch you strangle her with her own tail."

Bulma couldn't help but laugh at that. She had forgotten about her threat. She hadn't really planned on following through with that threat but now she was considering it.

"What is she being charged with? Can he just throw her in a cell because he's pissed off?"

"Technically no. However, you are the Princess and you did give her an order to stay away from Vegeta, an order she disobeyed. Her father is upset of course, but there's not much he can do about it. Most of the council members can't stand him and are quite fond of you"

"I don't know why. I've only met most of them once or twice."

"Because you're their future Queen. . "

Bulma looked down at her lap, not knowing how to respond to that. She knew she was overreacting. She knew Vegeta would never cheat on her. She didn't even think it was possible for a Saiyan to be unfaithful but it still hurt to see. She needed to go back but she didn't want to face them. Especially not Broly, not after the way she treated him.

"Is Broly mad at me?" she asked quietly, as if waiting to be scolded.

"No of course not. Why would he be mad at you?"

Her eyes filled with tears again. "I yelled at him. I demanded he bring me here then 'commanded' him to leave. I still feel like shit about it but I knew if I didn't he would refuse to leave me."

"He may have been hurt but he isn't mad at you. If anything he's mad at Vegeta still. They haven't spoken to one another and Raditz and Kakarot have been playing interference between the two. . . I think once you're home everyone will feel better. . .you are coming home right?"

". . . .yes"

"When?"

"I'll probably leave tomorrow."

"You'll have to disable your ki blocker so Broly can find you."

"I'm taking a pod. I don't want to transmit. Chi-Chi has never been off planet. I have my pod capsule with me so we're going to do it the old fashioned way. I made enough upgrades that it shouldn't take more than two days to get back to Vegetasei."

"Isn't Balerion with you? That beast can take up a whole pod by himself. How do you expect him to fit in your pod with the both of you?"

"I told you. I made some upgrades" Bulma said with a smile.

The Queen opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by heavy pounding on her door.

"Mother open this door immediately!" Vegeta yelled as he pounded on the door.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before looking back to Bulma.

"You know you need to talk to him right?"

"I'll see him in a couple of days. We can talk then."

"Will you talk to him now? As a favor to me. I'm not asking you to forgive him. Hell, make him miserable. Quite frankly, he deserves it. . .but don't shut him out. We both know how much that hurts. Also. . he's driving us absolutely insane." Eschalot said as she looked over her shoulder towards the door, expecting it to crack in half due to how hard Vegeta was pounding on it.

"UGH okay fine. But only because I love you" Bulma said with a small smile.

"Thank you. I'll see you soon" Eschalot said as she walked over to the door to let in a very angry Vegeta.

"Mother. . did you talk to the woman? Raditz said you were going to try and contact her through Kakarot's harpy. Did she talk to you? Is she okay?" Vegeta said all at once. Eschalot stayed quiet and motioned towards the screen behind her.

Bulma looked towards the door, Chi-Chi had her hands fisted on her hips angry. "You better not let him sweet talk you!" she said in a loud whisper.

"Trust me Cheech, I'm not letting him off the hook but we both know this" she pulled down her shirt collar and pointed to the mark on her neck. "this is for life. Saiyan's don't cheat. Vegeta's not human and he's not Yamcha. I knew that when I left. I was just. . upset at the time."

Chi-Chi huffed and relaxed her stance, letting her hands fall to her side. "Yes yes I know. Don't let him off the hook ya hear me!" she sighed as she left the room.

The frown on Vegeta's face disappeared once he saw Bulma's face. He moved passed his mother quickly and sat in front of the screen. Eschalot left the room, closing the door behind her. Bulma looked away, not wanting to look him in the eyes, knowing she would cry.

"Woman. . " he said so low she almost didn't hear him. "Please look at me."

She looked up at him slowly. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was disheveled. He was still shirtless and from what she could tell, wearing the same training pants she had been wearing when she left.

"You look like shit" she mumbled.

He chuckled. "I feel like shit. . .come home. . please. . "

She looked back down at her hand in her lap and didn't respond.

"Woman. . . Bulma. . nothing happened. I swear to you. You know I would never do that to you. You know what this means" he said as he pointed to the mark on his neck.

"I know. . ."

"If you know that then why did you leave? Why did you block us out? Why did you shut me out?"

"How would you feel if you walked into my lab and Yamcha was on his knees in front of me with his hands in my pants while I did nothing but stood there and watched him?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

She could tell the thought alone pissed him off, even though he was trying to act indifferent.

"I wouldn't feel anything. I'd kill him."

"Fair. But you wouldn't be upset with me at all?"

"Why would I be upset with you if you weren't touching him back?"

"So if I stood there and let him touch me you wouldn't care because I was touching him back?"

He stayed quiet, but his nostrils flared as he tried to hide behind a neutral expression.

"Yeah. Exactly my point."

He set his elbows on the console, in front of the screen and put his face in his hands. "I didn't let her touch me. It's a sign of disrespect to touch another persons mate. The fact that she nonchalantly invaded my space, and touched me, the Prince and a bonded Saiyan, took me by surprise. I froze. If you had arrived a moment later you would have seen me push her away. But . . I get your point."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Come home. We can talk more when you get here. Hell we can spar with your contraption on and you can beat the shit out of me. I don't care. . I. . I just need you here. If you don't want to come to Vegetasei let me come to you. . . . Please."

"I'm leaving tomorrow. . "

His face instantly brightened and a smile spread across his face.

"I will have Broly pick you up tomorrow once you turn off that blasted ki blocker of yours."

"I'm taking a pod. Chi-Chi is coming back with me. I was going to surprise Kakarot. I upgraded my pod a while ago. It should only take us two days and it's big enough for Balerion to fit in. She's never been off planet before. I want her to experience it the way I did my first time."

His smile faded. He wanted her with him right away. He didn't want her floating around in a pod when there was a faster option available. "There's no way I can change your mind is there?" he sighed.

"What do you think?"

"Fine woman. Just. . come back to me. . " he said as his cheeks turned pink.

"You have to do something for me or I'm not coming back."

"I'm assuming whatever it is will be horrible and serve as some sort of punishment."

"Nope. Your punishment will come later. You need to shower and sleep. Like I said earlier, you look like shit and you're wearing the same thing you were when I left . .and . you need to talk to Broly. Resolve any issues you both have before I get there. If I land on Vegetasei and you're both still pissed at each other I'll turn around and leave again. You now know how hard I am to find when I don't want to be found."

"Woman he-"

"I don't care what he did or what he said! Quite frankly I'm glad he punched you in the face. You deserved it. . .deal with it Vegeta or I'm not coming home."

"Tch fine" he crossed his arms and looked away angrily.

"Good. I'll see you in a couple of days then"

"Woman. . " he said to her before she could end the call.

"What?"

"I am yours" he said quietly. She gave him a small nod and ended the call.

* * *

They were a couple of hours away from Vegetasei when Bulma asked Jarvis to make a detour.

"Where are we going? I didn't know we were going to stop anywhere!" Chi-Chi said nervously.

Bulma chuckled at the expression on her face. "Chill out Cheech. We're going to stop on planet Arlia. We will literally be there an hour then we'll get back on track. I've been working on some new training bots for the boys. I left before I could have them test the prototype but I am confident they'll last a lot longer than the other bots I made. I used the same material I lined the gravity chamber with, which I'm out of. Broly originally picked up the materials while he was here. You've never been to other planets before so I figured we could stop ourselves!"

"Have you ever been to another planet before? Aside for Vegetasei?"

"Well. . . no. . so this will be a fun experience for us both!"

"I've known you long enough to know there's no changing your mind once you're set on something. Just know. . I'm not comfortable stopping on a planet you've never been on before without one of the Saiyan's."

"My com unit is back on and so is yours if anything happens tell Jarvis to contact Kakarot or one of the other guys. Arlia is on good terms with the Saiyan's. Besides, I brought cloaks with hoods for us. My hair sort of gives me away and from what I've been told, people have heard of me. I'd rather not call attention to us."

"UGH Bulma!"

"We'll be quick I promise!"

"Fine! But if anything happens I want it on record that I thought this was a horrible idea. Jarvis, document that!"

"Right away Chi-Chi"

"Jarvis can you also please record all audio and video on our coms the moment we step out of the pod?"

"Of course Princess"

Bulma crouched down and pressed a button on the collar she had made Balerion.

"What's that?"

"It's a ki shield. If someone tries to blast him they won't be able to. Not unless they're extremely powerful and blast him at full power." Bulma said with a frown, the thought of someone hurting him upset her. "Also. . it's sort of a cloaking device. It's a prototype, so I haven't shown anyone yet but with a command. . if everything works right. . it should make him somewhat invisible but not completely "

"WHAT?"

"We're almost there. Hang on. Landing sucks"

* * *

Once on Arlia, the three of them made their way to the marketplace. Chi-Chi was extremely uncomfortable the entire time even though they were both somewhat disguised. Although Arlia was considered a peaceful planet, the boys had always said they preferred to stay under the radar when away from Vegetasei. The Saiyan's were respected across the galaxy. However, there will still planets and people that hated them. Chi-Chi looked Saiyan and Bulma's appearance was known. Apparently Blue hair was uncommon everywhere, not just on Earth and Vegetasei.

Needless to say, this information did not make Chi-Chi feel any better. The extremely large Direwolf traveling with them was also a giveaway which is why Bulma decided it was time to test the cloaking feature on Balerion's collar. He stayed close to both Chi-Chi and Bulma as they walked through the marketplace. Bulma found a stall with the material she needed soon after arriving. She told the shop owner she would double the credits if he gathered the material for her quickly and discretely which he did. As they were making their way back to where they landed their pod, Bulma heard Balerion growl. Seconds later both Bulma and Chi-Chi were pulled down into a small alleyway. They both screamed but the person covered their mouths from behind and shushed them. The growling continued but Balerion didn't attack the person. The cloaking device glitched, he appeared in front of them, crouched down with teeth bared.

"Holy shit it's a fucking Direwolf!" the woman holding them said out loud. "Easy boy I come in peace, I swear. Ladies. . I'm going to let you go. . please please don't scream! We don't have much time and I'm here to help" She released the two women and took a step back.

Standing behind them was a small green woman with white hair. She was wearing a purple bodysuit, small white armor, and a scouter over one eye.

"Who are you?" Bulma demanded

"My name is Cheelai! I'm a friend of Broly's. I technically 'work' for Freiza but not really. I'm basically undercover. We landed not too long ago. He knows you're here on Arlia."

"What?" Bulma squeaked out.

"Yes. His men are looking for you now. I'm technically one of them. They don't know what you look like since your hair is covered but Broly has shown me pictures of you so I spotted you right away. You need to get to Vegetasei NOW. At least get off Arlia. I can try and stall them but if they find you I won't be able to help much. I can take on a few soldiers but not a lot."

"Bulma. . what do we do?" Chi-Chi asked before turning to Cheelai and narrowing her eyes "Why should we trust you? How do we know you really are a friend of Broly's?"

Cheelai rolled her eyes and looked at Bulma, "Broly calls you Princess and Raditz calls you Blue. They never call you by name unless it's serious. Kakarot is the only one that ever regularly calls you Bulma. Prince Vegeta calls you Woman. The first time you met Broly was in the palace gardens when Caulifla pushed you down which broke your wrist. Broly tried to help you up but you refused." Chi-Chi looked at Bulma for confirmation that what Cheelai said was true. Bulma gave her a quick nod before turning back to Cheelai.

"We don't have time for this!" Cheelai hissed.

"Okay fine. What should we do?"

"Well I was going to suggest you make a run for it while I misdirect the men in the opposite direction BUT now that you beast is uncloaked. . even if that works I'm sure someone will notice a giant Direwolf trailing you two" she sighed.

"I can hide him again but I think it will only work for a few minutes. We have to get out of here quickly." Bulma said as she bent down to mess with Balerion's collar.

"Look, no matter what happens, if we get caught I'm going to act like I am taking you to Frieza. You CANNOT mention Broly or that I'm trying to help you. I'll be killed immediately and there won't be anyway to help you got it?" They both nodded at the same time.

"Good. Follow me and stay close." Cheelai said as they made their way down a small side street.

"Jarvis activate Taken Protocol now!" Bulma said quietly as she followed Cheelai closely.

"Taken Protocol activated Princess. The Saiyan's have been alerted.

* * *

Vegeta and Bardock were meeting with the King to discuss the council meeting that was to take place later that afternoon when an alarm started ringing from their com devices. Kakarot had just walked into the room, with a confused look on his face.

"What's happening? Why is my com unit freaking out?" Kakarot asked

Before anyone could finish their watches all activated as did the large screen in the King's office. All screens showed the exact same thing, the view from Bulma's necklace.

"Is that. . is that Chi-Chi? Is Balerion bleeding? What's happening? Why are they running?" Kakarot asked panicked.

"Jarvis what is this?" Bardock asked as he stood and walked closer to the screen on the wall.

"The Princess has initiated the Taken Protocol. What you are seeing is a live stream via her necklace. The Taken Protocol was to be initiated if the Princess were to ever be taken against her will. Once activated every com device is alerted."

"She's been taken!? WHERE IS SHE? Jarvis contacted Broly immediately!" Vegeta yelled.

"I apologize Prince Vegeta but Broly's com device is disabled as is Raditz's"

"Kakarot go get Broly and Raditz immediately!" Bardock yelled at Kakarot. Without a word Kakarot left the room and sped towards the Gravity Room.

"SILENCE! We need to hear what they're saying!" The King yelled.

* * *

"Cheelai, do you know how they found me"

"I don't know for sure but from what I heard is Freiza basically put a bounty on you. Whoever finds you and brings you to him would get a huge payout. They know you very rarely go anywhere unaccompanied so they sat and waited. Someone on Vegetasei has been monitoring you closely and reporting back to Freiza. They knew you were taking a pod to Vegetasei. They were planning on intercepting it but the tech you have on it blocked their signals. Once you stopped on Arlia they saw their chance. They've had us scouring the planet for hours. You could have probably gotten away but the shop owner alerted us, hoping to get a reward for turning you in."

"That fucker! I paid him double for helping me" Bulma hissed as they ran down different side streets.

When they turned the corner, five of Freiza's men were standing there. Cheelai immediately drew her blaster and aimed it at the two girls, acting like she was holding them prisoner.

"Oh hey guys! Look who I found" she said with a smile.

"Is that the Princess? Did you call it in?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Nah I didn't call it in yet. I wanted to surprise Zarbon. Ya'll know I have a crush on him" she said with a wink.

"I don't care who you have a crush on. I'm calling it in" the man said irritated. Cheelai's charms were working on all of the guys except the dickhead she was currently talking to. As he raised his hand to his scouter, he was dragged to the ground and was being violently shaken. Blood started shooting out of the mans arm. He stopped thrashing when blood started to gush from his neck. After making a couple of gurgling noises he stopped moving.

All of the soldiers froze in place. Not understanding what they just witnessed. Seconds later the cloaking device on Balerion's collar failed again. He was standing over the dead soldier, mouth covered in blood from mauling the him to death. The four soldiers looked at one another before activating their scouters.

"Ugh damn it!" Cheelai yelled before blasting all four of the remaining soldiers, shocking Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"Cheelai what the hell?!" Bulma yelled.

"Don't tell me blood makes you squeamish? Oh god . . you're not one of those women that think everyone deserves a chance and no one deserves to bite the big one right?" She asked as she smashed the scouters the soldiers were wearing.

"HA. Definitely not. I was raised by Saiyan's. Like I care if you kill those assholes. You said you needed to avoid getting caught and killing five men is not really the best way to go about that."

"Well. . yeah but I mean. . You're like Broly's sister. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you. He's. . .he's important to me which means so are you." she blushed. "SHIT more men are coming. They heard my blasts. We need to go NOW." The three of them started running as fast as they could away from the marketplace.

"Cheelai where are we going!" Bulma yelled.

"Far enough that we can launch your pod without anyone noticing"

They ran through a forested area and came to a clearing. Bulma threw the capsule containing her pod on the ground, once the smoke cleared she approached the pod and opened the door. They could hear soldiers quickly approaching. Bulma knew they weren't all going to get away and made a decision.

* * *

Minutes later Kakarot, Raditz, and Broly burst into the room. Kakarot had filled them in on what was happening. Broly replayed the footage once Cheelai grabbed the girls, making sure it was the woman he knew and was so fond of.

"Broly go get them now!" Vegeta yelled

Broly put two fingers to his forehead and concentrated, trying to find the girls energy signals but couldn't detect anything. "I can't. . Cheelai always wears a ki blocker and the Princess didn't deactivate hers. I can't sense Chi-Chi either.

"FUCK!" Vegeta yelled as he punched a hole through the table in front of him.

"What do we do? We can't get to them in time. He won't kill Blue but he'll kill Cheelai and Chi-Chi if they're with her. They're of no use to Freiza. . he'll kill them right in front of her to send a message." Raditz said as he paced the room. Broly and Kakarot were now just as visibly upset as Vegeta. They had no idea what to do. There was no way they could get to the girls in time. They could only sit back and watch the scene unfold in front of them.

* * *

"Cheech I'm sorry"

"What? Why?"

Bulma hit her on the back of the neck hard, knocking her unconscious.

"Woah what the hell!" Cheelai yelled as Bulma struggled to load Chi-Chi into the pod.

"Balerion get in the pod" the Direwolf stared at her and sat down, understanding what she was doing. "NOW! You need to protect Chi-Chi and Vegeta" he whined and nudged her leg with his nose. She wanted to cry but there was no time. She bent down, wiped the blood off of his nose, and kissed him. "I'll see you soon I promise now go." The Direwolf climbed into the pod and laid under Chi-Chi's seat.

"Broly was right you're crazy. Hurry up and get in the pod!" Cheelai said with a smile.

"Thank you for your help Cheelai" Bulma said. Cheelai turned around and aimed her blaster towards the trees, giving Bulma the opening she needed. She hit her in the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious like she did with Chi-Chi. Cheelai was much smaller than Chi-Chi, making it a lot easier for Bulma to load her into the pod without assistance.

"Jarvis activate stealth mode on the pod and send it straight to Earth. Don't stop for anything."

"Princess I must advise against this"

"I appreciate your concern but we both know you won't change my mind. If we leave Cheelai here they will take her straight to Frieza. She will die a slow and painful death. I can't let that happen, especially if she means something to Broly. Activate launch sequence."

Bulma slammed the pod door closed as the pod started up. The cloaking device activated, making the pod nearly invisible as it launched into the sky. She removed her cloak and ran as fast as she could across the clearing. She didn't get very far before someone landed in front of her.

"Hello Princess. It's been far too long."

"Not long enough Zarbon"


End file.
